Manhunt
by Snapplelinz
Summary: Just when you thought it was safe to go outside...
1. Fictional Map of West Roxbury

**Okay, so here it is. My third Suite Life story. I've been working on a HSM fanfic that's been snowballing lately, so I've decided to work on this story in the mean time. There's also a Hannah Montana story that's in the pipe-line and Moliver-oriented. But I'm just not in the right temperament for a romantic comedy. So I've decided to give this story a shot. It's a TSL story with a few of the main characters, but it's a massive cross-over across the border between Disney and Nickolodeon. I'm going to include a list of all the characters in Chapter 3. This initial chapter is a fictional map of the neighbourhood in which all the fun happens (West Roxbury is a neighbourhood in Boston though). I thought it might be useful for the readers to skim through it so that when I refer to parts of the neighbourhood such as certain street names and residences, you'll know what I'm talking about. Then I'll follow with the prologue and then the first chapter. I wish I could've included the original map that I drew with the cute houses and clumps of bushes in-between (hee hee), but I don't think Fanfiction would've supported the format (sniff, sniff). I had a lot of fun coming up with names for the streets and neighbours, especially Elm Street and Bolton Residence. I thought of the other names on a whim, some just references from Virginia Woolf and Agatha Christie. So please be kind to this map. Phew, now that's out the way**, **onto the story. **

**Fictional Map of West Roxbury:**

Claythorne Residence Greene Residence Savoy Estate  
(tree house on left) (skate ramp on right)

* * *

**Elm Avenue Nelson St. (4-way Stop)**

**Owen Ave.  
**

* * *

Parker Residence Miller Residence Sudekis Residence Danforth Residence Bolton Residence  
(cul de sac)

* * *

** Main Road**

**

* * *

  
**

West Roxbury Prep.

* * *

WEST GATE EAST GATE

(Open btw 05:00-21:00)

* * *

**  
Devonshire Avenue **Woolfe Residence Ingram Residence  
(wendy house in middle)

* * *

** Soldier's Walk**

Pal Residence Oswald Residence Bonthrap Residence Hawthorne Residence

* * *

THE FOREST **East Lane  
**

* * *

OUTER BARBED WIRE WITH ELECTRIC FENCING

* * *

**Note: the fictional neighbourhood of West Roxbury is enclosed with an outer barbed wire with electric fencing fitted across the top. The gate itself stays open between the hours of 5am - 9pm. The East and West gates are alternate entrances and exits at each end of the neighbourhood. I got the concept of an enclosed neighbourhood from some suburbs in my home town as well as Tony Hawk's Project 8. I hope the map makes sense. Damn Fanfiction formatting is driving me crazy. Just imagine that the map is more spread out in a literal spectrum like east and west. The 'Forest' and 'East Lane' are located towards the bottom right-hand corner of the map just FYI along with the East Gate and the residences of Bonthrap and Hawthorne (Soldier's Walk runs above Hawthorne Residence). The residences of Savoy Estate, Danforth and Bolton are top-right corner and middle-right. Residences smack bam in the middle: West Roxbury Prep (along with main road), Miller and Sudekis and Woolfe and Ingram. Okay, I swear I'm done talking now. I made my own little map or cheat sheet so to speak to tell me where all the action goes down (muah ha ha). Snapplelinz out!**


	2. Prologue: Ready For A Close Up

_**So, this is a short prologue that I'm hoping will set the tone for the rest of the story. Let me know what you think, ya?**_

* * *

**14 November 2009 – 07:06, Saturday morning in the neighbourhood of West Roxbury**

_  
After a starry and cloudless night, everyone was disconcerted by the unexpected downpour of early morning drizzle and advancing grey clouds. _

_  
Policemen dispersed in every direction imaginable; some cautiously making their way towards clumps of bushes with flashlights, the rest sealing off the area with yellow prohibition tape. A Forensics expert bent forward towards the tar road, clicking away mercilessly with his camera. Each flash of the camera coincided with the patter of rain overhead._

_  
The policemen had discovered most of the discarded items in the alleyway and in clusters of fresh earth, now damp from the continuous downpour. The two articles of most interest was a medium-sized face-mask and a bejewelled high heel stiletto spattered with blood across the front and the heel. _

_  
The leading police investigator held the mask in his hand, examining it with suppressed curiosity._

"_It's confirmed that it came from the same manufacturer as the rest of them?" he asked evenly._

"_The very same." Another policeman responded slowly. _

"_All these charades, cheap thrills just to get a rise…" The investigator mused wearily. _

"_It's what kids do. Besides, school's supposed to be a safe place." the police officer replied almost defensively. _

"_Nowhere's safe anymore." The investigator stated flippantly before tossing the mask to the forensic expert, who sealed it in a plastic bag accordingly._

"_I just don't understand any of it. So many questions: when, where, how," the police officer stated soberly._

_  
The investigator took the stiletto from the forensic expert's hands and brought it close to his line of sight. _

"_No, my friend, there is only one question that matters to us." The investigator murmured pointedly._

_  
He stroked a lone finger across the surface of the shoes where the blood stain had clotted into a maroon clump amidst an array of encrusted diamonds. _

"_Why?"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**I hope the ending was cryptic enough. I apologise if it doesn't make sense. I didn't want to give too much away for the rest of the story. I intend to include an epilogue with some additional outtakes if you will that won't feature in the actual story. Please let me know what you thought of the prologue. Is it good? Does it suck? Still not making any sense? Please please review, kind fans of TSL out there.**_


	3. Party Favours

**  
I have to say it: PerennialKillJoy has done it again. He's given me yet another great idea for a story. So to PerennialKillJoy, thank you so much again for your unswerving support and vivid imagination. I only hope I can do the original story-telling of it justice by putting it into words. The original story was told with celebrities. But since it's Fanfiction, I had to make some substitutions (mostly the real people for their TV characters). I want to give you a heads-up. There will be some character deaths (gasp). But just to be clear, this is not a slasher fanfic. I repeat, this is not a slasher fic. I'm not a big fan of horror movies, never have been. I don't like overexaggerated blood and gore just for the hell of it. But I do enjoy the thrill of scaring myself, the bare psychology of it. So as the story indicates, this is more of a suspense/thriller (which isn't included in the genres list, I ask you!). There will be moments of humour in the story because I like to mesh a whole bunch of writing genres together in my stories. Like I said on the fictional map, this is a cross-over story of massive proportions just based on the character list. Okay, here are the credits (the TV characters to start, I'll introduce the rest later), brace yourself (seriously). Rated T for strong language in certain parts of the story.  
**

* * *

Suite Life (regular and On Deck)

Cody Martin

Zack Martin

Bailey Pickett

Max

Bob

Carey Martin

Kurt Martin

Claire Miller

Sonny with a Chance:

Sonny Munroe

Chad Dylan Cooper

Tawni Hart

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchell

Lizzie McGuire:

Lizzie McGuire

Miranda Sanchez

David Gordon ("Gordo")

Ronnie Jacobs

Ethan Craft

Larry Tudgman

Kate Sanders

Claire Miller

Ned's Declassified

Ned Bigby

Simon Nelson Cooke ('Cookie')

Jennifer Mosely ('Moze')

Suzie Crabgrass

Coconut Head

Billy Loomer Mikayla

Martin Kwerly

Principal Pal

iCarly:

Carly Shay

Sam Puckett

Freddie Benson

Spencer Shay

Gibby Carlson

Hannah Montana:

Miley Stewart

Oliver Oken

Lily Truscott

Amber Addison

Ashley Dewitt

Mikayla

**

* * *

13 November 2009 – 13:13, Friday afternoon at Pamplona**** Costume Emporium (downtown Boston)**

"Are you sure you want this many?" the cashier asked quizzically of Zack Martin.

"Oh, I'm sure." Zack returned with an easy smile.

"I don't know, seems like a lot of party favours to me. Are you expecting a big crowd?" the cashier inquired casually.

"Oh yeah, it'll be the biggest crowd yet," Zack replied quickly while handing the cashier some money.

The cashier shook his head while the cash register opened and clanged with a satisfying ding.

"It sounds like a weird way to spend the night with your friends." The cashier remarked dryly while handing Zack his change.

"Trust me, it'll be a night they'll never forget." Zack murmured with a devilish grin on his face before exiting the store.

Zack checked his watch before crossing the busy intersection. He'd already used up his entire free period buying supplies. If he didn't get back to school now, he was looking at yet another detention. And Cody would kill him for sure. Dare Night needed to go off without a hitch…

* * *

"I can't believe they talked me into this," Miley muttered disbelievingly.

Miley, along with her two best friends, Lily and Oliver, were sitting in her bedroom, discussing Zack and Cody Martin's invitation to their annual Boston 'Dare Night'. Miley had met the twins the first time a year ago when she had stayed at the Boston Tipton during one of her many tours as Hannah Montana. She had met them again a second time this year as Miley Stewart, enrolled in summer school at West Roxbury Preparatory, along with Lily and Oliver. After months of touring, Robby-Ray had decided that Hannah needed a break and a change of scenery. He finally put his foot down when Miley's report came back with a C in Science and B in Math. As much as Miley liked the idea of getting away from California for a while, summer school just didn't sound appealing to a 16 year old girl no matter which way you served it. So she in turn put her foot down with Robby-Ray, saying she would only go to Boston for 4 months if her two best friends were allowed to come along. Lily and Oliver's parents readily agreed to the proposition, noting West Roxbury's glowing commendations in their pamphlets. As far as Miley knew, the Martin twins had arranged a night of frivolity in the way of Dare Night to commemorate the end of their third term after the completion of their first round of tests for the second semester. But the more Miley thought about it, the more she began to dislike the idea of running around the school after hours.

"Miley, are you seriously worried about breaking curfew?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"It's not so much curfew as the company." Miley muttered irritably.

"Miley, we've been through this already. Didn't we agree that this summer was all about forgiving and forgetting?" Oliver pressed in a sing-song tone.

"Oh, sweet niblets, Oliver, I can't do it! It's Amber and Ashley!" Miley screeched furiously.

"And there goes my left ear-drum." Oliver noted wryly while wringing his ear out with a finger.

"Sorry, Olly, but I can't commit to that either. Amber and Ashley are just Grade-A Nasty." Lily pointed out knowingly.

"And Mikayla's here too! God, what did I do in my past life that was so terrible?" Miley wailed while gazing at the ceiling.

Sadly, word had got around that Miley, Lily and Oliver were going to summer school in West Roxbury, Boston. So naturally, Amber and Ashley's parents had contacted the school and enrolled them into their summer school programme. And just because Amber and Ashley had been 'thrilled' by their parents' decision for them to miss an entire summer of shopping sprees in LA, they'd done everything in their power to make Miley, Lily and Oliver just as 'thrilled' as they felt. As for Mikayla, Miley still had no idea how she'd found out about West Roxbury's summer programme. But Mikayla had been ecstatic when she realized that Miley was also in Boston and naturally wanted to talk to her about how much she hated Hannah Montana.

"Look on the bright side, Miles, at least Mikayla likes you. It's no big deal that she doesn't like Hannah Montana." Lily stated whimsically.

"You're right, Lily, what was I thinking? Hannah's just my alter-ego and half my identity, no biggie." Miley murmured sarcastically with a broad smile and dismissive wave.

"Cheer up, Miles, Dare Night's gonna be great. Besides, Zack said everyone was splitting up into groups to do all of Cody's challenges. The chances of you being in the same group as your arch-enemies are like a hog in a haystack." Oliver pointed out in a carefree way.

Both Lily and Miley stared at Oliver in confusion.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I'm just trying to speak your lingo." Oliver muttered defensively.

"Maybe Cody prepared a challenge where we can toss all unsavoury characters onto the neighbourhood's newly erected electric fence." Lily pondered aloud.

"I like your enthusiasm, but let's take it down a notch." Miley agreed while putting an arm around Lily's shoulder.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're actually in Boston." Sam murmured in a perplexed tone

"Pretty surreal huh? But you have to admit, it's been pretty great so far." Carly noted enthusiastically.

"Definitely. Just think of all the great footage we'll have at the end of summer just in time for the new segment of iCarly." Freddie beamed in agreement.

The iCarly trio were strolling through the picturesque campus of West Roxbury Prep as they made their ways towards their next class for the day, Geography. While they walked, they discussed their plans for the evening

"Please, you're just using iCarly as your angle, Fredward. I bet if Carly asked you to smear your own foot in Tapenade and then lick it off, you'd do it." Sam scoffed.

"For your information, Sam, I agreed to summer school here in Boston with the two of you so that we wouldn't miss out on iCarly. But if Carly happens to ask me any other 'burning questions' along the way, I wouldn't refuse her anything." Freddie answered in a slightly seedy tone.

Carly willfully ignored the last part of Freddie's statement and changed the subject.

"I still can't believe your mom actually let you come, Freddie. How did you convince her?" she asked curiously.

"Let's just say that upon my return to Seattle, I am bound to honour an agreement with my mother to submit to the following: 10 tick baths for a week, a full cavity search, intensive application of cloud-block protective lotion for 2 weeks, mother and son pottery classes and my personal favourite, mother and son synchronized swimming." Freddie explained ruefully with a touch of sarcasm.

"Wow, the only honour-bound agreement I'm party to is to make Spencer a glow-in-the-dark bird-house in Wood-shop." Carly mused with a smile.

"Did you say full cavity search?" Sam snorted amongst mirthful laughter.

"The point is, I intend to enjoy myself as much as possible before we have to go home. And I intend to start with Zack and Cody's Dare Night." Freddie answered with dignity.

"Damn straight Dork-ward. Dare Night sounds awesome." Sam agreed readily.

"Freddie, don't forget to bring your camera with tonight in case there's some good footage we can use for iCarly." Carly reminded, business-like.

"No worries Carly, I'm all over it." Freddie replied confidently, pointing to a bulge in the front pocket of his hoodie.

"Someone remind me why Gibby's in Boston too." Sam stated dully.

"Uh, karma?" Carly offered haphazardly.

"Freddie, be sure to get footage of me giving Gibby an atomic wedgie. Might as well kick off early with Dare Night." Sam mused thoughtfully, much to Carly and Sam's horror.

* * *

Another group of newcomers to Boston sat huddled in a corner of a classroom in the midst of a Chemistry lab. This group originated from James K. Polk Middle School in California and had also decided to enrol into West Roxbury's summer school programme. The seven of them were whispering enthusiastically about their plans to participate in Zack and Cody's Dare Night Extravaganza.

"I'm also finished compiling the rest of my School Survival Guide to Dare Night and other fun Extra-Mural activities." Ned stated excitedly with a toothy grin on his face.

"Well, you can't finish compiling it without first including the most important tip of all: don't run anywhere in the neighbourhood without shoes on. Running on socks atop a tar or gravel road creates friction, which could lead to a bad hair day, or night." Cookie put in whimsically.

"Cookie, that's a not real Dare Night Survival Tip. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's not a real tip at all." Moze pointed out dryly.

"Don't scoff, Moze, it happens more often than you think." Cookie returned solemnly with a baleful nod.

"Well in that case, I'd better wear a baseball cap. Or a hairnet." Suzy teased with a winning smile.

"I've got a tip for you Bigby. If this Dare Night is boring, I'm gonna schedule midnight beatings for both you and Cooke." Loomer put in menacingly, baring teeth.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a tip either." Coconut Head pointed out hesitantly.

"Don'tworryLoomerDareNightwillbeawesomebecausewewillberunningaroundaftercurfewwithnoonetostopusbecausetheteachersareallgoingtoabowlingalleydowntownorwasitakaraokebarbecauseIsurelovetosing-"

"Thank you, Martin. Relax, Loomer; I've got a good feeling about tonight." Ned stated reassuringly with a nervous smile.

"Me too, which is why I've decided to document our efforts." Cookie put in while pointing to the array of wires and tubes on his body, which attached to all sorts of recording equipment.

Moze rolled her eyes in response to this while Suzie giggled at Cookie's efforts.

"Guys, like I said, I've got a good feeling about tonight." Ned repeated confidently, a gleam in his eye.

* * *

"Urgh, could they be more nauseating together?" Lizzie asked irritably while glancing over her shoulder pointedly for emphasis.

"It's only nauseating because you insist on watching them out of the corner of your eye." Gordo replied simply.

"Can you blame me? Even without glancing at them with my periphery vision, they're everywhere." Lizzie hissed.

"Wow, you're handling this situation extremely well, Lizzie." Gordo muttered sarcastically.

"You can't tell me this isn't a little weird, Gordo." Lizzie insisted pointedly.

"Okay, I admit it. I enjoy PDA about as much as you do. But he is Miranda's new boyfriend and you're eventually going to have to make peace with

it." Gordo responded calmly.

"I know, and I'm really trying to, Gordo. But it's gonna take some getting used to. I mean, Miranda is dating my ex-boyfriend." Lizzie countered

woefully.

Miranda had finally entered the realms of serious relationships as the trio entered their sophomore year of high school. But Lizzie had been less than pleased when she found out that her best girlfriend had fallen for her ex-boyfriend, Ronnie Jacobs: the former neighbourhood paper-boy who had broken Lizzie's heart once upon a time by dumping her for another girl who was geographically closer in proximity to his neighbourhood. It had been nearly two years since the incident and it seemed that Ronnie had matured a great deal since then. But Lizzie couldn't help but feel weary, despite the fact that Miranda and Ronnie seemed to really like each other. Lizzie was worried that Miranda might get too attached to Ronnie like she had once before because of her lack of actual dating experience. Lizzie was trying to be enthusiastic and supportive of her best friend's new relationship, especially when Miranda asked if Ronnie could also enroll into West Roxbury Prep's summer school programme with the three of them. So far, the summer had been a seemingly endless display of public affection between the two. Just when Lizzie thought she'd escaped everything annoying, like Matt, her younger dork of a brother. Gordo had been stoically tolerant about the latest developments, but Lizzie's nearly non-existent patience was quickly waning.

"I'd rather watch Miranda and Ronnie make out all day long if it meant that Ethan Craft and Tudgman weren't in Boston too." Gordo quipped in a nauseated tone while pretending to gag.

"I'd happily take Tudgman any day over Kate and Claire, and they're here too. Plus, I've always had a soft spot for Ethan." Lizzie pondered wistfully.

"I noticed." Gordo muttered darkly.

"Let's make a pact right here and now. Whatever happens tonight and from here on out, we stick together no matter what. Deal?" Lizzie asked cheerfully.

"Deal." Gordo agreed and draped his arm around Lizzie's shoulder.

* * *

"Which shoes do you think I should wear tonight, Sonny? The purple pumps or the open-toed pink heels?" Tawni asked rapidly, holding the two pairs of shoes on both ends of her beaming face.

"Neither. Tawni, Dare Night means a lot of running around. You can't run around all night in high heels." Sonny pointed out exasperatedly.

"Oh pooh, what fun is Dare Night if can't look fabulous?" Tawni pouted.

"Aw, let her wear the high heels, Sonny. I understand where Tawni's coming from. I'll be wearing my best threads tonight to impress the ladies." Nico answered while tugging at the edges of his collar.

"Yeah, like Kate Sanders. She's foxy." Grady agreed with a seedy expression on his face.

"Sorry Grady, but I already saw Chad chatting her up earlier." Tawni remarked knowingly with a sympathetic expression.

"Oh man, already?" Nico whined pathetically, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"That tears it. Would someone mind telling me why Chad Dylan Pooper is in Boston with the 'So Random' cast and already making a move on my future wife?" Grady demanded furiously, turning red in the face.

"I heard the producers at McKenzie Falls forced him to come to summer school at West Roxbury Prep because he's been neglecting his studies lately. Plus, it's good for his image as the King of Drama." Sonny explained casually.

"King of Drama? More like the King of Doofus. Have you seen how many extra mirrors he's placed in his room?" Tawni asked in exasperation.

"Who cares? Chad's a jerk anyway and we're not gonna let him spoil our night. Tonight's about fun and adventure. I just wish Zora could've come along to Boston too." Sonny remarked longingly.

"Yeah, me too. But she had that family reunion in Wyoming to go to. Something about a cousin twice removed finally getting accepted into refrigeration school. Look, Chad and Zora aside, Sonny's right. We're gonna have a blast tonight. Act a fool!" Nico cheered enthusiastically.

"Ooh! Maybe one of Cody's challenges is to find identical pop corn twins! Oh, I can just see the possibilities!" Grady shrieked manically.

"So can I: it'll consist of me shoving you into a garbage can and rolling you down a hill if you ever mention identical pop corn twins again." Tawni responded sadistically.

"Guys! Save it for Dare Night, will ya?" Sonny intervened with an incensed expression on her face.

* * *

When Zack returned to school, he found Cody perched atop his bed in their room, reading over what looked like an agenda. Zack and Cody had returned to Boston for the summer after attending a semester at High Seas School aboard the SS Tipton. Since Carey had recently received a hefty promotion with all sorts of perks and benefits, she thought it might be good for the twins to catch up on the electives they were unable to take at High Seas. Naturally, Cody had been thrilled at the prospect of attending West Roxbury's prestigious summer school programme. Zack, on the other hand, would've preferred spending the entire summer in the Tipton game room or hurling water balloons at unsuspecting victims from the top of the Tipton roof. But to Cody's surprise, Zack had managed to do relatively well in his first stream of tests at West Roxbury. And to celebrate, Zack thought it would be fitting to spend the weekend hanging out with his newly acquired friends running amok. In doing so, Zack could kill two birds with one stone: have a homework-free weekend while encouraging Cody to embrace his wilder side. Henceforth, why Zack agreed to let Cody be in charge of Dare Night. Cody had promised Zack an array of activities and entertainment. But in case things didn't go well, Zack had a back-up.

"Yo, Codery, how goes the planning for the best Dare Night yet?" Zack asked curiously while clapping his twin enthusiastically on the back.

"Actually, I'm all finished." Cody answered triumphantly, trying very hard to conceal a smile.

Zack leant over Cody's shoulder and surreptitiously glanced over the list of activities. He had to stifle his impending laughter in case Cody got defensive.

"Looks good, bro." Zack replied stoically while biting on his lower lip.

"I see you've spent a lot of time working on the camera phone challenge." Zack added pensively.

"I thought it would be good if I split people up into pairs for this challenge. You know, help them to get to know each other better. Some good old fashioned _alone time_." Cody trailed off, emphasizing the last two words.

"Cody, wouldn't it be easier to just ask Bailey out on a real date?" Zack asked skeptically.

"I can't do that Zack! I'm nowhere near fulfilling my 6-month plan!" Cody exclaimed indignantly.

"Cody, your 6 months were up the minute we got off the boat! You've only done everything in your power to get to know her better not to mention writing Arwin a 9-page email just on her hair. What are you waiting for?" Zack demanded impatiently.

"Just the right moment, I guess. I thought if she came down to Boston and we got to hang out together on my home territory, she might see me as Cody Martin, potential boyfriend and not just as Cody Martin, generally nice guy who's the permanent mayor of the 'Friends Zone'." Cody quipped painstakingly.

"Cody, I think you're putting way too much thought into this. If you want Bailey to like you, don't try so hard. If it's meant to be, it'll be. Just concentrate on having fun tonight with your peeps and your super-cool twin brother." Zack suggested sensibly.

"You're right, thanks, Zack." Cody responded more seriously this time.

"No problemo. Now come on, we've still gotta find some test tubes for the third challenge." Zack instructed, already heading for the door.

"In a sec, I just wanna see the end of this news bulletin." Cody responded hurriedly, his eyes glued to the TV.

After a few more seconds, Zack became impatient.

"Come on, Cody, before Mr. Vaughan catches us!" he hissed impatiently.

With a reluctant sigh, Cody tore his eyes away from the TV screen and got off the bed. Not wanting to annoy Zack further, he shrugged on his hoodie and sprinted out the door behind Zack, not bothering to switch off the TV while he locked the door. The muffled voice of the newsreader could still be heard as the twins sprinted down the hallway, the picture of a middle-aged man flashing ominously across the screen:

"_If anyone has any information concerning this man, please contact the Boston Police immediately. __Citizens are advised not to approach Patient 00517 as he may be dangerous and possibly armed. After assuming the pseudonym 'The Woodsman', the suspect was first admitted to Watertown Medical Facility in January 2007 after a series of bizarre events involving..."_

_

* * *

_

**Alright, this was a mother of a chapter. I do apologise if it was long-winded. I wanted an opportunity to introduce 90% of the characters. If any of have read the introductory chapter of 'And Then There Were None' by Agatha Christie, you might guess that I was trying to set the mood by keeping it light-hearted. I plan on introducing the rest of the characters next chapter. I promise that the story is going somewhere; I just want to space it out so that by the time I really get into it, everyone's on the same page as me. This approach also aids towards the overall characterisation of the story and characters themselves. What did you think of the characters though? Were on par or OOC? Lizzie McGuire is definitely one of the older Disney shows, but it's a favourite of mine (my youngest brother put me onto it, okay!). And it's my first time trying to write about some of the newer shows on the block like iCarly and Sonny With A Chance. So please keep in mind that I'm still new to the game in writing a cross-over of this magnitude. Just to be clear, the Martin twins are the main characters. I didn't put them both as main characters because I didn't want anyone to think that it was a twincest story (which completely creeps me out). So in case you're wondering, Cody is also a major character. It's just that I start my narrative off with Zack, ho-kay. Everyone happy? Good, now onto the new chapter. I promise it'll be up soon. Thanks in advance for the reviews (wink wink, nudge nudge).**


	4. A New Game

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the new chapter. I figured I'd release it now and the next chapter hopefully by the weekend. So far, I'm still setting the tone of the overall story with more interactions between the characters. I do apologise to those out there who aren't familiar with my cross-over choices. I watch way more TV than what should be allowed. I hope you'll be able to figure out the dynamics occurring between the various characters as well as possible romances maybe (wink, wink). Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, it means so much to me. I appreciate all your feedback and your thoughts on the chapters so far. I hope it won't become too predictable as it goes along. Cheerio! **

* * *

**Neighbourhood of West Roxbury – 19:58**

By the time the last shred of Boston sun had vanished from the sky, dusk had fallen and everyone had gathered. The atmosphere was electric, like moths pulsing around a single glowing light. And that light was the night itself, representing several things in its wake: excitement, adventure, an innate thrill of being young and alive.

It was nearing 8pm and everyone was gathered around Cody, eagerly awaiting their instructions for the third challenge. Well, almost everyone.

"Sam, stop tapping me!" Gibby hissed irritably.

"Why? It's fun." Sam responded casually.

"Okay, why are you putting your hand in my face now?" Gibby demanded impatiently.

"You said no to tapping. Can't get mad, not touching!" Sam exclaimed jubilantly and continued waving her hand in Gibby's face.

"You're incorrigible Sam." Freddie retorted dryly.

Sam responded by grabbing the back of Gibby's pants and pulling it upwards.

"Sam, come on, not a wedgie. I just bought these boxers!" Gibby complained softly.

Carly smacked Sam hard on the back of the hand, causing her to let go of Gibby's pants.

"Ow, that hurt!" Sam complained loudly while massaging her smarting hand.

"Good. Now what did we agree about wedgies during a lecture?" Carly pressed in a sing-song voice.

"That it's disruptive, abrasive and rude." Sam answered dully while Freddie smirked.

"Good, now pay attention!" Carly hissed with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and participating in the Martin tradition of Dare Night. I have arranged an array of activities and fun-tertainment for you to indulge in for the third task." Cody began with a simpering smile.

"Fun-tertainment? Oh God, is he serious?" Max whispered painstakingly in Bob's ear.

"I'm afraid so. I was present when he wrote that sentence down in his speech." Bob replied mildly with his famous toothy grin.

"What's in the bag?" Max whispered curiously, her eyes drifting to the rucksack which sat comfortably on Bob's shoulders.

"Don't know. Zack asked me to keep it for him." Bob responded nonchalantly and returned his attention back to Cody.

"This will be a strictly couples-only challenge. And to prove that you've successfully completed your assignment, you will have to take some pictures on a camera phone. But first, we must choose your names at random from this bag." Cody instructed while gesturing to the cloth bag in his hand.

"Wow, sticking toothpicks in my eyes would be more fun than this Popsicle stand. Ooh!" Amber and Ashley chorused while touching their index fingers together.

"Great burn, Tweedledum and Tweedledummer. Ooh!" Miley and Lily chorused in mock impression of Amber and Ashley.

"Half of the group will choose a name from the bag. Whichever name you choose, that will be your partner." Cody continued.

After Cody called out the names of half of the group, they stepped forward and began choosing their partners. Some were satisfied with their choice, others not so much.

"Oh come on!" Freddie yelled at the sky when Sam sidled next to him and punched him savagely in the arm. He caught Carly's eye momentarily, who smiled back sympathetically.

"Yo Crabgrass, we've gotta leave the rest of these yahoo's in our dust. Ya dig?" Lily asked enthusiastically of Suzie, the two having become fast friends during summer school.

"Oh, I'm all over it Truscott. We've got this one in the bag." Suzie replied confidently, matching Lily's grin.

"Bigby, we meet again. Maybe we should move up your beating schedule to 20:05." Loomer suggested menacingly.

"Tip 1: when attempts at mediation with bullies don't work, scream like a girl and run for your life." Ned whimpered anxiously.

"Sooo, Miranda, since we're going to be spending a lot of time together for the next hour, I think we should get to know each other as much as possible." Larry Tudgman murmured in what was supposed to be a seductive tone while giving Miranda an overt once-over.

"Let me make something abundantly clear Larry. You are to remain 2 feet away from me at all times or I'll start practising death chokeholds on your nuts. Got it?" Miranda hissed sweetly.

"Ew! What's the big idea of setting me up with, Annie Oklahoma, here?" Claire Miller demanded in revulsion while glaring at Miley.

"Oh, sweet niblets." Miley muttered irritably while glancing at the sky.

"Okay, is this your idea of a practical joke? And why does he keep talking about identical pop corn twins?" Mikayla demanded in-between amusement and exasperation at Grady.

"I would just like to say that I'm thrilled about who my partner is. _Extremely thrilled_." Tawni purred seductively while standing extremely close to an oblivious Ethan Craft, who was grinning stupidly at everyone else.

Zack and Bob were hovering close to an irate Cody.

"Tough break man." Zack murmured sympathetically.

"Some guys just walk in the light." Bob agreed in awe while watching Chad Dylan Cooper intently.

"…I'm Chad Dylan-" Chad began as he stretched out his hand to shake Bailey's.

"Cooper, I know. I'm a big fan of yours, and McKenzie Falls of course. Back in Kettlecorn, Kansas (my hometown), I used to watch it when I was supposed to be making cheese. It's no wonder the cream always curdled every time you and Portlyn shared an intimate moment." Bailey giggled nervously.

"That's precious. But I'm more interested in getting to know you better, Bailey Pickett. A pretty girl like you deserves my undivided attention." Chad murmured suavely.

"Oh Chad Dylan-" Bailey gushed dreamily.

"Hey, that's my line! Does Chad have to hit on anything that moves?" Sonny huffed furiously, folding her hands across her chest tightly. She'd seen Chad flirt with numerous girls before and mocked him mercilessly for it. Why should this time be any different? And why was the scene in front of her in particular forming an uncomfortable knot like a fish hook in the centre of her naval?

"Aw, is somebody a little jealous? I guess Chad isn't a fan of your 'bliss-on-a-stick' optimism like the rest of us." Zack crooned sarcastically with a derisive laugh.

It wasn't so much that Zack disliked Sonny per say; it was more the idea that she was so revoltingly nice that the world ceased to make sense. Sonny had tried unsuccessfully all summer long to make everyone hold hands around the camp fire, only to find the task dauntingly impossible. Zack had always been more of a 'live-and-let-live' kind of guy. He couldn't understand why Sonny felt the need to make everyone get along and subsequently like her in the process too.

"Actually, I'm with Sonny on this one, Zack. Does Chad have to hit on everything that moves, especially when it's Bailey doing the moving?" Cody demanded painstakingly.

"I told you to rig the names instead." Zack offered knowingly and clapped a hand on Cody's back.

"Okay, we might as well get started. Go nuts." Cody commanded dully and waved his hand dismissively.

Some of the people shuffled forward excitedly while most of the pairs trudged along painstakingly. Zack sighed inwardly to himself. If things didn't liven up in the next hour, drastic measures would have to be taken. Good thing, he had always had a back-up…

* * *

**21:07**

Just as Zack predicted and Cody hadn't expected, their group of 30-odd friends were finally losing patience with Cody's challenges for Dare Night.

"Finding test tubes in the dark? Seriously, whose lame idea was this anyway?" Kate Sanders demanded imperiously with her hands on her hips.

"I fell into a huge shrubbery back there trying to find a test tube. I think it might've been poison ivy." Gordo complained wearily.

"Getting to know each other, really? 'Cause I didn't need to know that, Tudgman's, breath smelt like garlic right before he tried to kiss me!" Miranda fumed angrily.

"Larry, what the hell?" Ronnie, Lizzie and Gordo cried out in unison.

"It was an experiment to advance Science." Larry offered lamely.

"Nice one, dude." Ethan complimented.

"Okay everybody, calm down please. There's still a lot more challenges –" Cody faltered as everyone continued expressing their opinions loudly.

"What now?" he hissed in Zack's ear.

Cody was surprised to find that Zack didn't seem perturbed at all by the situation. In fact, he looked downright chuffed.

"Oh no, you have a plan, don't you?" Cody asked wearily.

"You bet your ass I do." Zack murmured triumphantly before marching forward confidently.

"Alright, listen up…people…I have something to…HEY!!!" Zack yelled out boisterously, causing everyone to shut up.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to apologise for Cody's lame challenge by proposing something slightly different." Zack began smoothly.

"Zack, I'm not dressing up as an exotic dancer from the Starlight Follies again." Bailey warned.

"Shut up! You really did that?" Sam demanded curiously.

"That's not what I was gonna propose at all, Bailey. Besides, you need London for that little sketch and she's in Paris right now." Zack responded hurriedly.

"Then what are you proposing?" Ronnie asked curiously, coming to put an arm around Miranda.

"I'm saying we scrap Dare Night altogether and try for a clean slate. The night is still young. Let's play a new game." Zack answered quietly.

"A new game?" Tawni asked in an intrigued tone.

"Like what?" Moze asked while frowning in concentration.

"Manhunt." Zack answered in a cryptic tone.

He scowled at some of the people who stared back at him in confusion.

"Manhunt? This was your big plan, Zack? You're trying to take over Dare Night with such a lame game?" Cody demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry bro, but I had to go with the odds that your challenges would suck. And Manhunt is not a lame game." Zack retorted defensively.

"What is Manhunt? Some kind of lame Rambo Commando game?" Ashley demanded haughtily.

"Manhunt is like only the greatest game ever created for P.E. and outdoor adventure." Nico explained in what was clearly an exultant tone, much to Zack's relief.

"I thought Dodge Ball was the greatest game ever created for P.E." Oliver mused in a perplexed tone.

"No Dodge Ball is just an excuse for the bullies in your school to pummel you with any inanimate object in sight." Ned quipped dryly while glaring pointedly at Loomer.

"I once had my teeth knocked out during a Dodge Ball game by Moze." Coconut Head mused thoughtfully.

"No you didn't! You were chewing on Chiclets when the ball hit you in the face. And you have perpetual nose bleeds, Coconut Head!" Moze argued painstakingly.

"Oops, forgot that part." Coconut Head remarked with a sheepish laugh.

"WellIdon'tlikeDodgeBallbecauseofwhatNedsaidIpreferbasketballbecausethere'slesschanceofgettinghitintheheadorgettingyourteethknockedout-" Martin added eagerly before being interrupted by Sam.

"Could someone please explain exactly what Manhunt is before I knock this kid's teeth out myself?" She asked calmly. Only Freddie and Carly were aware of the implicit threat involved in that speech.

"Man hunt, let's see…Manhunt…it's like tag, but with more people." Grady attempted.

Several people groaned in response to this.

"You want us to keep running around the neighbourhood for a stupid game of tag? Uh-uh, no way. I'm wearing $3000 high heels here. Look at this design. These are my initials encrusted in real diamonds, people!" Amber fumed.

Sure enough, everyone's attention was momentarily diverted towards Amber's shoes now. They were 3 inches in height and canary yellow. They would've been classified as patently average-looking shoes if not for the obvious bling daubed on them. The 'AA' against the sides of each shoe was indeed visible under the glowing street lamp.

"There, now that you've had a rare peek into my fabulous life, beat it! I'm not risking my repertoire, or my shoes!" Amber exclaimed indignantly.

"Here's a thought, Amber: maybe you shouldn't have come to Dare Night with $3000 shoes to begin with!" Miley retorted maliciously.

"Miley would look so much better in those shoes," Lily whispered conspiratorially in Oliver's ear, who nodded back in solemn agreement.

"Miley, I can't help it if I can afford the best. If I'd had my way, Ashley and I would be on an uber shopping spree in Hong Kong right now. Unlike you, I don't need to be here. I guess the Hill-Billy can't cut it in the metropolis after all." Amber stated sadistically.

"Drop dead, Amber!" Miley snapped angrily, turning red in the face.

"Whoa, ladies, take five." Ethan interjected in his typical blasé manner.

"Guys, cool it! Let Zack talk." Max intervened in a no-nonsense tone, coming between them.

Lily and Oliver moved towards Miley and restrained her from lunging at Amber. After a few seconds, Miley's facial colour returned to normal and a plastered smile replaced her former glare. Amber mouthed 'whatever' in Miley's direction and did a casual hair flip to show that she was unmoved.

"Wow, some people are like, so petty." Ashley offered lamely with a high-pitched giggle which didn't fool anyone present.

"Uh anyway, let's move on. Manhunt isn't just like tag. It's also like hide and seek." Zack continued.

"One person is elected from the entire group to tag everyone else. The aim of the game: make sure you don't get caught." he added evenly.

"So whoever gets caught by the first person has to join the former in their quest to tag other people?" Gordo asked curiously.

"Exactly." Zack replied simply.

"But there's still one problem: how do we distinguish the tagged people from the people who aren't tagged?" Freddie asked in an ominous tone.

Zack turned to face Freddie with a casual smile on his face.

"Bob, hand me my backpack, will ya?" Zack asked lightly of Bob without taking his eyes off Freddie.

Max glanced at Bob with a questioning look. Bob simply shrugged and tossed the backpack at Zack, who caught it on a reflex. Zack took in everyone's faces, including Cody's bewildered expression and grinned. Then he unzipped the bag and pulled out a plastic object.

"With this," Zack responded softly, holding the object up to the light of the pale moon.

* * *

**Can you guess what the object in question is? Hee hee, it actually isn't that difficult. Zack is such a sneak, but y'all already knew that. I'm thinking of a possible idea for a new TSL on Deck story for Cody and Bailey which might be cool to write, so was a bit distracted while writing this. I tried to leave some obvious bread crumbs in this chapter about certain aspects of the plot, so I hope you caught that. I had so much fun writing the jokes in this chapter, I'm such a nerd (oh well). The third and fourth chapters will go more in depth into the game of Manhunt. If you guys have any feedback, criticism or commentary on the chapters so far, please let me know. **


	5. The Red Masks

**Author's Note: I was practically bursting at the seams to release this chapter. It's a short one, so it shouldn't take long to read through it**. **I'm sorry if it's going slowly for some of you. I'm trying to pace this story better than some of my previous work. For instance, 'A Suite Wedding' (my first ever TSL fanfic) was quite lengthy, but I managed to complete it in 7 chapters (yikes). So I'm trying to avoid making my chapters too bulky. The future chapters will probably be heavier, so please bear with me. I kind've wish I'd saved this story for Halloween week, oh well. Best of luck to everyone participating in LodyLodyLody and woundedheart's Suite Halloween challenge. If I can think of anything remotely cool, I might submit something for it. Disclaimer (since I forgot to put it in before now): I do not own Suite Life or its characters, nor those of the other TV shows I have chosen to represent, blah blah blah. Now, onto the chapter...**

* * *

Those closest to Zack could see clearly what the object was while those around the edges of the circle frowned and squinted.

"What is it?" Carly asked curiously.

"It's a mask." Lizzie answered for Zack, her eyes strangely drawn to the shape and pattern.

The mask in question was of a theatrical design, but influenced with some traces of the classic Halloween persuasion. The outer rim was oval and slanted as it approached the forehead, but covered the chin completely. It contained slits for eyes, but the mouth was tapered shut with a few incisions allowing for respiration. It was spray-painted dark maroon framed in a deep outer edge of gold.

"Okay, this mask is totally freaking me out." Lily admitted quickly, taking a slight step back.

"Ditto on that. You've out-creeped yourself, Zack." Bailey agreed grimly.

"Someone's supposed to wear that during the manhunt?" Larry queried curiously.

"There are 36 more where that one came from." Zack answered lightly.

"So we all have to wear the masks, then?" Gibby asked almost wearily.

"Only if you get caught." Zack reminded softly.

"So what do you say? Are you guys in or what?" Zack demanded seriously, gazing around the group at large.

"Uh-uh, no way." Miranda quipped hurriedly, shaking her head profusely.

"I'm with Miranda. This is way too scary. Have you seen how big the moon is tonight? A big moon's never a good omen." Coconut Head piped up resolutely.

"I can't risk my good hair without some kind of good cover." Chad Dylan argued shrilly.

"Good cover? Are you for real, man?" Nico scoffed openly.

"Good cover my armpits. I think, Chad Dylan Pooper, is afraid of the dark." Grady suggested malevolently.

"Am not." Chad hissed defensively.

"Or the Boogie-Man. Maybe the Boogie-Man has a better TV drama series than, Chad." Grady continued relentlessly, feigning deep thought.

"Does not!" Chad exclaimed.

"Does too!" Grady yelled back.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Grady! Heel!" Sonny ordered tersely, which shut Grady up.

"Actually, I think it'd be kinda cool." Suzie offered enthusiastically.

"I agree with Crabgrass. I think Manhunt would be bitchin'." Bob agreed heartily while sporting his signature toothy grin.

"Me too. Count me in." Max added readily.

"Well, since we're out here anyway…how much damage could I do without a volley ball in my hand?" Moze asked pleasantly.

"I could use the experience to develop my innate Cookie-ness." Cookie announced with a beaming grin.

"I'm not even sure what that's supposed to mean." Freddie put in simply.

And from there, more people began showing enthusiasm for participating in Manhunt, slowly overriding the less enthused. But it was Cody's decision that broke the tie-breaker in the end.

"Fine, I'll play too," he mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sweet!" Grady cheered eagerly before slapping high-fives with Nico.

"I guess it could be fun…" Lizzie added hesitantly, scrunching her face into what was supposed to be an eager expression.

"How do we pick the leader of the Manhunt group, O great game master?" Carly asked of Zack in mock imitation of a cheesy fortune-teller.

In response to this, Zack bent over his back pack once more and drew out a smaller bag made out of cloth from its interior.

"In this bag are 36 pieces of black scrap paper, except for one which has a red ink stain on it. Whoever gets the paper with the ink stain is the leader of the Manhunt group." Zack answered easily.

Everyone seemed hesitant to be the first to stick their hand into the bag. Zack rolled his eyes and drew out the first piece of paper.

"Nobody look at their paper until everyone has taken a piece from the bag." Zack commanded seriously.

One by one, each person reached into the cloth bag and drew out a piece of paper. The silence was deafening as each person tried to decipher who would ultimately wear the first mask. The circle had tightened subtly as they inched closer towards the centre where Zack stood, as if they were initiating themselves into an important rite of passage. When the bag had been passed around in a clock-wise direction, Zack gave the command.

"Open your pieces of paper."

Some opened their papers frantically while some unfolded them carefully.

"Son of a bitch! I'm the first one?" Miranda demanded in a disgruntled tone.

"Congratulations, Miranda." Gordo snorted with an audible guffaw.

"Shoot, I wish I'd gotten the rotten ink stain! I don't feel like playing hide and seek." Lily complained to Miley and Oliver in hushed tones.

"Then don't hide, silly. Make sure you get caught really early on in the game." Miley suggested with a knowing smirk.

"Genius. Thanks, Miles." Lily responded eagerly.

"Think of it this way, Miranda, you're in complete control of the game now. Your motto: divide and conquer. The more people you catch, the more chance you have of catching everyone. The neighbourhood of West Roxbury is your empire." Zack murmured convincingly while putting an arm around Miranda and gesturing with his free hand to the street at large. Miranda's entire demeanour changed while she considered the possibilities.

"You're right, Zack. This is my game now. Look out world, Miranda Sanchez is taking names and kicking asses." Miranda crooned with a mischievous smirk.

"Excellent, now be a doll and carry my back pack. Those masks aren't gonna distribute themselves amongst your victims." Zack commanded and tossed the bag at Miranda, hitting her square in the chest. She glared at him and put the straps over her shoulders while everyone around her laughed.

"Alright, people, the rules are simple: you can hide anywhere in the neighbourhood. If Miranda catches you, you must put on a matching mask and join her quest of capturing other victims. The game ends when the last victim is caught. The time is now 21:17; we will meet back here on the Main road just outside the Sudekis Residence at midnight to evaluate Miranda's progress. If she hasn't caught everyone by then, we will decide whether to continue the game or not. When I give the command, everyone must disperse and find various hiding spots. Miranda has to count to 20 Mississippi before she begins her manhunt, so find a hiding place fast. You do not have to stay hidden the entire time; you may find alternate hiding places and join up with other participants. After all, there is safety in numbers. In exactly one minute, I will give everyone the thumbs-up to start running and hiding. Then Miranda will start counting. Good luck to you all, happy hunting." Zack concluded with a smirk.

While everyone conversed together in smaller groups, Cody made his way slowly and purposely over to Bailey, who was chatting to Chad Dylan Cooper. When Chad saw Cody coming, he whispered something in Bailey's ear and went to find Sonny, who was standing a few feet away from them. Bailey smiled at up at Cody expectantly when he stopped in front of her.

"So much for my fun-tertaining Dare Night," Cody murmured sardonically with a wry smile on his face.

"Shut up, Cody, I thought it was fun-tertaining. You know better than anyone how, Zack, gets. I guess he thought Manhunt would be more daring." Bailey responded knowingly while rubbing Cody's arm soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have something for you," Cody stated abruptly and handed Bailey a flashlight.

"It's my lucky torch. It always helps me find my way whenever I can't see. That happens quite often in Boston with city-wide black-outs. You'll probably double-up with someone once Miranda starts searching for victims. But just in case you're by yourself, I thought you should have it, to find your way around the neighbourhood." Cody murmured seriously.

"Oh, Cody, thank you. You're such a sweet guy." Bailey gushed gratefully and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise I'll take good care of your lucky torch." Bailey added with a smile.

"Take care of yourself too while you're at it." Cody advised meekly.

"You too." Bailey responded, matching his tone. Cody smiled at her one last time before strolling back to where Zack stood.

Chad, in the meanwhile, had sauntered towards Sonny with an exaggerated swagger and came to stand before her expectantly.

"Funny Sonny, I have something for you," he began smoothly.

"What is this?" Sonny demanded irritably.

"It's my personalised Chad Dylan Cooper Flash Light, complete with electronic greetings a la moi and a miniature strobe light. My signature is engraved in calligraphy underneath. The light shines in the shape of my face. It's a wrench for me to even let it out of my sight for 10 minutes. But I'll make an exception in your case. I figured you could use it so you don't trip over anything in the dark." Chad replied in debonair fashion.

"No thank you." Sonny said stiffly.

"What's wrong, Chuckle City?" Chad demanded impatiently.

"Keep your personalised Chad Dylan Cooper Flash Light, Chad Dylan Cooper. You can give it to one of your many flirt-buddies during Manhunt. I don't need anything from you." Sonny retorted scathingly. Then she turned on her heels and stomped back towards Tawni, leaving Chad standing there looking flabbergasted.

Ronnie came up behind Miranda, who was examining her mask, and put his arms around her waist.

"I was really looking forward to spending more alone time with you. Guess we'll just have to wait until midnight then," he purred softly in Miranda's ear.

"Not necessarily. What if you didn't make too much of an effort to hide yourself and I just 'happened' to catch you? Then we could waste a good 30 minutes making out in a bush before I look for anyone else." Miranda whispered huskily in Ronnie's ear.

"Hmm, sounds like a plan. So, where should I 'hide'?" Ronnie asked in an intrigued tone.

"Down by the cul de sac at the Bolton Residence. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." Miranda answered conspiratorially before kissing him on the lips and pushing him away slightly to conceal her smile.

"Check it out, Max. I brought a glow stick for the occasion. This ought to liven up the occasion." Bob stated eagerly, waving the glow stick in Max's face.

"You are such a dork, Bob." Max answered dryly.

"Ooh, Zack, I'm not sure about this. How am I going to run in these heels? How is anyone supposed to see how fabulous I am in the dark? Plus, it's scary." Tawni whined.

"Don't worry, Tawni, you don't need a flash light to look fabulous. Tell you what: you go hide behind the garage at the Parker Residence and I'll come meet you there in 5 minutes. That way, you won't be alone." Zack reasoned considerably.

"Oh, Zack. Cody, is so wrong about you. You can add sweet along with pretty to your list too. Like me!" Tawni exclaimed and bounded off back to Sonny while clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Seriously? Tawni?" Cody asked quizzically, watching Zack's seedy expression while he watched Tawni chatting happily away to Sonny.

"I figured it was time to move on from my crush on Maddie. And Tawni is right up my alley: blonde, 2 years older and smoking hot. She's practically a cougar." Zack responded while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"You need therapy, Zack." Cody remarked dryly.

"Okay everyone, get ready to run in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… "

"Go!" Zack roared.

It became a sequence of hazardous movement to get as far away from Miranda as possible. Even Amber and Ashley managed to sprint frantically ahead of everyone else, even going to so far as to shove people out of their way. Miranda closed her eyes for effect and began counting in Mississippi's loudly. The scrambling of sneakers and high heels was ringing in her eyes as numerous shouting and laughter ensued. The sounds soon became more muffled, mingling in subtly with the surroundings. When Miranda finally opened her eyes, she was slightly unnerved to find herself standing alone in the middle of the main road. Shaking her head slowly, Miranda gently placed the mask over her face and tucked her pony tail underneath the elastic strap. The mask was strangely cool against her skin, yet oddly familiar all at once. She was finally ready to hunt. Taking one last breath, she began strolling towards the four-way traffic intersection, plunging herself further into the impenetrable night.

* * *

**Et voila! This chapter was meant to be an explanation of the rules of Manhunt before the characters wander off into the bowels of the neighbourhood (evil laugh with a touch of base). Please tell me what you thought of the banter between the characters. I loved writing Chad's parts especially, Sterling Knight is seriously a one-man show in Sonny With A Chance. For those of you who don't watch the show, he's the one to watch (save for Demi Levato of course). I think I've inadvertently made Tawni Hart the new London Tipton in some respects, I'll try to branch it out with her in later chapters. I just want to give xfanfictionroxx a shout-out for guessing correctly what the object in Zack's hand was and other things which I can't mention just yet. Maybe I wasn't that subtle and you all guessed that it was a mask, but I do appreciate the attempt. And to XxLadyStrengthxX, Bob's green glow stick was just for you. It will play more of a pivotal role in the story as it continues. Alright, I'm off to bed now to dream about the Boogey Man, see ya! Okay, that was an attempt at an Amanda Show reference, couldn't resist. Next chapter, the hunt begins...  
**


	6. Springwood Territory

**Author's Note: It feels like ages since I put out a chapter for this story. In my defence, I got a little caught up in the latest buzz of submitting one-shots for the TSL Trick or Treats Collection set up by woundedhearts and Lodylodylody. If there are any of you out there who enjoy a scary story or two, you should definitely check it out. I'm so bad, I'm supposed to be studying for my law exams. I wrote one today, so I decided to finish this chapter and move onto Chapter 7. I apologise to reviewers like Wyntirsno who don't understand what's going on so far in the story. I'm going at a snail pace deliberately to spread out the action. So far, I'm keeping things pretty low-key and filled with humourous interaction between the characters. **

**The purpose of the prologue = foreshadowing to show that it's not all fun and games. **

**But you'll just have to wait and see (pretty please). **

* * *

**The Boston Tipton – 21:28**

Carey Martin entered the brightly lit lobby, feeling both exhausted and exhilarated all at once. She had just performed a series of shows for the Tipton guests and received both a standing ovation and an encore. Things had been going exceedingly well for Carey of late, earning her a hefty pay cheque with nicer perks and a bonus. Carey reasoned that her recent success was the result of Zack and Cody's enrollment into West Roxbury Preparatory's summer programme. Despite enjoying a break away from her responsibilities as the mother of two mischievous twin boys, Carey was missing them terribly. To compensate for this, she had thrown all her energy and focus into her work. Carey was very glad that she had the rest of the night off since Mr. Moseby had recently hired a new lounge singer. But she didn't relish the idea of returning to her suite alone and cozying up with a pint of Ben & Jerry's. If she was being honest with herself, what she wanted was to see her sons. She glanced at her watch quickly. It was nearly 21:30. Maybe she could call the twins and at least make sure they weren't getting up to too much mischief. In her haste to dash towards the elevators, she accidentally collided with a man in his mid twenties with a gangly figure and shaggy black hair down to his neck.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," Carey apologised profusely.

"Hey, no worries," the man replied in a friendly tone.

Giving him a small smile, Carey ran towards the elevator and pressed the number '23'.

Spencer Shay glanced at the tall and statuesque woman who had just bumped into him. He thought that she was attractive in a classic Hollywood sort of way. But something told him that woman could pack a punch if need be. Even if he thought he had a shot, Spencer was actually in Boston on business. He had recently signed a contract with a prestigious art gallery to exhibit his sculptures. To celebrate, he had checked himself into the Tipton for the remainder of his trip. He had been trying unsuccessfully to get hold of his kid sister, Carly, all day to tell her the good news. Despite being her guardian while their father was in the Navy, Spencer had a close relationship with Carly. Even though he had encouraged her to enrol in West Roxbury Prepatory's summer school programme, he had missed her antics at home, as well as of that her partners in crime, Sam and Freddie. He had hoped that he'd be able to take them all out for dinner to celebrate his latest project as well as Carly's progress at summer school. Spencer had been very proud indeed when he received Carly's provisional grades which contained a few A's for her latest set of tests. With that thought in mind, Spencer pulled out his cellphone and dialled Carly's number. He wasn't put off by the fact that it went straight to voicemail and left a message:

"Hey Carly, it's me. I'm coming over to West Roxbury to take you, Sam and Freddie out to dinner. If you get this message, call me back. Bye."

"Okay buddy," Spencer announced, addressing the clay space hamster in his hand. "We're going over to West Roxbury to meet Carly and her friends. Then we're going over to that great Italian restaurant that I found last night. If you're good, maybe I'll let you order your own helping of Ravioli." Spencer purred affectionately while caressing the clay hamster.

With a sudden jolt of embarrassment, Spencer realised that he was still standing in a lobby filled with guests.

"Thank God, no one heard that," he murmured painstakingly to himself before hopping onto his motorbike outside the Tipton.

* * *

**West Roxbury – 21:45**

By this time, everyone had found suitable hiding places in the neighbourhood. Most of the group took Zack's advice to heart and instantly paired off with other people once they knew that Miranda had begun to look for them. Here is the group as they found themselves that night, some joined certain groups, and others separated as the game progressed:

Manhunt Group: Miranda

Group 1: Cody and Bob

Group 2: Zack and Tawni

Group 3: Amber, Ashley, Freddie, Carly

Group 4: Miley and Oliver

Group 5: Sonny, Mikayla and Max

Group 6: Chad, Bailey, Sam, Gibby

Group 7: Lizzie and Gordo

Group 8: Ned, Cookie, Moze, Suzy, Billy, Martin and Coconut Head

Group 9: Larry, Ethan, Kate and Claire

As for Lily, Ronnie, Nico and Grady, they had yet to be discovered in their unknown secret hiding places. Whether they were alone or together was anyone's guess.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Miranda continued walking stealthily along the main road, heading in the direction of the cul de sac near the Bolton Residence. She thought momentarily about Tudgman's last words with revulsion, before the group had dispersed.

"_So, what happens if you capture me, Miranda? What are you going to do with me?" Larry purred in a seedy tone. _

"_I repeat, two feet at all times or your nuts are mine, Tudgman." Miranda hissed back._

Miranda shook her head at the thought. There was just no discouraging some guys, especially Tudgman. Thank goodness she already had Ronnie. She was going to have so much fun chasing after all the numb-nuts in the group tonight.

Five minutes had lapsed so far and Miranda was already feeling elated. Yet, in spite of her excitement, Miranda couldn't shake a nagging feeling that she was missing something important, that something was wrong. Shaking her morbid thoughts off, Miranda's became instantly gleeful when she saw Ronnie's silhouette from behind a bush in the Bolton's driveway. Miranda tried to make as little sound as possible in case the Boltons' were at home as she rounded the edge of the shrubbery. In one swift movement, Miranda had pounced on Ronnie, clasping her hand firmly around Ronnie's mouth from behind. Even though Ronnie was supposed to be expecting to get caught, he still emitted an involuntarily and mildly girlish shriek, which made her laugh out loud.

"Manly," she commented with a chuckle.

"You caught me off guard. I thought you were gonna tap me or something, not go all Rambo on me." Ronnie retorted lamely.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you. How can I make it up to you?" Miranda asked sweetly, coming to stand very close to Ronnie's face.

"I can think of a few ways," Ronnie murmured smoothly, taking her hand.

They began walking slowly out of the Bolton driveway towards the shade of a tree located on the adjacent property belonging to the Danforth family. Ronnie pushed Miranda against the tree and stepped into her petite frame.

"I thought I was doing the hunting tonight," Miranda murmured softly with a smile on her face.

Just as Ronnie was about to lean in and kiss her, Lily came walking casually towards them.

"Oh darn, you've caught me. Now I can't continue hiding anymore." Lily announced drolly.

"Huh?" Miranda and Ronnie asked in confusion, pulling away from each other.

"Okay, here's the deal: I hate hide and seek, it's lame. So I figured I'd make it really easy for you to catch me. Now you already have two extra people to make up the manhunt group. Let's get to it!" Lily continued jubilantly.

With a sigh, Miranda opened up Zack's backpack and pulled out two masks, tossing them to Ronnie and Lily in turn.

"Alright, let's check out Owen Avenue. There's bound to be people hiding near the 4-way stop," Miranda suggested gloomily, giving Ronnie an apologetic look.

After the three of them had donned their masks, they began walking slowly towards the traffic robot.

* * *

**Group 2**

Within a few minutes, Zack had strolled deftly across the main road, heading towards the Parker Residence on the perimeter of the West Gate enclosing the neighbourhood. Zack was careful not to step too close to the gate since neighbourhood security always switched the activated the electric fencing after 9pm when most visitors had already left the neighbourhood. He found Tawni hiding behind the Parker's family van.

"Tawni, it's me, Zack," he whispered so as not to scare her.

"Zack, you came!" Tawni whispered back elatedly.

"Of course I came, a promise is a promise. Come on, I know a great spot just past Elm Avenue where we can hide." Zack suggested quickly.

Tawni nodded and placed her hand in Zack's. Zack had to suppress a smirk of contentment at the warm pressure of Tawni's hand on his as they walked quietly together. This night was going exactly as planned.

* * *

**Group 6**

"Gibby, would you quit being such a moron? You're going the wrong way!" Sam yelled impatiently.

"No, I'm not, Sam. Devonshire Avenue is this way." Gibby answered patiently while gesturing with his hand towards the right as the road they were on sloped downwards.

"Wrong, Gibby. We passed the intersection a few metres back." Sam quipped, gesturing with her hand towards the left back up the hill.

"Sam, that road takes us right back to the school." Gibby retorted with ill-disguised mirth.

"Hate to break it ya Puckett, but Gibby's right. Devonshire Avenue is this way. My flashlight says so." Chad offered strategically with a satisfied smirk.

"You have a compass on your flashlight?" Gibby asked in amazement.

"Yip, it's got all your basic features, all of them well equipped for the overall Chad Dylan Cooper camping experience." Chad responded confidently.

"Figures." Bailey muttered.

"Wow, what a great story. Can I eat it?" Sam scoffed pointedly.

"Sam, you just ate all the beef jerkey in your backpack. How can you still be hungry?" Gibby complained.

"I just am, okay!" Sam quipped flippantly.

"Guys, cool it. Do you wanna alert Miranda to our presence?" Bailey asked calmly.

"Sam can't help being loud, abrasive and disgusting." Gibby retorted, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"You take that back right now, Gibby." Sam threatened ominously.

"I will not be a victim." Gibby replied defiantly, staring Sam straight in the eye.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." Sam remarked right before lunging at Gibby.

Chad and Bailey stood watching the two momentarily as they sprinted down the hill, Sam close to catching a hysterical Gibby who was flapping his arms haphazardly.

"That seems to be the little tyke's catch phrase." Chad noted with a smirk.

"Too bad it doesn't stop him from getting an atomic wedgie and coins shoved up his nose." Bailey quipped.

"To be fair, Sam's the only one who does those things to him." Chad put in with a smile.

"There's the million dollar smile. So fess up, why have you been so moody tonight? Still mad because Sonny didn't want the ultimate Chad Dylan Cooper camping experience?" Bailey gestured with air-quotes towards Chad's flashlight.

Chad shrugged while continuing to play with the flashlight.

"I guess it was just weird having Sonny of all people say no to me. I only ever really expected that word to come from a Tisdale." Chad stated pensively.

"So let me get this straight: in the world of Chad Dylan Cooper, it's an endless array of perks and mindless ass-kissing?" Bailey asked pointedly.

"Pretty much." Chad replied simply with a shrug.

"Then I think, Sonny is good for you." Bailey remarked knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked curiously.

"You like her, don't you? I mean, that's why you've been ranting about her refusing to take your special edition torch for the past 30 minutes, right?" Bailey pressed vehemently.

"What? Me like Sonny? A cast member of Chuckle City? The same girl who thought making an egg-salad would resolve the bitter rivalry between McKenzie Falls and So Random? Ha, I don't think so, sucker." Chad retorted facetiously.

"Well I do happen to think so, sucker. Admit it, you've got it bad for Sonny Munroe. Does that make you Mr. Chuckle City then?" Bailey purred teasingly.

"That's real cute. Well, what about you and the, Beaver, then? What's going on there?" Chad demanded triumphantly.

"Who, Cody? We're just friends." Bailey answered a little too quickly.

"Uh, okay, like I believe that. Bailey, it's so obvious that, Steve Urkel, has got a major boner for you." Chad quipped with a smug smile.

"Shut up, he so does not, Chad. You're just changing the subject." Bailey retorted defensively.

"Okay fine, let's just agree to disagree. You don't like Cody and I don't like Sonny, cool?" Chad asked gently as a compromise.

"Cool." Bailey replied softly, looking down at the ground.

Chad nodded his assent as they continued strolling down Soldier's Walk.

"Sonny, totally likes you back though." Bailey added without trying to stop herself, a smile etched on her face.

"Seriously?" Chad asked almost a little too eagerly, much to Bailey's delight. She inwardly promised herself that she'd get the truth out of him by the end of the night.

* * *

**Group 5**

Sonny and Mikayla were strolling along Elm Avenue near the Miller Residence, laughing and giggling about all sorts of things. Max, who had been with them 5 minutes prior, had said something about going to meet Cody and Bob, who she reckoned would be hiding close to the Claythorne Residence.

"Are you serious? Jake Ryan's real name is Leslie?" Sonny asked through her laughter.

"You can't make this stuff up," Mikayla concluded with a wheezy chuckle.

"I still can't believe you and Jake hooked up. And Miley doesn't know?" Sonny asked in awe.

"They weren't still dating. It happened right after we starred in 'Roger Buck: Intergalactic Bounty Hunter_'_ together. Good times," Mikayla mused with a wistful sigh.

"Man, I wish I could date a Hollywood movie star." Sonny remarked longingly while hugging her arms across her chest.

"Well, what about you and the King of Drama?" Mikayla pressed shrewdly.

"What, me and Chad? Uh-uh, no way, no how. There is zip going on between us. We're like milk and oil, there's no blending of things going on there, I'll tell you that right now," Sonny blustered with a wheezing laugh.

"Oh my God, you're babbling, Sonny. Come on, spill: do you like him?" Mikayla demanded excitedly while nudging Sonny in the arm.

"I don't know, wait, no! I don't like him. And here's why: he's rude, obnoxious, conceited, he makes fun of me and my co-stars by calling us Chuckle City. I could go on, but then I'd have to make a feature-length film entitled 'Why Chad Dylan Cooper Is A Douche-Bag'." Sonny rambled on exasperatedly.

"Ah-ha, I knew it! You do like him. Look, I know guys like Chad. They're all about image and their reputation. Jake acts like he's some of Greek God incarnated all the time. But underneath all that bluster is a shy and insecure little boy just dying for attention. Why do you think Chad's always giving you such a hard time? He likes you back, Monroe." Mikayla pointed out knowingly.

Mikayla was pleased to see the appearance of Sonny's dimples on her face while she blushed profusely.

"Really? He does have his moments when he's incredibly sweet and considerate. Like that time I pretended to twist my ankle in a game of Musical Chairs. He did offer to take me to the hospital, right before I threw him over to win the game." Sonny admitted meekly, trying to hide her smile.

"And don't forget those sparkly blue eyes of his," Mikayla added slyly.

"They really are quite sparkly." Sonny agreed eagerly as their conversation moved onto more trivial things.

* * *

**Group 3**

"Freddie, stop laughing! It's not funny, you really freaked them out!" Carly chastised indignantly.

"Wrong on both accounts, Carly. It's not my fault Amber and Ashley freaked out when they heard that bear scratching around in the bushes," Freddie chortled loudly.

"You could've told them it was just a squirrel," Carly remonstrated.

"No ways, it was just too hilarious when Amber took one of her high heels to hit Ashley with just so she'd get out of the way. You can't deny that them running away when they did was fortuitous." Freddie stated shrewdly while looking Carly square in the eye.

"You're right, and so is Miley. Amber and Ashley make me wanna Yakima. Plus, we need to start filming some footage for our special iCarly broadcast. I wonder what happened to Sam, she should've been here by now." Carly noted somewhat irritably.

"My guess is she's chasing Gibby somewhere in the neighbourhood and threatening him with a wedgie bounce. Why don't you say a few words while we're waiting for her?" Freddie suggested while pulling out his special camcorder.

Carly conceded and began reciting some of her opening lines for the web-show and apologised to their would-be broadcasters for Sam's temporary absence. After a minute or two, she signed off with her signature dimpled smile.

"And, cut! Nicely done as always, Carly. We make a great team." Freddie beamed, as the two of them continued walking along Devonshire Avenue just past the Woolfe Residence.

"We surely do," Carly agreed in an upbeat manner.

"It's kinda nice here without Sam. You know, just the two of us, alone with nothing but the moonlight for company." Freddie went on in barely a murmur.

"Slow down Cowboy. We've been over this a million times already. Not gonna happen." Carly interrupted with a teasing smile.

"One of these days, you're going to say yes to going out with me, Carly Shay." Freddie declared confidently with a grin on his face.

"Sure, let's go with that," Carly remarked knowingly, conceding defeat yet again.

There was just no dissuading Freddie from his dreams. In spite of Freddie's obvious crush on her, Carly had decided that staying friends was the safest option for the two of them. She didn't have the heart to tell him just then that he was wasting his time on her. Freddie could live in his fantasy all he wanted; Carly, on the other hand, had every intention of living in the real world, which involved spending time with the people she loved, like her older brother Spencer and her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. Yet, it was no fantasy or illusion by any means when the street lamps surrounding them suddenly went out, catapulting them into instant darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the mindless banter. I hope the Manhunt groupings made sense. Some people are purposely left out of the groups because not everyone's in a group; some people are running mindlessly around the neighbourhood like chumps by themselves. I do apologise in advance if I leave out some details. I hope to explain everything that transpires in the epilogue. My aim is to lay it on thick with the mystery. If anyone has questions, feel free to PM me if something doesn't make sense or general criticism about my writing. My favourite character conversations in this chapter were between Bailey and Chad and Mikayla and Sonny. I will put in more characters' POV's next chapter. FYI: the chapter title of this story is a reference pertaining to the fictional neighbourhood of Springwood in the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' films. Just a leetle hint. Be sure to look out for other horror movie references in this story. Halloween's put me in the mood to write about scaring people (including myself) pantless. I'm so over romance at this point in my life. ****Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, your support means a lot to me.**


	7. I'm Not Afraid Of The Dark

**Author's Note: In an unexpected twist of events, I have released the new chapter in under 24 hours! How can this be? I'll tell you: I was bored and having a crap day, so I decided to do some typing. God, I love writing. It's the only thing (besides music) that stops me from going completely insane. Thank you for all the recent reviews. I hope that the questions so far posed by some of you will be answered in this chapter to some degree. Basically more random banter, but with a twist. Some original characters also introduced in this chapter too. Read on, my dears...**

* * *

**West Roxbury Municipality – 21:47**

**

* * *

  
**

"Houston, we have a problem," a man identified as Frank by his name tag announced gravely.

"What's wrong?" a woman identified as Sheila by her name tag asked wearily, looking up from her lap top.

"Quadrant 13's power has just gone out." Frank answered in an annoyed tone, gesturing with his hand towards his computer screen.

Sheila scooched over towards Frank's desk by propelling her roller chair forward and glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, the entire area of 'Quadrant 13' was engulfed in darkness.

"Any problems our side?" Sheila inquired carefully.

Frank shook his head vehemently before answering.

"Notta one. There haven't been any fluctuations with the system. It looks like the electricity box has gone out in West Roxbury. Probably a mouse chewing on the wires," Frank suggested nonchalantly while chewing on the tip of his own pencil.

"You're probably right. But we should still send out a few technicians to go fix it just to be on the safe side." Sheila advised wisely.

"Would you mind taking care of that? I gotta take off, the in-laws are over for dinner tonight and my wife's cooking." Frank asked casually while getting to his feet.

"Go, I'll be fine here. Say hi to Nancy and the kids for me," Sheila greeted with a gracious smile.

As Frank pulled on his jacket, Sheila noticed that he had a pensive expression on his face.

"What now?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's just that it's Friday the 13th and the power's out in this lonely neighbourhood. Perfect night for a murder, don't you think?" Frank asked almost ominously.

With a derisive laugh, Sheila waved him off and began calling to see if there were any technicians still on site.

* * *

**Group 3**

"Ouch, Carly, you're crushing my hand!" Freddie shouted in pain.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, I'm just really freaked out. Why did all the lights go out?" Carly whispered frantically.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a black-out." Freddie answered thoughtfully.

"Oh God, this is so creepy. And where is Sam? She should've been here by now. What if she got lost?" Carly demanded anxiously.

"Try calling her," Freddie suggested lightly.

"Darn, my battery's dead. I knew I should've charged it earlier," Carly noted in a grumpy voice.

Since neither of them had flash lights, Freddie adjusted the night-vision settings on his camcorder to give them some kind of light.

"Carly, relax, we'll find Sam. Come on, take my hand, we'd better try and head back to the school." Freddie suggested, holding out his hand to her.

With a sigh, Carly put her hand in his free one while he focused the camcorder onto the road ahead, paving a path made out of eerie green light.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

"Crap!" Miranda cursed at the darkness in front of them.

Her, Lily and Ronny were standing alone at the 4-way traffic stop by the intersection of Owen Avenue.

"Now what?" Ronny asked carefully.

"Anyone got a flash light?" Lilly asked curiously.

Miranda smiled when she opened Zack's backpack and found four flashlights.

"Perfect. We can still round 'em up with these. Let's split up. Ronny, you go check out Nelson St near the Savoy Estate. Lily, you head towards East Lane; there's bound to be people hiding near the forest entrance. I'll backtrack towards the Main Road again. We'll meet back here in 20 minutes and report on our progress." Miranda instructed while handing Ronny and Lily ten masks each.

"Sweet." Lily concluded and turned left back towards the Main Road.

With a sigh, Ronny readjusted his mask.

"I don't like this. The sooner we finish with the game, the better. Be careful," Ronny concluded grimly before he turned right up the hill, heading towards the Savoy Estate.

Miranda giggled lightly to herself. Ronnie could be so superstitious sometimes. Nothing was going to kill her buzz. With a confident swagger, she sauntered off in the direction Lily had taken just moments ago and headed back to the Main Road.

* * *

**The Tipton – 21:52**

By this time, Carey had kicked off her high heels and changed into a plain white dressing grown after taking a shower, frowning while she sat on the sofa. The latest news reel was playing softly in the background while she tried to reach Zack and Cody on their cell phones. Once again, Zack's phone went straight to voice mail while Cody's rang a few times before going to voice mail as well. Carey tapped a finger impatiently on the coffee table. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She was aware of Zack's habit of not answering her calls. But Cody always answered his phone. Where could the boys be? Just when Carey was about to give up, she got an idea. She picked up the phone yet again and dialled a new number. A very suave, yet seedy masculine voice which she was used to ignoring, answered the phone on the other end.

"Kurt, it's Carey."

"Why, hellooo. This is a nice surprise." Kurt announced cheerfully, which made Carey roll her eyes.

"Sure, let's go with that. Listen, are the boys with you?" Carey asked impatiently.

"Which boys?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Our boys! Are they with you?" Carey demanded irritably.

"Why would they be with me?"

"Zack told me on Monday that he and Cody were going to spend the weekend with you at your apartment, starting tonight." Carey explained more calmly.

"Change of plan. Zack said he and Cody were staying on campus this weekend. Something about wanting to hang out with their friends after their tests were done." Kurt replied nonchalantly.

"They're still on campus? Isn't West Roxbury practically empty because of the holidays?" Carey asked shrilly, getting to her feet.

"Carey, relax. The teachers are still there. And don't forget the students. You worry too much. After all, they are our boys." Kurt put in reassuringly.

"That's what worries me." Carey quipped dryly.

"Instead of worrying about the boys, you should be relaxing. It's not every day that you get to be rid of them," Kurt advised teasingly.

"Don't get me wrong Kurt, I love having a break away from them. But they're still my boys," Carey cooed in a mushy kind of way.

"Sounds to me like you're just missing them. Why don't you take a leaf out of their books and get up to some mischief yourself? That's probably what they're doing right about now," Kurt remarked lightly.

"Oh don't I know it. I can only begin to imagine what kind of mischief they're –" Carey stopped when she looked more closely at the TV screen.

_Drivers on the intersection of __Washington Street and West Roxbury Parkway are advised to find alternate routes to their destinations as the __neighbourhood__ of West Roxbury is currently experiencing a power outage. A spokesperson from the municipality in question has reassured us that the black out is only temporary and that West Roxbury is so far the only affected area. Technicians and officials are currently tending to the situation and hope to have the power restored to the area in the next two hours-"_

"Carey, are you still there? Hello?" Kurt asked over and over again.

"Kurt, I just saw the news. There's a black out in West Roxbury. The entire neighbourhood's in darkness," Carey explained breathlessly.

"Wow. Did the report say how long the power would be out for?" Kurt asked curiously.

"About an hour or two," Carey responded, putting the phone onto speaker mode

"Hey, what's that noise? Are you kicking something around?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"I'm putting on some clothes," Carey replied quickly.

Kurt guessed at Carey's intention immediately.

"You're not seriously thinking of going down there, are you?" he questioned shrewdly.

"Kurt, they're my boys, _our boys_. They could be in trouble," Carey replied anxiously while putting on some shoes.

"Carey, slow down a minute. If it's a black out, I bet the proper authorities have already arrived at the scene and are currently tending to the problem," Kurt remonstrated soothingly.

"But Zack and Cody don't know that. They could be scared. I'm their mother and I have to make sure for myself that they're okay,"

"Carey-"

"What?" Carey snapped defensively.

"Just hold on a sec. You can't go off on the rampage by yourself." Kurt reminded calmly.

"Then what do you suggest?" she demanded coolly.

"Wait for me downstairs in the lobby. I'll pick you up in a few minutes and then you and I will go down to West Roxbury together to go look for our sons." Kurt responded seriously.

* * *

**Group 7 – West Roxbury**

"Gordo, the lights just went out!" Lizzie squealed frantically.

"I noticed." Gordo remarked dryly.

"Well, why did they go out?!" Lizzie demanded hysterically.

"Do I look like a cable guy to you? I don't know!" Gordo retorted impatiently.

"Come on, we'd better get away from this place. Do you have any signal on your cell phone?" Gordo asked in a calmer tone.

Lizzie groaned after she had taken her cellphone out of her pocket.

"Damn, not a single bar! It's this stupid neighbourhood, it's so high up in the freakin' mountains!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Don't let Mother Nature hear you say that. Come on, let's go back up to Nelson St. There's less of an incline, so you might get a better signal." Gordo suggested kindly.

With that, Lizzie took his outstretched hand and they began walking once more.

* * *

**Nico and Grady**

"Aaargh!"

"Nhhrrghhh!"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

"Brrnyinyiyahyah!"

"Okay, what the hell was that supposed to be?" Nico demanded impatiently.

"Duh, a T-rex," Grady pointed out knowingly, as if that was the most obvious answer.

"A T-rex? Uh-uh, that would be the sound you'd make if you were ever in labor." Nico quipped callously.

"Oh really? And what was that little noise you made just before? A talking frog?" Grady teased back.

"What? Hell no. That was a parrot!" Nico retorted defensively.

"No way was that a parrot. Why would you even make the sound of a parrot?" Grady demanded quizzically.

"To go with the sound of the pirate I just made." Nico answered in a 'duh' kind of way.

The two of them had stopped hiding 10 minutes ago and in their boredom began making scary noises and shadows with their hands on the back wall of a wendy house on the property of the Ingram Family.

"Let me guess, the sound before that was a Felocoraptor?" Nico guessed.

"No, that was a wookie." Grady replied sternly.

"Say, maybe we're making too much noise. Someone might hear us," Grady added nervously.

"Nah, we're safe here. This place is totally secluded, no one will find us here." Nico reassured Grady confidently.

"Guess again, losers."

Grady and Nico rose at least 2 feet in the air, emitting girlish shrieks. They were less than impressed when they turned to find a masked figure clearly shaking in laughter. They were less than thrilled when the mask was removed to reveal Lily, smirking at the fact that they were now in each other's arms.

"My my, don't you two make quite a sight," Lily purred maliciously.

"Geez, Lily, you scared the crap out of us!" Nico hissed angrily.

"Just doing ma job," Lily remarked with a southern twang while tapping her mask knowingly.

She then tossed the two of them masks of their own.

"Come on boys, you can work on your puppet hands later," Lily teased with a smirk, putting her mask back on.

Just as Grady was about to make a retort, he was interrupted by the sound of a high-pitched scream, which rang clearly and audibly through the neighbourhood.

"What the hell was that?" Grady asked slowly, clearly unnerved.

Lily, on the other hand, looked completely nonplussed.

"Looks like Miranda's snuck up on yet another unsuspecting victim." Lily responded casually.

"Sounds like it's coming from the Main Road." Nico observed thoughtfully.

"That's where I left Miranda about 10 minutes ago. Lock and load, boys." Lily instructed.

With a sigh, Nico and Grady put their masks on and followed Lily back up towards the Main Road.

* * *

**Group 1 – 21:57**

"Hey, Cody, check it out. I'm making glow-in-dark shapes with my glow stick." Bob announced enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's great, Bob. While you're doing that, I need to figure out how far from the school we are in the dark." Cody muttered sarcastically.

"That's easy. We're on the Main Road near the Miller Residence. West Roxbury Prep is about 400m from where we are." Bob estimated.

"500m." Cody corrected.

"Then why did you ask?" Bob asked irritably.

"I didn't ask."

"Oh, forget it."

"At least Bailey's got my lucky flashlight. I hate to think of her stranded in the dark without any light," Cody commented.

"Sure, when she's snuggling up with Chad Dylan Cooper as we speak. But you're right, having your flash light is way better," Bob quipped sarcastically.

"Thanks for reminding me of those sweet memories, Bob." Cody hissed in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Cody, check it out. I'm making an icky green splatter mark on this tree!" Bob exclaimed excitedly while waving his glow stick in the air.

"Bob, would you cut that out? We have to find the others and make sure they're alright," Cody snapped impatiently before tripping over a small object.

"Great, what was that?" Cody demanded irritably.

"Ooh, I'll shine my glow stick on it and sees if it makes a cool splatter stain," Bob suggested gleefully.

He just did that, shining the light onto the spot where Cody tripped. Both Bob and Cody raised their eyebrows and simultaneously crouched closer to the ground to pick up the strange object.

"What the hell?" Bob asked slowly while Cody examined it with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"It's Amber's shoe." Cody observed in a high-pitched voice, his fingers gently tracing the line of encrusted diamonds along its plane.

"What's that on the front and tips?" Bob asked in a horrified tone.

The glow stick was trained on the bejewelled high heel. But the splatter stains evident on it weren't being caused by the luminous green light.

"I think it's blood," Cody murmured in what was an unmistakably scared whisper.

* * *

**West Roxbury Parkway – 21:58**

Spencer was cruising happily along the dark intersection, the bright lights on his motorcycle paving a path ahead. He was singing away cheerfully, allowing the slight breeze to brush against the strands of his hair that weren't concealed by his multi-coloured bike helmet.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark," Spencer began in an over exaggerated falsetto

"Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart," he added in a booming baritone.

"You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it," Spencer continued while emitting a girlish scream in the middle.

"You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes."

"You're paralysed."

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night," Spencer shrieked, screwing up his face in concentration.

"And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night…" Spencer trailed off in barely a whisper as he hurried towards the dark silhouette of silent West Roxbury.

"You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight."

* * *

**Sigh, poor Bob and Cody. The age of innocence truly has left them. What did you think of the chapter? I was trying to make a subtle change from the comical to the eerie in one fell swoop. I hope this answers the question of Carey's role in the mystery so far and the mystery of the 'high heel' to some extent. I deliberately left Spencer's entrance for the end after the startling discovery by juxtaposing the horror with, well basically, more horror. Quick footnote reference: lyrics to 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson used for Spencer's singing. May the King rest in peace and always be remembered. 'Cause let's face it: 'No mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller...manical laughter'. Rest in peace too Vincent Price...**


	8. Redrum He Wrote

**This has to got to be a new record for me: releasing three chapters in a single week. I must confess that I initially found this chapter extremely hard to write. So I apologise in advance if the overall dialogue and description is awkward. Still a long chapter that you've come to expect from me, but shorter in a sense than the previous chapter. I'm going to read some more Big Bang Theory fanfics now**, **tootles...**

* * *

**Group 1 – 22:02**

"Blood?" Bob asked Cody blankly, the words sounding constricted in his throat.

Cody stared wordlessly at the stained high heel in his hand. The tell-tale splatter marks certainly spelled out blood. But whose blood? Amber's or someone else?

"Is it Amber's?" Bob questioned in a small voice.

"I don't know," Cody answered solemnly.

"I thought I heard a scream a few minutes ago not too far from here. Maybe someone's been hurt," Bob suggested quickly, his eyes darting around him.

"Maybe, I..." Cody paused and suddenly cocked his head forward.

A light breeze had begun wafting through the entire neighbourhood. And in that second, Cody thought he heard something.

"What is it?" Bob questioned quickly, sensing that there was a reason for Cody's stiff posture.

"Footsteps, coming from the alley near the Sudekis Residence." Cody murmured, the hairs on the back of his neck tingling unexpectedly.

With a grim expression on his face, Bob nodded pointedly.

"Come on," Bob instructed and the two began jogging towards the entrance of the alley.

* * *

**Group 2**

Instead of continuing towards Elm Avenue, Tawni had had a brainwave and opted for her and Zack to hide out near the Bolton Residence.

"Didn't I tell you this was a great spot?" Tawni asked with a soft giggle.

They were sitting comfortably on the porch swing located on the Bolton property, which had a clear view of the road ahead. The advantage of it as a hiding place was its ability to mask the two of them from view from any passer-by on the road because of its elevated height on the hill.

"That's 10 points for Tawni, and an extra 5 just for being so smokin' hot." Zack complimented with a seedy grin in place.

"Owl bet you say that to all the girls," Tawni joked with her signature grin.

"Owl bet I don't," Zack answered, matching her grin.

"Tell me again how pretty I am," Tawni commanded lightly, flicking her golden mane casually to the side of her shoulder.

"Tawni Hart's so pretty, she doesn't even need a flashlight in the dark, 'cause she's already sparkly," Zack complimented with a chuckle.

"Speaking of the dark, when do you think the power's coming back on?" Tawni asked more nervously this time.

"It probably won't be long now. This happened a few weeks ago, remember? It took the technicians about 20 minutes or so to get the power back on," Zack explained nonchalantly.

"It's so quiet around here. Where is everyone? There's always a security detail walking around the neighbourhood and I haven't seen anyone pass by here in 10 minutes." Tawni continued seriously.

"Most of the security guards aren't on duty tonight, Tawni. They only need a few of them during the holidays. If you're that nervous, we could always go look for Bernie," Zack added with a knowing look in his eye.

"Urgh, I'd rather kiss a toilet seat than put my life in Bernie's hands. That guy seriously gives me the creeps." Tawni remarked maliciously.

Zack sniggered at Tawni's response. Since they'd all begun summer school at West Roxbury Prep, no one had really taken to Bernie, head of the security detail in the neighbourhood. Most of the girls concurred that Bernie was beyond creepy while the guys simply found him amusing. Bernie didn't do much of anything most days and nights except napping in his leather chair in the guard house, located in the far right corner of the East Gate.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Zack said more seriously this time.

"Oh, Zack, that's so s-"

"What's wrong?" Zack asked quickly, following Tawni's gaze as they darted towards the trees just behind the house.

"Ssh, there it is again! Footsteps coming towards us. What are you doing?" Tawni hissed as Zack got to his feet.

"I'm gonna check it out," Zack whispered.

"Zack, it could be dangerous! It could be Miranda!" Tawni whispered urgently, trying to grab at his hand.

Just as Zack pulled out of Tawni's grasp, something collided into him with full force, knocking him hard onto his back. Whoever had just bum-rushed him was now on top of him, peppering him with tiny fists across his chest and abdomen in what was supposed to be an offensive strike.

"Hey, what the-" Zack mumbled incoherently.

After Tawni had managed to help Zack wrestle himself free, they both looked in amazement at the figure lying sprawled out on the ground before them.

"Mikayla?" they chorused in alarm.

Sure enough, it was Mikayla in her blue trendy jeans, ankle-high boots and a fashionable black blazer. But her clothing, like her, was covered in dirt and discarded twigs and leaves. In addition, she was sporting several cuts and scratches on her arms and hands, as if she'd just fought her way through a thorn bush. After they had helped her to her feet, they noticed that she was trembling profusely from head to toe.

"Mikayla? Where the hell did you just come from? And why the hell do you look like you've just wrestled an alligator? What happened to you?" Zack demanded anxiously.

"Mikayla?" Tawni asked softly, seeing the look of terror in her eyes.

Mikayla kept glancing behind her, as if she was looking for something.

"He was right behind me," she murmured incoherently, her eyes darting around her.

"Who was?" Tawni demanded impatiently.

"Sonny and I got separated when the power went out. She ran off in the wrong direction. Next thing I knew, he took out an axe and started chasing me." Mikayla explained in a shaky.

Without warning, Mikayla used both her hands and pulled both Zack and Tawni towards her, gripping them tightly with surprising strength, considering she was shorter than both of them. They couldn't tear their eyes away from her even if they had tried.

"That scream I heard in the neighbourhood a few minutes ago, I think it was Sonny. We have to find her before he kills her," she stated frantically.

* * *

**Group 1**

"I can't see a thing!" Bob complained, even though he shone his glow stick in every direction imaginable.

Despite possessing some form of light, both Cody and Bob were having a difficult time weaving their way through the dark alley, which connected the

Miller, Parker and Sudekis residences. The alley was used predominantly by all three homes as a parking space for their cars.

"Bob, did you hear that?" Cody asked in a loud whisper, his ears prickling from the sensation.

Again, Cody had heard something which made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. But it wasn't footsteps this time; he heard what sounded like a muffled whimper.

"Hello?" Cody called out boldly as he and Bob approached the end of the alley near the Sudekis House.

"Cody!" Bob hissed, grabbing Cody's arm.

Cody had heard it too; footsteps again, this time running out of the alternate end of the alley past the Miller's Residence. In their haste to pursue the runner, Bob and Cody nearly steam rolled the figure lying sprawled out on the ground before them. With a shaky hand, Bob turned his glow stick onto a pale-looking Max, lying on the gravel. She seemed to be conscious for she was lying on her side, clutching her right arm with her left. But her left arm was positioned at a strange angle to the rest of her body and blood was pouring from it.

"Oh my God, Max!" Cody breathed in a shaky whisper, kneeling before her.

"C-c-Cody," Max tried to speak.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Cody demanded anxiously, trying to locate the source of the bleeding.

Bob remained silent for the time being, his eyes focused on Max in horror.

"I-I came into the alley. I surprised him. I heard the s-s-screams, but I was too late." Max murmured weakly, her words coming out in shuddering gasps.

"Screams?" Bob asked quizzically.

While Bob stared down intently at Max, Cody was looking ahead to where Max's feeble finger pointed.

"Cody, where are you going?" Bob demanded as Cody got to his feet and began jogging towards the back of the alley where the runner had disappeared. He turned to his left at the first exit, which led back to the road. He instinctively continued jogging forward towards the back of the Miller Residence, where the alley split into the Parker Residence. He almost tripped again because he came to such an abrupt halt. There before him was Amber and Ashley, their bodies connected together in a grotesque embrace. Cody willed himself not to vomit at the sight of Amber's mangled torso and Ashley's crushed skull. Bob sensed the truth in Cody's eyes after he ran back to him and Max, having backed away haphazardly from the two bodies in his haste. Bob too got to his feet and came across the bodies while Cody stayed with Max. When Bob returned, Cody saw an unrecognisable steely glint in his eye.

"Max, who did this?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Someone in a mask," she murmured painstakingly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Bob thundered all of a sudden, causing Cody to snap out of his reverie.

Before Cody could respond, Bob had hoisted him off his feet and slammed him against the wall of the Sudekis House, his arm cutting across Cody's throat.

"Bob, what-" Cody spluttered, trying to draw breath.

"Which one of them did it?" Bob demanded menacingly, keeping his arm in place.

"Bob, no!" Max called out helplessly.

"Bob, what are you talking about?" Cody demanded in a wheezy tone, finding it difficult to breathe.

"You heard what Max said, Cody. Someone in a mask attacked her and killed Amber and Ashley. So I'm asking you, which one of us is running around in a mask and going all American Psycho on our asses?" Bob hissed angrily.

"Bob, this is crazy, no one we know would do this. We're all friends," Cody pleaded hoarsely.

"Not all of us are friends, we barely know half of the people in the group tonight. And you've gotta admit, a lot of people had it in for Amber and Ashley. How simple would it be just to put on a mask and do the job? Or was this Zack's sick and twisted idea of a practical joke? After all, Man Hunt was his idea." he continued angrily.

"Bob, stop it! You're hurting him!" Max roared, getting to her feet.

Seeing Max standing fully erect seemed to distract Bob long enough for Cody to shrug out of his grasp and step away from him, the alarm still apparent in his eyes. When Bob turned to face Cody again, Cody was relieved to see that the maddening glint in his eye had vanished. It was replaced with a look of revulsion and remorse.

"Cody, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, Buddy. Seeing Max, then Amber and Ashley, I kinda just lost it," Bob spluttered haphazardly.

"It's okay, Bob, I understand. I'm freaked out about this too. Max, can you walk?" Cody asked Max in a concerned voice.

When Max nodded instantly, Cody took off his sweater and wrapped it around her arm to staunch the bleeding. By the time he was finished, a plan had already formulated in his head.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. We're heading back to the school," Cody instructed forcefully.

With that, Bob helped Cody to support Max and they began walking uneasily. Just as they passed the front of the Sudekis House, Max kicked Bob sharply in the shin.

"Ow, what the hell, Max?" Bob demanded irritably while rubbing his smarting shin.

"Look at the window!" Max exclaimed in a horrified tone.

The three of them glanced at the window closest to the front door. Only a few remnants of the frame remained in place. The rest closest to the middle had shattered, revealing a gaping hole. A few shards of glass lay scattered near the front door while the rest lay on the inside the window pane.

"I thought I heard the sound of breaking glass a minute ago. Someone's in there!" Max ventured instinctively.

"Max, this is crazy. No one's in there. Can we please just get out of here?!" Bob hissed in a frightened voice.

Then they all heard it at the same time: the slightest sound of a creaking floorboard, somewhere on the second floor of the Sudekis House.

"Cody, wait!" Max hissed frantically as Cody pulled on the handle of the front door, only to find it already open.

* * *

**Group 4 – 22:12**

"Oliver, cut it out! That's not funny!" Miley hissed amidst the darkness.

"I'm not doing anything," Oliver protested, feigning innocence.

For the third time in 10 seconds, Miley stopped walking and glared at Oliver walking behind her, while he grinned unabashedly.

"Sweet niblets, Oken, quit tapping me!" Miley hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oliver offered facetiously, trying not to look too guilty.

"Knock it off! It's freaking me out," Miley continued indignantly, hands on hips.

"Why are you whispering?" Oliver asked in an amused tone.

"Because, it's dark and I just feel like it, okay!" Miley retorted defensively.

"I forgot how scared you are of the dark," Oliver muttered audibly.

"I'm not scared of the dark! I just – prefer it when the lights are on. Man, why is everyone on my case tonight?" Miley quipped.

Oliver immediately sobered up when he saw the annoyed expression on Miley's face.

"Oh come on, Miles, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just teasing you." Oliver offered soothingly.

When Miley didn't immediately respond, he continued.

"You shouldn't let Amber get to you," he added softly.

"I can't help it, Oliver. She always seems to have one up on me all the time. She'll always be the big city girl and I'll always be Miley Stewart – the hill-billy from Crowley Corners, Tennessee." Miley stated morosely.

"You are missing out on one minor detail. It's pretty unimportant, but I'll mention it anyway. You're Hannah Montana, the world famous pop star! You'll always have that over Amber and everyone else on the planet. But even if you weren't Hannah Montana, you'll always be Miley Stewart: down-to-earth, kind, big-hearted and the sweetest voice for miles around." Oliver answered sincerely, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I do have a good voice, don't I?" Miley asked with a pleased smirk on her face.

"And humble too," Oliver quipped sarcastically, which earned him a punch in the arm from Miley.

"You always know how to put a smile on my face, Oken. Thank you, Oliver, you're a good, no, great friend." Miley responded sincerely, leaning in to kiss Oliver on the cheek.

"Well, don't spread it around. If everyone knew what a great friend Smokin' Oken is, my reputation is shot," Oliver quipped smugly, popping his collar, which elicited a booming laugh from Miley as they continued walking.

"I hope Lily's having fun running around the neighbourhood," Miley commented lightly, hugging her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure she's having oodles of fun. Lily's like one of the guys; she'll be going for her sex change any day now," Oliver quipped.

"Don't let her hear you say that, or you'll be going for a sex change of your own. Although I don't think it'll be a fair exchange in your case; Lily might just decide to keep the important parts in a jar," Miley teased which earned her a glare from Oliver.

"Don't give Lily any ideas," Oliver hissed painstakingly which made Miley laugh even harder.

The two of them had just approached the centre of the East Gate in their search for the perfect hiding spot.

"That's weird," Miley noted abruptly.

"What is?" Oliver asked curiously, still laughing at their previous joke.

"The lights are off in the guard house. Where is everyone?" Miley asked pointedly.

"That is weird. Bernie's probably taking a nap. Let's go find out where the other security guards are," Oliver suggested.

"Urgh, do we have to? Bernie is uber creepy," Miley complained wearily.

Like her other female peers at West Roxbury Prep, Miley too did not care for Bernie. But this was mostly because he had expressed a romantic interest in Hannah Montana that didn't seem appropriate for a man more than twice her age. Miley inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"Come on, don't you always have to be nice to your fans?" Oliver teased with a smirk.

"That's Hannah. And as you can see, Hannah ain't here right now," Miley quipped dryly which made Oliver chuckle.

As they approached the tiny guard house, Oliver too couldn't shake a strange sense of foreboding. In the darkness, they could make out the portly figure of Bernie, slumped over in his favourite leather chair. Miley finally found the light switch, casting the guard house in bright fluorescent light. Bernie was indeed slumped forward in his chair; his cheek lay flat on the table in front of him, his head facing away from them.

"Typical. We're in the middle of a blackout and Hong Kong Phooey's sleeping on the job as usual." Miley huffed indignantly in a slight whisper.

"12 triple-decker cheese burgers in succession will do that to you," Oliver teased softly.

"We should probably wake up the head of security detail in the neighbourhood," Miley scoffed.

Miley followed Oliver just as he began walking towards the table. Without looking at her feet, Miley nearly slipped on her designer flip flops. She had clearly stepped into a puddle of liquid that was not only runny, but sticky as well.

"Ew, what the hell?" Miley squeaked audibly.

"Oh my God," Oliver murmured at exactly the same time as Miley stared the ground.

Miley's eyes widened in stupefied alarm while Oliver stood on the other side of the table, his expression mirroring her own, mixed with revulsion.

"It's blood," Miley murmured hoarsely, finding it hard to breathe in that precise moment.

"Bernie's dead," Oliver croaked in horror.

Bernie's face lay slumped on the table which he usually frequented for his regular naps. His entire body slumped forward, threatening to fall to the ground off the leather chair. His eyes bulged in their sockets and his mouth had gone slack. His throat had been slit, thus accounting for the pool of blood on the floor which Miley had stepped in just seconds ago. Before Miley could stop herself, she had emitted an ear splitting scream. Then she covered her mouth quickly, feeling a wave of nausea sweep over her.

"Oh my God, he's really dead! Who did this to him. Oliver?" Miley asked in dismay, not being able to tear her eyes away from Bernie's motionless body.

Oliver was no longer looking at the body, his eyes transfixed by something above their heads. Miley followed Oliver's eyes and read the words daubed on the wall in blood:

**D**ogwood

** I**ronwood

**E**lm

"Dogwood, Ironwood, Elm. They're names of trees," Oliver murmured softly.

"But who wrote it? What does it mean?" Miley questioned in bewilderment once they were outside again in the cool air.

The look on Oliver's face was almost as startling as what they'd just witnessed together. His eyes were focused on something Miley couldn't see and his brows were furrowed in intense concentration. When he looked like he had the answer he needed after a few minutes, his eyes didn't bring the comfort that Miley had hoped for.

"Oliver, what is it?" Miley asked frantically, trying to get an answer out of him.

"How closely did you look at the writing on the wall?" Oliver demanded abruptly.

"Close enough to know that it was written in Bernie's blood, if that's what you mean," Miley quipped in confusion, not seeing where this was going.

"The killer, whoever he or she is, used their finger to write that message, which explains why the writing was smudgy and messy-"

"Oh God, that image is really disturbing." Miley pleaded painstakingly, covering her face with her hands.

"Did you notice how the first letter of every word was thicker than all the other letters?" Oliver pressed, prying Miley's hands off of her face.

"What are you getting at, Oliver?" Miley snapped impatiently.

"I think it's a code, Miley. Three seemingly random words placed together to convey a hidden message. Spell it out," Oliver urged quickly.

What Oliver was asking didn't make much sense to Miley. But she tried anyway, paying special attention to what Oliver had said about the letters. It took her nearly 5 rounds of saying the words aloud before she arrived at the same conclusion Oliver had already reached minutes ago. Her eyes were as wide as saucers at the new-found revelation. Their trembling mouths uttered the hidden word at exactly the same time:

**D**

** I**

** E**

**

* * *

**

**Seriously, what did y'all think? I would appreciate the feedback since this was a hard chapter to write. I finally had to delve into the serious and eerie mode of writing and found the challenge quite daunting. As you probably noticed, there were less characters' perspectives in this chapter. I decided to focus more on the twins since they'd been kinda absent before in the narrative, with more emphasis placed on Bob and Cody in particular. Hope the scene with Tawni and Zack made sense. I feel bad for introducing Miley and Oliver's POV's this late in the game, but it was definitely pivotal. I'm deliberately leaving some characters' perspectives for the middle and end of the story (which we're not near yet). I hope it isn't confusing so far. Did anyone get the reference to 'Redrum' in the chapter title? Anyone who's familiar with 'The Shining' will understand best. I wanted to use it in reference to Miley and Oliver's startling discovery and relevation about the writing on the wall. I'm trying to keep the detail and location of the various characters' whereabouts in the neighbourhood as succint as possible so as not to confuse you (and myself) in the process. A special thank you to PerennialKillJoy for being my memory keeper with all of the little details in the story so far. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the two previous chapters during the week, it made my crap week so much better : )  
**


	9. Green and Silver

**Hello all! I hope the month of November has been good to all of you so far. I wrote my last law exam today and it was absolute shit. At least I'm on holiday now, I'm trying to find the silver lining in that. While I was supposed to be studying, I was instead conferring with woundedhearts and Lodylodylody via multiple PM's all week long and we've decided to launch a new TSL one-shot challenge on November 23 for the upcoming December festive season after the success of the 'Halloween: Trick or Treats Collection'. Stay tuned for that one, all writers are welcome to write for it, PM me if you're interested. Now back to 'Manhunt'. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter 8, I really appreciate all the feedback and encouragement. If all goes well, I could have this puppy done before the end of the year. Ooh, project!  
**

* * *

**Group 4**

"Miley, I don't think the gates are gonna open. They must have some kind of manual override in case of a black out," Oliver protested.

"Guess again." Miley retorted, drawing Oliver's attention to the electrical box located outside the guard house.

The plastic cover on the generator had been opened, rather savagely at that, revealing an array of multi-coloured wires and plugs, frayed and spectacularly maimed.

Miley and Oliver soon left the lifeless guard house behind and began sprinting spiritedly towards the central opening in the East Gate.

"We've gotta get help, somehow!" Miley announced breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest.

They both came to a standstill in front of the gates, clutching their sides. Oliver eyed the gate apprehensively. He had seen the evidence of sabotage on the generator as clearly as Miley had, but something else seemed to be bothering him. The tall gate looked as imposing as always. And yet –

Just as Miley made to open the gate, Oliver's hand shot out towards her and yanked her back abruptly.

"Oliver, what the hell are you doing?" Miley snapped indignantly, rubbing her bruising arm.

"Don't touch the gate!" Oliver commanded impatiently in a ringing tone.

His eyes darted towards the remnants of a tree branch scattered in the street, damp from yesterday's rain. Picking it up slowly, he paused briefly before tossing it haphazardly against the gate. Both of them jumped back in fright at the sight of the branch crackling with electricity and sparks the minute it touched the gate. Then it fell limply back to the ground.

"Why did the gate do that to the branch?" Miley asked in horror, not believing what she'd just seen.

"You were wrong about the generator. The killer reset the electrical voltage on the gate. Turning out the lights was just an added bonus. He wanted to make sure that no one got out. We're sitting ducks," Oliver answered in a squeaky voice.

"Over my dead body," Miley snapped angrily and began rummaging in her purse.

"Yes!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"What?" Oliver asked blankly.

"I knew my Black Berry had a good track record," Miley mused happily while holding her cell phone high up in the air.

"You have a signal?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"You bet your race hogs I do. As Daddy always says, it's time to call in the cavalry." Miley announced grimly and began dialling.

* * *

**Group 2**

Zack, Tawni and Mikayla were standing in a tight circle, staring pointedly at one another. No one had spoken for close to 30 seconds after Mikayla had voiced her suspicions concerning Sonny. The idea that someone, anyone, could've tried to attack Mikayla was beyond comprehension. None of it made any sense. Zack had a pensive look on his face while Tawni looked terrified.

"What are we still standing around for? Didn't you hear what I just said? Sonny's in trouble!" Mikayla exclaimed impatiently, staring at the two of them in dismay.

"Hold on a sec, Mikayla! We can't just go off running into the night. Let's talk about this," Zack persuaded urgently.

"There is someone in the neighbourhood with an axe who just tried to attack me. What else is there to talk about?" Mikayla demanded angrily.

"Exactly! And you want to leave our hiding place just to run into someone who can chop us up into little pieces?" Zack countered emphatically.

"I'm not leaving Sonny behind," Mikayla stated in a determined voice.

"Zack, Mikayla's right. Sonny's my friend too. We can't just sit here and do nothing. If something's happened to her –"

"You don't know that something has happened to her, Tawni. For all we know, she might've managed to get away and is hiding somewhere else." Zack persisted reasonably.

"But she could be hurt, or worse, Zack." Mikayla reasoned painstakingly, choking back on a tear.

"We have to do something. Please, Zack." Tawni continued desperately, grabbing hold of Zack's hand.

Zack groaned aloud at the look on their faces. He wasn't made out of stone. Even though Sonny wasn't his favourite person in the world, the thought of her lying hurt somewhere made him shudder inwardly. He couldn't have that on his conscience.

"Come on. And stay close." Zack instructed tersely as the three of them began walking back along the Main Road.

* * *

**Group 1**

The three of them were now standing on the threshold of the Sudekis property. The front door had opened into a small and claustrophobic hallway. They stood there, examining the staircase at the end of the passage.

"Cody, this is crazy. We should get out of here!" Max hissed frantically, feeling more afraid with each passing second.

"Ssh, did you hear that?" Cody asked softly, straining his ears.

The three of them had definitely heard what sounded like a soft murmur coming from upstairs.

"Oh my God," Bob muttered in alarm, his teeth chattering in spite of themselves.

"Grab a weapon, anything." Cody instructed in a terse whisper, heading softly towards a hall closet located underneath the stairway.

Max tiptoed into the living room towards the left while Bob scurried into the kitchen on the right. When the three of them appeared again at the bottom of the stairway, they were ready. Cody had managed to find a baseball bat; Max held a poker in her good hand while Bob carried a plastic spatula.

"A spatula? Are you kidding me, Bob?!" Max hissed incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Cody said grab anything, okay!" Bob retorted back in a loud whisper.

"Shut up, you two!" Cody hissed indignantly.

Then they ascended the stairway stealthily, praying that their footsteps didn't give them away.

* * *

**Unknown**

She sat in an uncomfortable position. Her arms and back were arched against the cold wall, as if she hoped she could bind her flesh to it and become invisible. Sweat trickled down her forehead while her hair hung limply on the sides of her cheek. Her face was damp from crying, her breath coming out in frayed shudders. She ignored the searing pain of the bleeding gash on her cheek where she had fallen on the gravel earlier. She heard the sound of a creaking floorboard and bit her lip. He was coming; he had found her hiding place. She began crying softly again.

* * *

**Group 1**

The seconds that passed felt like hours as their heightened senses kicked into overdrive. The banister was caked in dust, as if the place hadn't been inhabited in months. The entire house gave off a musty smell of damp wood. Cody's heart thumped wildly in his chest at the thought of what might be waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Gripping the bat firmly in his hands, he trod very carefully, measuring every footstep according to his racing heart.

There were three bedrooms in front of them. The doors leading to the two on the farthest ends of the landing were open. But the door of the room directly ahead was ajar.

"On my count, we'll open the door. If I tell you to run, you run. Understand?" Cody whispered firmly.

Max and Bob nodded quickly and Cody faced forward once more. He stepped forward, his hand inches away from the door handle.

* * *

**Unknown**

She could feel his presence. She hoped that the others were safe. If nothing else, she hoped it would be over quickly. She said a silent prayer and held her breath.

* * *

**Group 1**

The three of them held their breath when Cody's hand closed around the door handle. The door creaked open slowly.

* * *

**Unknown**

She closed her eyes and continued praying, the tears running slowly down her cheeks once more.

* * *

**Group 1**

Cody swung forward first.

* * *

**Unknown **

She cried out and covered her head.

* * *

**Group 1**

"Sonny?!" the three of them chorused in astonishment.

"Guys?!" Sonny asked in amazement.

The three of them stared in shock at Sonny, cowering against the wall of the lone room, her cheeks stained with fresh tears and a deep gash on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?!" the four of them asked in unison.

* * *

**West Roxbury Police Department – 22:20**

"Hey Archie, we've got a Code Red disturbance in the neighbourhood. We need to send out a squad car ASAP," a police officer identified as Dan announced grimly.

"What for, a cat burglar? West Roxbury's as quiet as a tomb tonight." The police officer named Archie scoffed.

"Tomb's the word alright," Dan muttered dryly.

"Huh?"

"Maureen just got a 911 call about a dead body found in the guard house along the East Gate of the neighbourhood. The caller identified the body, it's Bernie Quinn's." Dan answered gravely while putting on a bullet proof vest.

"Hits-on-anything-that-moves Bernie? You're kidding," Archie breathed in alarm.

"Wish I were. Looks like whoever killed Bernie left a threatening message on the inside of the guardhouse too. Sheila Paxton from West Roxbury Municipality just called me a few minutes ago. She said the entire neighbourhood's in darkness, something about a power outage. She's sending over a group of technicians to inspect the area right now as we speak." Dan explained soberly while placing his gun in his holster.

"So much for going home early. Oh, by the way, did Maureen get an I.D. on the 911 caller?" Archie asked distractedly while zipping up his bullet proof vest.

This time, Dan looked slightly abashed.

"What?" Archie asked quizzically.

"The caller identified her as Hannah Montana." Dan replied quietly.

At this, Archie put a hand on his stomach and belted out a loud and wheezy laugh.

"Are you kidding me, Dan? Hannah Montana? Not only is it Friday the 13th, apparently it's April Fools too. How does Maureen even know it was a genuine 911 call and not a hoax?" Archie asked lightly once he'd calmed down sufficiently.

"I don't think it's a hoax, Archie. Maureen played back some of the tape to me a minute ago and that girl on the other end sounded genuinely scared." Dan responded seriously.

"Okay, so maybe it's not a hoax. But you can't honestly tell me that you think the 911 call really came from Hannah Montana." Archie stated, flabbergasted.

"Hannah Montana or not, there's something funny going on in the neighbourhood, Archie. Besides, if it turns out it was Hannah Montana who made that call, and she doesn't make it to her concert for whatever reason tomorrow night because there's a killer on the loose, my 11 year old daughter will flay me alive herself. I'm not taking any risks. Let's go." Dan urged impatiently.

Sighing to himself, Archie took one last bite out of the doughnut on his desk and followed Dan out of their cubicle to receive further instructions.

* * *

**Group 1**

To their dismay, the four teenagers had gotten to the gates at the school and found that everything was already locked up for the night. There wasn't a security guard in sight. Luckily, Cody had remembered in time that there was a small cottage on the outskirts of the school which was occasionally used as a type of storage room by the school janitor. After rummaging through the musty cupboards and finding mostly cleaning agents and utensils, Cody finally found a workable first aid kit. Cody immediately set to work on setting the bone in Max's arm (which had separated from her elbow). Max, who had remained bravely silent during the painful ordeal, succumbed to tears while Cody placed her arm delicately in a sling that he'd found in the first aid box.

"You okay?" Cody asked in concern.

"Yeah, broken bones are a bitch." Max muttered with a hoarse chuckle, trying to sound braver than she felt.

Cody used a tissue to wipe Max's tears away and squeezed her good shoulder reassuringly.

Bob, in the meanwhile, tended to the gash on Sonny's cheek, rubbing it gently with disinfectant which caused her to wince.

"Thanks Bob," Sonny stated meekly while Bob placed a plaster across her cheek.

"No problem," Bob responded nonchalantly while looking at his feet.

"So, you and Mikayla got separated?" Cody asked quickly, returning back to Sonny's narrative of the night's events.

Sonny nodded hurriedly and continued.

"Yeah. One minute we were laughing and kidding around. The next minute, this person in a mask just came out of nowhere. We thought it was Miranda coming to capture us, till we saw the axe. Mikayla told me to run and we took off down the alley. But we got separated somehow; I ended up doubling back by mistake just behind the Sudekis House. Mikayla must've continued through the alleyway and come out the back by the Parker Residence. It was so dark. I thought he was right behind me. That's when I broke the window on the front door at the Sudekis House and hid upstairs. When you guys came up the stairs, I thought it was him." Sonny explained rapidly, shuddering from the memory.

"When we came up the stairs, we thought you were the killer trying to hide." Cody responded grimly.

"I hope Mikayla's alright. If anything's happened to her –"

"She must've gotten away, past the Parker Residence like you said. By the time Bob and I got into the alleyway, the killer was already gone and we found Max, Amber and Ashley in the alley." Cody explained soberly.

More tears leaked from Sonny's eyes as she recalled Bob and Cody's tale.

"I just can't believe that Amber and Ashley are dead. There weren't the nicest people, but they didn't deserve to die like that." Sonny murmured painstakingly.

"Max, how did you get into the alleyway? Did you see what happened to Amber and Ashley?" Bob asked curiously of Max.

"Ironically, I was looking for you and Cody. I heard strange sounds coming from the alley, so I went to inspect. He was standing above them with his back to me, so they must've already been dead. He turned around when he heard my footsteps and started chasing me. I didn't get very far; he caught up to me pretty quickly and swiped at my arm with a jack hammer. I fell to the ground. He was just bending over me, getting ready to swipe again when we both heard more footsteps coming into the alley. If you guys hadn't shown up when you did, I'd be dead right now," Max explained in an unnerved voice.

Bob and Cody looked equally disturbed while Sonny covered her mouth with her hands.

"Max, both you and Sonny referred to the masked person as 'him'. Did either of you get a good enough look at the guy?" Bob asked pointedly.

Both Max and Sonny shook their heads.

"I just assumed it was a guy because he was tall and lanky. I didn't see his face." Sonny responded quietly.

"Me neither," Max added.

Bob moved away from Sonny and began pacing through the small room.

"What is it, Bob?" Cody asked in concern, watching his friend's expression.

"Despite your reservations, there's someone out there right now who's attacking and killing people, Cody. Someone in a mask," Bob added ominously, turning to face Cody once more.

Cody sighed aloud. He'd been hoping to avoid this discussion; he didn't want to get into another fight with Bob. But it seemed that Bob was determined to plough on with his latest theory.

"Bob, these attacks seem fairly pre-meditated. Are you honestly suggesting that someone in our group of peers put on a mask tonight and just decided to go on a killing spree?" Cody asked pointedly.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's exactly how it looks. People don't just drop dead like flies by themselves, Cody. Miranda could've caught a few more people by now. And one of them has been walking around the alley in a red and gold mask in the last 20 minutes." Bob returned slowly.

"No," Sonny interrupted abruptly, causing Bob and Cody to look at her.

"No what?" Bob asked impatiently.

"He wasn't wearing that," Sonny answered quickly.

"What, the mask? But Sonny, you just said you didn't see his face." Cody persisted impatiently.

"We didn't see his face; he was wearing a mask. What Sonny means that it wasn't red and gold." Max offered, a look of silent comprehension passing between her and Sonny in that moment.

Bob and Cody stared hard at the two of them in confusion.

"Well, what colour was it?" Cody asked blankly.

"Green and silver," Max replied cryptically.

* * *

**This was a difficult chapter to write. I had no idea how I was going to end it. Some of the things I wanted to introduce here will definitely be in the next chapter. Again, it was mostly Group 1-oriented. I haven't forgotten about any of the other characters, all in good time. I'm sorry if Bob was too intense in previous chapters. I tried to tone him down, especially when his choice of weapon is a spatula (good times). I couldn't resist throwing in a joke about cops and doughnuts in the middle, I get silly when I'm sleep deprived ; ) But seriously, what did you think of the suspense in the middle between 'Group 1' and 'Unknown'? Lame? Stupid? Too obvious? I was going for a cross-over in perspective to heighten the suspense, please let me know if it worked. Please keep in mind that it was a first attempt at whatever you call it. As for the alleyway narrative, I hope it doesn't sound too absurd that so many people are running through there at similar times. I got some inspiration from Sherlock Holmes and 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' where some of the characters are all running around these creepy moors in the middle of the night. It's both scary and comical (just my opinion). I need to start thinking of ideas for an article I'm writing for my university RAG paper. Hopefully, I'll be making fun of crime in my home town and how to be a bad tourist. Anyways, thanks to all who read this chapter and don't egg me in the process. Snapplelinz out!**


	10. Downhill Dilly

**Man, I love having a lap top. Everything goes so much faster than usual. It took a while to start this chapter 'cause I wasn't sure whose POV to represent. But I think it should start to make sense as the plot proceeds. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed the past couple of chapters this month. I forgot to mention that at the end of the 'Redrum' chapter, I got the inspiration for the writing on the wall from 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' when Ginny writes on the wall in red paint about the Heir of Slytherin. I must give due props to all the film and book references that I've used in this story. I couldn't write this story without them. It feels good to be writing again and pouring all my energy into this story. I've been thinking of possible ideas for a sequel to 'Agent L' and I'm getting excited about it. Once 'Manhunt' is finished, I may start working on that story. I'll explain the chapter title at the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life, iCarly, Sonny With A Chance, Lizzie McGuire, Ned's Declassified's and Hannah Montana or the characters represented in this story (save for my own created characters).**

**Now, onto the story...**

* * *

**Group 2**

After a tentative stroll, the three of them found themselves in front of the Sudekis Residence, staring apprehensively at the broken window. The trip had taken them even longer due to the fact that they kept looking behind them and to the sides, wary of a sneak attack. After much persuasion, Zack had opened the front door and he, Mikayla and Tawni began searching the house. The three of them stood in the middle room on the second floor, the silence pervading through the very walls.

"Who do you think broke the window?" Mikayla asked in barely a whisper.

"I don't know," Zack muttered softly.

"This doesn't make any sense." Tawni murmured anxiously, glancing out of the bedroom window momentarily.

"None of this makes sense. We haven't come across a single soul in the neighbourhood. Where is everyone? And why I can't I find my brother of all people? The one time he doesn't answer his cellphone!" Zack hissed impatiently, pounding his fist into a nearby wall, his cellphone clutched firmly in the other hand.

"What should we do?" Mikayla asked in a fearful tone.

"Tawni, what's wrong?" Zack asked curiously, watching as she bended towards the ground.

When she stood erect once more, she was holding a sparkly object in her hand.

"It's Sonny's bracelet," Tawni murmured in alarm, holding it close to her eye.

"Are you sure?" Zack questioned.

"It's definitely Sonny's. She was fingering the clasp while we were walking and talking earlier. I think Chad gave it to her," Mikayla put in seriously, her expression matching Tawni's.

"How did it get here?" Zack asked blankly, staring intently at the bracelet.

"Sonny must've come here earlier after we split up." Mikayla surmised thoughtfully.

"But, why? Did she drop her bracelet? And where is she now?" Tawni demanded emphatically.

Mikayla and Zack didn't know what to say. Instead of resolving what they already knew, Tawni and the night's events had only left them with more questions.

* * *

**Manhunt Group – 22:35**

By the time Lily, Nico and Grady had reached the 4-way traffic stop on Nelson Street, there wasn't a soul stirring anywhere. Lily reasoned that people must've found really good hiding places by now. Nico and Grady seemed to think otherwise.

"I guess Miranda must've moved on already," Lily noted absent-mindedly while flicking dirt out from underneath her fingernails.

"But what about that scream we heard earlier?" Nico questioned seriously, his eyes darting back and forth around the neighbourhood.

"I don't know, Nico. Amber or somebody probably stepped on a bug or something. The point is that no one's here now. I think we should split up and keep looking for more people," Lily instructed briskly.

"S-s-split up?" Grady asked bleakly while gazing around the surrounding darkness.

"So much for dissing Chad Dylan Cooper about being afraid of the Boogie Man. Haven't you guys ever played 'Murderer in the Dark'? Besides, you pansies have flash lights. Tell you what: you guys head back to your old hiding place by the Ingram Residence and I'll come meet you there in 15 minutes." Lily suggested rapidly.

"And where are you going, pray tell?" Grady asked suspiciously, giving her a lop-sided glance.

"Wherever the wind takes me. Now scram!" Lily barked.

She began sniggering as the two of them began jogging haphazardly towards the cul de sac past the Bolton House.

"Two doughnuts for the price of one," she smirked to herself and began heading towards the West Gate.

"Man, that girl is bossier than Tawni Hart," Nico complained loudly while he and Grady continued jogging along.

"Tell me about it. Still kinda hot, right?" Grady asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Grady agreed readily.

* * *

**Group 1**

The four of them stared wordlessly at each other, the silence of the tiny storage room ringing in their ears. All that could be heard was the intake of breath: rapid and shuddering.

"Green and silver?" Cody asked after what seemed like eternity.

"You're sure?" Bob asked pointedly of Max and Sonny.

The two girls nodded silently.

Bob got off the table he'd been sitting on and began pacing restlessly once more.

"Does that answer your question now, Bob?" Cody asked flippantly.

"What?" Bob asked distractedly.

"Whoever killed Amber and Ashley, it wasn't one of us." Cody explained soberly, gazing outside the window momentarily.

"Sonny must've seen it when he came up behind her and Mikayla. But I got a close up of the mask right before he tried to off me. Zack only got red and gold masks, didn't he?" Max asked bewilderedly of the group at large.

"If it is someone who's not in the group tonight, that still doesn't explain how he got in. The neighbourhood's completely sealed off from the rest of the suburb. The gates close at 9pm sharp." Sonny stated in a frustrated tone.

"It's not exactly hard to climb the gates on either side of the enclosure," Max put in evenly.

"With the electric fencing activated? I don't think so. If someone got in, it was before 9pm, maybe when we started playing Manhunt." Cody explained knowingly.

"Wait a minute. The gates, the blackout," Bob murmured suddenly, breaking out of his own self-imposed reverie.

"What?" Sonny asked curiously of him.

"It seems like too much of a coincidence that the power would go out, and Amber and Ashley just happen to be killed and dumped in the alley." Bob explained.

"Are you saying that the killer's responsible for the black out?" Max asked fearfully, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I think Bob's right. The timing of the two events are too close together to be labelled as mere coincidence. The killer must've done something to ensure that we'd be in the dark while we were walking around the neighbourhood." Cody responded grimly.

"But then, we have to check the gate to be sure. If the killer's disabled the power somehow, that means that the electricity on the gates isn't working. We can still get out," Max stated optimistically.

Her statement wasn't met with any enthusiasm by either Cody or Bob.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't you think the killer would've thought of that? If he turned out the lights to make sure we couldn't find our way around the neighbourhood, he must've done something to the gate too." Cody replied sombrely.

"Cody's right. It could be a trap on the killer's part just to lure us and anyone else in hiding to the East Gate to inspect the gate. We can't take that chance." Bob agreed seriously.

"So what do we do, then?" Max fumed irritably, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Whatever we do, we can't stay here. We need to find the others and try and get help some other way. Does anyone have a cell phone on them?" Sonny asked quickly.

The four of them reached into their various pockets and retrieved their cellphones, save for Max.

"Dammit, I left mine in my room! I thought we'd just be running around the neighbourhood for a few hours and having a blast. Oh, the irony," Max muttered sarcastically.

"No signal. How 'bout you guys?" Sonny asked quietly of Bob and Cody.

Bob shook his head and Cody sighed aloud.

"My battery's dead. I bought a new battery to replace the old one yesterday and forgot to switch them around." Cody answered morosely.

"What now?" Bob asked blankly.

When Cody turned to face them once more, his expression was resolute and determined.

"We start looking for my brother and everyone else the old fashioned way. We start walking," he answered slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

* * *

**Gibby and Sam**

None of them had any idea how long they had been running for. But as far as Sam was concerned, she knew it was only a matter of time before Gibby's stubby little legs gave out. Then she could finally teach him a lesson for insulting her in front of Bailey and Chad Dylan Cooper. They were fast approaching the front of the Bonthrap Residence. Ahead lay the Hawthorne Residence and East Lane, a rough pathway leading straight into the forest. Below all this lay yet another slope in the neighbourhood in the form of a hill descending towards the second entrance to the forest.

Sam finally caught up with Gibby when they reached the back of the Oswald Residence and tackled him forcefully to the ground. With surprising agility that Sam didn't know Gibby possessed, he managed to flip Sam onto her back by kicking the back of her shins. He got to his feet deftly while she massaged the back of her calf muscles. When their eyes locked once more, Sam got to her feet and made yet another beeline for Gibby. She ran towards him and caught him roughly around the neck, her arms tightening around it in an unmistakable chokehold. Just like before, Gibby managed to grapple his way out of Sam's grip and shoved her away from him, his entire body trembling. Sam hunched over to try to steady her breathing, watching Gibby with interest. He appeared to have only sustained a cut to the lip which was bleeding and a slight nose bleed, but otherwise seemed unscathed.

"Impressive. Where did you learn your grappling manoeuvres, O Grasshopper?" Sam mocked with a shuddering laugh.

"I told you, Sam. I'm not gonna be your doormat anymore. Consider that as your first warning," Gibby replied seriously, his hands balled into unmistakable fists.

Sam guffawed in response, thinking it was easily the funniest thing she'd seen all night.

"That's a good one, you almost had me going there, Gibby. With your cute little hammy fists balled up into a threatening pose," Sam wheezed while clutching her stomach, feeling like she could double over any minute.

If she had been paying attention in that moment, she would've noticed Gibby drop his threatening stance, his arms falling limply at his sides.

"Sam," Gibby murmured in a shaky voice.

"Alright, Gibby, I get it. If it means that much to you not to be on the receiving end of my torture, I guess I could always just pants Germy instead. That kid is a walking health code violation." Sam continued in-between shaky laughter.

"Sam!" Gibby roared, shaking her out of her reverie.

That's when Sam noticed that Gibby's eyes were dilated with unrepressed fear. She turned around sharply at the sound of approaching footsteps behind her. She saw a tall figure a few metres away from them. The figure was dressed in black from head to toe, concealed by a mask. For a split second, Sam's mind went blank as the figure moved in measured steps. Sam instinctively knew that the figure behind the mask was male and would be taller than both her and Gibby combined. When he was almost upon him, Sam saw the glint of his mask against the backdrop of the moon, their only light amidst the darkness. And he was clutching an object in both hands. Something that resembled a weapon. Then she understood.

"Gibby, run!" Sam commanded rapidly, regaining the use of her legs once more.

Gibby didn't need to be told twice as he darted ahead of Sam, sprinting as far away from possible from the intruder of their little game.

* * *

**Manhunt Group – 22:45**

Miranda was walking stealthily down the hill along Devonshire Avenue. She glanced a second time at the text message that Lily had sent her about 5 minutes ago. In her text message, Lily had explained that Nico and Grady were now part of the Manhunt Group and that she had sent them back to their original hiding place to catch more people. Miranda smirked to herself. She was glad that Lily was successfully increasing the Manhunt quota. But a part of her also felt disappointed and annoyed that she had not been able to do the same, being the leader of the group and all, save for capturing her all-too-willing boyfriend. And speaking of said boyfriend, she wondered why she hadn't heard a progress report from him yet. She hoped he hadn't gotten bored of the task at hand and taken off his mask. She shook off those thoughts and focused on the task of retrieving Nico and Grady and waiting for Lily to come back so that they could review their game plan. She walked along the road and crossed over stealthily towards the front of the Ingram Residence when she stopped at the sound of commotion ahead. She saw the distinct silhouettes of two persons known to her, evidently fleeing towards the safety of the forest. And just behind them was a figure, instead of pursuing them, backtracking towards the Woolfe Residence. Miranda shook her head and began walking towards the creeping figure in a mad huff.

* * *

**Group 3**

Freddie was having a difficult time trying to keep a straight face at Carly's ministrations. She was doing everything in her power to get him to crack up again. And he was trying desperately to stay quiet. They were currently hiding in a shrubbery planted in front of the lawn on the Woolfe Property, trying not to give themselves away. Well, one of them was trying to do that at any rate.

"Carly, you're incorrigible." Freddie stated, trying to be indignant, but failing miserably.

"Come on, you know you love it, Freddie." Carly whispered mischievously.

"See, that right there! Those inherently cute dimples of yours are what's gonna get us caught by the Manhunt group!" Freddie hissed, feigning annoyance.

"Just admit it, Freddie. Lewbert's icky mole is the size of a golf ball!" Carly whispered ecstatically, clapping her hands together.

"Only because you actually put a golf ball up to your cheek and called it Lewbert's Mole!" Freddie whispered back jocularly.

"Hey, I wouldn't have put the golf ball up to my cheek if I hadn't first found it in your back pack!" Carly protested laughingly.

"Which has been there since Sam and I organised Putt-Putt in your apartment to stop you from going to that snooty rich school." Freddie put in with a chuckle.

"I still can't believe you guys did that. Of all the crazy schemes that you and Sam could be in cahoots over," Carly murmured in awe.

"As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And both Sam and I are your friends. We weren't giving you up without a fight." Freddie declared so vehemently that it took Carly by surprise.

"Freddie, that's so sweet." Carly murmured in a hushed voice.

Freddie was halted from replying to Carly when he heard a hushed movement ahead of them. He put a hand over Carly's mouth without first gaining her approval and peeked subtly over the hedge. There was a masked figure a few metres in front of them. Judging from the movement, he had overheard their hushed conversation and was making their way towards them. Carly made a noise behind Freddie's hand which sounded like a reprimand, but he shushed her as quietly as possible.

"Ssh, Carly! It's someone in the manhunt group. I think they heard us. Just stay still." Freddie chastised, hiding the smirk on his face.

Carly acquiesced and the two of them remained as still as possible, trying not to breathe too loudly. The figure crept closer and closer, making Freddie more and more uncomfortable. Carly, on the other hand, didn't seem to share Freddie's alarm, but continued sending him silly grins, which nearly collapsed his resolve not to laugh out loud. Right before the figure could cross the threshold of the property, they were interrupted by a second masked figure coming to stand in front of him.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Miranda was not impressed. The idiot had made her sprint all the way towards him to get him to stop. Evidently, he hadn't heard her whispered remonstrations not to go in that direction.

"Why can't people just listen to simple instructions?" Miranda muttered more to herself, coming to stand before him.

She had no time to wonder about where Nico had left Grady. They were missing an opportunity.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Miranda hissed angrily.

The tall figure in front of her stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Why are you going this way, Nico? Didn't you see Sam and Gibby heading towards the forest? If you turn around now, you can still catch them!" Miranda exclaimed in an excitable tone.

If it weren't so dark, Miranda might've been able to get a better idea of the expression on Nico's face. Why was he picking this particular moment to be so dense? And why did he keep turning to look intently at the shrubbery on the Woolfe Property?

"Forget about the stupid bush, Nico! Look, just go and get Sam and Gibby. Get Grady, don't get Grady, I don't care! Just go!" Miranda instructed impatiently.

With one last look at the shrubbery, the tall masked figure turned around and sauntered off back towards the direction of the forest.

"Thank you!" Miranda whispered to the sky.

With a shake of her head, she moved towards the Oswald Residence.

* * *

**Group 3**

Freddie and Carly finally succumbed and began convulsing with shaky laughter.

"Man, that was a close call." Freddie heaved with a sigh of relief.

"Did you see how pissed Miranda was? She's really taking the game seriously!" Carly exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Tell me about it. She really meant business when she told Nico to go get Sam and Gibby." Freddie agreed with a chuckle.

"I hope Sam and Gibby manage to find a good hiding place. Nico looked like he was ready to kill," Carly stated with echoing laughter that died away instantly in the breeze.

* * *

**Sam and Gibby**

They had been sprinting spiritedly, getting closer towards the Bonthrap Residence. None of them had looked back behind since they had lost sight of their pursuer. Their only thought was to create as much distance between them as possible. They neared the edge of the hill in front of the Bonthrap Residence, the entrance to the forest just a stone's throw away. They stopped abruptly to catch their breath.

"Who the hell was that? And why are they carrying a weapon? What the hell's going on, Gibby?" Sam demanded anxiously, massaging the stitch in her side.

"Gibby?" Sam repeated, watching his expression.

He was looking behind them once more. She heard the sound of leisurely footsteps approaching. Whoever was coming wasn't in any particular hurry to reach them. Sam's heart began thrumming loudly in her chest at what was about to come. Her only thought was to get her and Gibby into the forest as quickly aspossible. Just as she made to get away from the edge of the hill, Gibby stopped her with his hand.

"Gibby, what are you doing? We have to get out of here!" Sam snapped impatiently, trying to shove his hand away.

She didn't like the look in his eye. It was completely unlike anything she'd ever seen before, like he was steeling himself to do something extremely out of character. He sighed loudly, like he was trying to gulp down bile in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Sam." He murmured hoarsely with an apologetic expression, his hands going towards her chest.

Before she could stop him, Gibby had pushed Sam over the edge of the hill, sending her careening backwards into oblivion. He only watched her momentarily before he darted further into the forest. He was so far in that he could no longer see the path. He had been making loud wails and yelps while he'd been running, hoping it would disguise Sam's fall. When he finally came to a standstill, he wanted to retch. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He heard the footsteps coming slowly behind him and sucked in a breath. He turned to face the sounds, that same look of resigned determination on his face.

Sam had tried all the while to cling desperately to any boulders or roots jutting out of the edge of the hill. But gravity seemed to be aiding her downward descent all too easily as she saw no end to the bottom. There was no time to throw out her hands as she crashed onto the grass. Before she could blink, she had knocked herself unconscious, the surrounding gloom becoming impossibly darker with the closing of her eye lids.

* * *

**First things first, the chapter title. So I kinda ran out of inspiration and just hopped onto the first title I could think of. But there is a point, I promise. There's an online gaming website called with a game called 'Downhill Dilly'. The object of the game: ride a bicycle down a hill filled with obstacles such as logs, broken glass, pot holes, you get the picture. It's a pretty silly game, but I thought I could use the premise of this game as an entendre of sorts for the overall plot to show that things are going 'downhill' for the characters. You see what I did there? Thanks to AnotherParamoreFan for her shout-out in her review about the Death Eater reference. As I said before, I definitely got inspired by the Death Eater mask when thinking of the red and gold masks. If it helps, you should have another look at chapter 1 (after the prologue); there may be clues in there to help you figure out something about the unknown intruder in the neighbourhood. Characters like Bob and Cody have thrown some ideas out there about this person, but that could also be a red herring in itself (I'm not saying they're completely wrong though). Thank you for everyone's opinions and interpretations so far, it makes things really interesting for me as the writer so I know what ya'll are thinking. I felt very sad writing the last part about Sam and Gibby, that's about all I'm prepared to say at this point. More POV's coming in the next chapter, don't think that I've left anyone out. How does the timing of the events work? Are things happening too slowly or too quickly? Let me know. I'm going to read 'She's The Man' fanfics now, Snapplelinz out. **


	11. Count To Three

**Author's Note: This is a fairly long chapter. I thought I'd put this chapter out today while I'm working on one-shots for the TSL X-mas Challenge. Hopefully I'll write something half good for Christmas, but it's hard considering that all I can think about these days are serial killers chasing teenagers through an enclosed neighbourhood. Anyone who wants to participate in the Suite Life Christmas collection can PM me, woundedhearts or Lodylodylody and sent your one-shots via docx. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed the last chapter. I've been intrigued by the recent PM's I've gotten about the killer's identity, priceless. I hope the final explanation and twists will make sense. Just a couple more chapters before the end is nigh, muah ha ha. Now back to my Christmas jingles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TV shows that I've chosen to represent in this story, oh sorrow. Rated T for strong language, particularly this chapter.**

* * *

**West Roxbury – 23:03**

With a sudden jolt like electricity through her bones, she awoke with a start, feeling as if someone had called out her name. With groggy reluctance, she finally opened her heavy eyelids. The scene ahead swam like wriggling tadpoles in front of her corneas. With two shaky hands, she managed to pull herself up tentatively into a sitting position. Sam had to fight down the urge to retch from the spinning sensation in her head. She gasped upon touching the side of her cheek. The hand that she held up in front of her shone bright red. Sam soon discovered that most of the right side of her face was caked in dry blood. But upon further inspection that there didn't appear to be any permanent damage, she breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when she realised where she was. Glancing up wildly in the direction where she had first begun her descent, her memory travelled back in time. She had fallen down the hill, hit her head and then lost consciousness. But she hadn't really fallen, had she? Gibby's face swam into her consciousness, troubling and disturbing. He had pushed her over the edge of the cliff. And then he had run off, based on what she had seen before she had reached the bottom. Sam shivered involuntarily, feeling a strange cold steal over her body. What had Gibby done? By some unforeseen miracle, Sam had only knocked herself out and not broken her neck from the sheer force of her descent. What had he been thinking?

Then she remembered the expression on his face right before he pushed her. It hadn't been malicious or crazed in any way. He apologised right before doing so. But that look on his face, had it been purely sorrow? Or had he been saying something else? He had looked at her like he'd never see her again; like he was saying goodbye.

The masked man.

Sam scrambled to her feet in a hurry and began climbing back up the hill. They had both been heading towards the forest when their pursuer had nearly overtaken them. That's when Gibby had pushed her down the hill. If their pursuer had still been behind them, there would be no way out except forward, into the forest. Did Gibby go in alone? If so, did the masked pursuer follow him? The only logical explanation was that Gibby had pushed her overboard to protect her from what was surely coming. An unexpected lump rose in her throat, which steeled her resolve to keep climbing. She had to find Gibby.

When she finally reached the top in painstaking fashion, she was met with an eerie silence. The moon had obviously moved on because she couldn't see anything in front of her. The forest entrance lay in front of her, peaceful and undisturbed. She kicked away at the bramble beneath her feet.

"Gibby!" Sam called out frantically, cupping her hands around her mouth.

The noise bounced over the trees and reverberated back towards her like a hapless boomerang. The breath in her throat quickened with each passing second.

"Gibby!" Sam called out once more, the claustrophobia of the darkness enveloping her.

It was hopeless. She couldn't make out her own feet beneath her, let alone the backdrop of the entire forest. With a frustrated groan, Sam turned back and began walking back towards the Bonthrap Residence. She needed to get help.

* * *

**Group 6 – 23:06**

"Are you sure about this, Chad?" Bailey asked uneasily.

"Of course I am. Don't you trust me?" Chad asked with an easy smile.

"It's not that, Chad. It's just that this is the first time I'm doing something like this with you," Bailey admitted sheepishly in spite of herself.

"Don't worry, Bailey. I'll guide you through it." Chad murmured in that alluring tone of his, taking her hand.

Using his other hand, he flicked a switch on his torch. A sudden array of disco lights began flashing in front of them in a rainbow of colours, followed by a booming version of his own voice:

"_Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and welcome to the ultimate Chad Dylan Cooper camping experience! This way you get to improve your survival skills and still do it in style, just like me. A less popular, rich and good-looking version of me, that is. Peace out, suckers!" _

Bailey hooted with laughter.

"Are you kidding me? Did you come up with that?" she asked of Chad.

"Just the 'peace out suckers' part, 'cause that's my signature line. It's registered." Chad explained confidently.

"Do you even go camping?" Bailey demanded shrewdly.

"Ew, of course not. I can't risk waking up with bug-ridden bed hair." Chad retorted, which made Bailey smirk momentarily.

"I still don't think we're going the right way, Chad." Bailey stated in a more serious tone.

"Bailey, I know what I'm doing. There's a great hiding spot near the Bonthrap Residence. But in order to get there without being seen, we have to go through the forest." Chad answered swiftly.

"Urgh, do we have to go through the forest? What if we get lost?" Bailey asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, but didn't you like grow up on a farm back in Hick Town, Oklahoma?" Chad demanded quizzically.

"That's Kettlecorn, Kansas, you jerk. And yes, I did grow up on a farm. But I like farm animals. Woodland creatures freak me out," Bailey muttered irritably.

"What woodland creatures?" Chad demanded laughingly.

"Owls in particular. They have really big heads on disproportionately smaller bodies." Bailey complained, which made Chad laugh harder much to her annoyance.

"I think I should call you Chuckle City instead, Pickett. Come on Woodsy Owl, we're wasting precious time." Chad commanded with a chuckle.

With a sigh, Bailey switched on Cody's flash light once more.

"You know you don't really need that rusted piece of tin once you've walked with the ultimate Chad Dylan Cooper Camping Flash Light." Chad noted with a glance at her hand.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, the Chad Dylan Cooper Ultimate Camping Experience can only be enhanced by the Cody Martin Lucky Flash light." Bailey retorted.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Beaver." Chad smirked which earned him a glare from Bailey.

They had barely begun walking into the forest when Bailey suddenly gripped Chad's forearm, causing him to wince.

"Ow, nails, broken skin! What are you doing, Bailey?" Chad snapped in annoyance.

"Didn't you hear that?" she whispered urgently, which caused him to frown.

"Hear what?" he asked more quietly this time, only to have his question answered by someone other than Bailey.

There it was again, the muffled sound of someone calling out into the indigo sky.

"Where did that come from?" Bailey whispered in a scared voice.

"Somewhere over there," Chad noted, flashing a light straight ahead towards some trees.

He began moving forward when Bailey's hand clutched at his arm painstakingly. The fearful expression on her face was an eerie nuance of colours under the light of the torch.

"Come on, Bailey." Chad stated firmly, grasping her free hand more gently.

She nodded and they started walking slowly forwards.

Despite having flash lights, they were having a difficult time not stumbling over inobtrusive objects in the looming darkness or walking into things. As a result, Bailey kept colliding with trees and hanging leaves. Chad in the meanwhile had emitted a high-pitched shriek upon walking into a large spider web.

"Can you hear anything?" Chad asked, having tripped over yet another boulder.

Bailey shook her head and trained her light straight ahead.

They had reached what looked like the centre of the forest. The area before them was open and enclosed with a shrubbery in the form of a circle. Before Chad could stop her, Bailey pitched forwards.

"Bailey, are you okay?" Chad asked in alarm.

Bailey lay sprawled out in a heap a few paces forward. Her knee and chin were smarting from the collision. So intent on stepping forward, she had forgotten to look down at her feet.

"I'm okay. I just tripped," Bailey muttered in a hoarse tone.

Whatever it was, it had inadvertently knocked the wind right out of her chest. Bailey frowned at the fact that the object had been large, yet soft and fleshy.

"Bailey," Chad stated in a shaky tone, his flash light trained on something in front of him, facing Bailey.

With trembling hands, Bailey trained Cody's flash light onto the ground before her.

She stared back weakly into his hollow eyes, red being the only distinguishable colour on his face. Bailey then emitted a piercing scream which resonated through the entire forest.

* * *

**Unknown**

She had just gotten beyond the Bonthrap Residence when she heard voices. She crept closer and saw the silhouettes of two figures. They were masked and lounging comfortably against the front steps of the Ingram Residence. They were in the midst of what appeared to be a humorous conversation. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the tallest one; he was laughing the most out of the two. She had to control the shuddering breaths erupting from her throat, threatening to give her away.

It was him. Weapon or not, she was going to get the truth out of him, one way or the other way.

She positioned herself just beyond the wall where they stood. The short one would be able to see her approaching first. But he was distracted by the tall one's tale. In a few seconds, she was going to strike. In a few seconds, she was going to kill him.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

"No way did that happen," Grady murmured disbelievingly.

"It's true, bro, you were there! I finally get the courage to ask this unbelievably gorgeous chick out on a date. And just when I think I've hit the jackpot, she opens her mouth and her voice is deeper than James Earl Jones!" Nico exclaimed in dismay, which made Grady laugh even harder.

"James Earl Jones, that's a classic voice." Grady noted through tear-stained eyes.

"Yeah, on a dude! Not a drop-dead-gorgeous-take-the-candy-wrapper-off honey. What a waste," Nico murmured disappointedly.

* * *

**Unknown **

This was it. She leapt out from her hiding place.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Grady saw it happen all too quickly, but far too late. One minute, Nico was on his feet, joking about his previous romantic endeavours. The next, he had been tackled to the ground by an unknown figure who had burst forth as if from the sky. Their limbs were tangled up together, the latter gaining the upper hand with each tension-filled second.

* * *

**Unknown**

She used every ounce of strength in her to get at him, her fists connecting with every inch of his skin.

"You bastard, what did you do? What did you do to him?" she demanded through ragged breaths.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

"Hey, what the…get off me, you crazy…Grady, help!" Nico called out frantically, trying to pry her hands off of his throat.

Grady managed to jump on top of the two of them, wrenching the figure away from Nico. After Nico had gotten on his knees and succeeded in helping Grady pin her down, they jumped back in shock.

It was Sam.

She was a mess. Her blonde hair was tangled up in knots and her clothes (a Puma hoodie, pedal-pusher jeans and multi-coloured Converse) were frayed and riddled with grass and dirt stains. Nico and Grady were shocked into momentary silence by the dried blood on the right side of her face. What had happened to her? And why had she just tried to attack them?

"Sam?" Nico and Grady chorused in alarm, both of them taking off their masks simultaneously.

She looked unsteady as she stood up, swaying arkwardly on the balls of her feet. She still had that maddening glint in her eye that neither of them liked one bit.

"What have you done to him?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about. What happened to you?" Nico asked anxiously, trying to gauge her expression.

"Tell me where he is," Sam pleaded with the two of them.

"Sam, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Grady demanded impatiently, not liking the tone of her voice.

"You followed us just as we got past the Oswald Residence. You chased us towards the forest." Sam explained haphazardly, trying to stop the ringing in her head.

She then pointed an accusing finger at Nico.

"Who was with you earlier?" Grady questioned suspiciously.

"Gibby," Sam murmured softly.

"Sam, what's going on? What's happened to Gibby?" Nico asked quietly.

She gazed at the two of them, the sudden realisation causing her to tear up.

"I don't know." She answered simply.

* * *

**Group 6**

With a sudden lurch in her stomach, Bailey scrambled forward and headed for the nearest bush and began vomiting violently. Chad was by her side in a second, holding her hair back away from her face. After she had wiped her mouth and Chad had offered her a breath mint, she stared in stunned silence at Gibby Carlson. His legs and stomach had been hacked at savagely and brutally with a sharp object. His face was red from blood that had spattered haphazardly from his external wounds. Gibby's eyes, as wide as saucers stared back at the two of them, as if they were questioning them for what he alone knew.

"Is he dead?" Bailey asked hoarsely.

After getting close enough to look for a pulse, Chad nodded grimly. Bailey burst into tears and began convulsing on the spot.

"Who did this to him?" she cried out in a shaky whisper, the tears streaming down her face while cupping her mouth with her hands.

"I don't know. He's still warm, which means that it couldn't have happened too long ago. We have to get out of here, Bailey." Chad instructed tersely.

Just as Bailey was about to nod in response, they both jumped on the spot at the sound of approaching footsteps. Without thinking twice, Chad grabbed Bailey's arm and pulled her into a bush in front of where Gibby lay.

"Chad!" Bailey hissed in alarm.

"Ssh, Bailey, be quiet!" Chad commanded urgently.

They could taste the subtle change in the air of another's breathing and movement. The footsteps were coming closer, weaving their way through the bramble and overwhelming darkness. The tension of the latest developments had rendered them both nauseated with fear in an inexplicable way.

"Listen to me, Bailey. We need to be prepared to pounce at whoever is coming towards us now. When I count to three, we jump out. If something happens to me, you have to run out of here and get help, understand?" Chad asked rapidly in a hushed whisper.

"Chad, I-"

"Don't argue with me, Bailey! Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Chad hissed impatiently.

Bailey nodded quickly.

"Good. Now, get ready." He instructed slowly, tasting bile in his throat.

* * *

**Group 4**

They began running quickly through the depths of the forest. The high-pitched scream they had heard less than 5 minutes ago had gone off like a warning bell in their heads. Someone else had been attacked. Oliver waited for Miley to catch up before taking her hand and walking forwards.

"Oliver, what are we doing? We should be waiting by the gate for the police to come. Instead, we just ran into the woods." Miley murmured painstakingly.

"We don't know when the police are gonna get here, Miley. If someone else has been attacked, we can't just sit back and do nothing." Oliver whispered seriously.

"Don't you watch any horror movies, Oliver? You never run into a wooded area without a flash light or a weapon." Miley offered in what was supposed to be a light-hearted tone. But Oliver could tell she was scared.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, Miley. I promise." Oliver stated sincerely, his grip on her hand tightening with each passing second.

They had finally reached the centre of the forest. As the moon hovered momentarily over the trees, they were able to decipher the basic outline of the scene ahead of them.

"It looks like some kind of camp site," Miley whispered conspiratorially in Oliver's ear.

"What's that?" Oliver asked softly, staring at a large shadow in front of them.

Before they could venture a guess, the two of them heard the slightest of tremors coming from a bush just ahead of them. Oliver had to stifle a loud wince because Miley's hand was squeezing his so tightly.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Nico and Grady watched in bewilderment as Sam began her strange tale.

"Gibby and I were fighting. Then you showed up carrying some kind of weapon and we ran for it. We were heading towards the forest when Gibby pushed me down the hill.

"Wait! Gibby, pushed you down a hill? Are you hurt?" Grady asked in concern coming towards her and examined her face.

"Sam, I didn't follow you, nor did I chase you anywhere. And I definitely don't have a weapon on me. I've been with Grady this entire time." Nico persisted patiently.

Sam jerked away from Grady's touch momentarily and gulped. Then she remembered. He had been tall, but not nearly as tall as Nico. Even though it was dark all round, the moon had illuminated his face in that moment before she and Gibby had began running. He was wearing a mask, but it hadn't been red and gold like the other members of the manhunt group.

"It was silver," she breathed slowly.

"What?" Nico asked, dumbfounded.

"The guy who chased me and Gibby was wearing a mask, but it wasn't like yours or Nico's. I saw some silver in it," Sam explained frantically, her head whirring more than ever.

"Oh my God," Grady murmured in disbelief.

* * *

**Group 6**

Bailey cursed inwardly for scratching her nose. That one little movement had alerted whoever was close by to hers and Chad's presence. She closed her eyes and tried to steady the erratic pattern of her heart beating in her chest. Chad said nothing, but motioned with his fingers by counting to three. It was now or never.

* * *

**Group 4**

Someone was hiding in the bush; that much they were sure of. After what they had already witnessed tonight, both Miley and Oliver were more than ready to take action. That however didn't mean that they weren't terrified beyond reason and logic.

"Someone's over there," Miley whispered in alarm, her mouth opening and shutting repeatedly like a guppy.

"Miley, do you trust me?" Oliver asked as quietly as possible.

She nodded silently.

"When I count to three, we jump. If I tell you to run, you run. Do you understand me?" Oliver asked seriously.

Miley nodded yet again, her eyes stinging from tears threatening to fall. If they were going to die, she hoped it would be quick and painless.

Oliver nodded and steeled himself. If he was going to die, it might as well be protecting someone he loved.

Oliver held up one finger and began counting very slowly.

* * *

**Group 6**

Bailey matched Chad's silent movements, her trembling hand holding up two fingers in the shape of a 'V'.

* * *

**Group 4**

Like Oliver's hand, Miley's was in a pose looming halfway between the shape of a 'V' and a 'W'.

* * *

**Group 4 and 6.**

Three.

* * *

**The Forest – 23:15**

All that could be heard were the sound of gasps and murmured curse words. Their bodies were intertwined in a silent struggle for domination, each one wondering who would be the first to die.

Thankfully, that question remained unanswered when Cody's Lucky Flashlight flew out of Bailey's hand and dropped to the ground. It landed with a thud and accidentally switched on, revealing Miley as Bailey's assailant.

"Ow, my eyes." Miley complained in a shrill tone, covering up her eyes haphazardly and falling off of Bailey.

"Miley?!" Bailey thundered in confusion, gasping for breath.

Chad, who had just punched someone in the ribs, grabbed his flashlight and shined it onto a wincing Oliver.

"Chad?!" Oliver muttered in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" Miley demanded in an excitable tone.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why were you sneaking up on us?" Chad demanded angrily.

"Because you were hiding from us. We thought you were the killer," Oliver stated soberly.

"Killer?" Chad asked blankly.

"You know about Gibby?" Bailey asked in alarm.

"Gibby?" Miley asked blankly

"What happened to Gibby?" Oliver asked in dismay.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs, Bailey and Chad concentrated the separate beams of their flash lights onto the scene behind Miley and Oliver.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Nico and Grady stared at one another, momentarily at a complete loss for words.

"Let me get this straight: there's someone running around the neighbourhood wearing a mask that isn't red and gold and you think this person might've gone after Gibby?" Nico asked of Sam once he regained the use of his voice.

Sam nodded, the urge to cry more pronounced than ever.

"Oh shit, I did not sign up for this when I agreed to Manhunt! We have to get the hell out of here!" Nico exclaimed emphatically.

"We have to find the others. Miranda, Lily and Ronnie are walking around the neighbourhood right now and they have no idea what's going on. We have to warn them somehow," Grady stated grimly.

"How? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a black out. The neighbourhood already has such crap reception, so we can't call anyone. You're the first people I've come across in the last 20 minutes." Sam interjected in exasperation.

"Well, we can't hang around here and hope this guy doesn't find us first. We've got to try and round up as many people as we can while there's still time. We don't know what we're dealing with." Nico asserted ominously.

* * *

**Group 4**

Miley, who had looked like she was about to faint a moment ago, now clung desperately to Bailey, who was steadying her. Oliver finally turned his eyes away from Gibby's mangled body with a shuddering grimace.

"Bernie's really dead? Are you sure?" Chad asked, dumbfounded.

"Not many people can walk upright after their throats have been cut." Miley quipped dryly, feeling that distinctive pang of nausea swooping through her stomach.

Both her and Oliver had informed Chad and Bailey about the status of the electricity box and the gates.

"And the message on the wall? Was does it mean?" Bailey asked apprehensively.

"Like I said, they were names of trees spelling out the word 'DIE'. Whoever killed Bernie must've left it there as a calling card." Oliver answered darkly.

"But why kill Gibby? It doesn't make any sense, none of this makes any goddammed sense." Chad muttered vehemently.

"Do you think this person got to anyone else in the neighbourhood? Oliver and I heard screams before," Miley commented morosely.

"Who knows? The only reason Bailey and I even found Gibby in the first place was because we thought we heard someone calling out near the other forest entrance." Chad interjected dejectedly.

"Who could it have been? Were they looking for someone? Do you think they knew Gibby was already dead?" Oliver questioned haphazardly.

"Oh God, this is making my head spin." Bailey lamented, clutching her face in her hands.

"I called the police. They know that Bernie's dead. I just hope they get here soon," she added wearily.

"That's if they can get past the 10-foot electrified gate into a neighbourhood with no lights on," Oliver quipped dryly.

"We have to get the hell out of here and find the others before it's too late," Chad stated determinedly.

"What about Gibby?" Bailey asked in a small voice.

"We can't just leave him here." Miley agreed in a pained voice.

"There's nothing more we can do for him. Chad's right, we can't stay here. We need to get help." Oliver answered as gently as possible.

"I promise you, we'll come back for him when it's safe." Chad promised seriously.

The girls nodded and followed Chad and Oliver very reluctantly out of the forest, heading towards the edge of the hill.

Chad thought about everything that had transpired tonight. Blackouts, electrified gates, dead bodies, a killer on the loose. He hadn't signed up for this. He was an actor, not a hero. He just hoped that he could keep all the irrational promises he'd made so far tonight. His thoughts lingered on Sonny momentarily and he groaned inwardly. That girl was so damn stubborn. Why couldn't she have taken his stupid flash light? Despite walking in the company of other people and carrying his special edition torch, he'd never felt more alone. And more in the dark.

* * *

**What did ya'll think? No twins this time, but their perspectives will return. I made use of the 'Unknown' character yet again to increase the tension and suspense. If you noticed, I also used the same technique again in the dialogue between Group 4 and Group 6 in the forest before they discover who's who. Did it work? Some of the group numbers will disappear during the future chapters if some of the groups combine, just like with Group 4 and 6. I felt horrible about killing off Gibby, it nearly brought tears to my eyes (nearly). Does this mean that Sam cared all along? I'd love to hear what you think. I had the most fun writing about Chad and Bailey's interaction in this chapter, especially when he called her Woodsy Owl ; ) Did anyone get nervous at the beginning of their dialogue and wonder what they were up to? I did that mostly for a laugh because I can imagine that Bailey might still be nervous around the great Chad Dylan Cooper because he's such a huge celebrity. What did you think of Chad taking the lead in the forest? Kind've unbelievable I know, but I was playing on the idea that he does have a good heart when he puts his mind to it, especially in SWAC. Perhaps I'll make a hero out of him yet. Hope ya'll have a great day**

**

* * *

  
**


	12. There's Safety In Numbers

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, long time no see! Sorry I've been out of the loop for the last week and a half. I was occupied the whole of last week with finishing off my one-shots for the new Suite Life X-mas challenge. Then it was exceedingly hard to get back into 'blood, guts and gore' frame of mind after writing happy-go-lucky Christmas stories. Is it my imagination or has time sped up the quicker it gets to the holidays? Maybe just me, then. I've had other great distractions that have postponed the update on this story. Firstly, I finally purchased the latest Star Trek and Harry Potter films on DVD. The only thing better than watching Star Trek once at the cinema is watching multiples times afterwards on DVD with a rewind button : ) Sigh, I heart Spock. Secondly, my parents bought me a new keyboard ('cause my old one went bust a few months which made me sad), so I've been recapturing my innate love for music this week. And thirdly, I went to watch New Moon today, which was awesome by the way. A little aside, Taylor Lautner has a body most older men (including Rob Pattinson) would kill for. What kind of pop-eye diet is he on? Anyhoo, that's enough random banter from me. This is a longer chapter with (gasp, spoiler ahead) a new group perspective. Thanks so much for all the feedback and reviews, it means a lot. Enjoy! **

* * *

**West Roxbury – 23:32**

Carey and Kirk drove for the most part in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It took a while for them to get past the temporary road block along the intersection of Washington Street and West Roxbury Parkway and to convince the traffic policeman to let them through. Even though ordinary citizens weren't currently allowed to venture up towards the enclosed neighbourhood of West Roxbury in the midst of a black-out, the traffic policeman decided to look the other way since Carey and Kurt were the parents of children trapped inside the neighbourhood. Little did the Martins know just how much of a crowd the night's events had already gathered.

"What the-" Kurt murmured in bewilderment, squinting his eyes at the scene ahead.

Carey followed his line of sight and frowned.

There was no longer any need to keep the blinkers on in the car to see straight ahead in the distance. For the black tar road was littered with an array of cars parked haphazardly, several of them flashing blue and red lights. They recognised one of the larger vans as belonging to the local municipality. And they all appeared to be congregated around the 10 foot iron gates of the neighbourhood of West Roxbury.

Kurt found a place to park the car along the pavement underneath an elm tree. There was a motorcycle with a multi-coloured helmet attached to the seat parked in front of them next to the curb. Kurt and Carey exited the car, walking slowly towards the throng of people in uniform. They approached a policeman who was arguing with a young man. The latter had his back to them, but Carey couldn't help but feel a tingle of familiarity due to his towering height and shaggy hair.

"Sir, you can't be here right now, you need to step back." Officer Archie Smith ordered in a harsh voice.

"Officer, my sister and my friends are trapped in the neighbourhood as we speak. I would just like to know what's happening." Spencer Shay persisted angrily.

"What's going on here?" Carey demanded loudly.

The policeman turned towards her.

"Ma'am, Sir. You need to step back. This is a restricted area; you're not supposed to be here." Archie stated firmly, flashing his torch at them.

"Officer, my name is Kurt Martin and this is my ex-wife, Carey Martin. We heard about the black out and we came to find out what caused it. Our sons, Zack and Cody, are somewhere in the neighbourhood." Kurt persisted.

While Kurt spoke, the policeman's torch flashed momentarily on Spencer's face. In that moment, Carey recognised him.

"Wait a minute, I know you! You're that guy who bumped into me in the Tipton lobby earlier this evening!" Carey announced, much to everyone's amazement.

"Oh yeah! You're that really hot-I mean, lounge singer from the Tipton. I remember you now," Spencer agreed sheepishly, his face curling into an unexpected smile.

"Small world. W-what are you doing here of all places?" Carey questioned curiously.

"My sister, Carly, and her friends are trapped in the neighbourhood too. I'm Spencer, Spencer Shay. Did you say your sons are in the neighbourhood too?" Spencer introduced, extending his hand towards her, including Kurt in the conversation as well.

"Yes they are, Zack and Cody." Kurt offered simply.

He stole a glance at Carey and Spencer and frowned.

"Zack and Cody, sounds familiar. I'm sure Carly's mentioned them before. I think they're friends." Spencer conceded seriously.

Just then, another policeman came towards the three of them, flashing a torch also.

"Archie, it's okay. Excuse me Mr and Mrs. Martin, is it? Did you say your two sons are currently in the neighbourhood? And Mr…?" Officer Dan Bryce asked politely.

"Shay, Spencer Shay. My sister, Carly Shay is attending West Roxbury Prep for summer school along with her two best friends, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett." Spencer explained quickly.

"Yes Officer. We haven't been able to reach them all night on their cellphones." Carey answered meekly.

"This area generally has poor reception. But the telephone wires being knocked out too seem to have exacerbated the problem." Archie noted carefully.

"Your boys go to West Roxbury Prep too?" Dan inquired shrewdly.

"Yes they do, Officer Bryce. Our sons kinda have a reputation for getting into sticky situations. We think they may have gotten into some mischief during the blackout." Kurt explained simply.

"Mischief might be a slight understatement," Dan replied ominously.

"What do you mean?" Carey asked frantically, seeing the look in his eyes.

Dan exchanged a quick look with Archie. Archie sighed and shook his head, as if conceding on some silent discussion.

"We received a 911 call from a young girl who identified herself as Hannah Montana. She and a friend positively identified the dead body of a security guard in the neighbourhood named Bernie Quinn. So whatever mischief you think your boys have gotten into, I don't think it's on this level." Dan explained cryptically.

"Oh my God," Kurt murmured in alarm.

"Someone's been killed in the neighbourhood?" Carey asked in horror, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wait, did you say Hannah Montana made the call?" Spencer asked quizzically, frowning.

"Was it a hoax?" Carey joined in once more.

"We're not sure at this present time. Hannah Montana or not, my gut feeling tells me that the call was genuine. All the more reason to get into the neighbourhood as quickly as possible." Dan remarked diplomatically.

"Well, what's causing the delay?" Kurt inquired.

The three of them glanced towards the gate. A horde of persons were gathered near it with tools and equipment. However, none of them appeared to be touching the gate directly.

"Come with us," Dan instructed while he and Archie began walking ahead.

Kurt, Carey and Spencer followed the two policemen as they got closer towards the gate. They finally stopped in front of a tall woman in her thirties dressed in a municipal uniform.

"Mr and Mrs Martin, Mr Shay, this is Sheila Paxton from West Roxbury Municipality. Sheila, this is Kurt and Carey Martin and Spencer Shay. Their kids are trapped in the neighbourhood." Archie introduced cordially.

"Sister and two best friends," Spencer corrected.

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Martin, Mr Shay. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." Sheila replied cordially, shaking their hands.

"Thank you, Sheila. Have you figured out what caused the blackout in the neighbourhood?" Carey inquired curiously.

It was Sheila's chance to frown.

"Well, we've definitely isolated the problem to within the neighbourhood itself. It appears that someone has sabotaged the electrical box near the guard house and re-routed the wires, which have prohibited us from getting into the gate at the present moment." Sheila explained gravely.

"What's wrong with the gate?" Spencer asked pointedly.

Neither Spencer nor Kurt or Carey missed the look shared between the two policemen and the municipality worker.

"The gates have been electrified." Sheila responded grimly.

"What?!" Carey exclaimed.

"Wait, someone did this from the inside? Who would do something like that?" Kurt demanded angrily.

"As to that, we don't know at this point, Mr. Martin. But I assure you, we are doing everything in our power to re-route the gate to deactivate the electricity and to gain access to the neighbourhood." Archie stated sincerely.

"How long will it take to open the gates?" Carey asked quietly.

"We're looking at an hour, an hour and a half for the gates to become accessible again." Sheila replied quietly.

"An hour?" Carey asked incredulously.

"But you just said that a security guard has been found dead inside the guard house. The person who killed this security guard could still be running around the neighbourhood where my sister and her friends are. And it's gonna take an hour to get inside?!" Spencer thundered.

"Pleas calm down, Mr Shay. I promise you, we're doing the best we can." Sheila persuaded painstakingly, feeling genuinely sympathetic for their plight.

"Perhaps you should go wait in your cars in the meanwhile. We'll call you as soon as we've made progress." Dan suggested kindly.

"You can wait with us if you like, Spencer. Your bike probably won't be too comfortable in this chilly weather." Kurt suggested reasonably.

"Gee, thanks Kurt, I appreciate it." Spencer responded graciously and followed the two of them back to Kurt's car.

Once they were safely back in the car, the three of them continued watching the policemen and municipality staff working on the East Gate.

"I can't believe this is happening," Carey murmured hoarsely, staring intently through the windscreen.

"Everything's going to be fine, Carey. We just have to be strong, for Zack and Cody's sake. We'll just have to wait." Kurt answered frankly.

"For an hour or two," Spencer added, his eyes going towards the moon firmly set in the sky.

Archie and Dan surveyed the work of the technical engineers as they tried to re-route the gate.

"Now we wait." Archie stated softly.

"I just hope by the time we get in there, that Bernie's body is the only one we find." Dan responded cryptically, his face set in a hard line.

* * *

**Group 2**

Both Mikayla and Tawni stood clutching one another, their bodies mimicking each other's while they cried openly. Zack stood slightly apart from them, his hands hanging limply at their sides, wearing an expression of forlorn resignation. The moon had risen fully in the sky as they stood in the alley between the Miller and Parker Residences. Their eyes were all locked on one scene in front of them: the inert bodies of Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt. This was a thousand times worse than any horrible thing that had ever happened to Zack in his lifetime; a million times more horrific than his worst nightmare about zombies. The death of someone he knew; the villain unknown and still at large.

"I can't believe this," Tawni whispered painstakingly.

"What sick bastard would do something like this?" Mikayla demanded to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like the lights are coming back on any time soon. We need to be prepared." Zack declared in an eerie tone.

"What do you mean?" Tawni demanded sharply.

"There's a reason why we haven't come across a soul in nearly two hours. Something is really wrong. Whoever did this to Amber and Ashley could still be in the neighbourhood."

"What makes you say that?" Mikayla asked curiously, rubbing her damp cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I'd say it was my Spidey senses tingling, but I don't have any super powers. Call it a gut feeling if you will, but we have to get as far away from here as possible." Zack responded quickly.

"But what about the others? What about Amber and Ashley? We can't just leave them here." Mikayla protested fiercely.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mikayla, we're not equipped to handle a rescue mission. We don't even know what we're dealing with here!" Zack retorted impatiently, feeling his self-restraint ebbing away slowly.

"Okay, so we're kinda out of our league on this one. But Zack, you're always talking about all of yours and Cody's crazy adventures and being able to get yourself out of really sticky situations." Tawni persisted.

"That usually involved trying to fool Mr. Moseby into believing that Cody and I didn't break his favourite vase back at the Tipton. I don't have any experience dealing with dead bodies and a possible psychopath in the Manhunt game." Zack responded hesitantly.

"But you're street smart. If anyone can get help, it's you. I believe in you, Zack." Tawni stated firmly, clasping her hand in his.

"Me too," Mikayla agreed, matching Tawni's tone.

She too had found Zack's other hand in the dark and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I can't promise you anything. If something happens-"

"We'll face it together." Tawni interjected unswervingly, looking Zack dead in the eye.

"Then we'll have to find the others and warn them." Zack answered firmly.

"Let's stick to the bushes and the trees. It'll give us some camouflage." Mikayla suggested quickly.

"Good thinking. Let's move." Zack instructed, keeping a firm grasp on both their hands.

They edged closer towards the West Gate as they approached Elm Avenue. The name sake offered the easiest access to covert movement because of the array of trees and bushes scattered along the pavement and driveways of the nearby houses. While they walked quietly, Zack noticed that Mikayla's face was screwed up in concentration.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked of her seriously.

"Just that this night has left us with even more questions. We're in the dark literally and figuratively. I just wish there was someone we could ask for some answers. Somewhere in this neighbourhood, someone knows something." Mikayla pronounced ominously, the moon reflecting the whites of her eyes.

* * *

**Group 8**

Ned was starting intently into the camera lens provided by Cookie, trying hard to remember his monologue amidst the ensuing the scuffle.

"Ned Bigby here, trying to create a guide that will do the impossible: survive Manhunt!" Ned began enthusiastically, flashing his signature goofy grin at the camera.

Cookie gave him a thumbs-up from behind the lens, urging Ned to continue.

"Step 1: ensure that you find a good hiding place during a game of Manhunt. Examples of good hiding spots include places with good cover by trees, houses and cars," Ned continued in an authoritative voice.

"Or skate ramps, like this massive one we're hiding under on the Greene Residence." Moze put in knowingly, resting comfortably on the massive wooden structure.

"Good point, Moze. This skate ramp as a hide out was truly inspired. If we get bored during the game, we can always practice our gnarly moves," Suzie joked cheerily, sitting beside Moze.

"I think that's surfing, Suzie." Coconut Head pointed out.

"Oh," Suzie responded sheepishly.

"Step 2: The best way to avoid getting caught during a game of Manhunt is to keep moving. Find as many hiding places as you can until time is up on the game. Staying hidden in only one place increases your chances of getting caught early on."

"And Step 3: Never hide alone if you can help it. Remember, there's safety in numbers." Ned concluded with an air of mystery in his voice.

"?" Martin wheezed pathetically on account of Loomer having his head in an arm-lock.

"Take that back, Kwerly, before I make beating a mandatory exercise for Manhunt." Loomer warned menacingly, increasing the pressure on Martin's head.

"Technically speaking, you already include beatings as a mandatory exercise for every other activity." Cookie pointed out hesitantly.

"And how 'bout I make your ass a new glove compartment for your glasses, Cooke?" Loomer thundered, which made Cookie adjust his glasses nervously on the bridge of his nose.

"Billy, that's enough. Cut it out," Suzie warned in a low voice.

"Yeah, Loomer. Knock it off, before someone from the Manhunt group finds our hiding place." Moze agreed irritably.

"That was good Ned, let's take a break." Cookie informed rapidly, turning the camera off at its source.

"Geez, relax. I'm just having a little fun, at Kwerly's expense that is. It's the only way to get him to shut up." Loomer protested lightly, while giving Martin a noogie.

"Seriously, would somebody just tell me: what is so great about dating Loomer?" Ned asked of Moze in an undertone.

Moze shook her head at Ned's comment and shrugged instead of answering. After being sworn enemies for so long, she was glad that she and Suzie were now friends. But just because they talked about boys more frequently than they used to, didn't mean that she understood Suzie's taste in boys any better than Ned. Even if she had some inkling, she certainly wasn't going to share it with Ned. The boy had been obsessing about Suzie since he was eight years old and had no intention of stopping, short of being hit by a bus. Since Suzie and Loomer had been dating for a considerable time already for reasons unknown. The last thing Moze wanted was for Ned to get caught in the middle of their warped romance and end up heartbroken.

"I guess she likes it when a guy takes charge," Moze finally offered half-heartedly.

"Hey, I've got an idea: let's blow this hiding spot and surprise the Manhunt group instead of waiting for them to get us. Yeah, then we'll take them hostage and hijack the Manhunt game." Loomer suggested enthusiastically, his arms firmly around Martin's neck in a chokehold.

"That's a terrible idea, Loomer. The chance of us taking on the Manhunt group, which has most likely increased exponentially in the last 2 hours, and successfully taking them all hostage, is relatively low." Cookie pointed out authoritatively.

"Alright, sheesh, it was just an idea! God, I'm so bored right now. How long do we have to hang out here for anyway?" Loomer demanded in a huff.

"Another half hour. The game ends at midnight." Suzie informed him plainly.

"Good. I can't wait to get back to campus. Hopefully the power will be back on by then." Coconut Head added seriously.

Without warning, Loomer groaned loudly and fell backwards, hitting his head against the rough ground. Martin had done something to knock Loomer off balance and loosen his grip on his neck. Like a frightened rabbit, Martin darted off ahead in the general direction of the Savoy Estate. Judging from the way Loomer had clutched his midriff, Martin had elbowed him in the stomach.

"Martin?!" Coconut Head called out loudly, forgetting momentarily to be quiet while watching his friend sprint off into the distance.

In a flash, Loomer had gotten to his feet and began pursuing Martin, trampling leaves underfoot in his wake.

"Come back here, Kwerly, you pip-squeak!" Loomer roared, propelling his arms forward powerfully while he ran.

"Billy, what are you doing? Get back here!" Suzie called out furiously.

"I can't believe those two! You guys had better go check and see where they've gotten to," Moze suggested authoritatively.

"Us?" Cookie asked blankly.

"Loomer's already pretty pissed. Why waste a perfectly good pair of boxers on an unnecessary wedgie?" Coconut Head countered weakly.

"Coconut Head's right. Besides, this is clearly between Martin and Loomer. We should let them sort it out." Ned advised, feigning neutrality.

"Pansies!" Moze criticised maliciously.

Just then they heard what sounded like a crash and a strangled yelp straight ahead.

"Hurry! Before Billy kills Martin!" Suzie pleaded worriedly.

"Coconut Head, stay with the girls. Cookie and I will go look for them," Ned suggested nonchalantly.

"You're kidding, right?" Moze asked dryly, thinking quietly to herself that Coconut Head couldn't defend her and Suzie from a fruit fly, no less any real danger.

* * *

Opting to switching on the torch attached to his glasses, Cookie and Ned began jogging quietly after Martin and Loomer. Even with the aid of a light, the dense vegetation along the path they were travelling on made it increasingly difficult for the two of them to step firmly and decisively. They were getting closer towards the arching iron gates of the Savoy Estate, looming ahead imperiously.

"Where the hell have those two gotten to?" Ned asked frustratedly, swiping a tree branch away from his face while he walked ahead.

Cookie's eyes darted around him haphazardly, the silence deafening in his ears. His teeth were chatting audibly now.

"This place is seriously creepy," he murmured softly, willing himself to calm down.

Without looking where he was going, Cookie, tripped over a thick tree root jutting out in front of him on the pathway. He lay sprawled out on the ground, his glasses askew and the wind knocked out of him.

"Cookie, are you okay?" Ned asked in alarm, backtracking immediately.

He got down on his knees and hoisted Cookie up on his feet.

"I'm okay." Cookie muttered in an annoyed tone while brushing down his jeans.

"What the-" Cookie murmured, feeling a sticky sensation on his hands.

He put his hand up to his nose and sniffed. The all too familiar smell nearly sent him toppling over a second time.

"Ned, look at my hands." Cookie instructed in an unsteady voice, causing Ned to turn around sharply.

"What? Why?" Ned demanded suspiciously, wondering what had gotten Cookie spooked this time.

"Just do it." Cookie replied tersely.

With a sigh, Ned conceded. Cookie had turned his flash light down onto his own hands, which could be seen clearly now against the backdrop of the surrounding bushes. Ned's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch at the colour of Cookie's hands. A colour that was strongly reminiscent of blood.

"Cookie, what-" Ned stuttered in awe.

"It's not mine." Cookie whispered hoarsely.

Almost instinctively, their eyes wandered along the winding foot path they had been travelling over for the last few minutes. With a shaky hand, Cookie flashed his torch forward. Martin Kwerly could be seen unmistakably where the path thinned out into a grassy clump. Ned and Cookie sprinted madly towards him. He was lying in a peculiar position, looking as if his knees had buckled beneath him before collapsing sideways. A pool of blood had formed around him, originating from the slit in his throat.

"Shit." Ned muttered in a hollow voice.

"Oh my God, Martin." Cookie whispered croakily.

"What the hell happened to him?" he asked of Ned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ned asked darkly, willing himself not to look directly at Martin's body.

Cookie's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he looked at the look on Ned's face.

"You think Billy did this?" Cookie questioned disbelievingly.

"We have to go tell the others." Ned informed him firmly before jogging back in the direction they had come from.

Cookie followed him reluctantly, trying to keep from passing out.

* * *

Suzie, Moze and Coconut Head, who had been talking in hushed whispers a few seconds prior, looked up sharply at the same time at Ned and Cookie's approach. Moze caught Ned's eye first and stared back in surprise at the expression of intense ferocity etched on his face.

"What's going on?" Moze asked Ned sharply.

"Martin's dead." Cookie answered slowly.

"What?!" Coconut Head exclaimed in horror.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Suzie demanded hysterically, clutching her face with her hands in a state of shock.

"I mean, he's dead, Suzie. We found him lying on the pathway; his throat was slit." Ned retorted back impatiently.

"Oh my God," Moze murmured in a shaky tone.

"Where's Billy?" Suzie demanded vehemently, coming towards Ned and Cookie.

"I don't know." Cookie answered quietly.

"Maybe he went to dispose of the weapon," Ned added in spite of himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Suzie asked in a dangerous voice, her eyes focused solely on Ned now.

"Martin turns up dead and Billy's nowhere to be found." Ned pointed out shortly.

"Ned, do you think Loomer killed Martin?" Coconut Head asked in a small voice.

"We all saw him earlier, Coconut Head. He was already giving Martin a hard time. He got pissed off when Martin hit him and ran off into the bushes." Ned explained brusquely.

"Billy wouldn't hurt Martin. He didn't do this." Suzie declared seriously, her eyes boring into Ned's.

"Don't worry, Suzie. If he didn't do it, we'll give him a chance to explain. Come on, Cookie." Ned commanded curtly.

"Where are you going?" Coconut Head demanded.

"Stay with the girls, Coconut Head. We're going to find Billy and bring him back here." Ned announced as he began walking forward.

"Ned, are you crazy?!" Moze called out angrily, trying to stop him.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Cookie responded soothingly, trudging reluctantly after Ned's retreating figure.

* * *

Once they had gotten out of earshot, Cookie caught Ned around the arm sharply.

"Do you actually have a plan here?" Cookie hissed impatiently.

"We're gonna corner Loomer off so that he doesn't hurt anyone else." Ned answered firmly.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you even understand the words coming out of your own mouth?" Cookie snapped harshly.

"I don't know what's going on here, Cookie. But Loomer must've snapped or something and killed Martin in a fit of rage." Ned continued on haphazardly, being careful to watch where he was walking.

"And you're actually suggesting that we go off after him? Ned, this is one of your worst plans to date!" Cookie shot back frustratedly, trying not to trip over his feet.

"There's two of us and one of him, Cookie." Ned reminded quickly.

"Yeah, like that's ever helped us before! Or have you forgotten about the two-handed swirlie he gave us back in the 5th grade?!" Cookie retorted darkly.

"Even if he did do what you think he did to Martin, where would've he have gotten a weapon to begin with?" Cookie demanded triumphantly.

"I can't believe you just asked me that, Cookie! This is Loomer we're talking about!" Ned shot back in disbelief.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Moze murmured painstakingly, her head in her hands.

The three of them remained where Ned and Cookie had left them standing. The minutes ticked by relentlessly and they couldn't hear anything in the distance. The darkness was becoming overwhelming in its suffocating claustrophobia.

"I can't believe Martin's dead." Coconut Head stated soberly, hugging his arms tightly across his chest.

"None of this makes any sense. Billy and Martin were kidding around earlier. How could Billy have killed Martin? What Ned's suggesting just isn't possible." Suzie commented while pacing around fervently.

"Then where is Billy, Suzie? Where did he go?" Coconut Head demanded heatedly.

"I don't know, Coconut Head! But Billy didn't kill Martin!" Suzie fumed, getting right in Coconut Head's face.

"Guys, stop it! This isn't helping! I can't believe Ned and Cookie just took off. We shouldn't have let them leave." Moze mused, sitting on her haunches now.

"God, what's taking so long? We can't just stay here and do nothing!" Suzie exclaimed frantically, her nails raking savagely across her cheeks.

"What is it, Coconut Head?!" Suzie spat malevolently after being shushed unexpectedly by him.

"Did you hear that?" he asked slowly, glancing in the direction where Ned and Cookie had gone.

"Hear what?" Moze asked curiously, removing her face from her hands.

"That voice. It sounded like a scream." Coconut Head answered, his eyes wide with fear.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Cookie?" Ned asked slowly while straining his ears.

The two of them had just passed Martin's body and were fast approaching the perimeter of the Savoy Estate's eastern border when they heard it. It was the sound of a muffled scream and running footsteps.

"Oh my God," Cookie breathed, paralysed with fear.

"It's Billy, I'm sure of it. Come on, we have to follow him." Ned ordered quickly.

"But what about the others? We should tell them," Cookie suggested haphazardly.

"There's no time, Cookie! Come on."

And with that, they began weaving their way along the winding foot path. The trees were denser and more bristly the closer they got towards the large mansion.

"Billy! Billy!" Ned called out, cupping his hand over his mouth.

Cookie began surging forward with surprising speed, leaving Ned a few centimetres behind him. Before he could blink, they had come to yet another opening in the pathway, a sparse amount of trees at its outset. Ned collided abruptly with Cookie and rubbed his smarting head.

"Dammit! Billy, we know you're out there. So quit hiding already!" Ned exclaimed angrily, yelling out to the sky.

"Ned." Cookie's voice rang out in a lengthy syllable, causing Ned to stop rubbing his head.

This time, Ned didn't need to ask what Cookie was staring intently at. His eyes, first wrought with bewildered impatience, quickly turned to stunned fright as his eyes too travelled along the contours of a tree located directly in front of them.

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
'Cause you crossed my mind, you crossed my mind_

Their hearts caught in their throats at the sight of the silent figure. Billy Loomer was laying against the tree as if he were resting. But his head was at the wrong angle; it slumped forward in an uneven manner. His eyes were still visible in the overwhelming darkness; they were the size of dinner plates: wide and inscrutable.

_Make my blood thump 7-8-9  
Make my heart beat double time  
_

Ned unconsciously blocked out the sound of Cookie's ragged breathing while his eyes raked over the rest of Loomer's body. He had been stabbed multiple times in the chest, leaving his white t-shirt underneath his signature black leather jacket frayed and torn. And for good measure, it looked as if the entire right side of his face had been bashed in, making his wide-eyed expression grotesquely lop-sided. Cookie looked like he was on the verge of puking on the spot.

_If we could just shake somethin' outta the blue  
and get off the ride_

"He's dead." Ned stated ominously, his hands shaking at his sides.

"Oh my God." Cookie murmured, his teeth chattering violently at the trail of blood emitted from Loomer's partially opened mouth.

"Shit." They chorused in unison.

_G-g-g-go home, go home, it's over  
G-g-g-go home, it's over  
G-g-g-go home, go home, it's over over  
Go go home, it's over._

**Musical References:**

"Sour Cherry" by the Kills.

* * *

**Et voila. The Ned people finally make a proper appearance in the story. For any Ned watchers, please let me know if I got the characterisation right. I purposely made Ned a little OOC in this chapter. I did something different with Group 8's perspective by splitting up their internal dialogue. I usually split this up by just adding another group's perspective. But I decided to keep everything together for Group 8 because nothing else is supposed to happen in this chapter save for the two new deaths (sniff). ****The big reveal happens next chapter concerning the intruder. I decided to bring Zack & Co back into this chapter to show that they're not completely out of the loop about what's happening in the neighbourhood. But they were mostly included to juxtapose with Officer Dan's hope that the police don't find more victims. What did you think of the seeming love trinagle between Carey, Kurt and Spencer? I had fun with that amidst all the drama. I first heard the song "Sour Cherry" in episode 14 of Gossip Girl season 1 called 'The Blair Bitch Project'. It plays near the end of the episode in a particularly ominous moment of discovery for one of the main characters. While the song isn't overtly creepy, I decided to exploit its potential for my own story. Expect more exploitation of other songs in the upcoming chapters. Well, that's about all from me. I'm gonna go watch some 'Hey Arnold' on Nickolodeon right now. Cheerio and happy belated Thanksgiving to all who celebrated it!  
**


	13. With Guns Blazing

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! It feels like ages since I last updated. I've been writing all over the board lately: the Suite Life X-mas collection, Manhunt and even for iCarly. For any Creddie fans out there, I've just completed an X-mas one-shot called 'iHave A Snowball Fight'. Let me know what you think. I apologise for the delay in putting up new chapters for Manhunt lately. This has been a seriously crappy and emotionally draining week. I got back my end of year results for uni and found out that I can't graduate this month because I failed one of my law subjects by 1%. So I've got to write a supplementary exam in Jan and graduate hopefully in June next year, fun times. In response to my current emotional upheaval, I have decided to throw myself into my writing and possibly take up alcoholism up as a new hobby (kidding). Concerning the new chapter, I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news: this latest chapter does not contain the big reveal about the masked figure like I promised a few weeks ago, which I apologise profusely over. The good news: the big reveal happens in Chapter 14. So I present to you, for a once-in-a-lifetime-never-to-be-repeated-ever-again opportunity, I am posting two chapters this weekend to make the big reveal. So without further ado, I give to you...MANHUNT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life, iCarly, Ned's Declassified's, Hannah Montana, Lizzie McGuire or Sonny With A Chance. All I own are the original characters and wonderful ideas about bludgeoning people to death on Friday the 13th. I think I may secretly suffer from rage blackouts...  
**

* * *

**West Roxbury Police Department – 23:40**

While most of the lobby had been cleared of policemen gone to inspect the happenings in the neighbourhood of West Roxbury, a light on the fourth floor still flickered dimly in the distance. The light in question belonged to a corner office with the name 'J. Ambrose' written in gold lettering across the wooden door. In this office sat one of the department's most senior detectives, dozing in front of his office computer. This detective was so senior that within one year, he had been assigned his very own special task force of policemen ready to do his bidding at the drop of a hat. This special task force now had the entire fourth floor of the police station as their headquarters for tasks such as investigations, research, interrogations and the like.

But since James Ambrose was currently doing neither of the above in his sparse office, he had unwittingly dozed off in the middle of researching possible birthday presents for a nephew on e-bay. Since his recent divorce, Chief Inspector Ambrose had found himself spending most days in his office, doing paperwork and the like into the wee hours of the morning. He had been a workaholic during his short-lived marriage. And it seemed that he would be just as much a workaholic for the rest of what he assumed would be his long-term bachelorhood. His younger sister, however, had other ideas this weekend and had twisted his arm into attending her 9-year old son's birthday on Sunday afternoon instead. James would've gladly avoided the foregone flurry of sugar-high children for yet another skull session at the office, but his sister had insisted. And his nephew idolised him to no end, which meant that he would have to make an appearance.

Just as James had woken up with a start and prepared to return to his current online search of rare comic books, someone tapped on his office door.

"Come in," James called out wearily, switching the computer monitor off quickly.

Another member of the police department entered the office and came towards his desk.

"Sorry to disturb you Inspector Ambrose, but the Chief wants to see you in his office pronto." Officer Jensen announced quickly.

"Thanks, Steve. I'll go see him right away." James thanked, wondering if he'd done anything to upset the Chief. The Chief always seemed to have a short fuse the closer it got to the holidays.

Within no time, he was standing in front of the Chief's desk, trying not to look too guilty.

"Inspector Ambrose, it appears that we have a situation in the neighbourhood of West Roxbury which requires your particular expertise." Chief McCauley announced grimly.

"Sir, does this have anything to do with the prank 911 call that came through approximately an hour ago?" James asked cordially of his superior.

"Yes it does, but it was not a prank call. The call appears genuine and was made by a young woman who outlined a series of strange disturbances which have occurred in the neighbourhood tonight." Chief McCauley answered simply.

"Disturbances? But Chief, haven't the police already been dispatched to the area? My speciality happens to be murders." James pointed out as respectfully as possible.

"I'm well aware of the fact, Inspector. It just so happens that the caller identified the dead body of a dead security guard found in the guard house along the neighbourhood's East Gate. Based on the details given by the caller, it points to homicide."

Chief McCauley began explaining to James about the message written on the ceiling of the guard house and the police's current inability to gain access to the neighbourhood through the iron gates.

"I just received this fax from Dr. Connor, a psychiatrist at Watertown Medical Facility. Take a look at what it says." Chief McCauley offered, tossing James a 30-page fax that had already been stapled and highlighted by the Chief himself.

It took James all of five minutes to scan the hefty document, his brows furrowing in concentration. When he faced the Chief once more, his jaw was set in a hard line.

"This report is accurate?" James questioned of the Chief.

"Dr O'Connor is one of the best in his field. He was first assigned to the patient when he was temporarily incarcerated two years ago." Chief McCauley explained succinctly.

"Pleading insanity is the easiest trick in the book." James offered derisively.

"Certainly, but not the case in this scenario. I believe that the patient in question poses an unequivocal threat to society." The Chief answered gravely.

"And with him running loose on the streets of Boston… This fax says there have been several eye witness reports of people claiming to have seen him near downtown Boston and West Roxbury." James confirmed, his eye finding the relevant page in the fax.

"I've spoken to a cashier at a costume store in downtown Boston. Pamplona, or something. Patient 00517 was definitely there purchasing something. A resident in Washington Street claims to have also spotted an unknown figure skulking around the area, heading towards what she thinks was the East Gate around 21:20. It matches his description: Caucasian, tall, lanky, tanned, brown hair with a bald patch, greying facial hair. That was approximately 25 minutes before the blackout occurred." Chief McCauley explained coherently, getting up from his desk and pacing the office floor.

"Have you already put out an APB?" Inspector Ambrose enquired, glancing at the mug shot in his hand.

"A few hours ago. Boston citizens have been advised to contact the police immediately if they see him." Chief McCauley replied seriously.

"What's our next move, Chief?" James asked rapidly, getting to his feet as well.

"You're driving down to the area right away to consult with the policemen already in position. I'll be with a team of snipers in a police helicopter scouring the area. We're going to get to the bottom of this mess." Chief McCauley announced with a manic glint in his eye.

With that decision made, the two senior policemen left the office and proceeded downstairs. Unbeknown to them, a silhouette remained in the corridor adjacent to the Chief's office, shrouded in shadow. And he had just overheard the details of that private conversation.

* * *

**Group 9  
**

"Like, no way did that really happen, Ethan!" Kate gushed in an admiring tone.

"It totally happened that way, Kate. Tiger Woods was on a losing streak at a golf tournament for charity in Pasadena. I was standing a few inches away from him as he prepared to start on the 13th hole, which was a par 4. He turned to me and asked me whether he should use a fairway wood or a 9 driver. I told him to use the fairway wood because he was covering a shorter distance. It totally won him the hole." Ethan explained in a fairly smug tone.

"Wow, that's so interesting, Ethan." Claire remarked dryly, her boredom superseding her inherent sarcasm.

"I still maintain, it is acceptable to make use of a 9 driver on a par 4 hole, taking into account overall weather conditions and artificial obstructions such as water hazards and bunkers." Larry reiterated for the third time in the conversation.

The four of them were settled comfortably in a hammock on the Claythorne Residence. Clare was sitting in the farthest corner of the make-shift structure so as to avoid direct contact with Larry Tudgman. Kate had graciously opted to sit in-between Claire and Larry while she listened to yet another one of Ethan's enthralling tales about golf. Ethan Craft lived, breathed and slept golf. Not that it mattered a great deal to Kate; she only liked to listen to his stories not because she was actually paying attention, but because it afforded her the opportunity of focusing on the movement of his sensual lips without drawing unnecessary attention on herself. And to think that she had once regarded Lizzie McGuire as an actual rival for Ethan's affections, sheer lunacy.

As for Claire, she had no interest in Ethan whatsoever, but put up with his asinine stories for one sole reason: the popularity factor. She simply chose to ignore Tudgman's obnoxious attitude towards anyone who wasn't as smart as him. She played absent-mindedly with one of two torches currently being distributed amongst the four of them. Kate shared some of that similar sentiment, but tolerated Tudgman a great deal more. Despite being an insufferable know-it-all, Tudgman had always been a great source of knowledge for her when it came to midterms and SAT's. And what Kate Sanders lacked in overall intellect, she made up for in tenacity of an innate survival instinct. Despite being from different social cliques, Larry and Ethan had developed an unlikely friendship at the beginning of high school that was both easy and comfortable. Despite not having any visible interests in common, the two had been able to converse freely with one another on numerous occasions, much to the surprise of their former middle school classmates. Ethan had begun telling stories about his favourite subject when the blackout began as a way of calming both Claire and Kate's nerves.

"How much longer do we have to stay here for?" Claire demanded impatiently, checking her wrist watch for the umpteenth time.

"Since the blackout occurred more than two hours ago, I would ascertain that it could take somewhere from 2 to 12 hours for the municipality to ameliorate the current problem." Larry evaluated concisely.

"Don't stress Claire, we won't have to stay out here for too long now. The game ends at midnight, and then we can go back to our dorms. Besides, I'm enjoying the conversation and the company so far." Kate stated reasonably with a dreamy undercurrent in her tone while gazing at Ethan.

Claire rolled her eyes at this.

"Hey, I've got an idea. There's a tree house next door by the Greene Residence. We can stretch our legs while we check it out." Ethan suggested enthusiastically.

"That sounds agreeable. I'm quite fond of tree houses." Larry concurred readily.

Kate had already gotten off the hammock to her feet and prepared to follow the two boys. The three of them glanced expectantly at Claire. With a sigh, Claire too got off the hammock and began trudging reluctantly after them. Little did they know that another figure trudged in close proximity behind them, but without a trace of reluctance in his features.

* * *

**Head Office of the Boston Herald, downtown Boston – 23:56**

Save for a few journalists sitting in their cubicles completing deadlines on last-minute assignments, the place was as quiet as a tomb. Paulene Dickenson sat in a squishy desk chair in her tiny cubicle, willing herself not to doze off. It had been a relatively slow week with very little local news filtering in. And for an aspiring reporter such as the likes of Paulene Dickenson, the lack of news was the equivalent of signing over all your assets to a cult. She pushed back her auburn hair away from her face and began playing with the half-chewed pencil laying flat on her desk.

"Hey, beautiful." A suave voice greeted her unexpectedly.

She looked up from her desk. Her boyfriend of several months was standing a few feet away from her desk, carrying what looked like a box of Dunkin' Doughnuts. Judging from his attire, he hadn't yet clocked off from work. So what was he doing here?

"Hey, Steve. What are you doing here?" Paulene asked quizzically while rubbing her eyes.

"Looking for you. I thought you could use a break." Steve Jensen offered with an easy smile on his face, holding the doughnuts up in front of her face.

"That's really sweet, honey. But I can't take a break right now. I'm still technically on the clock. If any news comes through and I miss it-"

"Good thing I brought more than just the doughnuts then." Steve intercepted smugly.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you that within the next 20 minutes, you could be reporting on one of the most newsworthy events in the entire city? A report that could boost your career if you get the first scoop?" Steve asked delicately, his eyes trained on Paulene's.

Paulene instinctively leaned closer towards her boyfriend, her eyes furrowed in concentration.

"And what exactly is this newsworthy event?" Paulene asked sceptically.

Steve knew that he had her hooked. If there was anything that he had learnt about Paulene in their short time together, it was that she was married to the job as much as he was. Especially if it meant that she could get a promotion with the right story. And what Steve had overheard, every reporter in town would be cutting off their arms and legs just to get at this story. The entire neighbourhood of West Roxbury was inaccessible to the public due to the possibility that a dangerous mental patient lurked within its perimeters.

"And you're sure about this?" Paulene asked critically, upon hearing Steve's observations.

"Absolutely. I was standing right outside the Chief's door. He was consulting with Inspector Ambrose; he's the top guy when it comes to homicide." Steve answered vehemently.

"I've heard of Ambrose. Whatever's going on inside the neighbourhood must be big to call in West Roxbury's finest." Paulene noted shrewdly.

"I guess you'd better get down there." Steve suggested with a smirk.

"You're right. What about you?" Paulene asked, while grabbing a jacket with notebook and pen.

"I'm heading over there right now. I'll guess I'll see you there then," Steve noted with a knowing look in his eye.

"I guess you will." Paulene returned before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I'd better go see my editor, see what he thinks. See you there." And with one last wink in his direction, Paulene headed off towards boss' office.

Steve watched her go with a satisfied smirk on his face. If he was right and Paulene got a great scoop out of this story, then he was looking at a lot of late-night thank-you's from his favourite Boston reporter in the future. With that thought in mind, he swiftly got into his squad car and radio'd in his soon-to-be-arrival in West Roxbury.

* * *

**Group 9**

"Are you kidding me? We can't do that. I'll get splinters!" Larry exclaimed in a whiny tone.

"Don't be such a wuss, Tudgman. Just put on your Latex gloves or something." Ethan suggested impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but count me out. I'm wearing Armani pumps. And Armani pumps do not climb trees." Kate argued imperiously, with one hand on her hips.

"You have Latex gloves on you? Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Claire chortled audibly in Larry's direction, which earned her a glare from him.

The four of them were bickering loudly about the prospects of climbing the tree in front of them to get to the tree house they had come to inspect where the Greene Residence was located.

Unbeknown to them, the figure that had been creeping up behind them in torturously slow fashion from the Claythorne Residence was now gaining on them in proximity. The surrounding darkness allowed him enough cover to stroll calmly across the lawn leading towards the front door, muffled by the four teenagers' ensuing argument. He clutched the pick-axe firmly in his hands, his arm muscles flexing instantaneously by the force of his sheer determination.

It happened all too quickly before either of them could blink or scream. The warning from Kate's lips came out in a muffled blur, too late for Ethan to defend himself adequately. The laughter died on his lips the minute the blade connected with his shoulder blade from behind, the metal breaking through skin and crunching into brittle bone. A howl escaped Ethan's lips as he fell backwards, clutching his bloodied shoulder.

But before his assailant could take another swipe at him, Larry had tackled the unknown figure to the ground, the blade falling onto the lawn and missing Ethan's head by millimetres. But the masked assailant threw Larry off of him like he was a rag doll into a nearby bush. At this point, Ethan had gotten to his feet again in a sudden rush of adrenaline, trying to grab at the perpetrator's arms before he went for Larry again.

"Get out of here! Climb up into the tree!" Ethan shrieked at the two girls, who stood a few centimetres away, quaking with fear.

As if he had been electrocuted, the masked figure stopped trying to lunge at Larry and Ethan and instead made a beeline for Kate and Claire instead.

Kate had already scrambled up ahead of Claire up the rope ladder hanging off the tree, which led towards the first landing of the tree house. Claire was mid-way up the ladder when the masked figure caught hold of her ankle roughly, attempting to drag her down to the ground once more.

"Claire!" Kate yelled in terror.

"Oh my God, help me!" Claire roared frantically, trying to kick at her attacker in vain while holding on for dear life.

Both Larry and Ethan ran at the assailant; Larry grabbing at his legs while Ethan tried to shoulder-check him with his uninjured shoulder. Their combined efforts worked because the masked figure immediately let go. In the midst of the scuffle, the perpetrator had taken a deadly swipe at Claire's outstretched leg and missed by inches as it collided with tree bark instead. Kate, who had finally made it to the top landing, reached out her arms towards Claire and began pulling her up onto the wooden platform. Then they began calling out towards Larry and Ethan, who to their horror, were still battling their attacker unarmed.

"Ethan, Larry! Climb into the tree!" Kate shrieked.

"Hurry!" Claire joined in, feeling her chest constrict with each passing second.

In spite of their best efforts, Larry and Ethan weren't making any headway with the masked figure. He seemed intent on blocking their path towards the tree house, the pick-axe gleaming ominously in the passing moonlight overhead. Only one option remained.

"Run!" Ethan exclaimed suddenly.

"Stay up in the tree house!" Larry commanded of Kate and Claire as he and Ethan began sprinting along Nelson Street. Like a leopard pursuing its prey through cool savannah, their masked assailant took off after them, taking the bait instantaneously. Claire and Kate watched in pure horror as the silhouettes of the three figures began dissolving in the subsequent darkness.

"Larry! Ethan!" Kate called out haphazardly, wishing against all logic that her words could somehow call them back to her side.

As Kate made to climb back down, Claire grabbed her arm savagely.

"Kate, no! You heard what Larry said, we have to stay up here. Please." Claire pleaded, tears threatening to engulf her cheeks with each drop of resolve left in her.

Finally, Kate nodded and moved to retrieve the rope ladder, just in case the masked figure got any ideas. Then both she and Claire retreated further into the tree house, pricking their ears for any distinguishable cry in the neighbourhood.

* * *

**  
The Neighbourhood**

He sat stiffly in his favourite rocking chair, swaying in time to the ticking of the giant grandfather clock positioned near the fire place. He too was listening to the overwhelming silence outside, listening for any sound. He couldn't quite explain why this was important. But if there was anything that the War had taught him, it was to always be prepared, no matter the time of day. And tonight, something was definitely brewing in the air. They were coming for him, that much he knew. From what direction, he couldn't tell. But he would watch; he would wait.

* * *

**  
The East Gate – 00:11**

"What's going on over there?" Spencer asked, his eyes gazing outside the car where he, Carey and Kurt had spent the last 40 minutes conversing amongst. There seemed to be even more people gathered around the foreboding iron gates of West Roxbury.

"It looks some kind of commotion." Carey murmured, straining her eyes to get a closer look outside.

"Great, just what we need. More people to make a crappy situation even worse." Kurt muttered disbelievingly.

"Hey, what's going on here? What's all this?" a disgruntled police officer demanded of the group before him.

Paulene Dickenson stood before the police officer in question, sporting her most professional looking blouse and skirt ensemble. In addition, she was flanked by a cameraman and photographer while she had unceremoniously shoved a microphone into the unsuspecting policeman's face. Officer Jensen, standing only a few feet away, caught her eye and smirked to himself.

In addition to this, a black SUV had also pulled up next to the gate, the driver parking the car unevenly. A figure exited the vehicle and flashed what looked like a badge to a nearby policeman, who nodded in affirmation. Carey, Kurt and Spencer saw the silhouette of Officer Dan Bryce approach the unknown figure and begin conversing with him. After a few seconds, both Dan and the unknown man approached their vehicle, walking in slow strides. The three of them got out of the vehicle just as the two policemen came forward to meet them.

"Mr Shay, Mr and Mrs Martin, I'd like to introduce you to Inspector Ambrose, the leading investigator in these proceedings. Inspector, these are the parents of some of the children that are currently trapped in the neighbourhood." Dan introduced courteously.

"Pleasure to meet you all, although I wish they were under better circumstances. As I understand it, all of your respective children and siblings attend West Roxbury Preparatory, correct?" Inspector Ambrose asked rapidly.

"That's correct, Inspector." Spencer answered for the group.

"Inspector Ambrose, what can you tell us about the current situation?" Kurt probed in a business-like manner.

"As you all well know, the gate has been tampered with and set to a higher voltage than its normal prescribed security settings. We have every reason to believe that it was an inside job since West Roxbury Municipality can confirm that the blackout did not occur due to their negligence or incompetence. The on-site technicians have managed to free the gate of its unstable electrical current. The demolition unit has already begun dismantling the gate as we speak, so we should be able to gain access to the neighbourhood in a few minutes or so." Inspector Ambrose explained succinctly.

"Is dismantling the gate necessary, Inspector Ambrose?" Carey asked in concern.

"Unfortunately it is, Mrs. Martin. Someone appears to have chained the gates from the inside. Thus, we need to be able to cut through those chains in order to open the gates." Inspector Ambrose explained grimly.

"And once the gates are open, will the police begin their search of the neighbourhood for the missing children?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"Not only that, but one of the police's main helicopters will also be circling overhead, scouring the area." Inspector Ambrose explained seriously.

"Inspector, what would you like us to do?" Dan asked swiftly.

"We need to search the area, recover multiple dead bodies if necessary and search for the suspect." Inspector Ambrose answered quickly.

"The suspect?" Carey intervened sharply.

"Dead bodies? I thought the body of that security guard was the only one. Are you telling there are more bodies inside?" Spencer squeaked in horror.

"It's difficult to say at this point, but it's a distinct possibility." Inspector Ambrose responded grimly.

"Wait a minute! What exactly are we dealing with here?" Kurt demanded angrily, feeling more exasperated with the situation with each passing second.

After Inspector Ambrose began explaining the situation to the three adults (while leaving out certain intimate details about the suspect's identity), their expressions shifted from confusion and anger to confusion and anxiety for their loved ones.

"Let me get this straight: you think this patient 00517, who escaped from Watertown Medical Facility a few hours ago, killed the security guard inside, sabotaged the gate and may have attacked other people, including our sons, in the neighbourhood too?" Carey asked as clearly as possible, fighting down bile rising rapidly in her throat.

"That's correct Ma'am, which is why we need to start searching the area as soon as possible. Officer Bryce, would you please get Officer Smith and round up a few other policemen for the search and rescue party?" Inspector Ambrose asked while shedding his blazer and trading it in for a bullet-proof vest.

"With all due respect, Inspector Ambrose, but you don't seriously expect us to just wait here while you search for our children and their friends?" Kurt asked seriously.

Inspector Ambrose zipped up the bullet proof vest and turned to face Kurt once more.

"On the contrary. I'd like the three of you to accompany me. There's someone I'd very much like to speak to in the neighbourhood." Inspector Ambrose announced with intensity.

"Who?" Spencer asked quizzically, watching the police inspector's expression with repressed curiosity.

"Unfortunately, I can't divulge that information just yet. But I assure you, the person I'm looking for is pivotal to this investigation. He can shed a lot of light on tonight's events." Inspector Ambrose murmured more to himself while tapping his index and middle finger rhythmically against his bottom lip.

* * *

**The Neighbourhood  
**

He had finally heard it; confirmation that they were coming. The sounds of banging, muffled by distance, were still audible to his eardrums, weakened by time and old age. He glanced quickly at the mantelpiece where an array of photo frames could be seen in the glare of the moonlight gleaming through the partially open curtain. Two of his favourite photographs sat perched next to one another, the two that he always made sure his grandchildren didn't touch under any circumstances. The first was of him and his wife on their wedding day, taken nearly 40 years ago. The other was of him and his platoon stationed in Vietnam during the war, taken nearly 30 years ago. Despite his age, he got to his feet with surprising agility and stealth. There was no use prolonging the inevitable. They would find him, he knew this much with unexpected clarity. But he would be damned if he went down without a fight.

* * *

**The East Gate**

Spencer, Carey and Kurt had discarded of their jackets as well and replaced them with bullet proof vests. Kurt was the last of the three of them to sign the indemnity form, his face a picture of grim resolution. Inspector Ambrose approached them once more, his face set in a hard line while he readjusted his gun holster.

"To clarify, you need to understand that you enter this restricted area with me at your own risk. Your services might be required in identifying any possible dead bodies, possibly those of your own children. If an altercation arises, you will be escorted out of the area without any further argument. Do I make myself clear?" Inspector Ambrose asked of the three adults in a no-nonsense tone.

"Crystal." They chorused in unison.

"Good, let's proceed then." Inspector Ambrose said without hesitation.

Carey winced at the sudden clang of metal connecting with metal. The demolition unit was being very industrious indeed. A cry suddenly rang out from those closest to the gate. As Carey, Kurt and Spencer inched forward, they saw that the chains had finally been dislodged from the gate, now lying pathetically on the gravel road. The municipality workers and demolition team gathered together and begin shifting their bodies against the heavy gates to open them. With a deafening bang, the gates swung forward on their hinges. Inspector Ambrose gathered the mass of policemen around them, each coming equipped with guns, bullet proof vests and torches.

"I want every inch of this neighbourhood searched, do you understand me? Leave no stone unturned. I want this son of a bitch caught. Radio me if you find anything suspicious, go it? Alright, let's move in." Inspector Ambrose instructed tersely.

Despite their best efforts, the police had difficulty removing Paulene Dickenson from the premises. They were hard pressed to deter her from exercising her constitutional rights under the First Amendment concerning freedom of the press. So she was left to stand just beyond the reach of the East Gate while some of the policemen hung back to cordon the area off with yellow and black duck tape.

Taking out her trusty tape recorder, Paulene began her report:

"This is Paulene Dickenson, of the Boston Herald, reporting live from the gates of the exclusive neighbourhood of West Roxbury, Boston, Massachusetts. Friday the 13th is renowned for being a day looked upon with suspicion and superstition. Unfortunately, those notions may be well placed after the strange events that have occurred in the neighbourhood tonight. Boston residents have already been informed about the black out that has occurred in this quadrant of the city. But what the municipality has failed to tell you is that the blackout may not have been an accident…"

* * *

**The Neighbourhood**

The veteran soldier moved towards the hallway located a few feet away. Despite the lack of electricity, his eyes were accustomed to the looming darkness. He knew he would find exactly what he needed. Amongst the dusty items located in the forlorn hallway closet, an object stood by itself, slightly worn and free from dust due to regular usage. He picked the item up slowly, testing its weight in his hands. Then he walked back towards his rocking chair, the object weighing heavily against his arms.

* * *

**The East Gate**

"…Based on several witnesses, patient 00517, who escaped from the Watertown Medical Facility just a few hours ago, has been purported to have gained access to West Roxbury and possibly murdered a security guard in the vicinity. The patient, more commonly known as 'The Woodsman', was incarcerated two years ago on charges of assault against two teenage boys at James K. Polk Middle School in California, where he was formerly a teacher. He is reported to be extremely hostile and dangerous and citizens are warned against approaching him directly…"

* * *

**The Neighbourhood**

He scanned the window, leaving the curtain partially open to warn him of intruders. No one would be sneaking up on him tonight, that much he could guarantee. And if anyone tried anything, he knew exactly what to do. His trusty gun, which was stacked against the rickety rocking chair, would do the job. It had served him well for the past 30 years. In all his time serving in the Army, his trusty gun had never failed him once. And it wouldn't fail tonight.

* * *

**The East Gate**

"…Both the West Roxbury police and municipality have declined to comment further on the current situation other than what we already knew. Therefore, I make this simple appeal to the citizens of Boston. If you have any information concerning this dangerous man, please come forward. Any information will be helpful to the police's successful capture of patient 00517. Though it is difficult to determine what the final outcome of tonight's events will be, I can only express my sincerest hope that no other innocent parties will come to further harm in what can at best be described as a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time…"

* * *

**The Neighbourhood**

Gripping the rifle tightly in his arms, he approached the window once more and took aim.

* * *

**The East Gate  
**

"…This is Paulene Dickenson, of the Boston Herald, reporting to you directly from the neighbourhood of West Roxbury."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, folks, what did you think? A lot of juxtaposition between the various perspectives. And who was the mysterious man with the rocking chair and the loaded gun? Hmm, interesting. I'm starting to sound like Dan Schneider (tee hee). A lot of reviewers expressed frustration that more wasn't being down to alleviate the situation in the neighbourhood on the side of the police. I'd like to think that this chapter is the catalyst for when the various characters begin to take action. I apologise if this chapter was slow for any of you, it wasn't much easier for me to write. I promise that the next chapter will be more illuminating. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. Thank you for the compliments about the higher diction (word choice) in the story. I literally put what I want to say into Microsoft Word, then change it with the thesaurus to make it sound smarterer. An old trick. Your support means a lot. Now, back to NickNite.  
**


	14. Let There Be Light

**Author's Note: THE BIG REVEAL. There are definitely more character's POV's in this chapter, along with the original characters. Paranoia will run rampant amidst the dialogue. I hope things will start to make more sense from here on out. Alrighty then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life, Sonny With A Chance, iCarly, Hannah Montana, Ned's Declassified's or Lizzie McGuire. **

* * *

**  
Group 8**

Ned and the rest of his friends had moved to a new hiding place, near the Ingram Residence. It had only taken them about 10 minutes to sprint down the hill. The idea had been to get as far away from the place where someone had inadvertently disbanded their group. But mostly, it was because they were all unconsciously trying to put as much distance between themselves and the bodies of their two friends. Coconut Head was carefully examining the wendy house at the back of the Ingram Property. Moze sat on the lawn nearby, Suzie resting her head on Moze's shoulder. Ned had decided to sit with the two girls as a sign of solidarity while Cookie stood apart from them, fiddling with his cellphone.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Suzie whispered over and over again, the tears falling freely from her face once more.

Ned and Cookie had decided not to show the rest of the group where the bodies of Martin and Billy lay, opting for an alternative hiding spot instead. For all they knew, the killer could still be lurking about and any delay would have placed each of them at a higher risk. The last thing they needed was further fragmentation of the group.

Moze said nothing, but continued cradling Suzie's head with her left hand, her right hand lying limply on the grass beside her.

Ned felt absolutely wretched. As the unspoken leader of the group, he wished so badly that he could've foreseen this. Martin had been a friend and a good one at that. Ned recounted the number of times he and his friends had left cardboard cut-outs of themselves next to where they stood, just to escape yet another one of Martin's fast-paced and often pointless monologues. Now Ned wished more than ever that he could replace the cardboard cut-out with just one word from Martin. Any word.

Loomer was another story. Ned hadn't hated him, despite Loomer bullying him and Cookie pretty much throughout their elementary and middle school careers. But he had resented Loomer for having the one thing he wanted: Suzie. Of all the plans Ned had ever come up with for breaking Suzie and Loomer up (alongside a reluctant Moze and Cookie), none had ever factored in death as a possible solution. He'd just wanted Loomer out of the way, but not like this. He wanted desperately to comfort Suzie the way Moze was right now, but there nothing he could say and do to help her. Nothing could bring back Billy.

"I'm so sorry, Suzie." Ned finally stated, the misery of the entire situation pulling mercilessly at his resolve not to break down.

"Hey guys, I think someone's been near this wendy house recently. I can't quite tell, but these look like footprints in front of the door." Coconut declared excitedly, bending his head and examining the marks with Ned's spare flashlight.

"Someone was probably hiding here. Or maybe it was the Manhunt group." Moze answered dully, not caring in the least.

"Maybe, but where did they come from? And where do they lead?" Coconut asked pensively, pursing his fingers against his lips.

"Coconut, where are you going?" Ned demanded sharply, his paranoia on high alert.

"I just wanna check something out by the front porch of the house." Coconut answered quickly before disappearing around the corner.

Ned sighed and got to his feet. There was no way in hell he was letting any more of his friends out of his sight for the rest of the night. He trudged swiftly after Coconut's retreating footsteps.

Moze heard Cookie curse under his breath and glanced swiftly up at him.

"Cookie, what are you doing?" she asked curiously. Suzie's head lay limply on her shoulder and her eyes were closed. She appeared to be sleeping.

"Trying to get a signal on my phone." Cookie responded tersely, pressing the buttons of his phone fiercely.

"Cookie, it's pointless. The power's still out and this neighbourhood is notoriously bad for making phone calls." Moze pointed out bleakly.

"I know, but I'm trying my special blue tooth technology." Cookie persisted.

"The one that Gordy helped you create to break into Krubbs' laptop to access the password to the school's free wi-fi server?" Moze asked curiously.

"The very same, but that was just a formality. I already knew that Krubbs' password was 'flamingo'. I just needed an excuse to skip World Studies with Principle Pal." Cookie responded dismissively, while keying in something on his Blackberry.

"I thought it only works with certain phones." Moze persisted in bewilderment.

"It does. But I figured out that a couple of kids in summer school have really swanky phones. Like Amber and Ashley, Miley, Mikayla and Chad Dylan Cooper. We could try to reach one of them and find out where everyone's hiding." Cookie informed her.

Moze nodded silently to herself. She had to admit, Cookie really was brilliant when he wasn't focusing all of his energy on yet another crazy scheme on an equally futile experiment with Ned in tow.

"But first, I need to check and see if my wi-fi connection is strong. West Roxbury Municipality must have already made some strides in restoring the power. All that will left to do at this point is to put the street lamps back on," Cookie murmured more to himself while waiting for a pop-up window of Yahoo! to come up.

"Yes! My wi-fi's working perfectly. Now I just to check the blue tooth…" Cookie trailed off inaudibly, his eyes glued to the web page in front of him.

"Cookie?" Moze asked quizzically, wondering why her best friend had suddenly gone quiet.

Before she could find out, Coconut Head and Ned came strolling back towards them.

"Did you find anything?" Suzie asked unexpectedly, causing Moze to jump slightly.

"Sorry. I was just resting my eyes." Suzie apologised sheepishly to Moze.

"Just several footprints on the front porch steps of the house and along the front lawn." Ned answered casually.

"How many?" Moze asked curiously.

Ned shrugged before answering.

"Not sure. Looks like about two or more people. It's difficult to tell with just the light from the torch." He responded in a non-committal tone.

"There's something interesting about the footprints though," Coconut Head piped up softly.

"What?" Suzie asked suspiciously.

"They seem to be moving in different directions. One set seems to have been coming from the direction of Soldiers Walk while the rest of the footprints might be heading back towards Devonshire Avenue." Coconut surmised.

"What does that mean?" Moze asked dumb founded.

"I think it means that at one least one person joined up with whoever was hiding here before and they all left together." Coconut explained carefully.

"You said one of them came from Soldiers Walk. From where exactly?" Suzie asked suspiciously.

"It's hard to tell. But if I'm guessing, I'd say that person came from the direction of the Forest." Coconut Head answered cautiously.

Suzie and Moze stared at Coconut in bewilderment. Something about the mention of the Forest sent an involuntary shudder through their bodies.

"What makes you say that?" Moze asked hesitantly.

"Because you can only get to this part of the neighbourhood through the Forest. If that one person had met the others from say, Devonshire Avenue or the Main Road, the footprints would've come from that direction. Not leading away from either road." Coconut stated confidently.

"But whoever was here, went in that direction, back towards Devonshire Avenue anyway. Who was it and where were they going?" Ned asked vehemently.

No one had an answer to this. Instead, everyone turned to face Cookie, who still hadn't said a single word about Ned and Coconut Head's exploits.

"What's with him?" Coconut Head asked blankly.

"Cookie? What is it?" Moze asked sharply, staring at the side of her friend's face. His mouth was parted ever so slightly, as if his jaw had suddenly gone slack.

"We're in the news." Cookie responded blankly, his eyes never once leaving his phone.

Ned, Coconut Head, Moze and Suzie scrambled towards Cookie and began glancing over his shoulder frantically.

"I can't see anything, the font's too small." Suzie complained, squinting her eyes at the small screen.

"Enlarge the screen, Cookie." Ned urged impatiently.

Cookie did just that and their eyes travelled along the brightly lit screen.

"Oh my God," Suzie gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

All the other four could do was stare dumbly back at the words emboldened in black at the top of the webpage:

**  
FRIDAY THE 13****TH ****MADNESS: KILLER UNLEASHED IN WEST ROXBURY  
**

* * *

**The Guard House**

"What have we got here?" Inspector Ambrose inquired cautiously while putting on a pair of Latex gloves.

He was standing just above the body of Bernie Quinn, being careful not to step in the pool of blood surrounding the body and office chair on which the body was placed. Carey, Kurt and Spencer had been left in the police inspector's SUV while he carefully examined the first crime scene. In the background, several technicians could be seen working on the electrical box, Sheila Paxton supervising their efforts.

Cameras flashes blinked around him as the forensics and crime scene specialists got to work on documenting the corpse while the cryptologists began deciphering the strange inscription written in blood above the body. A few other police officers could be seen dusting for fingerprints in the corners of the tiny office.

"The victim's throat was slit along the carotid artery, which accounts for the heavy loss of blood, caused by exsanguination. Judging by the angle of the incision, the victim may possibly have choked on his own blood." The crime scene specialist answered succinctly while examining the body.

"Time of death?" Inspector Ambrose asked carefully.

"According to the 911 call, the body was discovered around 22:20. The blackout occurred approximately an hour before that. I would put the time of death somewhere within those margins." The crime scene expert deduced.

"That's if we're assuming that whoever killed Bernie Quinn gained access to the neighbourhood within that time frame or just before the gates closed at 9pm. What about the position of the body?" Inspector Ambrose questioned briskly.

"The head slumped over onto the left cheek on the table is indicative of the attacker approaching from behind the victim, possibly using a pairing knife of sorts to make the incision. Then again, the head could've been in this exact position before the arrival of the killer. The rest of body parts such as the arms and legs are slack, suggesting a relaxed state of mind. The victim was possibly within a deep REM cycle." The crime scene expert answered cohesively, bending his head over the nape of the victim's neck.

"Well, that's about as relaxed as you wanna get, right? Before you're murdered, anyway." Inspector Ambrose remarked dryly, turning towards the cryptographer examining the bloodied message.

"What are your findings on the message?" Inspector Ambrose asked curiously of the cryptologist.

"The dual derivative meanings are pretty clear: the killer wrote out the names of three trees while highlighting the first letters of each name to spell out the word 'DIE'. That's about all I've been able to figure out so far." The cryptologist responded seriously.

"But the killer could've used three other words to spell out 'DIE' that would've still gotten the message across. Why the fixation with trees?" Inspector Ambrose asked pensively while examining the writing.

"And it's conclusive that he used the victim's blood to write the message?" Inspector Ambrose inquired softly, tracing a gloved finger over the words.

"It's a perfect match." The forensics expert answered succinctly.

"Maybe the guy's an environmental nut." Officer Jensen suggested sardonically.

"I highly doubt that, Officer Jensen. It sounds more like a declaration on the killer's part. He's trying to tell us something about himself. This looks more like a calling card." Inspector Ambrose declared vehemently.

"For who?" Officer Jensen asked blankly.

"The only would-be serial killer who's been placed on our official records with an overt affiliation with trees and all sorts of natural flora: The Woodsman." Inspector Ambrose surmised critically.

Everyone remained silent while Inspector Ambrose scribbled something down onto a notepad which he had taken out of his breast pocket. Unbeknown to all present, Officer Jensen had taken this moment to surreptitiously take out his cellphone. While everyone was staring intently at Inspector Ambrose, he used the opportunity to take a picture of the bloodied message and saved it to his phone.

"Officer Jensen. I'd like you to gather a group of policemen to begin combing the area. Maybe the Woodsman has left a more decisive message elsewhere." He instructed soberly, tearing his eyes away from the mangled body in front of him.

"Yes sir."

With a brisk nod at the police inspector, Officer Jensen strolled out of the guard house back into the cool air of the neighbourhood of West Roxbury. He picked up his police radio and began calling together a team of policemen to search the residential areas. In his left hand, he carried his cellphone. Once the police message had gone through, he began forwarding an MMS message. Once it was received, there was no going back. With that thought in mind, he grinned slightly to himself before walking back towards the East Gate.

* * *

**The East Gate**

Having finished her audio recording, Paulene Dickenson now sat comfortably in her own car, sipping on coffee that she had brought with her in a thermos. In the front passenger seat laid an array of condiments and beverages she had purchased at a gas station on her way to the neighbourhood. Judging by the severity of the situation, it looked like she was going to be there all night.

She frowned at her cellphone lying amongst the food and drinks as it began vibrating audibly. She picked it up and saw that an MMS message had just been forwarded to her. Attached thereto was a minute typed message:

_  
"Thought this might make your blood curl."  
_

After waiting several seconds, the image finally loaded, pixel by pixel.

Paulene gasped involuntarily at what she was looking at. It both thrilled her and made her recoil all at once. A grim smile appeared on her face once she had successfully saved the file.

"Steve, you evil genius." She complimented wryly.

Opening up her laptop resting on the dashboard, which was already logged onto an exclusive website, she began uploading the image to her computer. While she waited, she couldn't help but shiver slightly, silently thanking Steve for not including the image of the unfortunate victim that had accompanied the tell-tale message written in blood.

* * *

**Group 2 – 00:14**

"Did you hear those noises?" Zack inquired curiously.

"Which ones: the loud banging noises or the noises that sounded like screaming from a few minutes ago that have suddenly gone quiet?" Tawni demanded in a tone fringed with overt stress.

"What the hell is going on tonight? I signed up for Dare Night and got 'Nightmare on Elm Street' instead." Mikayla stated exasperatedly.

The three of them were currently in a flurry of bushes with elm trees providing adequate shelter and camouflage along Elm Street.

"If I don't know any better, I'd say someone was trying to break down the gate." Zack murmured pensively, his brow furrowed.

"Great, so now there's a serial killer on the loose, and his band of mutant zombie followers trying to get through the gates!" Tawni shrieked in horror.

Both Zack and Mikayla turned around and stared at Tawni in dismay.

"Seriously, where did you find her? Some celebrity reality show on E! Entertainment?" Mikayla quipped in an undertone.

"Nope, just 'So Random'." Zack muttered back inaudibly.

The three of them heard an even stranger sound from somewhere in the distance. It was a faint buzzing noise, like a low rumbling engine.

"What is that?" Tawni asked in bewilderment, scrunching up her eyes in concentration.

Just as a fluorescent beaming light struck at the darkness sharply, Zack had the good sense to yank at both Mikayla and Tawni's wrist and pull them deeper into the bush they were currently hiding in.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Tawni and Mikayla hissed in unison.

"Keeping us out of sight." Zack hissed back impatiently.

"Zack, it's a police helicopter. Maybe it's come to help us." Mikayla pointed out emphatically.

"And how do you know that? Why would a police helicopter be circling around West Roxbury?" Zack demanded frantically.

"I don't know." Tawni admitted bleakly.

"Exactly. Which is why I'm not moving out from this bush." Zack declared heatedly.

"Look, Zack, I don't know how the police could've already found out about the dead bodies and the psychopath chasing us around the neighbourhood. But it has to be the police. If we leave our hiding place, they'll see us and we'll be able to find the others. Don't you want that?" Mikayla demanded despairingly.

"Of course I want to find the others, Mikayla. But you heard the screams a few minutes ago. Whoever it was probably got attacked by our masked friend. He could still be lurking around in the area. If we leave our hiding place and he finds us before the police do-"

"Okay, you're right. But I just can't sit here and do nothing." Mikayla responded vehemently.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Zack demanded.

"I think the screams were coming from the Greene Residence. I think we should go check it out." Tawni suggested unexpectedly.

"Check it out? Tawni, haven't you been listening to a word I just said? Haven't we risked our lives enough tonight and you wanna go 'check it out'?" Zack hissed, making air-quotes with his fingers.

"Hear her out, Zack. Do you want more dead bodies on your conscience?" Mikayla questioned seriously.

"You're not seriously playing the conscience card?" Zack asked wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

"We won't give ourselves away, Zack. We'll stick to the bushes and shadows." Tawni proposed succinctly.

As she made to get up, Zack stopped her once more.

"Wait! Not yet." Zack stated sternly.

The fluorescent beam of the police helicopter was getting closer to them, inch by inch. In just a few seconds, it would pass over them. If they stayed completely still.

The three of them held their breath for what felt like eternity. The beam flashed entirely over the bush where they were hiding. Noticing that her leg was still visible, Mikayla quickly retracted her leg back into the bush with the rest of her concealed body. Just in time by the looks of it as the helicopter flew overhead, illuminating the very spot where her leg had been a second ago. Then it was moving on, scoping the area and veering off towards the north-east perimeter of the enclosed neighbourhood. The three of them heaved loud sighs of relief.

"Come on. And stick to the trees!" Zack hissed as the three of them got to their feet.

They were on the move once more, survival at the forefront of their cohesive minds.

* * *

**The Rescue Party**

Kurt, Carey, Spencer strolled behind Inspector Ambrose and Officers Bryce and Smith through the neighbourhood. The darkness enveloped them, the silence deafening against their ears. They had driven into the interior and parked near the West Gate, just centimetres away from the Parker Residence. They were getting closer towards the south-western perimeter of the neighbourhood, the sides of the gate lined with bushes and an array of flora.

"Inspector, where exactly are we going?" Carey asked through a shuddering breath, trying to keep abreast with the police inspector's rapid pace.

"Not too far from here, Mrs. Martin. There's a resident in the neighbourhood that I'd like to talk to about 'The Woodsman'." Inspector Ambrose replied quickly.

"Do you think this resident will be able to shed light on tonight's events?" Spencer inquired curiously, massaging a stitch in his side.

"Absolutely, Mr. Shay. He and 'The Woodsman' go way back." Inspector Ambrose answered darkly.

* * *

**The Neighbourhood**

He had retraced his steps back to his favourite rocking chair and had sat down once more. He kept the gun carefully placed across his chest in his hands, waiting all the while. He was beginning to perspire slightly, much like his days spent in tropical climates. Then he heard the sounds he'd been expecting for the last 5 minutes. They were here; they had come for him.

Careful not to make a sound, he left the rocking chair and peered through the kitchen floor. He could see them making their way along the driveway with every intention of knocking on the front door. Well, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He made his way into the cavernous kitchen and exited through the back door that he'd purposely unlocked a few minutes ago. In about 7 seconds, he would enter his garden and make his way towards the gate near the mulberry bushes planted nearest the front of the house. And they wouldn't be the wiser.

There was a reason why his platoon had nicknamed him 'Quick Draw'. He had never missed a single target, inanimate object or human in his entire military career. And tonight would be no exception.

* * *

**The Rescue Party**

They had finally made their way to the front door, taking in their surroundings. Inspector Ambrose reached up to grasp the brass knocker on the front door and swung it forward. It reverberated dully against the silent night sky as it made contact with the front door three times. Losing patience with the knocker, Inspector Ambrose began knocking on the front door.

"Irving Pal! This is the West Roxbury Police! We've come to ask you a few questions!" Inspector Ambrose announced authoritatively while continuing to pound on the door.

"I don't think anyone's home." Kurt put in hesitantly, feeling unnerved by the strained tension amongst the adults.

Inspector Ambrose ignored Kurt's remark and instructed Officer Bryce and Smith instead.

"Check around the perimeter to see if there are other alternative exits. Otherwise, we're breaking down this front door now." Inspector Ambrose stated curtly.

Before Officer Bryce and Smith could move a muscle towards the gate ahead of them, the adults all heard the unmistakable sound of shoes crunching across gravel as they walked across the driveway. They turned to the right sharply and faced the hulking figure strolling calmly towards them.

The man walking towards them was tall with thick-set shoulders, yet he walked with a slight limp. As he intersected the light given off by the policemen's flashlights, he was illuminated as being an elderly man with wispy white hair and crinkly tanned skin. But what was astounding of all was the fact that was he walking closer towards them, carrying what looked like a hefty gun in his arms, pointed directly at them. Officer Bryce and Smith immediately reached for their guns and pointed them back at the newcomer.

"Police! Lower your weapon!" Officer Smith roared, keeping his gun trained on the elderly man.

The elderly man made no response save to grip the rifle in his hands tighter, not flinching once in his aim.

"Are you Irving Pal?" Inspector Ambrose asked calmly, moving slightly towards him, keeping his eye trained on the menacing rifle.

"Since this is my property, why don't I ask the questions? Who are you?" the elderly man asked in a raspy voice.

"Inspector Ambrose, West Roxbury Police Department. We've come to ask you a few questions." Inspector Ambrose explained coherently, while flashing his police badge at the man to prove his identity.

"The hell you have. I'm giving you 5 seconds to get off my property before I blow your brains out." The elderly man proposed assertively, pointing the gun directly at Inspector Ambrose's chest.

Kurt, Carey and Spencer looked on at the scene ahead, their faces alight with pure terror. Officer Bryce and Smith, who flanked Inspector Ambrose on either side, didn't drop their stance, but continuing training their guns at the elderly man, waiting for further instructions.

"Alright, no questions for now. I just thought you'd be interested to know that patient 00517 has escaped from the Psych Ward of the Watertown Medical Facility a few hours ago? You do know Patient 00517, don't you? The two of you go way back. Isn't that right, Principal Pal?" Inspector Ambrose asked with the slightest trace of a sneer in his tone.

The elderly man's grip on the gun slackened ever so slightly, as if he were about to keel over. His eyes bulged in their sockets as he processed what had just been said.

"No one's called me Principal in years. Patient 00517 has escaped?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"He might've escaped right into to this very neighbourhood and harmed innocent people along the way. Which is why I need your cooperation if we're going to put him back in that padded room where he was a few hours ago." Inspector Ambrose responded severely, looking him directly in the eye.

A pregnant pause ensued where the parties continued to stare one another down, no one daring to make any movement to disturb the stifling tension. After what seemed like an eternity, Principal Irving Pal lowered his gun and stared dejectedly back at Inspector Ambrose.

"Well, I suppose you'd better come in." was all he said before walking slowly towards the front door and opening it.

* * *

**Group 1**

Cody, Bob, Sonny and Max walked together in the gloomy neighbourhood, forming a tight line. Sonny walked in the middle with Max, keeping a firm grip on her injured arm so that she wouldn't stumble. Bob and Cody flanked either side of the girls, their faces set in hard lines. Unbeknown to the rescue party, the group of the teenagers were only situated several meters away from where they were. They had crossed the threshold of Devonshire Avenue where the hill sloped downwards towards the Pal Residence, which lay in close proximity to the south western boundary of the West Gate. They were scanning the gravel road and the houses directly ahead.

"What do you think?" Bob inquired curiously, following up on a previous conversation previously shared by the four.

"I still think we're too exposed in this part of the neighbourhood. We need some kind of elevation." Cody surmised pensively, staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked blankly, turning to look at Cody.

"Rooftops. We need to climb up on one of them." Cody responded carefully, scanning the nearest one.

"Climb on top of a roof?! Cody, in case you haven't noticed, I have a broken arm here! How am I supposed to walk upright, let alone climb onto the roof of a house?!" Max demanded in an irate tone.

"Hear me out, Max. The killer could come after us again. This way, we'll be able to keep a look-out for him and any of the other kids in the neighbourhood." Cody reasoned logically.

"Good plan. But how do we get up there?" Bob asked pointedly, staring ahead at the roof of the Oswald Residence.

Just as Cody was about to respond, the four of them turned around sharply at the sound of what sounded like movement behind them. Their words caught in their throats at the sound of footsteps coming towards them. After Cody and Bob had dragged Sonny and Max to safety behind a clump of bushes on the property, Bob and Cody peered subtly over the mossy hedge.

"What is it?" Sonny asked in alarm, her tone matching the look on Max's face.

"A complication." Cody replied tersely, his mouth forming a tight line.

The person walking towards them was dressed in black and wearing a mask.

A look of understanding passed between the two boys and Bob nodded slowly at the look on Cody's face.

"Stay here." Bob commanded tersely.

"What are you going to do?" Max hissed hysterically.

Cody and Bob started momentarily at the frightened teenage girls.

"We're going to fight back." Bob declared assuredly as he and Cody retreated towards the back wall of the property, intending to take the stranger by surprise.

* * *

**Unknown  
**

He could see them clearly now. With several more strides, he would finally be within reach. They had eluded him once before; they wouldn't do so again. Nothing would get in his way this time. There were more of them, but they were scared and paranoid. They would be looking every which way except behind them. The principle was still the same: divide and conquer. With that thought in mind, he continued stalking them from afar, his jack hammer clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Lily strolled along the gravel road, singing an old Credence Clearwater Revival Water song called 'Tombstone Shadow' in a rhythmic voice. A gentle breeze was blowing in gentle wisps against her cheeks, cooling her burning skin. She had been walking around the neighbourhood for nearly two hours with no clear destination in mind. She thought of Nico and Grady and chuckled aloud, wondering if they had succumbed to wetting their pants because of the blackout.

"What a bunch of pansies," Lily murmured aloud, shaking her head at the thought.

If it was one thing that Lily Truscott was, it was tough. She had practically outshone every boy she knew in climbing trees, making the best mud pies and dealing with bullies since she first learnt how to walk. While Miley (and sometimes Oliver) often cowed to the intimidating stance of Amber and Ashley, Lily hadn't flinched once in their presence. She was no coward; she knew just how to deal with tyrants. Being a tomboy all her life had taught her how to deal with the meanest and roughest customers.

Unfortunately, this knowledge alone didn't forewarn her of the current danger she had placed herself in by advertising her presence to the open road. Her breath died instantly on her lips when she felt a boorish hand sweep across her mouth, covering it in one firm grasp. Before she could use life's expert training and preparation for confrontation and conflict, the hand that had grabbed her dragged her unwilling body into a set of dense bushes where no one could see her or hear her scream.

* * *

**The Guard House**

"Have you checked the wires?" Sheila Paxton inquired of the technician in front of her.

Once the gates had been opened, the municipality workers had streamed into the solitary neighbourhood by the hordes. Their first task had been to restore the lights to the neighbourhood. After working solidly on the sabotaged electrical box for nearly 15 minutes, it looked like they were making positive developments. While they worked on the electricity, the policemen that had accompanied them cordoned off the guard house while they examined the dead body of Bernie Quinn.

"Twice, Sheila. I think we should test them out." The technician informed Sheila calmly.

Sheila scanned the technician's handy work. It looked like he had rearranged the wires back to their original position.

"Why don't you do the honours?" the technician asked of Sheila with a sly smile.

Shaking her head at him, Sheila bent down towards the electrical box. She sighed audibly and pressed a button in the centre.

The sound of whirring mimicking rushing water could be heard audibly from the motor located on the side of the guard house. Their corneas were nearly blinded into oblivion when the fluorescent lights of the nearest street lamps in the neighbourhood returned in full force. Everyone in close proximity instinctively covered their eyes with their hands and arms, giving their pupils time to adjust to the sudden change.

When colour could finally be discerned from colour, the throng of municipality workers and policemen gazed in astonishment at the rows of street lamps lighting up the entire neighbourhood. They gazed at the light in disbelief as if seeing light for the first time, as if God himself had called it into existence. With the light came sudden relief. And hope.

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 00:25**

After the initial altercation, the policemen and citizens were surprised and a little disturbed by the sudden change in Former Principal Pal's demeanour. He had gone from a threatening stance to a welcoming posture in under 5 seconds as he offered them each a cup of coffee. Once they were seated in the small living room, he joined them, opting to sit in his favourite arm chair.

After the sudden return of the light, the house and general interior of the Pal Residence looked less daunting. The living room was decorated simply with ample furniture, a grandfather clock ticking away near the fireplace and a row of photo frames decorating a wooden mantelpiece hanging above it.

Once Inspector Ambrose had explained the current situation to Irving Pal, he had become more encouraged to cooperate fully with the police.

"So you believe that Patient 00517 has really come into the neighbourhood tonight?" Principal Pal asked uneasily.

"I am almost positive of that, Mr. Pal. But I require confirmation of that from you. Has he tried to contact you in the past 24 hours?" Inspector Ambrose asked suspiciously.

"No. I don't think he's even aware of the fact that I live in this neighbourhood. It has been two years since we last had any sort of communication." Principal Pal responded sincerely.

"You mean, since the trial?" Inspector Ambrose asked calmly, scanning over the pages from his brief case.

"That's correct." Principal Pal replied quickly, nodding his head.

Carey, Kurt, Spencer and the two policemen were completely mystified by this exchange between the inspector and elderly man. But they all felt sure that the new few minutes would be more than just illuminating.

* * *

**Group 8**

After the initial shock of the news headline that had initially caught his eye, Cookie began using his trained knowledge of research, feverishly scanning multiple web pages in rapid succession.

"I don't understand. We barely know what's going on in the neighbourhood. But the press already knows?" Moze demanded exasperatedly, pacing across the lawn beneath them.

"Someone must've leaked the story online. But does that mean that the police and media are in the neighbourhood?" Coconut Head asked quizzically, joining Moze's fervent pacing.

"We would've seen something by now. The neighbourhood's as quiet as a tomb." Suzie pointed out knowingly.

"Cookie, what are you doing?" Ned asked sharply, glancing over his shoulder.

"Looking up information on 'The Woodsman'." Cookie informed him briskly.

"Who?" Moze asked dumbly, coming to stand next to Ned.

"The serial killer that the press think is in the neighbourhood. They think he might've snuck in here before the gates closed at 9pm. It makes sense, if he followed us near the Greene Residence and killed both Martin and Loomer." Cookie explained, rushing over the last sentence referring to his former classmates.

A reference to 'Patient 00517' appeared in the article Cookie had been reading and he frowned. Ned and Moze saw him enter an unknown website and begin keying in some foreign commands."

"Cookie, what are you doing?" Ned demanded suspiciously, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Checking out Watertown Medical Facility's database. I think 'The Woodsman' and 'Patient 00517' is the same person." Cookie observed shrewdly.

"Cookie, this is classified information! You're hacking into medical files on private citizens!" Moze hissed indignantly.

Coconut Head and Suzie were also congregated around Cookie at this point.

"Cookie, that's a felony! You could get life imprisonment!" Coconut Head chimed in worriedly.

"I'll take my chances. But for right now, I need some answers." Cookie stated firmly, his eyes locked on the screen.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

"You live here alone?" Officer Bryce inquired curiously, glancing at the array of photo frames along the mantelpiece.

"I am a widow. My wife, Gladys, died of cancer two years ago. I retired from the position of Principal at James K. Polk when she took a turn for the worse. That's when we moved to Boston so that she could get regular treatment. We would've been married 40 years this year." Principal Pal explained soberly, his eye catching the photo frame containing the picture of his wedding day.

"I'm so sorry." Carey offered genuinely, feeling sudden moisture creeping into her eyes.

Principal shrugged in non-committal fashion before continuing.

"After I gave evidence against him at the trial, the DA had more than enough ammunition in their pockets to put him away for several years. But Dr. Connor from Watertown Medical Facility intervened in the final stages and made a deal with his lawyers, advising them to plead insanity. He thought that the best solution would be to pursue medical treatment, not incarceration. In the end, Judge Wargrove concurred with his reasoning and made the verdict." Principal Pal concluded gravely, his forehead crinkling with intense sadness.

"You were close to him?" Inspector Ambrose asked carefully.

"He was a good friend. He saw me as a type of mentor and father-figure when we first met. Salt of the earth was what sprang to mind when I first interviewed him for the position of Woodshop teacher at the school." Principal Pal responded morosely.

* * *

**Group 8**

Cookie scanned the material before him, his eyes watering from the amount of information before him.

"Arrested two years ago…pled insanity at the trial…Patient 00517 was admitted to Watertown Medical Facility under high surveillance…considered a high risk patient due to his varying symptoms…" Cookie read loudly.

Ned, Coconut Head, Moze and Suzie followed along with him, listening intently to every word.

"Yes! Here's what I'm looking for… a criminal record. Now if I can just enlarge the mug shot…" Cookie continued pensively, screwing up his face in concentration.

They all leant in together, not wanting to miss this. When the picture finally appeared, it took them a few more seconds to process who they were looking at. They had been expecting a nameless face, a stranger. But instead…

"Oh my God!" Cookie exclaimed in horror.

"No, this can't be!" Suzie echoed, her eyes dilated in complete shock.

"No." Moze repeated, shaking her head vehemently, refusing to believe what she was seeing.

Coconut Head and Ned looked at each other wordlessly for a few seconds.

"Holy crap." They chorused in unison, they eyes darting back unwillingly to the picture before them.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

Principal Pal hung his head. When he looked up once more, his six guests were staring at him in complete amazement. He sighed and continued speaking:

"To think that he could do something like this is unthinkable. Dusty Chopsaw was one of the most respected teachers at James K. Polk…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Compared to the previous chapter, this was considerably easier to write. It took a while to decide on a plausible chapter title. But I finally landed on 'Let There Be Light'. I was going for a double meaning with the chapter title besides the overt message. I intend to make things more complicated even with the lights on. I definitely will toy with the idea that things can be even scarier with the lights on. I want to say a big thank you to woundedhearts for pointing out an important problem in her last review. So if you want to know who inspired the arrival of the police helicopter in the neighbourhood, then look no further than woundedhearts. Thank you for giving my story an air of plausability. This is why I need your reviews. While I am keeping a detailed log of everything that has transpired, there will be times when I forget important things in the story. That's why I value reviews to let me know how I'm doing. **

******I tried to make more people in this chapter aware of what was happening the neighbourhood, so that they can begin fighting back against their attacker. I thought this was especially important for the Ned characters because of their unwitting connection to Patient 00517. Principal Pal will also continue to play a pivotal role in the story because of his personal ties to Patient 00517 as well. It's definitely no coincedence that all the Ned happen to be in the same neighbourhood on the same night...**  


******It took me a while before I finally settled on the identity of 'The Woodsman'. Ironically, most of the candidates came from Ned's Declassified's. I almost made Vice-Principal Crubbs the murderer (lol). The other option was Mr Howard from iCarly because he just looks like a serial killer (can't really explain it). More motivations behind Dusty Chopsaw's crimes will be illuminated next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the cliffhangers in this chapter. I had to literally sit on my hands to keep these two chapters on lock-down before putting them on FF for the weekend, so yay me for patience and endurance. I have to give a big shout out to my greatest sources of reference in this story: Google, Wikipedia and Wiki. Wiki was especially instrumental in detailing what exactly causes death from slitting a person's throat. Please let me know what you thought of the various interactions, especially the scenes where the police were involved. I apologise if it was an information overload, but I thought it was high time that I did some revealing. I hope to have chapter 15 up soon after this because I plan on writing during the festive season (since I'll still be in town). I hope everyone out there has a fantastic holiday season, no matter what you're celebrating. Treasure the festivities with your loved ones and stay safe. Happy holidays, everyone!**  



	15. Dusty Chopsaw

**This chapter has been re-posted due to the entire chapter being in 'bold' format. My apologies to the previous reviewers who've already reviewed this chapter. **

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Whoever's celebrating Christmas out there, I hope you're all enjoying getting into the spirit of things. I was busy X-mas shopping today for my siblings and the malls across the city were absolute chaos, which left me feeling quite exhausted. You gotta love all this preparation for 2010...or not. On the flip side, my Dad put up the X-mas lights across the house and my Mom decorated the tree, which did make me feel all Christmassy. I've been binging like crazy on Nickolodeon and 'Avatar - The Last Airbender: The Legend Of Aang', love this show. I can't wait for M. Night Shyamalan's epic flick 'The Last Airbender'. Anyway, as the title suggests, this chapter is about Dusty Chopsaw, the M-U-R-D-E-R-E-R. A little insight into the psyche of a complex man. I hope this new chapter makes sense. I'll have its twin chapter up either sometime tomorrow or Monday tops. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Group 8 – 00:38**

"Moze! Moze!" Ned called out, feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety creep over him.

Just seconds ago, Moze had taken several steps away from Cookie's cellphone. Then she had sprinted towards a nearby tree and literally collapsed against it. While trying to catch her breath, Moze tried to forget what she had seen. Unfortunately, the image of the mug shot was now seared into her memory permanently.

"This can't be real," Moze murmured to herself over and over again.

There had to be some mistake. What Cookie was suggesting was completely ludicrous. Her former Woodshop Teacher at James K. Polk, Dusty Chopsaw, had been committed to an asylum. Her favourite teacher had killed Loomer and Martin.

"No," Moze muttered confidently to herself.

This was crazy. Mr. Chopsaw wouldn't hurt a fly. He wouldn't kill anyone, much less some of his former students. And he would most certainly have no reason to attack Moze for that matter. She had been his best student. He was like a mentor to her, a father figure of sorts.

Mr. Chopsaw had always gone out of his way to give her good advice, whether it was for an assignment in Woodshop or her love life. He had been one of the first people (save for Cookie) that had known about her unrequited crush on Ned. Mr. Chopsaw had told her to follow her heart and tell Ned how she really felt. Ned still didn't know, but she had always been grateful for Mr. Chopsaw's advice. He'd always had her best interests at heart. None of this made sense. How could this be?

When Ned finally found her, she was laying against the tree, crying softly.

"Moze, thank God. Look, I know this is hard to believe, but-" Ned began cautiously.

Moze didn't let him finish. In matter of seconds, she righted herself and stood facing Ned, her mouth set in a hard line.

"Don't say it, don't you dare say another word, Ned! How can you actually believe this cockamamie story?!" Moze roared, not caring who heard.

"Moze, listen to me." Ned pleaded earnestly.

"No, you listen to me, Ned. He was our teacher for God's sake! He was my teacher!" Moze fumed, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"You can't let that cloud your judgment, Moze!" Ned countered angrily, coming to stand just inches away from her.

"He couldn't have killed Loomer and Martin. Mr. Chopsaw is sweet and kind. He would never hurt anyone." Moze declared firmly.

"He has a temper." Ned remarked quietly.

Moze stared steadily back at him.

"Do you remember when you and Claire Sawyer tried to enlist his help with the peer counselling programme at James K. Polk? He lost his temper and broke a bird house that he was working on." Ned explained.

Moze remembered the incident all too well. But tempers had been running rampant all week long because of the consistent bully problem at school, hadn't it? The problem had been started by Loomer, who had been bullying Ned and Cookie and countless others. In spite of that, Mr Chopsaw had loved his job and he had gotten on well with the students.

Moze had tried to stay in touch with Mr. Chopsaw after starting high school. But once she had joined the volleyball team and her course load had become more demanding, she had stopped her frequent visits to James K. Polk to chat with her favourite teacher. Never once had she questioned why he had resigned so suddenly from his teaching position soon after. Principal Wright and Vice-Principal Crubbs had both told her that he'd been offered a better teaching position. At a public school in Boston.

The truth that pulled at the remnants of her resolve threatened to overtake her in this moment. So Moze did the only thing she could think of that would muster her self-control, her weapon of choice. She got angry.

She launched herself at Ned and began punching every inch of his skin, trying to make him move. She had to get away from him, from this. Ned made no move to defend himself from her attack. What he did crippled her resolve even more. His hands moved from his sides and wrapped themselves tightly around her body. Moze fell forward and Ned was there to catch her. One of his hands moved up towards the nape of her neck as she buried her face in his chest, her tears coming out in dry and ragged sobs. She gripped him so tightly that Ned feared she might rip him in two. But he wouldn't let go. He had let them all down tonight. He had to make this right, somehow.

When Moze finally pulled away from his chest, her face was smeared with tears. The hand that had been resting on Moze's neck moved towards her face and caressed her cheek. Moze's hands were still around Ned's waist.

"I'm so sorry, Moze. Whatever you need, I'm here. I'll always be here." Ned murmured, wiping away her tears with his free hand.

Before Moze could say or do anything, Coconut had rounded the corner and ran towards them. They broke apart immediately.

"Guys, you'd better come and see what Cookie found!" Coconut Head announced in an excitable tone, oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

Ned and Moze followed closely behind Coconut Head, neither one looking at the other. They returned to the front of the Ingram Residence. Suzie and Coconut Head were seated on the front steps, Suzie leaning over Cookie's shoulder to look at his cellphone. Coconut Head and Ned crouched near Cookie while Suzie scooched over to let Moze sit next to her. Suzie put a comforting arm around Moze's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The rest of the group stared in awe at the medical report that Cookie had gained access to. Cookie minimised the file and returned to the initial news report that had brought the five of them to this unusual turn of events. In fact, it wasn't an official news report at all, but an exclusive blog which gave ordinary citizens the opportunity to aid the police in catching notorious criminals.

"Crime Watch?" Moze asked quizzically.

"It's a crime hot line for ordinary civilians. This is where the article on West Roxbury originates from." Cookie explained while zooming in.

"Who's the website administrator?" Moze inquired curiously.

"The same person who posted the article: Eneluap Nosnekcid." Cookie confirmed seriously.

The group couldn't help but laugh at this announcement. Cookie kept a straight face while he glanced at the rest of them.

"Eneluap Nosnekcid? Where's he from? Kazakhstan?" Coconut Head asked laughingly.

"It sounds like a made up name to me." Suzie added knowingly.

"Not exactly, and it's a she. Look at it closely." Cookie advised quietly.

The four of them glanced at the name for several more seconds.

"Sorry, dude. Nothing's jumping out at me." Ned admitted sheepishly.

"It is a real name…spelled backwards." Cookie answered dramatically.

Everyone lurched in their seats.

"Spelled backwards? What does it spell?" Suzie asked, dumbfounded.

"It spells out the name of one of the leading journalists in the city."

"Paulene Dickenson."

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Sam, Nico and Grady were making their way painstakingly towards the edge of the West Gate. Neither had spoken a word to each other in the past few minutes, each lost in their separate thoughts.

"Do we know where we're supposed to be going?" Grady asked finally, tramping over a grassy patch of lawn.

"You tell me. You're the genius who suggested that we go traipsing after the others in the dark." Sam quipped sullenly.

"Well, I didn't see you disagreeing with me when I suggested it earlier. And in case you haven't noticed, the power's back on." Grady retorted impatiently.

"Yeah, like that makes me feel any better." Sam muttered dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grady demanded suspiciously.

"Let's just say that I'm not exactly thrilled that the lights are back on." Sam answered evasively.

"What are you talking about, Sam? The light coming back on is a good thing. Now we can actually see where we're going." Grady asserted.

"Exactly. And anyone else on Devonshire Avenue can see us coming from a mile away too." Sam countered cryptically.

"Knock it off, you two. I can't think with the two of you bickering like 'Drake & Josh' behind me. We have to find a safe place to hide." Nico intervened impatiently.

"Where, Nico? I still say we're going in the wrong direction. There's no one around here." Sam retorted emphatically, feeling thoroughly frustrated at this point.

"And what direction do you suggest, Sam? Back the same we've come right into the forest? 'Cause that's turned out really well so far." Nico snapped sardonically.

Just as Sam was about to make a malicious comment, she stopped short.

"What?" Grady asked softly, but was immediately shushed by Sam.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like voices." Sam murmured seriously.

She cocked her head in the direction of the Woolfe Residence towards the bushes on the outskirts of the property. She cursed aloud, causing both Grady and Nico to jump in the air.

"What?!" Nico shrieked indignantly, trying to stagger his rapidly beating heart.

Sam continued staring at the bushes, her hands on her lips and wearing an incensed expression.

"Those nubs!" she hissed aloud.

* * *

**Group 3**

Freddie and Carly were still sitting comfortably in the shrubbery located in the Woolfe Property. To their knowledge, Miranda was still somewhere in the vicinity, searching for more manhunt victims. Otherwise, they were very much alone. This thought disconcerted Freddie slightly, but he pushed it aside, concentrating on keeping Carly entertained. He couldn't let her know that he was worried; she'd probably just think that he was being neurotic like his mother. And tonight was about getting Carly to rethink his former proposal about being her second husband by bumping him up to high school sweetheart and first-husband status instead.

"Oh my God, look at the time! It's already past midnight. Do you think we should head back to the Main Road now?" Carly asked expectantly of Freddie.

"I don't know, I guess. It's weird that no one else besides Miranda and Nico has passed through here in the last hour." Freddie commented in spite of himself.

"Not as weird as those banging noises we heard a while ago." Carly murmured audibly.

"There's been a lot of construction happening in and around the neighbourhood lately." Freddie answered simply.

"Yeah, but this late at night? And what about those weird noises we heard earlier? The ones that sounded like screaming in the distance?" Carly persisted.

Freddie was surprised. He hadn't expected Carly to be as concerned about the strange sounds they'd heard as he had been. Maybe they were on the same page about the night's events. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Look, I know the last couple of minutes have been kinda bizarre. But there has to be a logical explanation for all of it. For instance, this part of the neighbourhood always has an increased rate of wind velocity next to the rest of the neighbourhood, not to mention more cloud cover. Therefore, sound tends to be more vociferous." Freddie explained reasonably.

"English, Freddie?" Carly asked dryly.

"The noise levels are louder here." Freddie simplified.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Carly put in smugly.

"Carly! Freddie!"

"See, that right there sounded just like Sam calling out to us in a loud voice, if she was standing right behind us." Freddie added to elevate his argument.

"That's because I am standing right behind you, dumbass." Sam interjected in a scathing tone.

Both Carly and Freddie whipped around and began screaming violently, Freddie the louder of two.

"Sam, what the hell!" Carly shrieked angrily.

"Geez, Sam! Where have you been? You were supposed to meet us like three hours ago." Freddie put in indignantly.

"Something came up. Let's just get out of here." Sam interjected hurriedly, pulling them both to their feet.

That's when Carly and Freddie saw Nico and Grady standing behind Sam. Carly glanced down at Nico's hand and saw the tell-tale red and gold mask.

"Oh no, you got caught by the manhunt group, Sam! No wonder you didn't meet us earlier." Carly stated knowingly.

"Great, that means we got caught too now." Freddie huffed in dismay, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No one's gotten caught yet, save for me, Grady, Lily and Ronnie! Look, we don't have time to explain right now. We have to get away from here fast." Nico interjected impatiently.

"O-kay. Somevun's taking Manhunt a leetle too seriously." Carly mocked, feigning an Eastern European accent.

"Carly, cut it out, this isn't funny! Quit goofing around!" Sam exclaimed harshly.

Carly was more than a little taken aback by Sam's tone. Freddie decided to voice his opinion.

"What the hell is your problem, Sam?!" Freddie demanded heatedly, coming to stand inches away from Sam.

"Right now, my problem is you, Fredward!" Sam countered, turning red in the face, poking him hard in the chest several times.

"Geez, calm down, Sam. It's just a game. Are you pissed because Carly and I didn't wait for you or something?" Freddie demanded impatiently.

Sam's eyes bulged right before she took hold of Freddie and shoved him backwards onto the ground savagely.

"Whoa!" Grady exclaimed in shock.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" Carly screeched furiously.

"Are you crazy?!" Freddie yelled vehemently while rubbing his smarting head.

Before Freddie could blink, Sam had hoisted him off the ground, keeping hold of him with just one hand.

"You're not listening to me, you dork! This is not a game, do you understand me?! Gibby and I got chased down by a crazy guy in a mask with a weapon not too far from here while you and Carly have been sitting around playing house! How could the two of you have been so stupid?!" Sam roared furiously, gripping Freddie tightly around the neck.

"Sam, what are you talking about? What crazy guy in a mask?" Carly asked in bewilderment, not bothering to reprimand her this time.

"The crazy guy running around the neighbourhood wearing a silver mask, not a gold mask like Nico and Grady." Sam elaborated, loosening her firm grip on Freddie.

* * *

**Group 1**

Lily finally recovered her balance and glared at her two assailants.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! Are you crazy?! You scared the shit out of me?!" she fumed, her face turning beet red. Her mask had come off in the ensuing scuffle.

Bob and Cody glanced at one another, and then looked at Sonny and Max. The five of them made quite a picture, sitting together in the bushes amidst the sudden brightness of the street lamps.

"Well excuse us for stopping you from making your presence known in the neighbourhood." Bob retorted sardonically.

"Lily, how could you be so reckless? We were trying to save your life." Cody added dramatically.

"Save my life? Are the two of you on crack? It's just a game." Lily pointed out in bewilderment.

"Now that I've recovered from my semi heart attack, could we please get back to playing Manhunt? This is the part where you join the Manhunt group. I give you masks and we all go find Nico and Grady." Lily continued patronisingly.

"Lily, how can you think about a stupid game at a time like this?!" Sonny exclaimed angrily, not believing what she was hearing.

"The four of us have been trying to stay hidden and on the move for most of the night. And you're walking around the neighbourhood like you own the place. Are you trying to get us all killed?" Max demanded hysterically.

Lily looked between Cody and Bob, Max and Sonny, then back again. Something about what they were saying just didn't add up. When the four noticed Lily's blank expression, they quickly realised that she had no idea of what had transpired in the neighbourhood.

When Lily was met with sudden silence, she became impatient.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" she thundered.

"Lily, there's a masked figure in the neighbourhood chasing all of us down and trying to attack us." Cody began seriously.

Lily let out a relieved chuckle at this statement.

"Is that why you guys are so freaked out? It's probably just Miranda or Nico running around trying to catch you." Lily reassured them confidently.

"Lily, you don't understand. There's someone else in the neighbourhood. Someone wearing a green and silver mask trying to attack us." Bob reiterated impatiently.

"That's impossible. It's only us in the neighbourhood. As for the Manhunt group, we're all wearing red and gold masks. I saw Miranda hand out the masks to Ronnie, Nico and Grady. None of them were wearing a green and silver mask. You must be mistaken." Lily countered frankly, shaking her head all the while.

"Lily, listen to me. I was with Mikayla earlier when a guy in a green and silver mask came up behind us, carrying an axe. He chased us down the alley between the Sudekis and Miller Residences. We ended up getting separated and I broke into the Sudekis property to hide from him." Sonny intervened vehemently.

"It's true, Lily. He came after me too. I came to the alleyway too to wait for Cody and Bob. I saw him in the alleyway, standing over the bodies. He came after me and would've killed me too if Bob and Cody hadn't intervened." Max put in desperately.

Before Lily could refute either point, she glanced down at Max's injured arm and noticed the sling. Something else about Max's statement roused her from her composed stupor.

"Bodies?" Lily asked hoarsely, making sure she'd heard right.

"Amber and Ashley." Cody answered gravely.

Lily stared at the four of them, willing herself to laugh. This had to be a joke.

"Guys, this is crazy. What you're saying doesn't make any sense. I saw Amber and Ashley a few hours ago and they were alive and kicking." Lily spluttered haphazardly, gesturing emphatically with her hands to prove her point.

"Come on, you guys are just messing with me. Amber and Ashley aren't dead. This is just your idea of a twisted Friday the 13th joke." Lily continued, her insides squirming with each passing second.

"Lily, I know this must be a shock for you. But I swear to God, it's true. We saw the bodies for ourselves." Cody persisted logically, putting his hand on her arm.

Lily flinched involuntarily at Cody's touch, feeling sudden trepidation coursing through her entire body.

"Oh my God," Lily muttered in a shuddering tone, clutching her face in her hands.

"Lily, we can't talk about this here. The longer we sit here, the more exposed we are if the killer decides to come back for round two. We need to get to a safe hiding place." Bob stated reasonably, looking her dead in the eye.

Lily glanced up at Bob, sensing the truth in his eyes. Not trusting her own voice, all she could do was nod mutely in response.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

"You mean there's another person in the neighbourhood other than you, Lily, Miranda and Ronnie wearing a mask that isn't red and gold?" Freddie asked cautiously.

Sam nodded slowly, feeling slightly calmer than before.

"Guys, has anyone else passed by here in the last hour?" Grady asked seriously.

"Well no, but…wait! Miranda's been here in the last hour. She ran into Nico and told him to go after…you and Gibby!" Carly exclaimed in amazement at her own recollection.

"What?!" Nico exclaimed.

"Wait, you actually saw Miranda talking to Nico earlier?" Sam pressed urgently.

"Well yeah, he was coming towards us when were hiding on the Woolfe Property. But she stopped him and told him to go after you and Gibby instead. She seemed pretty pissed off." Freddie explained soberly.

"Freddie, that's impossible. I wasn't with Miranda earlier; I've been with Grady this entire time by the Ingram Residence." Nico stated defensively.

"But we heard her, Nico! We heard Miranda address you and tell you to get Grady!" Carly persisted impatiently.

"Listen to me, Carly. I haven't moved a muscle since Lily told Grady and I an hour ago to wait for her, except that she never showed up to meet us. Whoever chased Sam and Gibby all the way towards the forest, it wasn't me. I swear to God." Nico responded meekly.

"It's true, guys. Nico's been by my side the entire night. He hasn't left me alone once, not even to go take a piss in the bushes." Grady added solemnly.

"I believe him. The guy who chased me and Gibby down was much taller than Nico. I think Gibby may be in trouble or worse." Sam concluded worriedly.

"But what happened to Gibby? Where is he?" Carly questioned frantically, staring intently at Sam.

Sam shook her head, willing herself not to break down.

"I don't know, but I'm scared."

This time, Freddie and Carly believed her. They had never seen Sam so distressed or concerned about anyone else's safety, especially Gibby.

"What do we do?" Freddie asked seriously, glancing momentarily at the look of resolve on Carly's face.

"We keep moving." Nico informed them grimly.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

"What have you got for me?" Inspector Ambrose asked of the policeman he was communicating with over his police radio.

"Sir, we've located two bodies that have been dumped in the alley between the Parker and Miller Residences." Officer Jensen responded over the crackle of the walkie-talkie.

Inspector Ambrose turned towards the other adults in Principal Pal's living room, sighing loudly.

"Any positive identification?" Inspector Ambrose asked grimly, catching Carey's eyes, which were wrought with anxiety.

"Two driver's licenses: Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt." Officer Jensen's voice crackled out over the two-way.

Carey, Spencer and Kurt heaved sighs of relief that were nevertheless still tainted with anxiety. Despite being glad that none of their loved ones had been found dead in the alley, the fact that Cody, Zack and Carly were still missing did nothing to lift their spirits. The mere fact that the bodies of two other young teenage girls made this fact far more disconcerting to the adults present in the room. After getting a detailed description of the bodies from Officer Jensen, Inspector Ambrose finally signed off, wearing a grim expression.

"I'm sorry to leave, but I need to go inspect the bodies. Officer Bryce and Smith will stay with you all in the meanwhile until I return." Inspector Ambrose announced as politely as possible, making his way towards the front door.

"Wait, Inspector Ambrose. What exactly are we dealing with here?" Kurt intervened, cutting between Inspector's Ambrose path to the exit.

Inspector Ambrose turned to face Kurt, a weary expression in his countenance.

"You really want to know?" Inspector Ambrose asked of Kurt in a steely tone.

Kurt nodded quickly in response.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Inspector Ambrose began, opening his briefcase and retrieved the fax from Dr. Connor.

"According to Dr. Connor, Dusty Chopsaw suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder in its mildest form. But that's just the tip of the iceberg of what we're dealing with here. When Dusty Chopsaw was first admitted to Watertown Medical Facility, he was diagnosed with Sadistic Personality Disorder." Inspector Ambrose stated slowly.

Save for Principal Pal, this announcement was unsurprisingly met with blank stares.

"Sadistic Personality Disorder? I've never heard of it." Spencer confessed anxiously.

"I'm not surprised, Mr. Shay. It's been removed from the current American Psychiatric Association's Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, or the DSM-IV, because the case studies taken in this country weren't substantial enough to conclude that it was a pervasive problem within nuclear families. I imagine that Dusty Chopsaw was diagnosed with it at the time of his admittance to Watertown's Psych Ward and they never took off of his medical report." Inspector Ambrose explained succinctly.

"What exactly is Sadistic Personality Disorder?" Carey asked tentatively.

"Simply put, Sadistic Personality Disorder is a pervasive pattern of cruel, demeaning and aggressive behaviour which usually begins in early adulthood. A person diagnosed with SPD uses physical cruelty or violence to dominate over another person in a given relationship, usually that of a superior and subordinate. These kinds of people take pleasure in witnessing the physical or psychological suffering of people or animals, particularly in the form of public humiliation or physical torture." Inspector Ambrose explained cryptically.

Carey looked revolted while Spencer and Kurt looked openly disturbed. Principal Pal made no reply, but continued rocking listlessly in his rocking chair, his hands pursed together.

"Physical torture?" Carey squeaked in horror, her eyes widening at the thought.

"I wish I could say that's all that we're dealing with here. But there's more. According to Dr. Connor, Dusty Chopsaw also suffers from a variant of Sadistic Personality Disorder called Avoidant Personality Disorder, otherwise known as the spineless sadist." Inspector Ambrose continued.

"Avoidant Personality Disorder? What exactly does that mean?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Basically, patients who suffer from APD have deep-set feelings of inadequacy, extreme sensitivity to negative evaluation and avoidance of social interaction. In spite of their social inhibitions, these people seek out close relationships with other individuals. Fantasy is often utilised as a form of escape and as a mechanism to avoid painful thoughts, especially past traumatic experiences from one's childhood. If gone unchecked, it can cause other disorders such as Borderline Personality Disorder, which often leads to self-destructive behaviour such as suicide if gone untreated. Or worse, destructive behaviour against others." Inspector Ambrose concluded grimly.

"Oh my God," Spencer murmured slowly, trying to fathom what he had just heard.

"That's why it's imperative that we catch him before he hurts more innocent people. And this time, it looks like he's actually gone as far as killing young teenagers." Inspector Ambrose responded severely.

"You mean this has happened before?" Kurt asked in amazement.

Inspector Ambrose didn't answer this time, but focused his attention on Principal Pal instead, who sat stiffly in his rocking chair. Spencer, Carey and Kurt stared at him intensely. Irving Pal looked as if he had aged at least ten years in a matter of minutes. His skin was taut against his face and he looked strangely pale under the glare of the living room light.

"About two years ago, there was a student named Nelson Duckworth, who began taking Woodshop with Dusty Chopsaw as an elective. For the first few weeks, Nelson seemed to enjoy it immensely. Then, right before my retirement, I received some strange accusations against Dusty by other students, including Nelson. He claimed that after failing to turn in a Woodshop assignment on time, Mr. Chopsaw yelled at him in front of the entire class and in his own words, 'publicly humiliated him'. Unfortunately, the debasing didn't cease at this point. Nelson's parents brought the matter to the school board, asking for Dusty's immediate resignation. I approached Dusty directly and demanded an explanation; he admitted to losing his temper with Nelson, but reassured me that the matter had been grossly exaggerated by Nelson himself and several other students. I was inclined to believe him at the time. The school board eventually came to a decision to suspend Dusty from work for 6 weeks. Nelson graduated from James K. Polk several months later; I thought that would be the end of it. However, I received a call a year later from Nelson's parents, informing me that Nelson was in hospital, having been assaulted and beaten up. Mr. and Mrs. Duckworth claimed that Dusty Chopsaw had been stalking their son for several weeks. Naturally, the police questioned Dusty at length about the day of the attack and his alibi checked out. He might've gotten away it too if the police hadn't found a wrist band belonging to Nelson Duckworth, taken off him the day he was attacked, in Dusty's garage. He was arrested on the spot and incarcerated until the trial. You already know the rest of the story." Principal Pal explained dejectedly.

Inspector Ambrose picked up the police walkie-talkie and addressed Officer Jensen once more.

"Jensen, do me a favour and check the bodies thoroughly. There might be personal effects missing from the victims. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Then he turned to Dan and Archie, who still stood erect in the hallway of the house.

"Make sure no one leaves this house. I'll be back to inform you of any new developments." Inspector Ambrose instructed tersely while closing his briefcase.

Before he could make it to the door, Principal Pal sat upright in his rocking chair. The rest of the adults had heard it too: footsteps and voices.

"Stay here." Inspector Ambrose ordered in a tense whisper.

The three policemen exited through the front door, their guns cocked and ready to take aim. Principal Pal got up from his rocking chair and retrieved his rifle, heading towards the back door.

"Mr. Pal, where are you going?" Kurt demanded anxiously.

"Around the back to give them some back-up," was all that Principal Pal said before he too made his exit.

"Shit, this is not good." Spencer murmured while pinching the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Everything's going to be okay." Carey stated reassuringly.

Her hand voluntarily found Kurt's. Kurt's fingers entwined with hers while she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

"Guys, check it out. There's a light on over there." Carly announced excitedly, pointing towards a house straight ahead.

"Whose house is that?" Nico asked quizzically.

"Principal Pal; he served in the Vietnam War eons ago." Grady answered swiftly.

"Oh yeah, now I remember him. He's a sweet old man. He once lent me a survival knife." Sam mused thoughtfully.

"What did you need a survival knife for?" Freddie demanded dubiously.

"I needed to peel my banana." Sam answered in a straightforward manner.

Freddie shook his head as they got closer.

"If the lights are on, why is it so quiet?" Sam asked cautiously, voicing what everyone had been thinking in that moment.

"I don't know, but something seems off." Nico agreed readily, his eyes darting around him.

They had involuntarily formed a tight circle, their backs to one another while they gazed around them.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

The policemen were now surrounding the house, their guns raised and ready to fire. Unbeknown to them, Principal Pal had joined them, cutting across the back gate where he had surprised them earlier. His lucky rifle was trained on something only he could see.

"If you hear so much as a footstep, you move in. Understand?" Inspector Ambrose asked in a terse whisper, clutching his gun firmly in his hands.

Officers Bryce and Smith nodded and took up their positions behind some trees along the path leading up the house.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

They were standing still in front of the house looming before them, neither one moving a muscle. They couldn't explain why they had all come to this unspoken agreement. But it seemed imperative that they stay exactly where they were. Moisture was forming on Grady's already clammy hands while he clutched his Manhunt mask tightly. As irony would have it, his nose became painstakingly itchy, begging to be scratched. Just as Grady's left hand moved towards his nose, his right hand lost its grip on the mask. In horror, the group watched as the mask fell downwards. It thumped loudly as it crashed onto the lawn below them and flipped over.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

The three policemen heard the sound of something falling to the ground. It was now or never.

"Police, freeze!" Archie roared furiously, pointing his gun at the first assailant while Dan and Inspector Ambrose took up their positions next to him.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

"Holy shit!" Nico yelled out in fright, covering his head with his hands.

Three policeman had materialised out of nowhere, pointing their guns menacingly at the group at large.

"On your knees!" a policeman near Freddie ordered fiercely, keeping his gun trained on his chest.

"Uh, o-o-okay!" Freddie squeaked, collapsing to his knees in a split second.

"Keep your hands where we can see them!" a stern-looking guy in a bullet proof vest and slacks commanded in business-like fashion.

"W-w-what's going on?!" Carly exclaimed in fright.

"I swear, I didn't steal his survival knife! I just borrowed it!" Sam added helplessly.

Grady's eyes widened in horror as a tall burly man exited from a side gate nearby, brandishing a massive rifle his hands. Despite his old age, he had to be at least 6 foot something. And he had the meanest look on his face that Grady had ever seen on one person. The cartridge on his gun clicked into place and the teenagers let out ear-splitting screams simultaneously.

"Where is Dusty Chopsaw?" Principal Pal demanded menacingly.

"Who?" Sam asked blearily, keeping her eyes focused on the huge rifle.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Grady and Nico shrieked in unison, clutching one another tightly.

"Principal Pal, what do you think you're doing?" the police officer in slacks asked wearily.

"Questioning the suspects and giving you some back-up." Principal Pal answered swiftly.

"Put down your weapon this instant, and that's an order." The police officer in slacks commanded imperiously.

The hulking figure identified as Principal Pal lowered his rifle reluctantly. Years spent as a soldier had taught him that there was just no arguing with an 'order'.

"Identify yourselves," the policeman standing near Freddie called out.

"We're students enrolled in West Roxbury Prep's summer school programme." Carly responded quickly, keeping her hands behind her back all the while.

"What are you doing roaming around the neighbourhood after hours?" the police officer in slacks demanded seriously.

"I guess you wouldn't believe that we were playing a game of Manhunt and that there's a guy in a silver mask chasing us, right?" Nico asked feebly, emitting a nervous chuckle.

* * *

**So there was an unintentional Noze moment in this chapter (Ned and Moze). But I just couldn't resist putting it in, especially when Moze was all upset about Mr. Chopsaw and Ned was comforting her. Just a quick blurb on the Ned characters because I have deviated slightly away from the show:**

**1) Ned first likes Suzie in the show, then starts crushing on Moze and vice versa when Suzie moves away (Ned still likes Suzie in my story, but doesn't like Moze yet)**

**2) Moze has an unrequited crush on Ned (still true to the show, but the season 3 finale hasn't happened yet where she and Ned finally declare their feelings for each other)**

**3) Suzie dates Loomer in the series, but breaks up with him when he cheats on her (still true in my story, but he hasn't cheated on her)**

**I used Wikipedia to research psychological disorders such as Sadistic Personality Disorder and Avoidant Personality Disorder. Even though Sadistic Personality Disorder no longer exists in the current DSM-IV****, it explains Dusty's bizarre behaviour to some extent. I hope to explain more in the epilogue, especially about the sequence of events during Friday the 13th, from the time Dusty escapes from the Psych Ward at Watertown Medical Facility. I apologise profusely if any of you are feeling frustrated that the story isn't more focused on the Martin twins at this point. I got carried away with my massive cross-over. I'm concentrating on the Ned and Lizzie characters in this part of the story just to advance the plot. I promise that the twins are coming back next chapter and from there on out. Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with this story and given me great feedback. I wouldn't be able to continue this story if not for your support. Hope you all have a great weekend.  
**


	16. Neighbourhood Watch

**Hey, folks! So I kinda broke my promise and decided to release two chapters today. Chapters 16 and 17 were originally meant to be one chapter, but I added some finishing touches last night and realised it would be waaaay too long for all of you to suffer through. So from now on, I'm not making any more silly promises about chapters, I'm flaky by nature. I sincerely hope these new chapters don't come out in 'bold' format like the previous chapter, that was embarassing. Thank you for pointing that out to me, tiger002. I wish you could've seen my expression, I did a serious double-take with all the neck movement (funny times). Chapter teaser: the Martin twins are back in this chapter and the next! But will they be reunited once more? Read to find out...**

* * *

**Group 9**

"Paulene Dickenson???" The four them chorused in alarm.

"Why would Paulene Dickenson be running a Crime Watch syndicate on the internet?" Moze asked seriously.

"Isn't it obvious? Paulene Dickenson is a pioneer. She's all about getting to the story first. It makes total sense why she would run a Crime Watch syndicate." Cookie responded matter-of-factly.

"If she's such a pioneer, why would she enlist the help or ordinary citizens to get her big scoop?" Coconut Head asked shrewdly.

"As long as she can still take the credit for the story, it doesn't matter how she gets it." Cookie answered calmly.

"But how did she get the story so quickly? You don't think…" Suzie trailed off.

"Think what?" Cookie asked suspiciously.

"You don't think she's somehow involved in all of this, do you?" Moze finished off for Suzie.

Cookie thought about it for a few more seconds.

"I don't think so, Moze. I've read enough of Paulene Dickenson's articles while we've been in Boston to know that she's all about finding out the truth and serving justice. But she's definitely not the type to soil her own hands to get her way. Whatever's going down tonight came at an opportune time for the biggest scoop of her career." Cookie mused.

"But that's not what I wanted you all to see," he added abruptly, turning back to his cellphone screen.

"It's not?" Moze asked thunderstruck.

"Paulene Dickenson's involvement in this entire affair is just the tip of the iceberg. The police are somewhere in the neighbourhood and they've already found a dead body by the guard house. It's Bernie Quinn." Cookie began seriously.

"The security guard?" Ned asked blankly.

"Paulene Dickenson posted a picture a couple of minutes ago."

"Of his dead body? That's awful." Suzie lamented in horror.

"Not of his body. The police found a message written above the body on the guard house wall."

Cookie then enlarged the image on his cellphone and waited for their response. Ned turned away in disgust, Suzie gasped loudly and Coconut Head looked like he was on the verge of puking. Moze hadn't made a single movement, but continued staring at the picture.

"Oh my God, is that blood?" Coconut Head asked is dismay, clutching at his stomach.

"I don't understand. What does it mean?" Suzie asked bewilderedly.

"What do you think it means, Moze?" Cookie asked pointedly.

Moze didn't respond, but continued looking intently at the image. Her head was beginning to ache as she recalled a conversation that had taken place a few years ago:

_It was a sweltering Tuesday afternoon, the last period of the school day at James K. Polk. Moze was sitting at her usual table in Woodshop, wiping away the perspiration from her forehead with the back of her hand. Before her lay an array of wooden debris, sawdust and nails. Amidst the chaos lay her latest masterpiece, a bird house. While the rest of her classmates filed out of the musty classroom to head to the bus, Mr. Chopsaw sauntered towards her table, a satisfied smirk on his face. _

"_Alright, Jennifer, let's have it. What wooden wonder does my favourite student have for me today?" Dusty asked, rubbing his hands gleefully. _

_Moze rolled her eyes at Mr. Chopsaw's juvenile behaviour, but inwardly enjoyed the compliment nevertheless. _

"_Mr. Chopsaw, you can't keep openly calling me your favourite student. What will people think?" Moze asked, feigning a deprecating tone. _

"_Let them think what they like, doesn't make it any less true." Dusty answered dismissively. _

"_I made a bird house." Moze responded calmly. _

_Mr. Chopsaw bent over the birdhouse, surveying every nook and cranny with a critical eye. She felt a nervous bubble rising in her chest while she watched him intently. It amazed her just how much she'd come to rely on the man's opinion about everything she did, school-related or otherwise. _

"_Excellent workmanship, Jennifer, as always. The texture is just right, great finish too." Mr. Chopsaw commented professionally, giving her an assuring smile. _

_Moze sighed openly and smiled in return, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _

"_I still wish you'd chosen to use dogwood instead of oak." Mr. Chopsaw muttered, in spite of himself, just loud enough for Moze to hear. _

_Moze stared at Mr. Chopsaw disbelievingly and shook her head, a grin forming on her face. _

"_Mr. Chopsaw, you said yourself that oak is an all-purpose wood, capable of being used for all mediums of craftsmanship." Moze reminded, pursing her lips sternly. _

"_So I did, but only if you plan on building a winter cabin in Aspen. Dogwood still provides a softer finish than oak. Even ironwood is a bit more durable if you don't like using dogwood, especially for smaller objects like this birdhouse." Mr. Chopsaw explained patiently. _

"_That's why you like dogwood and ironwood so much?" Moze demanded carefully. _

"_Not at all. I like those trees because they rhyme with one another. Be great for a poem or something," Mr. Chopsaw mused pensively, which made Moze chuckle. _

"_I guess. But I thought you said your favourite tree was an elm, Mr. Chopsaw." Moze countered knowingly. _

"_I have lots of favourite trees, Jennifer." Mr. Chopsaw rebutted. _

"_Elm doesn't rhyme with dogwood or ironwood." Moze pointed out. _

"_No it doesn't. But 'Nightmare on Elm Street' happens to be one of my favourite films of all times. That and Casablanca. Wes Craven is a genius. Turning a small homely residence into a bottomless pit of terror…" Mr. Chopsaw answered with the slightest of chuckles evident in his tone…_

Moze lurched forward in her seat, as if she had just come up for air from the bottom of a swimming pool.

"Oh my God," Moze murmured in consternation, rocking slowly on the balls of her heels as she sat.

"What is it, Moze?" Ned asked anxiously, coming to stand next to her.

Moze stared at Ned, her eyes becoming quickly moist once more.

"You guys were right. He did it, the murders, and the message in blood. Mr. Chopsaw killed them," was all that Moze said as she continued rocking back and forth.

* * *

**Group 2**

"Tell me again why we're here." Zack suggested wearily.

The trio stood on the grounds of the Greene Residence, staring at everything and yet at absolutely nothing. The police helicopter had clearly bypassed this area, so they were very much alone. Now that it seemed like they had come for nothing, deciding on their next move seemed infinitely harder.

"We came to check out those weird noises we heard earlier-" Tawni explained hesitantly.

"And nobody's here. Go figure." Mikayla added tersely.

"What the hell is going on here? Where is everyone? We've been walking around for close to an hour together and we haven't come across anyone." Tawni declared, flaring up.

"The power's back on. Maybe the gates are open too." Mikayla mused aloud.

"Come on. We're already out in the open, we might as well keep looking for the others." Zack instructed quietly.

Both he and Tawni began walking towards the skate ramp adjacent to them, but Mikayla remained where she was.

"Mikayla, what's wrong?" Zack asked calmly, touching her arm gently.

Mikayla was staring intently at the tree house, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw…forget it. Let's go." Mikayla murmured abruptly.

As they walked towards the skate ramp, Mikayla's eyes flickered back momentarily towards the tree house. Shrugging, she finally averted her eyes.

* * *

**Group 9**

"Geez, that was close." Kate murmured in relief.

"I told you not to look." Claire reiterated frustratedly.

"Well you didn't want to look. I had to see who was down there." Kate shot back defensively.

"And did you find out who it was?" Claire pressed impatiently.

"No, it was still too dark. But there were at least three of them." Kate answered uncertainly.

"Well it didn't look like they saw us, which is a good thing. We can't take any chances." Claire pointed out seriously.

"Claire, we can't stay in this tree house all night." Kate declared vehemently.

"Give me one good reason why we can't." Claire countered savagely.

"What about Ethan and Larry? Whoever tried to attack us went after them. They could be in trouble." Kate persisted dramatically.

"I don't think so, Kate. They had a pretty good head start." Claire stated reasonably.

"You mean after that psychopath nearly broke Ethan's shoulder?!" Kate thundered, rounding on her best friend in anger.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," she added in a calmer tone after a few seconds.

"Well, we're not going back down there just to get attacked again." Claire declared firmly.

"How can you be such a bitch, Claire?! Ethan and Larry could be dead right now and you just wanna sit here?!" Kate demanded furiously.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanna do! You wanna leave and get yourselves killed in the process? Then go right ahead." Claire retorted flippantly, waving her hand towards the exit.

Kate made no move to get up.

"You think I that don't wanna go down and look for Ethan and Larry? It's killing me to stay up here, Kate. But that was the last thing they said to us before they ran off, to stay here. Someone in the neighbourhood tried to attack us. Call me crazy, but I don't feel like dying tonight. And I know you don't either, otherwise you won't be able to buy those Dolce and Gabana red velvet heels." Claire reasoned with a touch of teasing laughter evident in her tone.

She was satisfied when Kate laughed too, even if her laughter was tinged with sadness.

"You're right, Claire. So what do we do?" Kate asked tentatively.

"Try and come up with a game plan." Claire suggested slowly.

"Hey, do you have a signal on your cellphone?" Kate asked suddenly after looking at her cellphone.

Claire retrieved her cellphone from her pocket and glanced at it.

"Yeah I do. Why?" she asked curiously.

"We can try and call Ethan and see if he's with Larry and if they're okay." Kate suggested excitedly.

"That's a good idea." Claire agreed readily, smiling for the first time all night while handing Kate her cellphone.

Just as Kate took the phone and was about to dial Ethan's number, Claire grabbed her wrist abruptly as something dawned on her.

"Wait! Don't call Ethan! Send him a text message." Claire instructed tersely.

"Why?" Kate asked quizzically.

"It will make less noise than a phone call. If Ethan and Larry are hiding together, we don't wanna give away their position in case that masked freak is lurking nearby." Claire explained succinctly.

"Good point." Kate agreed and began keying in a message.

"I hope Ethan's phone is on vibrate." Claire mused more to herself.

* * *

**Group 4**

The four of them made quite a strange sight. Miley, who was now barefoot, was supporting Bailey, who looked like she was about to keel over. Bailey looked ominously pale under the street lamps on the outskirts of the hill overlooking the freeway. Her head was spinning and her stomach felt hollow from vomiting earlier. Both Oliver and Chad walked on either side of the girls, their eyes watchful and wary. Their hair was tousled; Chad for once didn't seem like he cared a great deal. All of their individual clothing was torn, frayed and covered in dirt, grass stains and blood.

"Where exactly are we going?" Miley asked tentatively, keeping a firm grip on Bailey's shoulder.

"Hopefully a place where we can hide under cover till the cops get here." Chad responded quietly, glancing surreptitiously over at Bailey's slumping figure while Oliver walked on her left hand side.

"I just hope they can get through the gate." Oliver added anxiously.

"At least the lights are back on." Bailey mused gently, keeping a firm grip on Cody's lucky flashlight with her free hand.

"I just hope the others are okay, especially Lily. I'll never forgive myself if anything's happened to her." Miley stated severely, feeling a tear slip from her eye.

"Hey, don't think like that, Miley. Lily's a tough cookie. Actually, I feel kinda sorry for whoever tries to take her on 'cause they are going to l-oo-se." Oliver replied mildly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"According to my flashlight, we're just a couple hundred meters from the edge of the neighbourhood boundary. There should be about three more houses down this road." Chad estimated aloud, while glancing at the built-in compass.

"Any ideas on who that person was who we heard calling from this side of the forest and where they went?" Bailey inquired conversationally.

Miley shook her head.

"Notta one. Like I said, Oliver and I heard you screaming when you must've found Gibby's body; that's when we came a-runnin'. Whoever it was obviously got away." Miley answered nonchalantly.

"Or got caught." Chad put in eerily.

Bailey seemed to grip Miley's hand tighter at these words while Miley gulped.

"Come on, we'd better keep moving. There's bound to be a good hiding place up ahead…" Oliver trailed off abruptly.

Chad, who had inadvertently begun walking ahead with Miley and Bailey, stopped abruptly and glanced behind him. Oliver had come to a complete standstill, his body stiff and erect. This would not have been so disconcerting had it been for the utter look of terror plastered on his face.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Chad asked quizzically, frowning slightly at the other's bizarre stance.

Miley and Bailey, who had also glanced back at Oliver, shifted their gaze forwards once more. Then they gasped aloud simultaneously.

Feeling like he was not going to like what he was about to see, Chad reluctantly turned his neck forwards and faced the road once more. The thing they had been dreading for the past hour had come to pass. Someone was waiting for them a couple of meters away. And that someone was wearing a mask.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Miranda was well and truly fed up. It had been close to an hour now and there wasn't a single soul in sight. She had retraced her steps back to the Ingram Residence as planned only to find that neither, Lily, Nico or Grady were there. Where was everyone? On top of that, she was worried that she hadn't heard any word from her boyfriend or her two best friends, Lizzie and Gordo.

Now that the street lamps were back on, Miranda could make out a host of footprints leading to and away from the front and the back of the Ingram Residence. It was more than apparent than a host of people had passed through the area, but hadn't lingered for one reason or another. Where did everybody go?

While Miranda pondered on this atop the porch steps, the hair rose on the back of her neck. She heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. She whipped around quickly and faced a strange sight. Four figures had just emerged from what looked like the forest entrance, walking steadily towards her. She wasn't sure of whether to feel relieved or afraid. But somewhere in the middle of these conflicting thoughts, her curiosity finally got the best of her.

* * *

**Group 4 – 00:51**

The air hitched in their throats at the sight of the masked figure that had begun walking slowly towards them. Their first thoughts were to scream, run and hide. But no one moved a muscle. Whether they couldn't or wouldn't was anyone's guess.

The figure was finally upon them. But the scream that was emitted into the night sky did not come from Miley, Chad, Bailey or Oliver, but rather from the masked figure instead. But it wasn't a scream of terror as was expected, but a scream of triumph.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! I got you, fair and square! That's four more people to add to the Manhunt group! Woo-hoo!" Miranda hooted jubilantly, doing a strange dance on the spot while pumping her fists in the air.

"Miranda???" the four teenagers chorused together in puzzlement.

"Alright, from here on out, you four are my bitches. Grab a mask and let's mosey on out of here." Miranda commanded imperiously.

When they continued to stare at her in confusion, Miranda became more annoyed.

"Okay, the name of the game isn't Musical Statues, but Manhunt. So the key is to move your bony asses." Miranda elaborated patronisingly.

"Miranda, where is everyone else?" Bailey asked quizzically.

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Bailey. Why would she ask her that of all things?

"Hiding from me and the other Manhunt members, I guess. Where have you guys been hiding anyway?" Miranda demanded curiously.

"The forest. Miranda, we need to get out of here," Oliver answered rapidly, which caused Miranda to turn and stare at him intently.

"The forest? You've been hiding in there this entire time? Well hey, each to his own during a black out. Thank God the lights are at least back on. Now we can keep playing Manhunt in peace." Miranda commented nonchalantly.

"Forget about the game, Miranda. We need to get out of here right now." Chad stated tersely.

"Forget about the game…no way! I have come too far to just quit. Besides, I just finally caught you four. And I sent Nico into the forest after Gibby. You must've seen him on your way in." Miranda babbled on excitably.

Bailey, Chad, Miley and Oliver turned and stared at Miranda, their mouths going dry simultaneously.

"What did you just say, Miranda?" Oliver asked slowly.

"About what? You mean about quitting?" Miranda asked dumbly.

"No, the part about sending Nico after Gibby into the forest." Bailey repeated carefully.

"Oh, that part. I was supposed to meet Lily, Nico and Grady here earlier for some recon. You know, compare numbers and stuff. That's when I see what looked like Gibby and maybe Sam running off in the distance. Except, Nico clearly must've seen them from where he was standing, but he didn't chase after them. I admit, I got kinda pissed off at him and told him to get Grady and chase after them. I haven't seen him since; I thought he would've been back by now." Miranda mused conversationally.

The shock had nearly robbed the four of them of their speech. Miranda had sent Nico into the forest after Gibby?

"How long ago was this?" Miley pressed urgently.

Miranda shrugged before answering.

"I don't know, about an hour…wait, about two hours ago at least. That's why I can't understand where he went. He was just supposed to bring Gibby and Sam back out." Miranda replied knowingly.

"Wait, Sam was with Gibby earlier?" Chad demanded sharply.

"I think so. Whatever happened, Nico must not have caught them, otherwise he would've let me know by now. Gibby and Sam must've gotten away somehow." Miranda noted casually.

Bailey glanced at the other three before facing Miranda with a reluctant gaze.

"I don't know what happened to Sam. But Gibby never left the forest, Miranda. He's still in there." Bailey responded solemnly.

Miranda stared at Bailey in confusion.

"He's still in there? But I don't understand. Why would Gibby still be hiding in the forest?" Miranda questioned, feeling like she was missing something vital.

"Miranda, Gibby's not hiding in the forest. He's still in there because he's dead." Chad answered ominously.

* * *

**Group 9**

"All my life, I've tried to prepare myself for the unexpected with special guidelines. I don't have any tips for how to survive this." Ned admitted soberly, his face cradled in his face.

It seemed like they were following Ned's tip about moving to different hiding places. They now found themselves just outside the Woolfe Residence, in roughly the same spot where Freddie and Carly (unbeknown to them) had been just minutes ago. In the centre of the property lay a washing line running past the back door of the house. On this washing line hung a large white duvet, which had obviously been hung out sometime during the day. Wherever the Woolfe's were, they hadn't returned to their house to take their laundry off the line.

"I don't understand any of this. Why did Mr. Chopsaw kill Billy and Martin? It just doesn't make any sense. He was a teacher at James K. Polk. I thought he was a nice guy." Suzie pondered aloud in an apprehensive tone.

"Something must've happened to make him snap." Moze answered simply, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"I don't know, I always thought he was kind've a whackadoodle…sorry." Cookie apologised sheepishly when he caught Moze's eye. He decided to distract himself by surfing the web on his cellphone.

"But why did he get arrested in the first place? Do you think he killed someone before this that earned him a one-way ticket to Watertown Medical Facility?" Ned asked curiously.

"Maybe. He's always had a temper. But it's still hard to imagine one of our old teachers killing people. I always had Crubbs or Sweeney pegged as more of a serial killer type." Coconut Head mused pensively.

"Sweeney I get. But why Crubbs?" Suzie asked in bewilderment.

"Because he's crazy. He's got that weird obsession with flamingos." Coconut Head pointed out emphatically.

"Whoa," Cookie murmured aloud.

"What?" Moze asked curiously.

"I think I know why they sent Mr. Chopsaw to the halfway house." Cookie answered simply.

"Why?" Coconut Head asked blankly.

"You guys remember Nelson Duckworth?" Cookie asked carefully.

"Did he go to James K. Polk with us?" Suzie asked quizzically.

"Wait, wasn't he that kid who always wore that orange-coloured peak cap? The kid you kept torturing with stupid nicknames like 'Quack'?" Moze questioned.

"I only did that 'cause Loomer was going through a dry spell for insults. Do you remember what happened to him when we started high school?" Cookie asked pointedly.

"Sure, he transferred out in the middle of the first semester. Everybody was talking about it for weeks afterwards." Ned relayed quickly.

"Yeah, but we never knew why he left school so suddenly and moved out of state. According to Mr. Chopsaw's medical report, he attacked Nelson and tried to make it look like an accident. Nelson ended up in the hospital with a concussion; he claimed that Mr. Chopsaw had been stalking him for weeks. The police eventually found a wrist band that belonged to Nelson in Mr. Chopsaw's house, which was stolen the day he was attacked." Cookie explained ominously.

"Oh my God," Moze gasped in horror.

"But why would Mr. Chopsaw attack Nelson Duckworth?" Coconut Head asked quizzically.

"Do you guys remember that incident that happened in Woodshop right before we graduated from James K. Polk?" Cookie asked pointedly.

"I never took Woodshop, Cookie." Suzie reminded him.

"True, but you must've heard about Mr. Chopsaw totally going off at Nelson for not turning in his Woodshop assignment on time?" Cookie probed gently.

A light bulb went off in everyone's head at this question.

"Now I remember. Nelson was super pissed about getting yelled at in front of the whole class. I heard his parents went straight to the school board, asking to suspend Mr. Chopsaw." Coconut Head commented.

"But I thought everything was resolved in the end." Moze stated quickly.

"I guess not, since Nelson got attacked while Mr. Chopsaw was supposed to be on suspension for 6 weeks. It all adds up." Cookie noted briskly.

"Except for the 'him wanting to kill us' part." Ned countered knowingly.

While they continued talking, a figure stood watching them in the distance. He had caught the gist of their conversation. And he was angry.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

"What's going on? Can you see anything?" Carey whispered conspiratorially, leaning over Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer was trying to peer outside of the living room window to see what was going on outside of the Pal Residence. Kurt and Carey were standing directly behind him, trying to discern any sounds outside.

"I don't know. I can see Officer Smith and Bryce and Inspector Ambrose addressing someone, but I can't tell who it is. I don't see Principal Pal anywhere." Spencer answered gloomily.

"What a night. So much for hitting a single's bar." Kurt muttered dryly, running a nervous hand over the back of his neck.

"I wish Principal Pal hadn't gone outside too, and with a rifle no less. I wonder if he always enter a scenario 'with guns blazing' figuratively and literally?" Carey asked exasperatedly.

"He probably learnt that during the War." Kurt muttered sardonically.

"Probably. But I'd still rather have him on my side, especially with everything that's happened tonight. You never know, that lucky rifle might still come in handy." Spencer murmured stoically.

Just then the front door opened and the three adults heard Principal Pal audibly apologising to someone.

Spencer's face lit up at the sight of his sister and her two best friends entering Principal Pal's home. They were followed by two teenage boys that Spencer didn't recognise.

"Carly!" Spencer greeted loudly.

"Spencer?!" Carly exclaimed in surprise, but was prevented by saying anything else when he enveloped her in his arms in a tight bear hug.

"Oh, kiddo, are you alright? You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Spencer murmured hurriedly, his voice muffled against her body.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Carly asked in surprise, barely containing her relief while she continued hugging him.

"I came to take you, Freddie and Sam out to dinner. But I got here when the blackout had just happened and the police had barricaded the entire neighbourhood. Then I ran into Mr and Mrs Martin, Zack and Cody's parents. They came here looking for them too because of the blackout. But that doesn't matter, because you guys are okay. You're safe now." Spencer reassured her soothingly.

"Spencer, can't breathe." Carly murmured against his chest.

"Oops, sorry, kiddo. Sit down, you guys must be freezing." Spencer urged hurriedly.

He then proceeded to envelop Freddie and Sam in a bear hug too. For once, Sam didn't seem to mind Spencer's overt displays of affection, hugging him all the tighter.

While Principal Pal went to retrieve a few blankets from the hall closet, Carey went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the five teenagers.

"Thanks, Mrs. Martin." Grady responded graciously while sipping on his hot chocolate.

"You're welcome, Grady." Carey answered with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Sorry about scaring you kids earlier. It's been a strange night." Principal Pal apologised once more while he handed Nico a blanket.

"That's okay." Freddie responded quickly.

"Yeah, we're just glad we didn't get arrested." Sam added in a relieved tone.

"Speaking of which, I want my survival knife back, young man." Principal Pal said sternly.

"I'm a girl." Sam responded quizzically, giving Carly a 'what the hell' expression.

"Perhaps you should explain how you came to be outside in the neighbourhood." Inspector Ambrose suggested cordially.

From there, the five of them took turns explaining how Zack and Cody suggested that they first participate in Dare Night, then Manhunt later and how everyone was supposed to be hiding around the neighbourhood until midnight.

"And you haven't seen Zack and Cody anywhere in the neighbourhood?" Carey pressed urgently.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Martin. But the last time we all saw Zack and Cody was just after 8pm when we started playing Manhunt. Freddie and I were hiding with Amber and Ashley before we got separated from them. The last people we saw after that was Sam, Nico and Grady." Carly explained apologetically.

"Wait. These two girls you hid with earlier: were their names Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt?" Inspector Ambrose asked astutely.

"Yeah, those are their names. Why?" Freddie asked curiously.

Inspector Ambrose sighed before answering.

"They were found dead in the alley between the Miller and Parker Residences about 10 minutes ago." He stated ominously.

The five teenagers gasped and cursed at this news.

"What?!" Carly shrieked in alarm.

"I don't believe it. Amber and Ashley are dead!" Grady exclaimed in awe.

"W-when?" Sam spluttered haphazardly.

"We're not exactly sure. But their time of death seems to have coincided with the time that the black out occurred or just after." Inspector Ambrose responded swiftly.

"Oh my God. How did they die?" Nico asked slowly.

"I'd rather not go into the details just yet, it's quite gruesome. Carly, Freddie, do you remember when you last saw the two of them during the course of the game?" Inspector Ambrose asked carefully.

"I don't know, I think it was before 10pm. Amber and Ashley heard a squirrel in the bush and thought it was a bear. Next thing we knew, they took off, screaming like they were being chased by zombies." Freddie explained calmly.

"You didn't think to go after them?" Inspector Ambrose probed condescendingly.

"I honestly didn't think they'd get that far, since the power was still on in the neighbourhood. In all honesty, Carly and I weren't sad to see them go; they weren't the nicest girls around." Freddie explained frankly.

Inspector Ambrose nodded and made a note of it on his pad.

"I can't believe Amber and Ashley are dead." Carly murmured painstakingly.

"I can't believe this is happening. Dead bodies?" Nico questioned frantically, resting his heads on top of his bald head.

"You have no idea." Inspector Ambrose remarked coolly.

* * *

**Alright, let's have it. Was this enough of a cliffhanger that leads into the next chapter? What did you think of Group 4's reaction to Miranda? Since they don't yet have any intimate knowledge about the green and silver masked figure, I wanted to still make them a little paranoid because they've already come across two bodies. Did it work? What did you think of Moze's flashback? Is it conclusive or does it leave things open for more than one killer? Anyone still suspect Miranda? Let me know. The groups are slowly piecing the puzzle together of the mystery that had unfolded during the night. As to Lizzie and Gordo's whereabouts, they will be appearing again in the future chapters as well as the remaining 'Lizzie McGuire' characters. Next up, part II. Enjoy... **


	17. Survival Of The Fittest

**Author's Note: ****4 days till Christmas, I honestly can't wait till all the festivities are over. Although it means I'll have to start studying for my exam, double rats.**** Part II of Chapter 16. I think the chapter explains it all. Things are going to take an interesting turn. I hope you all enjoying reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter 15, I appreciate the feedback and commentary. Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life or the other characters from TV shows which I have chosen to represent, yada yada. Take it away...**

* * *

**Group 1**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Lily muttered through her rapid breathing.

Cody and Bob had found a ladder resting next to the wall of the Oswald Residence. Cody had suggested that Max climb up first, with Lily's help, since she would have trouble supporting her own weight because of her injured arm. They were soon followed by Sonny, who climbed the ladder tentatively, then Cody. Bob glanced nervously around him before climbing up slowly. Once they were all on the roof, Bob and Cody pulled the ladder up onto the roof with them to ensure that they didn't have any other surprise visitors.

"Of all yours and Zack's crazy ideas, this has to be the craziest." Max muttered dryly, trying not to stare down at the ground below.

"Crazy, but inspired nonetheless. You were right, Cody. We can see the entire neighbourhood and if anyone comes this way." Sonny marvelled enthusiastically.

"That was the general idea. At least we'll be safe up here for the meantime." Cody noted seriously, folding his arms across his chest to stifle the cold air.

"I'm gonna kill my parents for sending me to summer school here." Bob muttered haphazardly, which made everyone laugh momentarily.

"I just hope that Miley and Oliver are okay. It's shocking enough that Amber and Ashley are dead. I can't lose them too," Lily stated painstakingly. Cody had briefly explained to Lily about how he and Bob had come across the dead bodies of her former classmates in the alley, while omitting the more sordid details about how they had been killed.

"It's just so crazy that we haven't seen any of our other friends tonight. I don't even know where Tawni, Nico and Grady are. Or Chad," Sonny added wearily, her thoughts lingering on Chad the most.

"Guys, I know you're all worried. But everything's gonna be okay. Whatever happens, at least we're together." Max stated encouragingly.

"Cody, I know I've given you a hard time tonight and I'm really sorry, bro. Friends?" Bob asked tentatively, holding out his fist towards Cody.

Cody stared at Bob's fist with a frown before smiling once more.

"Always." He replied with a grin, bumping knuckles with Bob.

"What the-" Max murmured in confusion, squinting her eyes while she gazed to her right.

"What is it, Max?" Lily asked curiously, who had been lost in her own thoughts.

"There are people down there," Max answered quizzically.

"What?" Bob asked sharply, turning to face Max.

"Where?" Cody asked quickly.

"Over there, by the house directly adjacent to us. Standing near that big washing line." Max stated rapidly, gesturing with her finger.

The five of them could clearly see what looked like at least five people (just like themselves) sitting on the lawn of the property, looking like they were deep in conversation.

"What are they doing? What's going on?" Sonny asked in a puzzled tone.

"I think it's Suzie and her friends," Lily mused abruptly.

"Huh? How the hell can you even tell?" Bob asked quizzically.

"I don't know exactly, but the one sitting with their back to us is wearing a green hoodie kinda like the one Suzie was wearing earlier." Lily explained softly.

"Do you think we should call out to them?" Max asked hesitantly.

Everyone's eyes fastened onto Cody.

"What do you think?" Bob asked carefully, gauging Cody's expression.

Cody was between a rock and a hard place. The most logical thing to do would be to call out to whoever it was in case it was one of their friends hiding out on the Woolfe Property. But what if it wasn't one of their friends and someone else? What if Max and Sonny had been wrong about their just being one killer in the neighbourhood? Was it worth taking the risk?

Before Cody could respond, Max made up his mind for him when she gasped loudly, her uninjured hand falling limply at her side.

"Max?" Cody asked quizzically, trying to understand why she suddenly looked so frightened out of her wits.

To make matters worse, Sonny appeared to be wearing the exact same expression as Max, her eyeballs had widened in their sockets with muted horror.

"What is it?" Bob asked sharply, trying to read their expressions carefully.

Lily noticed what they were pointing at before Cody and Bob. To an untrained eye, it would've looked like they were merely gesturing towards the five teenagers they had been observing for the past minute and a half. To anyone who knew better, the arrival of the sixth person would've been patently obvious. He was not part of the conversing group, yet he gravitated towards them as if out of need and recognition. For a split second, he had turned his whole body to face the group watching him on the rooftop, as if he could see them. Lily's eyes were focused dumbly on the blunt weapon he carried in his hand while Max and Sonny's eyes were transfixed on the green and silver mask that he wore over his face.

"Shit." Bob mumbled in horror.

The person Lily had identified as Suzie, sat with her back to the intruder. She hadn't seen him or felt his presence yet. Had the others? Even if they hadn't, their warning to Suzie would come too late. Whether she liked it or not, she was about to become his next victim.

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 00:56**

"So the two of you didn't notice anything strange in the neighbourhood?" Archie asked of Nico and Grady, documenting their answers on a notepad.

Inspector Ambrose had taken his leave of the group to go inspect the crime scene located in the alley between the Miller, Parker and Sudekis Residences. He had left Dan and Archie in charge with strict instructions to keep everyone in the house at all times until he returned. Archie had taken the opportunity to get statements from the teenagers that had wandered onto Principal Pal's property no less than 15 minutes ago while Dan and Principal Pal patrolled the perimeter of the house along with Kurt and Spencer.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't, Officer. Not until Sam attacked me, looking like she had just wrestled an alligator." Nico replied sincerely.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sam muttered sheepishly.

"Hey, no problem." Nico offered kindly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"And your other friends, let's see… Miranda, Ronnie and Lily. They're patrolling the neighbourhood as we speak, wearing red and gold masks?" Archie asked curiously while scanning his notes.

"As far as we know, Officer Smith." Grady responded clearly.

From there, Archie began questioning Sam about how she and Gibby got separated as they approached the south eastern boundary of the neighbourhood. Carly, who had been holding Sam's hand while she spoke, gasped when Sam began explaining how Gibby had pushed her down the hill.

"Oh my God, is Gibby out of his mind?! You could've been killed, Sam!" Carly shrieked in horror, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Carly, it's okay. I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Besides, I think Gibby did it to protect me." Sam responded quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Freddie asked curiously, who was sitting on her left hand side on the sofa.

"He knew we had no chance of outrunning whoever was chasing us. He was trying to give me a head start while ensuring that no one else came after me." Sam answered meekly, feeling like she was about to cry.

Freddie placed a tentative hand on Sam's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He just hoped that she wouldn't chop off his arm for his good intentions. Sam made absolutely no movement, which was as much of a good omen as Freddie could hope for.

"So you think Gibby ran into the forest to throw your attacker off your scent?" Archie asked calmly.

Sam nodded in response while Carly let her rest her head on her shoulders.

"I can't shake the feeling that something awful has happened to Gibby and the others. Or it's about to." Carly muttered cryptically.

"I don't like the sound of that." Freddie responded quietly, locking eyes with her.

Sam said nothing, but continued to hug her knees close to her chest, her eyes ablaze with an emotion very close to suppressed anger.

* * *

**Group 9**

Suzie hugged her knees closely to her chest while the group continued conversing. It felt slightly disconcerting to her that the discussion revolved around Mr. Chopsaw, when he was lurking about somewhere in the neighbourhood. In fact, he could be hiding somewhere nearby. The thought brought an involuntary shiver to her bones as she tried to concentrate on the positives of the night. Even though they had lost Billy and Martin tonight, they were all together. And they were still alive.

For now.

"Suzie!"

The sound of her name being called brought her back to the reality at hand. She stared at Moze, her mouth etched and stretched with horror and alarm. Then Suzie whipped around to face the person who had caused her friend's face to course with terror. He towered over her, his dark clothing and muted movement coming into sharp focus. Most startling of all was the colours of his mask, which didn't coincide with that of the Manhunt group roaming the neighbourhood. The tell-tale colours were like an eerie talisman of impending doom: green and silver.

That's when Suzie emitted an ear-splitting scream that shook the area where she stood, echoing off the spot where certain death surely laid just a few millimetres away.

* * *

**Group 4**

Miranda gazed at the four of them, the air feeling oddly trapped in her lungs.

"Gibby's dead?" she choked in shock.

"Yes, Miranda. Gibby's dead." Miley responded morosely, wishing she didn't have to repeat it.

"You're sure?" Miranda demanded hurriedly, gazing at each of them in turn.

The tell-tale signs of blood on their clothing should've tipped her off. But she needed confirmation from their lips.

"Well, we could go check his dead body again if you like," Chad quipped shortly, feeling thoroughly worn out with the entire situation.

"Oh my God. The four of you found him?" Miranda asked in dismay.

"Actually, Miley and I first found Bernie's dead body in the guard house before we found out that the security gate had been tasered like a criminal on death row. Then we ran into Bailey and Chad in the forest, after they found Gibby's body." Oliver quipped facetiously.

Miranda's head was swimming. Gibby and Bernie were dead? The gates had been electrified? What was going on?

"Oh my God," Miranda repeated frantically, clutching her face in her hands, the mask discarded from her face too.

"This is all my fault," she murmured softly.

"Why?" Bailey asked quizzically.

"I killed Gibby." Miranda admitted painstakingly, which caused all of them to stare at her in wonder and alarm.

* * *

**Group 1**

"Shit!" Cody exclaimed in horror.

"Oh my God, he's gonna attack Suzie!" Lily yelled out in consternation, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"We have to warn them," Sonny muttered slowly.

"Guys, run!" Max called out, ignoring all of their previous discussions about staying quiet and hidden.

Picking up from where Max left off, the other four threw caution to the wind and began yelling and screaming out warnings like their own lives depended on it.

* * *

**Group 9**

"Suzie, run!" Cookie called out fiercely, his heart in his throat.

They had heard the echoing call of similar sentiments a few seconds ago, but couldn't pinpoint its exact location. For the moment, the five teenagers were more concerned with the stranger that had entered their midst.

Suzie was paralysed with fear. He was standing just in front of her, an axe gleaming menacingly in a utility belt which held up his black pants. Before he could swing, Ned had launched his body at him, bowling him clean off his feet.

"Ned!" Moze shrieked in alarm, her eyes bulging in their sockets.

Ned had succeeded in bringing down the hulking figure, managing to shield everyone from the notorious utility belt for the moment.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else, Mr. Chopsaw," Ned muttered painstakingly while trying to keep a firm grip on Dusty's ankle.

Moze and Suzie screamed when Dusty kicked at Ned's face, causing blood to spurt from his nose and mouth.

"Cookie, Coconut Head! Help him!" Moze yelled through her tears.

Just as Dusty advanced on a quivering Ned, Coconut Head and Cookie dove at him too, pulling him off of Ned in one swooping manoeuvre. What amazed them all was Mr. Chopsaw's unmatched strength as he literally threw all three boys off of him like they were made out of paper. Then he made a beeline for Suzie once more and caught her roughly around the waist, dragging her back down onto the ground. Moze tried to intervene, but was tossed into a nearby bush, where she struggled to disentangle herself from the bramble and thorns. He bent over Suzie on his knees and wrapped his powerful hands around her neck, as he choked the life out of her.

* * *

**Group 1**

"Lily, what are you doing?" Cody asked sharply when he saw Lily reach over to pick something up. The others recognised it as being a brick that had separated from the rest of the roof.

"Giving this bastard a taste of his own medicine." Lily replied angrily, taking aim.

She swung her wrist back and fired the brick down towards the ground. Judging by the loud thud, it had made direct contact with the masked figure's left shoulder blade. They watched as he fell forward and the brick crashed down to the ground.

* * *

**Group 9**

Suzie stared in amazement as her masked attacker fell over to the side, clutching his back. Whatever had hit him had done the trick because he was writhing in obvious pain. She got to her feet quickly and managed to help Moze disentangle her from the bush.

"Guys, come on. Let's get out of here!" Suzie yelled quickly.

Ned, Cookie and Coconut Head scrambled to their feet along with Moze and Suzie and sprinted towards the gigantic washing line hanging across the property.

* * *

**Group 1**

"Nice shot, Lily!" Max complimented in awe.

Lily shrugged it off, wearing a pleased smirk on her face.

The masked figure that she had hit with the brick finally got to his feet. After several seconds, he turned around and gazed at the roof where they lay. That left no doubt in anyone's mind that he could see them.

"Great, now he's coming for us, Lily." Sonny remarked in an almost droll manner as he advanced towards them.

"Yeah, didn't think about that," Lily quipped sheepishly, her eyes dilated with apprehension.

"Bail!" Cody exclaimed in fright, scrambling hurriedly to his feet.

"To where?" Bob shrieked furiously, gazing down at the ground below.

"Grab the ladder!" Cody instructed tersely.

While they focused on not falling, Bob and Cody grabbed hold of the ladder and dragged it across the centre of the rooftop.

"What do we do now?" Max asked in a quieter voice.

"Make a bridge from this roof to the adjacent roof." Cody suggested rapidly.

"Then what?" Sonny demanded impatiently.

"I'll let you know." Cody shot back dubiously.

"Come on," Bob encouraged, making sure that the ladder was in place.

Max gazed doubtfully at the ladder leading to the adjacent roof.

"Fine, I'll go first. Max, you follow me next and I'll make sure you get across safely." Bob offered quickly.

When no one made a move to follow, Lily piped up.

"Hello! Crazy psychopath at the bottom of this second-storey house trying to kill us all! Move your asses!" she commanded hysterically, giving Sonny a slight push.

Bob bravely took the initiative and crossed over to the adjacent rooftop. The remaining four held their breaths, praying that he wouldn't lose his balance and fall down. They each heaved a sigh of relief when he finally made it to the next roof.

Then came Max's turn. This was made substantially more difficult because of her injured arm. But by grabbing hold of the rungs of the ladder one at a time with her good hand, she was able to crawl across to the next rooftop. Bob grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way over. Sonny, Lily, and then Cody followed after them. Cody and Bob grabbed the ladder and pulled it over with them, dropping it haphazardly next to them with a loud clang.

"Great job, guys." Cody croaked, feeling like he was getting a hernia.

Just then, they saw a bright luminous light making its way towards them slowly.

"What's that?" Bob asked quizzically while squinting his eyes against the blinding fluorescence.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I wanna stick around to find out." Lily yelled out over the roar of an engine in the distance.

"Come on, we have to hide." Cody commanded briskly.

"I thought that's why we were on the roof." Max countered in bewilderment.

"Let's go down the chimney." Cody suggested quickly.

"Uh Cody, you do realise you're not Santa, right?" Bob pointed out facetiously.

"Cody, I don't know about this," Sonny responded uncertainly while they gazed down into the cavernous hole, imaging the long drop that was certain to ensue.

"Guys we have to get to a safe place. I think we can all agree that none of us want to get down from the roof now that we're up here. Going down the chimney is the most logical solution." Cody explained succinctly.

"That's your opinion." Max quipped dryly.

"Alright. I got us into this mess, I'm in." Lily piped up reluctantly.

It was now or never, the luminous light was fast approaching their destination.

"I'll go first. Max, you go last." Cody instructed chivalrously.

They were all positioned atop the bracket of the chimney, overlooking the descent of what would most likely be the living room of the Pal Residence. Cody took a deep breath and began climbing down.

* * *

**West Roxbury Police Helicopter**

"Captain, turn back for a second." Chief McCauley ordered abruptly.

"Sir?" the pilot asked quizzically.

"Call me crazy, but as the beam passed over that rooftop over there, I thought I saw something." Chief McCauley explained seriously.

"You saw some movement up on that roof?" the pilot asked suspiciously.

"Circle around for a second, I need to make sure." Chief McCauley ordered rapidly.

"You got it."

The pilot veered off to the right and swivelled around to face the rooftop of the Pal Residence, the beam shining over the entire house.

"What the-" Chief McCauley uttered in amazement.

After a closer examination, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the roof was devoid of human presence.

"Sir?" the pilot asked cautiously.

"This has been the strangest night of my life, Captain. I swear to God that I just saw what looked like 5 people up on that rooftop less than 5 seconds ago. And now they've vanished into thin air." Chief McCauley answered slowly.

* * *

**Woolfe Residence**

Cursing loudly, Dusty retraced his steps back to the lawn. Whoever had tossed that brick from the rooftop had well and truly disappeared into thin air. Where had they gone? Down a chimney?

Scoffing at this notion, he stopped at the sight of the washing line on the property. A large white duvet hung over it. It was fluttering oddly in the sudden breeze, gathering in the middle in a large clump. His eyes lit up as he drew closer towards it. Those stupid kids were hiding behind the duvet. How convenient. With a drawn out sigh of pleasure, he drew back the duvet sharply only to reveal… absolutely nothing. It had fluttered oddly in the wind for no apparent reason at all. Cursing loudly into the night sky, he stalked off, swinging savagely at a nearby tree with his axe, leaving a dent in it.

Unbeknown to him, Ned and his friends were hiding just centimetres away from the white duvet. Ned and Coconut Head were scrunched up together under a low wooden bench, located next to an outdoor grill made of brick, which Cookie, Suzie and Moze crouched behind.

* * *

**Pal Residence**

"Archie, come out here for a second. We've got company," Dan's voice crackled audibly over his police radio.

Archie grasped the walkie-talkie close to his ear while he listened. By this point, Principal Pal, Spencer and Kurt had rejoined Carey in the living room along with the five teenagers. After Dan finished speaking, Archie reattached his gun holster to his belt once more.

"I've gotta go check something out. Everyone, stay exactly where you are."

With that, Archie exited through the front door.

"What now?" Spencer asked wearily.

"I don't know. All I know is that I can't take any more surprises." Nico muttered dryly while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Everyone present in the living room squinted their eyes shut momentarily as the fluorescent light of the police helicopter hovered over the entire house before passing on again. They rose to their feet at the sound of footsteps at the front door. Without a moment's thought, they scrambled into the tiny hallway to get a closer look.

Their curiosity was soon rewarded when Dan and Archie entered the house once more, this time with five more teenagers. They made quite the picture. A dark-haired girl with a tear-stained face stood alone, dressed in black and carrying a red and gold mask in her hand. The remaining four stood in casual attire, looking the worst for wear and covered in blood from head to toe.

"Oh my God," Carey murmured in horror, cupping her mouth with her hands as she moved towards the scraggly teenagers.

"Mr and Mrs Martin?" Bailey asked quizzically of the two adults she'd only ever seen pictures of in Cody's various photo albums, but never had the pleasure of meeting in person until now.

Nico and Grady recognised the young man nearest to them, his usually sheen blonde hair now tousled and matted with clotted blood by the looks of it.

"Chad?!" Grady asked in bewilderment, noting his arch enemy's bizarre appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nico asked in unabashed concern.

"How much time do you have?" Chad quipped sardonically.

* * *

**Group 1**

Bob joined Cody a second later, then Sonny, then Lily. Max used her good hand to direct the rest of her body down the steep hole. They were making good progress so far. But as luck would have it, Max's good hand grasped on what she thought was an incision made along the internal grates to steady herself. When her hand met a smooth surface instead, she inadvertently lost her balance.

"SHIT!" Max screeched, her legs colliding with the top of Lily's head.

Next followed a series of screams and cursing as the five of them toppled downwards through the grates straight to the bottom.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

Before anyone could get any further response, everyone present in the hallway jumped at the sounds of crashing and banging coming from the living room.

"Stay here," Dan ordered harshly as he and Archie rushed forward, gripping their guns tightly in their hands.

"Now what?" Carly demanded impatiently, getting tired of all the unexplained noises of the night.

They frowned in confusion when they heard Officer Smith mumble something like 'Sweet Mother of Pearl' in what was clearly a voice etched with confusion and awe. Sam and Freddie, who had been flanking the group in the hallway, were the first to reach the living room, followed closely by Carey and Kurt.

The sight before them was both laughable and bizarre all at once. As if they had dropped out of heaven and landed in the middle of the living room floor, was none other than Cody, Bob, Sonny, Lily and Max. They were lying in a heap, limbs entwined and entangled like a game of Twister. Cody appeared to be at the bottom of the pile-up while Max sat atop the rest.

"Whoa, that was close! I almost broke my other arm!" Max exclaimed in relief.

"I'm okay. My head broke the fall, thanks for asking." Cody wheezed painfully, while massaging his smarting head.

"Cody?!" Bailey and Kurt asked, thunderstruck.

"I think I cracked a rib." Bob choked out haphazardly while coughing loudly.

"Oh God, is there a doctor in the house?" Lily moaned while rubbing her bruised legs.

"Lily?!" Oliver and Miley exclaimed in amazement.

"Look, Mom. I can finally count all the sheep now," Sonny rambled on obtusely, looking slightly cross-eyed.

"Sonny?!" Chad, Nico and Grady shrieked in unison.

Carey's eyes filled up with tears at the strange sight. Not caring that five more teenagers had just materialised out of a chimney shaft, she focused instead on the fact that Cody was alive and safe.

* * *

**I had such a good laugh while writing this chapter, especially for Group 1's antics. I went all Suite Life with the jokes amidst the ensuing drama. The characters are starting to fight back against 'The Crazy Guy In The Mask'. Now, be brutal: what did you think of the scene between the Oswald and Woolfe Residences? I was going for high drama and tension. It took me a while to think of where the Ned characters could hide that was close to the washing line that would still throw Dusty off. There's a similar scene coming up in the next chapter involving a certain masked figure which is sure to be fast-paced and action-filled. I apologise if the description of Miley & Co's attire was pretty gritty and disgusting. I'm thinking that they wouldn't look like they'd just come from a spa treatment after everything they've witnessed. But what did you think of Miranda's confession? Does it make your tongue wag? I'm such a dork, I laughed the hardest at Cody & Co crashing through Principal Pal's chimney and into his living room, fortuitous much? I'm especially stoked that Cody, Bailey, Sonny and Chad are reunited once more. Will sparks fly or will hopes die? The rescue party has grown considerably and La Casa de Pal has become the new fortress. How will things unfold from here on out? Thank you so much for making this story a reality. I hope you all have a fantastic holiday season with your friends and family. **


	18. Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

**Author's Note: Happy New Year's, everyone! I hope all of you had a fantastic festive season and New Year's Celebration. I finally got round to watching the 2009 South African movie blockbuster 'District 9'. Absolutely brilliant, but I won't be eating mini-pies and chicken nuggets during a gory film ever again : ) The title of this chapter is from a song by the rock group We Are Scientists. The song lyrics have absolutely nothing to do with the details in this chapter, but I cheated and thought the title sounded cool. It's ironic that I can plan this story for months and still not think of cool titles for each chapter. Oh well, now onto the story. Warning to the little ones, strong language in this chapter. You'll understand the context once you read further. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life, Sonny With A Chance, yada yada...  
**

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 01:14**

"Mom, I can't breathe…" Cody wheezed painfully, feeling like his lungs were going to burst from the effort.

Carey stood in front of everyone present in the living room, looking about ready to hug Cody to death. Cody had hoped that his own father would have stepped in by now at least to pry his mother off him with a well-timed patronising comment to get her to let go. But Kurt wasn't playing along this time. He had opted instead to join her. An array of questions had been thrown at Cody and his friends once they had been helped to their feet out of Principal Pal's fireplace. Bailey stood the farthest from Cody, her eyes locked on his. Cody began moving slowly towards her.

"Bailey-" Cody didn't finish his sentence because Bailey had launched herself at him and thrown herself haphazardly into his arms, crushing him with her sheer weight.

"Hmmph," Cody wheezed in surprise.

"Cody, thank God that you're alright! I was so worried!" Bailey exclaimed frantically, cradling his head with her two hands while she spoke to him.

"Bailey, I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay." Cody chided soothingly, feeling secretly pleased with her overt display of concern for his well-being and safety.

"Are _you _okay?" Cody asked pointedly, staring down in alarm at her blood-soaked clothing.

Bailey bit her lip to stop herself from crying and Cody pulled her into a tight embrace once more.

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm right here." Cody repeated over and over again, his fingers tracing through her long brown tresses in a comforting manner.

In the meanwhile, the police had called the paramedics to come and attend to Max's injured arm. It turned out that Cody's deduction was right; it was broken and severed where the elbow joint met the rest of her arm. But Max stubbornly refused to go to a hospital, especially when some of her friends were still missing. So with Inspector Ambrose's permission, she was allowed to stay, provided the paramedics set the bone immediately, stitch it and bandage it up properly. The 15-minute ordeal seemed far more excruciating than the first.

"Mother of…" Max gasped, willing herself not to cry again.

"Shit, Sonny. Who did this to you?" Chad asked tentatively, tracing a finger over the plaster on her cheek.

Sonny shivered slightly at his touch and closed her eyes for a split second.

"It's no big deal. I just fell," she explained quickly.

"You are such a klutz," Chad quipped before he could stop himself.

On any other occasion, Sonny would've been annoyed with this comment, but not tonight. The fact that they were both alive and safe mattered more to her now. Before Chad could correct his error, she pulled him into a tight embrace, her head splayed against his chest.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm so glad that you're okay, Chad." Sonny murmured softly against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

Chad smirked for the first time all night, enjoying the pressure of Sonny's body against his. His hands moved towards her waist while he hugged her tightly.

"Right back at ya, Chuckle City." He responded slowly with a smile on his face.

Miley and Lily had begun shedding tears upon being reunited once more while they hugged one another tightly. Oliver stood apart from them to give them a private moment alone. Lily's hand finally stretched out towards him, pulling him into their embrace.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay, I was so worried after Cody and Bob told me what had happened." Lily admitted slowly, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Right back at ya, Lily. Remind me to never agree to letting you hide by yourself during a game of Manhunt." Miley suggested fiercely, which made Lily chuckle.

"I'm with Miley on this one, Lils. Whatever we do, we always stick together. Okay?" Oliver asked firmly, looking them intently in the eyes.

"Okay," Miley and Lily agreed automatically, drawing him into yet another bear hug.

More chairs were drawn up while Principal Pal went to fetch more blankets.

"You scared me and your mother half to death." Kurt reprimanded sternly.

"I know, Dad. I'm really sorry. But that still doesn't explain what you and Mom are doing here." Cody stated quizzically. He and Bailey were now sitting side by side on the sofa, hand in hand.

Carey and Kurt explained briefly about how they had found out about the black out in West Roxbury, which had brought them to the neighbourhood. Then they outlined their meeting Spencer, then Inspector Ambrose and how their travels had led them to the doorstep of Principal Pal.

Then with the help of Officers Bryce and Smith, Inspector Ambrose began explaining the night's bizarre events to the crowd that they had gathered. For the newcomers, this piece of information was astounding while those already familiar with the tale shook their heads grimly. He had just returned from examining Amber and Ashley's bodies and listened eagerly to Cody's version of the night's events.

"Did you find anything, Inspector?" Principal Pal asked tentatively.

"Besides the state of the bodies, the only strange thing I noticed was that one shoe was missing from Amber Addison's body. A high heel of some sorts with diamonds encrusted on the sides. I think that Dusty removed it from the victim." Inspector Ambrose answered soberly.

Miley gripped Lily's hand tighter while Oliver sat in the middle of them, squeezing their shoulders consolingly.

He was not slow in noticing the look exchanged between Cody and Bob when he made this announcement.

"Is there something the two of you would like to tell me?" he asked of them shrewdly, narrowing his eyes.

By now, everyone's attention was fixated on Cody and Bob. They glanced at each other one last time before Cody responded.

"Dusty didn't take the shoe, Inspector Ambrose. We did." Cody answered swiftly.

Everyone stared at them in shock and surprise.

"What?" Carey asked in alarm.

"What Cody means is that we found it outside the alleyway when we were looking for Max. Then we heard weird noises from the alleyway and went to inspect. That's when we found the bodies." Bob explained hastily, giving Cody a quelling look.

The rest of the crowd stared in awe at this announcement.

"So you may have been just millimetres away from the real killer?" Dan asked carefully, staring at Cody and Bob.

The two boys nodded grimly. Dan whistled in response, a sober expression on his face.

"And that's when you found Max as well?" Inspector Ambrose asked quickly, scribbling furiously onto his notepad.

From there, Max began telling her version of events, leading up to the cause of her injury. Chad found Sonny's hand while she explained how Cody, Bob and Max had found her hiding in the Sudekis House.

"Oh my God, what were you thinking? Wandering around a dark alley in the middle of a blackout?!" Carey thundered angrily, turning to face Cody.

"Please don't be mad at them, Mrs. Martin. They saved my life. If they hadn't come when they did, I would be dead." Max countered seriously.

This mollified Carey for the moment.

"Of course that's more important. But you could've been killed." Carey murmured painstakingly, the tears rolling down her face.

Both Cody and Kurt moved towards Carey and put their arms around her, allowing her to cry softly.

"I'm so sorry for making you and Dad worry, Mom. Please forgive me." Cody remonstrated dejectedly.

"There's nothing to forgive, I'm just so glad that you're alright, Cody. But honey, where is your brother?" Carey pressed urgently, her eyes locking with his.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I don't know." Cody admitted soberly, looking down at his feet.

"You haven't seen him all night?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"No, Dad. Like I said, the last time I saw him was when we all went off to hide hours ago. I shouldn't have left him." Cody stated sternly, a lone tear falling onto his cheek.

"Son, this isn't your fault. We'll find Zack," Kurt promised firmly, trying his hardest to believe it.

Cody hugged his parents tightly once more before sitting next to Bailey once more, feeling a knot in his stomach. Zack was still missing and it was all his fault.

However, he was distracted from these morbid thoughts when the next series of tales began from the latest visitors. Inspector Ambrose turned to face Miranda, whose cheeks were still damp and clammy.

"So you all were hiding in the woods?" he asked of Chad, Bailey, Miley, Oliver and Miranda.

Oliver bravely opted to tell of how he and Miley came upon Bernie Quinn's body almost immediately after the blackout had occurred. But when it came to the actual journey into the woods, the five of them remained strangely quiet, the atmosphere becoming strained with claustrophobic tension.

Carly, Freddie and Sam were not slow in noticing the subtle change in the air.

No one missed the strained look that they cast in Miranda's direction, as the tale reverted to that of the stranger in the green and silver mask that had chased many of them during the course of the night. There was no mistaking it; whatever information the five of them were sitting on, it was going to shake the entire room into shocked oblivion.

"…And that's when Miranda addressed him," Freddie continued in a solemn voice, recalling his and Carly's former hide-out on the Woolfe Property.

Miranda finally broke the silence and began her narrative.

"I approached him, thinking it was Nico. I'd seen Gibby and someone who looked like Sam running in the direction of the forest. It looked like he had been chasing them, but he suddenly stopped. I now know that he must've heard Freddie and Carly and started going after them when I interrupted him in the process. That's when I told him to go after Gibby and Sam and follow them into the forest." Miranda began determinedly.

The entire throng of people were hanging on her every word now.

"Well before he caught up to us, Gibby pushed me down the hill, then he must've run into the forest." Sam intercepted grimly.

"Gibby pushed you down a hill?!" Bailey asked in amazement, not believing a word of it.

"I must've been out for at least 10 minutes before I came to. I tried to look for Gibby near the forest, but I couldn't see a thing. That's when I found Nico and Grady." Sam continued rapidly.

"Wait, it was you calling out, wasn't it? But then…it happened after –" Miley spluttered in confusion.

"After what?" Carly asked sharply, but was interrupted by Chad's angry voice.

"That's not important. I'm more concerned about what you told us, Miranda. You said you were responsible for what happened to Gibby." he interjected tersely.

"Responsible? What happened to Gibby?" Freddie demanded impatiently, not understanding what was going on.

At this point, Miranda had begun crying again.

"I am responsible, Chad! I sent him (Dusty, whoever he was) after Gibby and Sam. If not for Gibby pushing Sam down the hill, he would've gotten them both. But he just got Gibby. And I'm responsible." Miranda remonstrated fiercely, the tears running steadily down her cheeks, trickling towards the nape of her neck.

"For God's sake, Miranda, just spit it out, anyone! Who got Gibby? What's happened to him?!" Sam thundered heatedly.

It was Bailey who finally made eye contact with Sam. Since she had been the first to literally collide with the truth, it seemed only fair that she be the one to tell Sam, to tell everyone else what the five of them alone knew.

"Dusty Chopsaw chased Gibby into the forest and left him there. Gibby's dead, Sam." Bailey stated slowly, her eyes locked on Sam's.

* * *

**Manhunt Group **

Ronnie began walking faster, his calves beginning to ache from the effort. He had definitely heard something this time. It was strange that after nearly an hour of dead silence, the whisper of just one sound was enough to unnerve him further. That nagging feeling of danger had lurked closely alongside him for most of the night. If only he had listened to his instincts and just called it quits with the stupid game. Why hadn't he just insisted on going with Miranda and Lily? Why had he allowed himself to be convinced in separating from them? Something didn't feel right, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He was walking faster and faster, getting closer to his destination. There it was again: the sound of footsteps and murmurs coming from the Danforth Residence. Ronnie was more than a little taken aback when he came across the source of the disturbance in one fell swoop. A tall figure stood near the driveway leading towards the garage, as he were searching for something or in deep thought.

Ronnie instinctively put his hand in his jeans pocket and retrieved his cellphone, flipping the screen open to reveal his latest text messages. He too had received Lily's previous text message about her latest conquests. But he was still puzzled as to why Nico was here of all places and why Grady hadn't accompanied him. Only an idiot wouldn't have noticed that the two best friends were inseparable. Had Nico found more people hiding around this area of the neighbourhood?

Ronnie called out to him and began strolling over to him.

"Hey, Nico! Thank God! I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get freaked out here. I haven't found anyone hiding near here in the last half hour. And Miranda and Lily are no where to be found? Where's Grady?" Ronnie asked in one breath.

In the meanwhile, the masked figure had whipped around on the balls of his feet, giving Ronnie a slight scare. Didn't he hear him coming?

"Whoa, I'm sorry I scared you. But I've been calling out to you for the past couple of seconds. Like I said, we need to get out of here and find the others. Something weird is going on, I can just feel it." Ronnie explained rapidly while trying to catch his breath.

Ronnie was beginning to get extremely annoyed when Nico made absolutely no response to his question. But he became increasingly more uncomfortable the closer Nico stepped into his personal space. Was he imagining the hairs that were tickling the back of his neck in that moment?

"Nico, what's going on? Did you hear what I said?" Ronnie pressed nervously, feeling a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I heard you the first time," came his response in a gruff tone.

Ronnie's heart rate began accelerating with each passing second as he stepped closer and closer.

"But here's the thing: you're not going anywhere," Dusty murmured, his voice laced with anticipation.

Ronnie shuddered when he took in his appearance. Towering height, tool belt with obvious weapons attached to it; southern twang on his accent. Green and silver mask. Shit.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

"Shit," Sam muttered audibly to herself while she paced the floor.

She had left the living room abruptly to everyone's surprise just a minute ago. Now she was walking the length of the tiny hallway in a mad huff, circling on the same spot numerous times. Her entire body felt like it was vibrating, giving her a dull sensation in her skull. She reasoned that it was because of the fall she'd suffered from earlier, which ironically led her thoughts back to Gibby once more.

Her entire body tensed up once more: Gibby.

"That son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him," Sam spat out, not caring who heard.

"Sam?"

She whipped around at the sound of that familiarly sweet and gentle tone, threatening to overtake her rage.

Carly now stood in the hallway, looking more like a deer caught in headlights. Damn her sweet and innocent face; damn her eyes.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Carly asked as calmly as possible, trying to keep her emotions in check for the time being.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing, Carly. I'm going into the forest to find Gibby. And when I find him, I'm gonna kick his ass." Sam hissed, her entire face turning red.

"Sam, I think you'd better come back into the living room with me." Carly urged anxiously, her uneasy feelings increasing with each passing second.

"No, Carly, I'm too pissed off to just sit down again. Gibby has some explaining to do. He just took off and pushed me down a fucking hill! I could've broken my goddamn neck! But did the little shit stick around to see if I was okay? No, he ran off into the woods like a scared little girl and just left me there!" Sam fumed, waving her hand furiously about her.

"Sam, that's not what happened!" Carly persisted defensively, feeling her self-restraint ebbing away.

"No? Then what did happen?" Sam demanded impatiently, hands on hips.

When Carly didn't answer, she shot her a pleased smirk.

"You can't answer that, can you, Carly? Because you know just as much as I do, jack shit!" Sam spat out maliciously.

Carly glanced nervously behind her in the direction of the living room. By the sound of Sam's yelling and the proximity of where they were standing, it seemed obvious that everyone in the living room could hear every single word uttered in the hallway. But so far, no one had come to check up on them. For a split second, Carly was grateful for this. But then she thought about everything that had happened tonight and felt more discouraged. She turned to face a seething Sam once more.

"You're right, Freddie and I were in the dark so to speak for most of the night until you, Grady and Nico came to find us. But there is one thing I do know, though." Carly pressed bravely, regarding Sam with a determined gaze.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Sam questioning heatedly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know Gibby. And whatever you think he did tonight, he didn't do it because he was a coward. Whatever he did, he did it because he must've thought it was the only way the two of you could get away, to protect you." Carly stated seriously.

"Well guess what, Carly? It didn't work! I'm here and he's not!" Sam roared.

"Exactly! And you think going into the forest to kick his ass is going to bring him back? Wake up Sam, Gibby's dead! He's not coming back! You can't use him as a punching bag anymore!" Carly shrieked furiously, finally succumbing to her anger at the situation.

When she had gathered her breath into a normal pattern, she found that Sam was still breathing in raspy gasps.

"No," Sam murmured stubbornly after the longest time.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sam, but you have to accept this. Gibby's not coming back." Carly murmured in a calmer tone, coming to stand in front of her best friend.

"No, you're wrong, Carly. Everyone here is wrong! Gibby's still out there and I have to go find him! I owe him!" Sam screeched manically.

As she made to escape, Carly side-stepped her and blocked her path to the open window, which led out to the driveway.

"Get out of my way, Carly." Sam warned menacingly, baring her teeth at her best friend.

"No." Carly answered simply, standing her ground.

"Carly, I swear to God, if you don't move right now, I'm gonna pound on you." Sam threatened in her most aggressive tone.

"Go ahead, I'm not moving. Deal with it." Carly responded defiantly, a determined glint in her eye.

Sam let out a roar of rage before attempting to bum-rush Carly. Carly in turn took the full brunt of the impact as the two girls hurtled to the ground. Sam was shrieking now, trying to punch and grab at every inch of Sam. Despite feeling the newly-made bruises now appearing on her arms and face, Carly held her ground. She used her petite arms and managed to get a steel grasp on Sam, who was still in a towering rage. Even though Sam was still screaming at the top of her lungs, Carly managed to lift the two of them to her feet, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Sam's arms and waist.

"You can keep kicking and screaming all you want, Sam. I don't care. I'm not letting go of you." Carly stated sternly, not once wavering in her firm grasp.

"Carly! Stop! Freddie!" Sam screeched manically, trying to wrestle out of Carly's grasp.

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face?_

_What would you do?_

"Freddie's not coming. It's just you and me, Sam. You can't run away from this, you have to face this," Carly replied unwaveringly.

"I can't," Sam answered truthfully, her hands, which were balled into fists, now went limp at her sides.

"Yes you can, Sam. I'm right here, I'm not letting you go. It's okay, let it out." Carly continued, resting her head briefly on the back of Sam's shoulder.

Carly didn't need to see to know that the tears were coming steadily now from Sam's face. Even though Sam was no longer fighting, Carly kept a firm grip nonetheless as Sam's body began shaking violently.

"Gibby's dead," Sam mumbled, the tears beginning to blur her vision as her legs turned to jelly.

"I know," Carly murmured sadly, feeling her own tears forming slowly.

Without warning, Sam pushed her arms forward, disentangling herself from Carly's grasp. Carly watched in horror as Sam whipped around to face her once more. Then she moved forward to her, her arms outstretched. Before Carly could even put up her hands in defence, Sam had launched herself into her arms, hugging her tightly and burying her face deep into her chest.

_What if I fell to the floor? _

_Couldn't take this any more?_

_What would you do?_

_Do, do?_

Sam's legs began sliding out from underneath her and Carly steadied herself to stop her from falling. Then she put her arms around Sam again, but more gently as Sam began crying violently and gasping loudly. One of Carly's hands went into Sam's hair, caressing her long blonde tresses soothingly while the other hand remained around Sam's waist. Beneath Sam's hiccoughing and desperate sobbing, Carly could make out words like 'Gibby', 'dead', 'my fault' and 'sorry' all meshed into one.

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me…_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

"It's okay, Sam. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just let it out," Carly urged repeatedly, making soft cooing noises while she ran her fingers through Sam's hair.

Carly finally let go too and began crying more freely, her breath coming out in shuddering gasps. Her head was throbbing now; she felt as if she could collapse any moment now from the shock of it all.

"Freddie," Carly called out with a sob, closing her eyes while the tears continued running down her cheeks.

Freddie entered the small hallway a few seconds later, a weary countenance on his face. Carly locked eyes with him as he approached. Without asking Carly first, he transferred Sam's shivering body away from Carly's chest and onto his own chest. He placed one firm hand around Sam's back and used his other hand to grasp Carly's hand tightly. He finally pulled her body tightly flush against his left side and led her and Sam slowly and steadily back into the solace of the living room, none of them saying a word now.

* * *

**The Bolton Residence – 01:18**

"Shit," Ethan whispered for the third time in about 10 seconds.

He winced under Larry's administrations while he applied a strong solution of disinfectant to the laceration on his shoulder, his bloodied t-shirt discarded on the floor between them.

"Ouch! That burns!" Ethan hissed irritably, feeling the sting of the clear liquid burning through his open skin.

"Good, that means there won't be any infection." Larry answered reasonably.

"Wow, that makes me feel better." Ethan quipped sarcastically.

Larry sighed and began wrapping a dish cloth around the bandage that he had found in one of the kitchen cupboards. They continued to sit under the sink, being sure to keep out of sight from anyone passing the window.

"Are you done yet, Larry? Believe it or not, I don't enjoy getting felt up by another dude." Ethan quipped callously.

"Believe it or not, I'm not enjoying this any more than you are, Ethan." Larry shot back, matching his tone, helping Ethan put his t-shirt back on.

Ethan regarded Larry once more while the latter put the disinfectant back into the cupboard where he had found it.

"Hey, Larry. I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk. I do appreciate you patching me up." Ethan declared in a voice filled with gratitude.

Larry grinned back at him in an understanding manner.

"I know. It's okay, I'm scared too." Larry admitted seriously, the smile dropping from his face while he said this.

"We shouldn't have left Kate and Claire behind, bro. I know we were trying to draw that psychopath away from them. But what if we just left them more exposed?" Ethan asked fearfully.

"Give them a little credit, Ethan. They're not complete airheads. We told them to stay where they were and not to put themselves in harm's way. As soon as the coast is clear, we'll go back to them." Larry promised firmly, looking Ethan directly in the eye.

As if on cue, Ethan began vibrating from head to toe.

"What the-" Larry murmured in surprise.

"It's my cellphone," Ethan responded curtly, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

After a few seconds, he let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle, which caught Larry off guard.

"What is it?" Larry asked anxiously.

Ethan turned to Larry, a pleased smirk on his face.

"It's a text message from Kate. They're still up in the tree. She was checking in to make sure we're not dead." Ethan replied pleasantly.

"Thank God. Text her back and tell her that we're safe and that we'll come to them as soon as the coast is clear." Larry commanded authoritatively.

While Ethan waited for the text message to be sent to its recipient, Larry pricked up his ears at a disturbance occurring outside.

"What the hell is that?" he asked himself slowly, daring to stand up and peer outside the kitchen window.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? Get back down!" Ethan ordered angrily.

"Ssh! Something's going on outside. Listen!" Larry implored patiently.

Ethan obeyed and got to his feet as well, making sure that his body was hidden just out of sight from the window.

"Can you see what's going on?" Ethan asked of Larry in a curious whisper.

"No. But whatever's going on, it sounds like trouble." Larry mused cryptically.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

"Fuck!" Ronnie yelled out in horror as Dusty swung at him savagely.

The axe missed him by inches, making a swishing noise as the blade travelled through the air and collided with the front step instead, embedding itself slightly. Before Ronnie could sprint away, Dusty caught him sharply around the neck and dragged him backwards towards the front step and threw him savagely against it. Ronnie felt a sharp pain in his head as it collided with the wood from the stairs, sending him roughly onto his side. While Ronnie drew back his hand only to find it coated in sticky blood from a gash on his head, Dusty went back to retrieve his axe just a few inches away from Ronnie's face. Then he took aim once more.

Ronnie swivelled his body out of the way just in time as the axe collided with the wooden stairs once more, sending up jagged splinters into the air. He got to his feet and tried to swing an idle fist at Dusty's chest. Dusty was too quick for him and grabbed Ronnie's hand in mid-air and twisted it back towards him. Ronnie yelled out in pain, clutching his pulsing hand, which was smarting terribly. And to add insult to injury, Dusty's axe finally made contact with Ronnie's arm, splintering the bone and causing blood to spatter in disarray from the subsequent wound.

Ronnie let out a roar of pain while falling to his knees, feeling like his entire arm was on fire, searing at every inch of flesh where the blade had struck. But with the pain came not surrender, but even more determination and fight. A surge of rage coursed through Ronnie's veins as he rose to his feet once more. Using his good hand, he wrenched the axe from his other arm and tossed it savagely as far as he could muster. The weapon landed with a thud into a nearby bush, sinking right through the leaves and branches.

Then he charged Dusty, his fist connecting sharply with his chest. It appeared to have made no impact, so he went for a more subtle target. He struck at one of Dusty's kneecaps with the ball of his foot. He gained some satisfaction when he heard something click and Dusty yell out in pain. Taking this opportunity, Ronnie grabbed the sides of Dusty's face and head-butted him, sending him careening to the floor.

Seeing Dusty writhing on the floor without his weapon of choice in sight, Ronnie decided to make a run for it.

Being a paper boy in Lizzie's old neighbourhood for so many years had taught him one lesson: how to avoid wily neighbourhood dogs. And this situation was no different; this was just another rabid dog trying to get at his heels and chest, attempting to maul him. And he knew exactly how to outrun one as crazy as this. He took to his heels and began sprinting madly, the very picture of urgency and pain adrenaline overload.

A few seconds later, Dusty had hopped onto his good leg, sweat dripping profusely down his face behind his mask. He gritted his teeth and pushed his knee cap back into place rapidly. Once the excruciating pain had become only a dull throb, he went to retrieve his axe and began sprinting wildly after his prey.

* * *

**The Bolton Residence**

Larry had finally reached the front door, swinging it open roughly on its hinges. What he hadn't expected to find was complete silence after the obvious sounds of a struggle that he and Ethan had just heard from the kitchen. He could just make out the silhouette of someone running away in the distance with a slight limp. Someone who was really tall.

"Yo, Larry! Can you see anything? What's going on?" Ethan asked frantically, coming to stand next to Larry outside the front door.

"I may be wrong, but I think I just saw our friend the stalker running away from somewhere nearby here. Maybe the Danforth Residence." Larry informed him grimly.

"Shit," Ethan spat out.

"Let's get back inside. Text Kate back and tell her and Claire to stay put in the tree house." Larry instructed sternly.

With a reluctant sigh, Ethan took out his cellphone once more.

* * *

**Group 9 – 01:23**

"Claire, it's a text message from Ethan!" Kate called out excitedly to her best friend.

Claire inched closer towards Kate and took up position leaning over her shoulder to read the message.

"_Me and Larry are okay, just a little banged up. Hiding in Bolton House. Stay where you are and stay quiet." _

"What? We have to stay up here?" Claire asked in dismay.

"I wonder what's going on," Kate mused pensively.

"I bet you anything that our friend the neighbourhood psychopath is somewhere in the area where they are." Claire guessed excitedly.

"But why would Ethan tell us to stay quiet?" Kate asked in confusion.

"Maybe because he's heading this way again." Claire replied eerily.

"Oh my God! I know we all agreed that the two of us stay here! But I can't do that, Claire, not if we're end up as sitting ducks!" Kate exclaimed anxiously.

"Kate, calm down! This isn't so bad. We would've been in a much more vulnerable position had we stayed on the ground. At least this way we can see trouble coming before it sees us first." Claire stated calmly, rushing over to a corner of the tree house.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked quizzically, watching Claire rummaging through a cardboard box.

"Looking for a weapon. Or two," Claire added as an afterthought, exploring the box once more.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

"I'm so sorry," Miranda stated once more, addressing Freddie, Carly and Sam.

The three iCarly members were sitting comfortably on the floor, resting against the base of the sofa behind them. Freddie sat in the middle of the two girls, allowing the both of them to literally use his shoulders as a headrest. Sam looked reasonably calmer than before, her tears finally subsiding. But she hadn't looked anyone directly in the eye since returning to the living room; Freddie guessed it was because she couldn't stand looking at one directly and seeing the pity in their eyes. Carly was calmer too, but more subdued, her eyes taking on a hollow countenance. Spencer sat on the other side of Carly, holding on tightly to her hand.

Miranda's words were aimed at all three of them, but her eyes stayed locked on Sam throughout. She needed to know that Sam most of all forgave her for sending a killer into the woods after Gibby. She didn't fully understand Sam and Gibby's previous relationship. But something about his death had obviously affected Sam a great deal, more than she'd probably ever admit to any living soul.

After the longest time, Sam finally looked up and met Miranda's remorseful eyes. They were a shade of dark brown, like Gibby's.

"It's not your fault, Miranda. You didn't know; you couldn't have known. There's nothing to forgive, least of all from me." Sam answered solemnly, not blinking once during her speech.

Miranda broke down and began crying once more. The three policemen were still present in the house, but had decided to leave Principal Pal's unexpected guests to their own private moment. Inspector Ambrose distracted himself by contacting Officer Jensen on his police radio once more, checking in and asking for any further developments.

Sonny moved towards Miranda and draped an awkward arm around her shoulder. Even though Miranda wasn't a close friend, Sonny sensed that it was the right thing to do, letting her cry on her shoulder. Miranda accepted the gesture graciously and trembled all over from the ensuing tears. Chad no longer regarded Miranda with suspicion, but mostly with sympathy as he sat close to Sonny, his hand clasping hers tightly.

"No one blames you for what happened to Gibby, least of all the three of us, Miranda. What happened was unfortunate and a terrible mistake. But if anything, you saved mine and Freddie's lives. If you hadn't intervened when you did, Mr. Chopsaw would've come after us and we might be dead now. Gibby had a chance to escapee, but he chose not to. No one made that decision but him." Carly answered earnestly, gazing intently at Miranda.

"Carly's right, Miranda. If anything, it sounds like Mr. Chopsaw was already chasing Sam and Gibby when you came along. You should count yourself lucky that he didn't try to attack you too. You're lucky to be alive." Freddie declared seriously.

No one else, including Miranda, had clearly not thought of this most recent possibility.

"But why didn't he attack me? I was standing right in front of him and he just turned and went the other way! It doesn't make any damn sense!" Miranda exploded impatiently.

"Maybe he figured he'd polish off me and Gibby first, then come back for you." Sam answered dully.

Miranda clutched at strands of her long black hair and pulled them out from the roots fiercely.

"God, I can't take this! Where is everyone else? Why haven't we heard anything yet? There are still so many people missing: Ned and his friends, Zack & Co, Lizzie, Gordo, Kate, Claire, Ethan and Larry. And Ronnie. I just hope they're okay." Miranda murmured fearfully, her eyes staring ahead of her at a future that she couldn't for the moment grasp at.

Cody glanced at both her and Sam, feeling a terrible sense of loneliness creeping over him. If anyone should be responsible for all this turmoil, it was him.

Bailey glanced at him quizzically when he got abruptly to his feet, leaving her devoid of a shoulder to rest her throbbing head on.

"Sorry, Bailey, but I've gotta go use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Cody announced hastily.

Bailey stared at him and smiled reassuringly, letting him know that she would be fine. Cody returned her smile, albeit quite nervously as he exited the living room.

Unlike Miranda, he knew exactly what he needed to do to make things right.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Ronnie sprang forward, feeling as if his lungs were on fire. He sprinted down the Main Road, feeling like he was intruding into its bright pavements with his presence. He suddenly wished that he hadn't tossed his attacker's axe aside and kept it for himself. But judging from the severity of his injury, he doubted that he would've been in any condition to carry the heavy object in his hands. The sound of heavy footsteps following closely behind him brought him back sharply to the present situation. He tucked in both arms at his sides and picked up the pace.

_I won't suffer, be broken_

_Get tired or wasted_

If not for the missing shards of glass from the front window, he would've bypassed the house completely. The broken glass stood out to Ronnie like a beacon of hope. Or disaster.

_Surrender to nothing_

Without thinking about it, he hurtled over the porch railing and grabbed hold of the door handle, praying to God that it was open. The door swung open on its hinges with a loud creak and he jumped over the threshold. He glanced to the left and then to the right, assessing the house's layout in a split second. He decided to take the road most travelled by his peers that night: upstairs. The dust rose up into the air in swirling clouds as Ronnie raced up the rickety wooden stairway. His pursuer was gaining on him now.

_Or give up what I_

_Started and stopped it_

_From end to beggining_

He crashed onto the landing of the second floor of the landing and dove into the room nearest to him, the one where Sonny first hid; where Cody, Bob and Max first discovered her. Ronnie noticed that the room had been occupied by more than one person during the night because of the unusual patterns of dust and footprints spread across the wooden floor. Ronnie glanced up sharply at the sight of his pursuer now standing in the same room as him. And he wasn't alone; he carried with him his trusted companion, the shiny axe.

Ronnie gulped, backing away from him slightly, edging closer towards the window. He glanced behind him and saw no other option. He only hoped it would work.

_A new day is coming_

_And I am finally free_

Using his last remaining reserve of strength, Ronnie turned his back on his attacker and charged full force at the window.

_Run away, run away_

_I'll attack_

The glass shards separated and broke away from the window pane as if they were made out of splintering stalactites. Ronnie didn't even feel the force of the shards connecting with his exposed skin, some lodging and embedding themselves, as his body hurtled through the air.

_Run away, run away_

_Go chase yourself_

Dusty ran towards the window, a frown forming behind his mask. He watched the descent of his latest victim from the window with interest and disdain. Cursing loudly, he opted to take the stairs back down to meet him.

_Run away, run away now_

_I'll attack_

_I'll attack_

_I'll attack_

Ronnie did the only left to you when you were already falling out of a window and defying gravity. He lifted his arms in front of his face and prayed, the air whistling wildly through his clothes, hair and body.

* * *

**The Pal Residence**

While Bob had been listening to the conversations in the living room, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Or someone.

He got up from the sofa where he sat alongside Max and moved towards the entrance to the living room. There it was again: the sound of scraping and someone lifting a heavy object coming from the hallway. Bob walked in only to find Cody in the midst of opening the hallway window and crawling out of it.

"Cody!" Bob hissed, causing Cody to bump his head against the window sill from fright.

"Shit, Bob! You scared me!" Cody spat angrily while rubbing his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bob hissed furiously, edging closer.

"I'm going to find Zack." Cody announced in that same determined whisper.

"The hell you are! Are you out of your mind?!" Bob hissed heatedly, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I have to, Bob." Cody persisted seriously.

"Let me refresh your memory for a second: We have found Ashley and Amber's dead bodies in the alley; we stopped Dusty Chopsaw from killing Max too; we've been running around the neighbourhood for hours. We just scaled a mother-fucking roof and fell down a chimney! And now when we're finally safe again, you wanna go back outside?!" Bob demanded exasperatedly, turning beet red in the face.

"He's my brother, Bob! If it was your brother, what would you do?" Cody questioned heatedly.

"That doesn't apply here! I hate my brother!" Bob shot back facetiously.

"But he's still your brother. I know you; whether you hate him or not, you would never leave him to fend for himself if there was something you could do. Zack is my brother, Bob. If the roles were reversed, he'd be out there looking for me." Cody remonstrated seriously.

Bob looked away momentarily and sighed loudly.

"Shit! I swore I wasn't going to put myself in more danger after this!" Bob cursed in frustration.

"Bob, what are you talking about?" Cody asked dumbly.

"Well, you don't expect me to stay behind and let you go alone, do you?" Bob pressed seriously.

"Bob-"

"No, don't try to talk me out of this. Zack may be your brother, but he's my friend. And you're my friend too. Friends don't quit on each other either." Bob responded sincerely.

"Thanks, Bob. That means a lot. Now come on, we have to leave now before my parents know I'm gone." Cody commanded rapidly.

Just as Bob scrambled through the window, Max entered the hallway.

"You idiots! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she hissed, lowering her voice.

"We're going to go find Zack and the others." Bob explained in a terse whisper.

"Wow, now there's a well thought out plan! What with all the police scouting the area, you two are just like Starsky & Hutch, right?" Max demanded callously, a fierce scowl on her face.

"Max, Zack is my brother; I'm not leaving him behind. If you're gonna tell my parents, you'd better do it now. But Bob and I will still have a head start before they get here." Cody persisted frankly.

Max groaned aloud and cursed to himself.

"Okay, fine. I'll help you two morons. I'll create a diversion. But please, for the love of God, be careful." Max pleaded earnestly, her eyes looking strangely moist for a split second.

Then her face was masked once more as she entered the living room. Bob and Cody got a fright when they heard an almighty crash.

"Oh God, my arm!" Max shrieked in pain.

Bob and Cody listened to the sound of footsteps that were evidently crowding around Max, who was yelping and squealing loudly. When Max repeatedly kept crying out 'it burns', they took that as their cue to escape. Once Bob was shot of the window pane, they began their arduous journey back into the unknown.

* * *

**The Sudekis Residence**

Dusty Chopsaw bounded down the stairs excitedly, leaping down two at a time. Then he was finally clear of the front door and racing around the corner of the Sudekis Residence where his victim would surely be sprawled out in the bush that had cushioned his fall. He almost lost his balance from the shock he experienced.

There was no one lying in the bush. In fact, as far as he could tell, there was no one within close proximity. Where had the damn kid gotten to? No one just fell out of a two storey window and then disappeared into thin air. Dusty turned around wildly on the spot, hoping vainly that his prey would appear nearby. But no one stirred.

That's when he gazed to the left and saw the lone sneaker a few meters away. It lay in a clump of grass on the property, fresh blood marring its exterior. He picked up the shoe, a manic glint in his eye. In his haste to escape, the kid had somehow lost his shoe, heading back in the direction of the Miller Residence. He couldn't have gotten far.

With that thought in mind, Dusty began sprinting down the Main Road, the bloodied sneaker clutched tightly in his hand. Unbeknown to him, someone had been lurking nearby where he had stood next to the Sudekis House, cupping his mouth to stop his loud breathing.

* * *

**Manhunt Group**

Ronnie could almost taste the scent of earth on his tongue while leaning his cheek against a patch of grass. To think that the masked figure had been just inches away from him and hadn't known he was there was an unequivocal blessing. Thankfully, the architect that had built the house had possessed the foresight to build the main level on a wooden platform raised up by stilts just over 60 cm off the ground. That was just enough space for a gangly teenager to push his body underneath and hide.

Right before doing so, Ronnie had scrambled over towards the fence separating the Sudekis House from the Miller and Parker Residences and tossed his bloodied sneaker in a noticeable clump of grass from afar. He hoped that manoeuvre would lead his attacker away from his hiding place, thereby giving him enough time to get away.

He waited 5 solid minutes before crawling out from under the house, trying to steady his erratic heart rate. Ignoring the pain in his ankle caused by his haphazard fall into the clump of bushes, he limped carefully in the direction of the Danforth Residence. To his intense relief, there was a shed located on the edge of the property. Using his mask, he managed to break one of the windows and let himself in by the door. Judging from the extent of his injuries, he wouldn't be able to move again for a while. Ronnie sincerely hoped that someone would find him before the masked figure did. But if no one came, he'd just have to wait it out. All night if it was necessary.

* * *

**Group 1**

Bob and Cody hugged their arms closely to their bodies, feeling the sudden change in the air, making the night steadily colder. They were walking up the hill along Devonshire Avenue, choosing to stay close to the perimeter of the West Gate for the time being. After that, none of them had any set ideas on where to start looking first. Cody hoped to God that they found Zack, otherwise he would've endangered his and Bob's lives for nothing. He shook his head firmly; he couldn't think like that. They had to find Zack, they just had to. That twin instinct had to kick in sometime.

"Any idea where we should start looking?" Bob asked curiously, shivering slightly.

Cody scanned the scene ahead of him, furrowing his brows in concentration.

"If I know my brother, he's probably hiding somewhere where the police helicopter can't see him. But that's only assuming that he already knows about the murders and the killer on the loose in the neighbourhood." Cody mused pensively.

"I heard Inspector Ambrose saying that the police helicopter had just flown over the Savoy Estate a few minutes ago." Bob stated casually.

"Then let's try the Main Road. They are more places to hide out of sight from overhead lighting." Cody suggested quickly.

Cody chanced a glance back at Bob, whose bottom lip was trembling.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Bob?"

"Yeah?"

"Me too."

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**30 Seconds To Mars – The Kill (Bury Me)**

**30 Seconds To Mars - Attack**

**

* * *

**

**That was a long chapter. But I didn't want to break it up into two smaller chapters like the last few. This was an important chapter, especially for the iCarly group. My favourite scene: Carly and Sam's confrontation. Because of Gibby's death, this leads Cody to realise that he has to keep looking for Zack. Next favourite scene: Cody and Bob's fight and Max's diversion. Please tell me what you thought of Ronnie's escape from Dusty Chopsaw; that was of course the second action sequence I was referring to last chapter after the Ned crew escaped Dusty as well. As for Miranda's confession, I hope this clears up her involvement in the night's events. Just a few more chapters to go before the epilogue where all shall be revealed and all the loose ends will be tied up. Here's to a great 2010 for everyone out there. The two things I'm looking forward to most this year: 2010 Soccer World Cup being held in my home country (boo-ya!) and hopefully getting tickets and watching M Night Shyamalan's 'The Last Airbender', the Avatar (Legend of Aang) film. **

**Quick advertisement: There's a new Suite Life collection happening this Valentines called the 'Strange Love' challenge. If you want to participate, you can PM me, Lodylodylody or woundedhearts for more details. **

**Hope you all have a great weekend!  
**


	19. Soldiering On

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I've been so engrossed with writing one-shots for the latest Suite Life collection called 'Strange Love' and 'Strange Love: After Hours'. You should check out the series, it's got the craziest romantic pairings in Suite Life history : ) I'm also currently working on a new iCarly story called 'iLost and Found', which I will start working on fully once this story is completed. We're almost near the end now (sniff). I just hope I don't get complacent, but that I see it through. I'm halfway through writing the epilogue, which hopefully will answer every last question about the events of Friday the 13th. Thank you so much to all the reviewers and people who perused through this story, it means so much to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life or the various other TV shows and characters (save for the original ones) which I have chosen to depict in this story.  
**

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 01:33**

Max lay comfortably on the sofa, her bandaged arm resting on a soft throw pillow. Some of the people continued sitting in the living room while many other people chose to stand, talking quietly amongst themselves in small groups. Miranda stood near the kitchen window, looking out into the overwhelming darkness.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?" Carey asked concernedly of Max.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Martin. Thanks," Max answered graciously, her eyes darting surreptitiously back towards the hallway.

"It's gonna be okay, Miranda." Lily chided soothingly, placing her hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have left him, Lily. Ronnie could be anywhere in the neighbourhood with a psychopath on the loose. I don't even know where my two best friends are." Miranda replied miserably.

"You don't know that Ronnie, Lizzie or Gordo aren't okay just because they're not here with us." Lily persisted reasonably.

"Oh sure, they're as safe as houses. What with a killer on the loose, I'm sure they hardly noticed." Miranda quipped sarcastically, a wry smile on her face.

"You gotta have a little faith, Miranda. If we found Principal Pal's house, then they might be okay too." Lily responded patiently, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"I feel awful about Amber and Ashley, Ollie. I got into that stupid fight with Amber and told her to drop dead." Miley stated sombrely, her eyes feeling hollow.

"You didn't mean it, Miles. We all say stupid things we don't mean." Oliver replied reassuringly.

"It still doesn't make it better, Ollie. And now I can't take it back." Miley answered morosely.

"I can't believe all this craziness started at James K. Polk," Oliver mused aloud to Miley.

He was of course referring to what Inspector Ambrose had already told them about Dusty Chopsaw's background as a Woodshop Teacher at James K. Polk and his vendetta with Nelson Duckworth.

"After what we've been through tonight, I'll believe anything, Oliver." Miley answered woefully.

"Do you think they know yet? Ned and Moze, I mean?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Who knows? Stranger things have happened tonight. If they do, I can't even imagine what's going through their heads right now." Miley answered empathetically.

"I just hope they're all okay, wherever they are." Oliver remarked seriously.

"Me too. I don't know if I can take any more bad news," Miley replied slowly.

"Me too." Oliver agreed, putting an arm around her waist.

* * *

**The Claythorne Residence – 01:38**

If the situation had been different, this particular scene would've been far more hilarious. In the cavernous living room, under the window just out of sight where no one could see them, sat Ned, Cookie, Suzie, Ned and Coconut. Each of them were all sporting an assortment of cuts, bruises and dirt and grass stains on their clothing. They each copied the other's movements, hugging their knees tightly to their chests as they contemplated their next move.

"So…" Cookie began uncertainly, nodding his head slightly as he spoke.

"Mr. Chopsaw tried to kill us… again." Suzie continued solemnly.

"Then we broke into this house," Moze added disconcertedly.

"Now we're hiding out in this house." Ned offered slowly.

"And we have no way of knowing what's happening outside or if we'll be rescued any time soon." Coconut Head finished off.

"Thanks for catching me up, guys." Cookie concluded grimly.

"Guys, what are we doing here?" Suzie asked softly.

"I don't know about you, Suzie. But I don't feel like round two with Mr. Chopsaw. We just barely escaped twice. We might not get so lucky a third time." Coconut Head explained soberly.

"Coconut Head's right. We need to stay out of sight," Ned replied seriously.

"For how long?" Cookie asked quizzically.

"Until help comes. We can't do this alone." Moze offered solemnly while staring straight ahead of her.

"So then we're agreed: we're stuck here." Suzie stated numbly.

"All night long," Coconut Head added ruefully.

"Sounds like a Lionel Ritchie song to me." Cookie concluded sombrely, his hands resting on his cheeks.

* * *

**Group 9 – 01:40**

"Okay. What have you got?" Claire asked curiously of Kate.

They had been rummaging painstakingly through the two cardboard boxes they had found in the corner of the tree house for nearly 20 minutes. Kate made a face before answering.

"Urgh, just comic books and two plastic light sabers. The Greene's two boys are serious nerds. How 'bout you?" Kate asked curiously of Claire.

"Something we might actually be able to use." Claire responded, producing what looked like golf-size balls of various colours of the rainbow from the box she'd been rummaging through.

"What are those?" Kate asked dumbly.

"Miniature paint balls." Claire explained nonchalantly.

"Ew, you just got a manicure two days ago. You can't go around touching paint balls." Kate complained disgustedly.

"Normally I wouldn't. But in this case, I'll make an exception." Claire declared frankly, holding a green-coloured paint close to her eye.

* * *

**Group 7 – 01:45**

The two teenagers were rushing forward haphazardly, not looking properly where they were going. Their main concern was to get as far away from the noises as they possibly could. Lizzie had to grab hold of Gordo's hand when they descended the bumpy hill where the Savoy Estate stood atop. But once they were shot of it, they began to breathe more steadily. They were back on the Main Road once more and just a short distance away from West Roxbury Prep. Heading back to the school seemed like the best plan they'd had all night. Something very strange was going on in the neighbourhood.

"I told you hiding near the Savoy Estate wasn't a good idea." Lizzie ventured breathlessly.

"No you didn't," Gordo countered irritably while massaging a stitch in his side.

"Well I was just about to," Lizzie replied defensively, rubbing at the grass stains on the knees of her jeans fruitlessly.

"You're unbelievable," Gordo quipped audibly.

"Hey, don't put this on me! It was your idea to go up the hill in the first place!" Lizzie hissed angrily.

"Only because your stupid cellphone had no signal! Which, by the way, didn't improve by a single bar when we got up there." Gordo shot back callously.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, Gordo. I'm just feeling really freaked out right now. What, with all these weird noises and screaming we've heard in the last two hours." Lizzie apologised meekly.

"I still say we should've gone to check it out." Gordo pointed out seriously.

"Hey, what a great idea! Go inspect a heavily wooded area without any flashlights in the middle of a blackout looking for the sounds of screaming and people possibly being chopped up into little pieces!" Lizzie exclaimed, feigning eagerness.

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Lizzie? At least the power's back on now. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for the sounds we heard earlier," Gordo responded assuredly.

"Yes there is, someone was being tortured." Lizzie offered lamely.

"Lizzie, you're letting your imagination run wild again. You always get like this over any superstitious holiday like Halloween or Friday the 13th." Gordo pointed out knowingly the closer they got to the Danforth Residence.

"Maybe I am just being neurotic. There I said it! Now can we please just go back to school? I hope everyone's back in the dorms already." Lizzie answered hurriedly, her eyes darting all around her once more.

Just as Gordo was about to reply, he was interrupted by the sound of an agonizing howl not too far from where they were walking. He became aware of his arm being painfully squeezed by Lizzie, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I definitely didn't imagine that," she whispered hoarsely.

"It came from over there," Gordo whispered back tersely, his eyes shifting in the direction of the shed on the Danforth Property.

"Come on, let's go check it out," he instructed quickly.

"Do I have a choice?" Lizzie demanded dryly.

She followed reluctantly after Gordo, who was inching closer and closer towards the darkened shed.

* * *

**Danforth Residence – 01:46**

Ronnie gasped loudly, the sweat dripping profusely down his face. If he had known that the pain would be excruciating from removing a single shard of glass from his shoulder, he would have rather left it there. The howl that had escaped his lips had been an automatic response to the burning sensation that exploded through his back, which ironically felt as if he were being stabbed with multiple knives.

"Next time, I'll take the stairs." Ronnie joked to himself, his chuckle coming out in a hoarse gulp from his throat.

He leant against the wall of the tiny wooden shed, enjoying the feel of the cool air blowing through a crack in the wall against his cheek. He just hoped that he hadn't been too loud to alert anyone to his presence. While he tried to get his breathing under control, he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Shit," Ronnie muttered in horror, glancing around him desperately for a possible weapon.

He caught sight of some hedge clippers hanging from a nail on the wall adjacent to him. Using his good hand, he grabbed hold of him and got a firm grip on them. He'd already survived twice tonight. And he was about to increase the odds of survival a third time.

* * *

**Group 7 – 01:47**

"Now remember what I said, Lizzie. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for the noises we just heard. But in case I'm wrong, you start running no matter what happens. Understand?" Gordo asked firmly.

"Okay, but Gordo-"

"Just do what I say, Lizzie! Before I lose my nerve!" Gordo whispered tersely.

They crept closer towards the seemingly abandoned shed, their hearts in their stomachs.

"Gordo?" Lizzie whispered softly.

"What?"

"Maybe I am just being neurotic. But if something happens, I just want you to know how much you mean to me. Next to my parents and Matt, you and Miranda are my family." Lizzie responded genuinely.

"Thanks, Lizzie. You know I feel the same way about you." Gordo replied, smiling sincerely back at her.

"Count of three?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"Count of three." Gordo agreed grimly, his hands closing around the wooden door.

* * *

**The Shed – 01:47**

"Whatever happens, you're not going down without a fight. You've got too much to live for. Don't forget that," Ronnie chanted to himself over and over again.

The sledge hammer was growing heavier in his uninjured hand, but he refused to let go.

He closed his eyes and thought of Miranda and the way her black hair fell across her face, making her dark brown eyes impossibly bright. When he opened his eyes once more, he was ready.

"1…2…" he began slowly.

* * *

**Group 7**

"3." Gordo concluded slowly, his fist moving in a clock wise direction as the door turned gently in his hand.

Lizzie's eyes were as wide as saucers as she wondered idly what she and Gordo would find on the other side of the door.

* * *

**The Shed**

Ronnie's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the wooden door opening gently with the loudest of creaks. Despite his former preparations, he found that he was still afraid.

* * *

**Group 7**

Lizzie and Gordo, who had both advanced in a pose that was more comical than threatening, stopped in mid-air, their brows furrowed with confusion and surprise. For their attacker was none other than Ronnie, looking a little worse for wear and clutching a sledge hammer in his hand.

"Ronnie?!" Lizzie and Gordo exclaimed in alarm.

"Lizzie?! Gordo?!" Ronnie exclaimed, squeaking out his amazement while gritting his teeth slightly.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?!" Lizzie demanded in horror, cupping her hand over her mouth when she saw the extent of Ronnie's injuries in the glare of the street lights outside.

"Who did this to you?" Gordo asked vehemently, edging closer towards Ronnie to get a better look at him.

"I got separated from the rest of the Manhunt Group hours ago. We were looking for other people to capture when I ran into this guy with a green and silver mask who attacked me," Ronnie explained hoarsely.

"What?!" Lizzie shrieked.

"Shit," Gordo concurred in shock.

"I managed to shrug him off in this part of the neighbourhood and I took off down the Main Road. But he cornered me off in the Sudekis House. I jumped out of the window and hid under the house and waited for him to leave. Then I came back here," Ronnie continued painstakingly, shifting the weight of his injured shoulder and arm.

He gasped when Gordo lifted his arm tentatively and saw a few jagged shards still embedded in the skin.

"Oh my God," Lizzie murmured painstakingly

"Shit, Ronnie. We need to get you out of here." Gordo advised carefully.

"I don't think I can, Gordo. Besides my shoulder and my arm, my ankle's messed up too. I think I twisted it when I jumped out of that second-storey window in the Sudekis House. You guys should go get help." Ronnie replied selflessly.

"We're not leaving you here, Ronnie!" Lizzie exclaimed vehemently.

While she began searching around the tiny shed for first aid supplies, Gordo tried to assess the current situation. Then something that Ronnie had previously said registered with him.

"Wait, you said that someone in a green and silver mask attacked you. Who was it?" Gordo asked urgently.

"Not one of us, that's for sure. Whoever's still hiding in the neighbourhood is in danger, Gordo." Ronnie answered cryptically.

* * *

**Group 1 – 01:52**

Cody and Bob had been walking for a good 10 minutes, not having come across a single soul in the neighbourhood.

"Unbelievable. I thought the cops were supposed to be scoping out the neighbourhood. Where the hell are they? We've been out here for about 10 minutes and it's as quiet as a tomb." Bob muttered indignantly.

"Please don't say 'tomb', Bob." Cody cautioned hastily.

"Sorry," Bob mumbled apologetically.

"I can't believe you brought that along," Cody murmured disbelievingly.

Along with his luminous glow-stick, Bob was carrying the fireplace poker that he had borrowed from the Sudekis Residence. Cody carried the baseball bat that he had procured from the same place in his hand.

"It's a weapon," Bob retorted defensively.

"Where to now?" he asked slowly of Cody.

"I don't know, Bob. If I were Zack, where would I be right now?" Cody asked more of himself while he racked his brains.

"Maybe we should try the gates," Bob suggested quickly, gazing at the blaring lights of the police sirens in the distance.

"Next to the Pal Residence, it's probably the safest place in the neighbourhood with all the cops swarming around there," Cody agreed seriously.

"I still can't believe you're out here and not with Bailey right now. Isn't she like your dream girl?" Bob mused lightly, grinning mischievously in Cody's direction.

Cody returned the grin before responding.

"Yeah she is, and I'd give anything to be the one comforting her right now through this nightmare. But it's not a dream anymore, this is reality, Bob. And the reality is that my twin brother is somewhere in the neighbourhood, either alone or with the others. And he needs me." Cody answered more seriously as he approached the end of his monologue.

Bob nodded in understanding and stared straight ahead of him.

"Bob?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming with me. You're a good friend." Cody stated sincerely, looking Bob dead in the eye.

"No worries, Codester. You're my friend, I know you'd do the same for me." Bob responded genuinely, patting Cody's shoulder momentarily.

Then they began making their way down the Main Road, the silence deafening in their ears.

"Zack, where are you?" Cody murmured to himself while he glanced around the neighbourhood.

* * *

**Group 2 – 01:54**

Tawni, Zack and Mikayla had made their way back to the place where their strange journey had begun a few hours ago: the Bolton Residence. Despite the advantages of being hidden from view from the Main Road, the three of them were still aware of the dangers of being outside. But they were all so weary from walking and hiding. They sat on the porch swing, swaying to and fro gently, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"I hope Cody's alright," Zack murmured pensively, breaking the silence.

"I hope Miley, Oliver and Lily are okay," Mikayla added solemnly, staring off into the distance.

"I hope Sonny, Nico and Grady are safe. Even Chad," Tawni concluded as an afterthought.

"Hey, look at that." Zack said slowly, gesturing in the direction of the East Gate.

Both Tawni and Mikayla's eyes followed Zack's as they gazed straight ahead. Numerous lights could be seen flashing along the contours of the gate.

"I guess the cops are finally here," Zack noted grimly.

"But what are they doing? Should we go over there?" Tawni asked frantically.

"If they weren't a killer on the loose who could be skulking somewhere nearby, I'd be all for it. But now I'm freaked out. Oh man, now I sound like Cody." Zack groaned morosely, clutching his face in his hands.

"What do you think Mikayla?" Tawni asked gently, turning to face the brunette.

Tawni's eyebrows furrowed in confusion while she was watching Mikayla's expression. She wasn't looking towards the East Gate, but rather off to the right.

"Mikayla, what is it?" Tawni pressed urgently.

"The Danforth Residence. I thought I saw something near the shed." Mikayla answered pensively.

"Like what?" Zack asked curiously, tuning into their conversation.

"Like a light,"

"Well, the street lamps are back on, maybe you just caught the glare." Tawni offered patiently.

"No, it wasn't like the glare of the street lamp. It was more like a flickering light, like a flashlight. Someone's hiding out over there." Mikayla persisted emphatically.

"What? That's crazy. Who would be shining a light in that shed with a killer on the loose?" Tawni protested derisively.

"Someone who doesn't know what's going on in the neighbourhood." Mikayla answered reasonably.

"Is that even possible at this point?" Zack asked wearily.

"I think we should check it out," Mikayla stated in a determined voice.

"What?! Mikayla, are you out of your mind?!" Tawni exclaimed angrily.

"Someone could be down there," Mikayla countered defensively.

"Yeah, like the killer!" Tawni shot back heatedly.

"Zack, what do you think?" Mikayla pressed impatiently, turning to face him.

"Oh man, watching two angry chicks is way better than getting in the middle of them." Zack complained in a whiny tone.

"Zack!" Tawni exclaimed irately.

"Oh come on, would you two give me a br-" Zack stammered before interrupting himself.

Tawni followed Zack's gaze as he too stared in the direction of the Danforth Residence.

"What now?!" Tawni hissed impatiently.

"Mikayla's right, that was definitely a flash light. We've gotta go down there." Zack answered seriously.

"Are the two of you out of your mind?!" Tawni barked harshly, staring in disbelief between Zack and Mikayla.

"Probably, but I've got a gut feeling about this one." Zack persisted calmly.

Tawni looked away from them and shook her head in disbelief.

"Tawni, I know you think we're both crazy. But you said we were in this together no matter what," Mikayla persisted gently, grabbing hold of Tawni's hand.

Tawni rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"I did, didn't I? Oh man, I can't say no to pretty people. Alright, fine. But if you're wrong and I end up dying tonight, I'm coming back to haunt the two of you." Tawni concluded fiercely, pointing her index finger at both Zack and Mikayla.

After grinning slightly at one another, their faces became solemn once more as they considered their options. Staying on the porch seemed like the safest option. But their mutual curiosity eventually overrode their overwhelming sense of self-preservation.

* * *

**The East Gate – 02:00**

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I have every right to be inside that neighbourhood right now! You're obstructing the freedom of the press!" Paulene Dickenson fumed in an irate voice.

She had been trying unsuccessfully for the past two hours to get beyond the East Gates and into the neighbourhood where her true story began and would subsequently end. Though the iron gates stood wide open, she was still barred from entry due to the black and yellow police tape which cordoned off the entire area, not to mention the burly policemen which presided over such obvious restrictions.

"While we have no legal right to forcibly remove you from the area, you cannot gain access beyond this point, Miss Dickenson. This is officially now a crime scene." The police officer explained dully for the umpteenth time.

Paulene resisted the urge to openly swear at the policeman. She had been here for the past three hours and hadn't gotten so much as a comment from any of the uniformed people swarming around the gates. She had managed to get a few comments from a group of people who had arrived 20 minutes prior, claiming to be teachers at West Roxbury Preparatory School. The expressions on their faces when being told that a killer was on the loose inside the neighbourhood while they had been at a local bar drinking had been momentarily amusing for Paulene. But then she sobered up when she realised that the police had already accounted for three dead bodies inside the neighbourhood confines based on what she'd overheard from some of the surrounding policemen.

She wished she could escape the icy weather and go home and sleep in her own. But getting the biggest scoop of the year required patience. And Paulene Dickenson would be damned if she let herself be out-scooped by another rival paper. She watched with some satisfaction as some members of the local press and media arrived a few hours after her, trying to vain to get a comment from one of the policemen. Paulene desperately wished that she hear what had occurred thus far from Inspector Ambrose himself or straight from the horse's mouth. But he hadn't been seen near the gates in hours and Paulene was beginning to grow restless. At least she had someone on the inside that would be able to keep her posted.

"You know, it's regular procedure for an area to be closed off as an official crime scene if the criminal is no longer within the vicinity. Not when he's still inside killing more people while you're standing here." Paulene stated in a malicious tone.

The policeman she had been speaking to took a step towards her till he was towering over her.

"If you think the police aren't doing everything in their power to stop this sick bastard from murdering more kids right under our noses, then you're dead wrong. For right now, regular procedure is about the only thing that's keeping the circus of bystanders out and keeping that son of a bitch in." the policeman noted in a deathly cryptic tone.

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 02:06**

"Have you heard anything from Inspector Ambrose?" Kurt inquired anxiously of Officer Bryce.

He and Carey stood in the corner of the living room talking in low voices to Officer Bryce while the teenagers sat on the sofas, chairs and the floor, conversing amongst themselves. Officer Smith was outside the house, patrolling along the gravel road of Devonshire Avenue. Principal Pal had gone outside to keep him company, his trusty shot gun at his side all the while.

"Not since I informed him of our newest guests," Dan offered sympathetically, referring to the arrival of Cody, Bob, Sonny, Lily and Max through Principal Pal's chimney.

"Should he have been back already from combing the area?" Carey asked uncertainly.

"Hard to say, it's a lot of area to cover in one night. And we don't know how many dead bodies the police units might still recover. As far as I know, he's still in the forest with Officer Jensen and a few other policemen inspecting Gibby Gibson's body." Dan responded glumly.

Carey's eyes began tearing up once more as she considered his words.

"Oh my God, this is just awful. When Kurt came to pick me up at the Tipton hours ago, I thought we were coming to rescue our sons from a blackout, not a mass murderer. And now only Cody is safe and sound while Zack is…I don't know," Carey answered painstakingly, covering her mouth with her hand.

Kurt put an arm around Carey's waist and drew her closely to his body, allowing her to sob quietly against his chest.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Mr and Mrs Martin. But I assure you, the police are doing everything they can to locate 'The Woodsman' and your boy." Dan offered sincerely, grasping Carey's hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Bailey, who had overheard scraps of the adults' conversation, sighed audibly. Her heart went out to Carey and Kurt for their anxiety over Zack. At least Cody was safe. This didn't stop her from feeling like an outsider though, intruding on their family's misfortune. Her eyes glanced around the living room momentarily, seeking out the comfort of Cody's face. She was alarmed when she didn't see him anywhere in the living room. Then she remembered that he had said something about going to the bathroom.

With a start, Bailey realised that Cody had told her this about a half hour ago. She quickly exited the living room and passed through the hallway, en route to the bathroom located just under the stairs. She opened the bathroom with a lurch and gazed inside; it was empty. Deciding to ignore the usual protocol of entering the rest of a stranger's house without their permission, Bailey jogged upstairs and did a quick search. Then she raced back downstairs and headed into the kitchen. When she felt absolutely sure of her facts, she stormed back into the living room, her entire body vibrating excitably.

"Cody's gone!" she announced abruptly to the room at large.

Everyone, including his parents stared at her in alarm and disbelief.

"What?!" Carey exclaimed in a thunderstruck tone.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Kurt demanded in a calmer tone.

"I mean he's not here! He's not in the house!" Bailey shot back anxiously.

Dan's hand moved towards his belt where he kept his police radio. He put his mouth to the receiver and began explaining the situation to Archie.

"But where he could be?" Carey demanded in alarm.

"He went to the bathroom earlier and I haven't seen him since," Bailey explained forlornly.

"Well if he's not in the house, then how the hell did he get out through the front door?!" Nico demanded exasperatedly.

"He couldn't have left through the front door. We would've seen him leave," Freddie pointed out reasonably.

"How? We were all talking amongst ourselves. He could've easily slipped out." Miley countered impatiently.

"And I was standing by the window this entire time. I didn't see him outside." Miranda added confidently.

"Both Miranda and Freddie are right. If Cody left the house, he didn't go through the front door. I've been patrolling along the driveway this entire time." Archie offered, entering the house once more.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening," Carey murmured in dismay.

"Wait! Someone else is missing too! It's that friend of Zack and Cody's, that kid with the red hair. John or something," Chad added haphazardly.

"Bob." Sonny corrected.

"Yeah, that guy." Chad agreed readily.

"Wait, what?!" Lily exclaimed in horror.

"Both Bob and Cody are gone?!" Spencer demanded in shock.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would they both leave?" Oliver questioned in bewilderment.

"Okay, let's break this down. When and how could they have left the house without us noticing?" Grady asked slowly of the group.

"Bailey, when did Cody tell you he was going to the bathroom?" Sam pressed urgently.

"About a half hour ago." Bailey responded quickly.

"He must've used that as an excuse to slip out of the house. Somehow, he got Bob's attention and they both snuck out," Miranda deduced concisely.

"That still doesn't explain how they both left the house without any of us seeing." Kurt stated exasperatedly.

"Wait! If Bob and Cody left the house 30 minutes ago…of course we didn't see them leave! I don't know about you guys, but I was distracted from helping Max onto the couch after she fell onto the floor. It happened around the same time that Bob and Cody supposedly left." Carly interjected in a strangely animated tone.

Everyone's eyes left Carly and fell on Max instead, who was still lying atop the couch with her bandaged arm propped on a soft pillow. She stared back at them and swallowed the rising bile in her throat.

"Oh no, my arm's paining again," Max offered lamely.

Carey stepped towards Max with a determined look in her eye.

"Max, is there something you'd like to tell us?" she asked in a deathly low voice.

Before Max could answer, Freddie decided to challenge Carly's theory.

"Even if Max's fall did give Bob and Cody an opportunity to leave the house, that still doesn't explain how they actually did it." He countered.

Carly thought about this for a few seconds before arriving at yet another uncanny conclusion.

"The hallway window. It leads to the back of the garden where you can climb over the wall. They wouldn't have needed to go past the driveway at all." She explained in horror, her eyes widening at the thought.

In response to this pronouncement, Spencer and Kurt raced to the hallway and came to a skidding halt in front of the window. To prove Carly's point, the window had been left open when it had been closed before.

"Shit!" Kurt cursed angrily, not caring who heard while he pounded his fist against a nearby wall.

Everyone else present in the living room rounded on Max with questions and accusations. Carey quieted them down with a quelling look.

"You'd better start talking, Max." Carey warned.

"I don't know where they are," Max answered hoarsely, her eyes wide with fear.

"But you know why they left," Sam guessed shrewdly, her eyes boring into Max's.

When Max made no response to this, Carey grew impatient.

"Maxine Helena Greene! Where are they?!" Carey demanded in a ringing tone.

That did the trick. Max sighed audibly and sank back against the sofa.

"They went to look for Zack," she answered morosely, looking Carey dead in the eye.

The looks of shock and anger on everyone's faces were now replaced with horror and fear. Officer Smith and Bryce looked at each other momentarily before the latter began speaking into his police radio once more.

"Inspector Ambrose, we have a situation here. Two of the children in our care have gone missing: Robert Galecki and Cody Martin," Officer Bryce began in a morose tone.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? Worth the wait for a new update (didn't mean to rhyme here)? I felt that I needed to include more time in this chapter because I'm slowly starting to lose track of the events in the story : ) It'll help with later when it comes to explaining when everything happened during the night in the epilogue. In case any of you are wondering who Robert Galecki is, that's Bob's name. I made the surname up as well as Max's middle name and surname. Wikipedia doesn't seem to have their full names up on the Suite Life page. Did any of catch the 'John Galecki' reference? John Galecki plays Leonard Hofstadter in the sitcom 'The Big Bang Theory', I thought his surname sounded like one that Bob might have (hee hee). The Lizzie McGuire crew are finally back in the story! What did you think of the hilarious banter in-between the more serious parts of the chapter? Just a few more chapters before the long-awaited epilogue. I don't know why it's so hard for me to start a new chapter of 'Manhunt' lately. But I always get into it right near the end. Will Cody and Zack find one another? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Snapplelinz over and out : )**


	20. Out In The Open

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I've been good this week by working almost exclusively on 'Manhunt'. I started work on this new chapter, solidified most of the upcoming 'flashback chapters' and then I'm going to work on the epilogue as well as the last two remaining chapters for the present events. Phew, beads of sweat are forming on my brow : ) It turns out I'm gonna be having a lot of time on my hands for the next few months while I wait for graduation in June, so I'm going to be writing like crazy. This is a relatively short chapter (haven't done one of those in a while), but I'm hoping you all will happy with the final results. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life, iCarly, Lizzie McGuire, Ned's Declassified's, Hannah Montana or Sonny With A Chance. Alas...**

* * *

**Group 7 – 02:15**

"Hold the flashlight up a little higher, Gordo." Lizzie instructed calmly.

With Gordo's help, Lizzie had managed to take Ronnie's t-shirt off so that she could get a better look at his injuries. Prying the shirt off of his torso had been slightly harder due to the clotted blood which had dried on his injured shoulder. Lizzie had found a bottle of disinfectant in the corner of the room. Judging by the amount left in the middle, she surmised that the residents had used it quite often while working in the shed. While she dabbed at his chest with a handkerchief that Gordo had given her, she idly thought of a time when she would've given anything to be touching Ronnie intimately like this.

But they hadn't dated long enough for that to happen before Ronnie had already moved on. For a split second, Lizzie almost resented Miranda for having lasted this long. But she shrugged it off, deciding to focus on the present instead, where survival stacked higher than a distant that she couldn't for the life of her remember in that moment. She kept her mind on the task at hand and tried not to feel too nauseated. Finding a pair of tweezers in her pocket, she managed to take out as many of the smaller glass shards from Ronnie's back. She grinned every now and then when Ronnie winced audibly and hissed in pain. He was brave enough to take on a serial killer and jump out of a two-storey window, just not tough enough to take on a bottle of disinfectant.

"Okay, I think I've gotten most of the glass out of your back." Lizzie concluded nonchalantly, coming to sit in front of Ronnie.

"Thanks, Lizzie. You too, Gordo." Ronnie answered appreciatively, glancing at the two of them.

"We've gotta get help somehow. Lizzie, you did a great job, but Ronnie still needs proper medical attention." Gordo advised seriously, glancing worriedly at the both of them.

"I don't know if that's possible, Gordo. The gates are still locked up and I don't think Ronnie can move too much." Lizzie responded anxiously.

"I know." Gordo murmured dejectedly.

"Maybe we can try and get back to the school and see if the others are there. I'll try and hop on my other leg," Ronnie offered bravely.

While Lizzie and Gordo were pondering on Ronnie's proposition, their breath caught in their throats at the sounds of muffled footsteps outside the window.

"Shit! It's him; he's come back for round two!" Ronnie hissed painstakingly.

"Gordo, grab the hedge clippers!" Lizzie commanded tersely, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

Gordo leant over Ronnie and grabbed the hedge clippers off the rickety shelf on which it lay.

"Oh God, this is it! Guys, I just need you to know something." Gordo began in a shaky voice, his hands trembling violently all the while.

"What?!" Lizzie hissed back impatiently, her eyes trained on the door to the shed.

"I'm sorry for being such a know-it-all and for making you guys and Miranda watch that really boring documentary on the Discovery Channel about Salt Water Taffy-"

"Then put it in your obituary, if it comes down to that. We have to focus here, Gordo!" Lizzie interjected heatedly.

"Gordo, it's gonna be okay, whatever happens. We're in this together, okay?" she chided soothingly, glancing at both Gordo and Ronnie while she spoke.

Ronnie nodded grimly in understanding and Gordo threw Lizzie a wry smile.

"Whatever happens, I'm glad I wasn't alone for this. Thanks," Ronnie murmured to both Gordo and Lizzie with a genuine smile on his face.

"Right back at ya, Ronnie. You're alright." Gordo responded sincerely before turning to face the door once more.

The three of them stared intently at the door like it was about to burst into flames.

* * *

**Group 2 – 02:15**

Zack stood on the outside of the shed door, Tawni and Mikayla standing directly behind them.

"Remember what I said: if something goes wrong, the two of you make a run for it and go straight to the gates. Do you understand me?" Zack asked tersely of the two girls.

They glanced at each other, and then back at Zack before nodding grimly in response. The three of them held their breath as Zack's hand locked around the door handle.

"Oh God, this is it. At least people will remember how pretty I am," Tawni murmured in an upbeat way.

"No one will remember anything good about me if I die tonight," Mikayla rejoined glumly.

"I'll remember something good about you," Zack murmured genuinely, locking eyes with her.

Mikayla smiled gratefully at him before turning to face the door with a determined look in her eyes.

"Let's do this," she murmured forcefully.

Zack sighed and watched as the door yielded to his touch and swung open.

* * *

**The Shed – 02:16**

For several seconds, the tiny shed was filled with shrieking and yelling. A lone flashlight illuminated the six figures huddled in the small space, each one consumed only with thoughts of living through the next minute. It was finally Zack who caused the rest to calm down and evaluate the situation.

"Ronnie???" Zack asked in disbelief.

"Zack?" Ronnie croaked in amazement.

From there, a flurry of questions were fired at each person present in the shed till Tawni placed three fingers in her mouth and blew sharply, causing everyone to quiet down.

"How did you guys get here?" Zack demanded rapidly, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Tawni asked in alarm, coming to stand in front of Ronnie.

"I jumped out of a two-storey window…after I was almost murdered by a guy in a green and silver mask." Ronnie answered dryly.

Mikayla cupped her hands over her mouth in response.

"Oh my God, he's trying to polish us off one by one," she murmured pensively through her mouth.

"Well, what happened to you guys? Where is everyone?" Lizzie questioned anxiously.

From there, Tawni, Zack and Mikayla began explaining how they came to be hiding together, which included Mikayla's tale of being separated from Sonny after they were nearly attacked. Then Ronnie followed with his own cat-and-mouse game involving his attacker.

"Now do you believe me?" Lizzie demanded, rounding on Gordo.

"I can't help but not," Gordo conceded in a dumbstruck tone.

"Zack, what do we do?" Mikayla asked of him.

Zack pondered on it for close to a minute. They could very well stay here in the small shed and wait it out until help came and play it safe. But on the other hand, the idea of waiting indefinitely didn't appeal to him a great deal. What if by staying, they were just boxing themselves in and giving the killer opportunity to pick them off one by one? Ironically, Zack had felt safest when he, Mikayla and Tawni were roaming the neighbourhood instead of staying in one place.

"Ronnie, can you walk on your other ankle at all?" Zack asked curiously of Ronnie.

"Zack, I don't think that's such a good idea. Ronnie's in pretty bad shape." Lizzie protested seriously.

"Humour me," Zack returned dryly.

With a look of determination etched on his face, Ronnie put some weight onto his uninjured leg and pushed himself up. Gordo and Mikayla were ready on either side with Ronnie's arms draped over their shoulders to catch him if he fell back. Ronnie gritted his teeth and steadied himself on one leg.

"Okay, everyone. I think we should try and get back to the East Gate. The three of us saw what looked like a police helicopter flying over the neighbourhood earlier, so we think the cops might know what's going on." Zack explained quickly.

"And if they don't know?" Lizzie pressed heatedly while gritting her teeth.

"Well it's a hell of a lot better than staying here and getting attacked by the guy in the green mask. Of course, I won't stop you if you'd rather stay here and test out that theory. But anyone else who doesn't want to die tonight should come with me now." Zack replied evenly, watching Lizzie who gazed steadily back at him.

"I'm with Zack. I've been with him for about five hours tonight and I haven't died yet," Tawni declared, coming to stand next to him.

Mikayla said nothing, but came to stand next to Tawni and gripped her hand tightly. With one last weary look at Lizzie, Gordo went to stand next to Mikayla. Ronnie sat next to Lizzie on the wooden desk and glanced back at the rest of them.

"I know you're injured, Ronnie. If it were any other situation, I'd say it were better for you not to overexert yourself and risk further injury. But we can't sit back and do nothing. You've been really brave tonight. All I'm asking is that you be brave a little longer and trust me. I'll do everything I can to get you out of here alive and safe." Zack promised sincerely, locking eyes with him.

Ronnie gazed at Lizzie with an apologetic look and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. But Zack's right. If you guys will give me a hand, I'm ready to get the hell out of here." Ronnie answered assuredly, grinning back at Zack.

Lizzie looked at the rest of the group and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll join the group of masochists. But none of you are allowed to make fun of me ever again for being superstitious on Friday the 13th." Lizzie grumbled reluctantly, placing Ronnie's right arm over her shoulder after draping his sweater over his back to keep him warm.

Gordo came back towards them with a smile on his face and placed Ronnie's left arm over his shoulder. Zack grinned at them and opened the door of the shed. The cold air swept across his face and he took it all in with a deep breath.

"Keep a look-out for anyone: friends, cops, serial killers. Let's go." Zack instructed calmly.

And from there, this strange motley crew left the Danforth Residence and pursued their own arduous journey into the unknown.

* * *

**The Forest – 02:20**

"Holy Shit," Officer Jensen murmured, his grimace visible through the glare of an accompanying flash light.

"You said it," Inspector Ambrose agreed quietly, staring solemnly at the mess.

The two of them and a few other police officers (who had cordoned off the area), stared silently for a few seconds at Gibby Gibson's body laying sprawled out in the dirt near the camp site. Whatever had transpired during the night, they knew for certain that the boy's death had been quick.

"What a mess," Inspector Ambrose muttered, sitting on his haunches while examining the body.

"I'd put the time of death around 3 hours prior, give or take. At least it wasn't long and drawn out. His injuries saw to that," the forensics expert stated astutely, pointing with a gloved hand towards some of the damage done to the abdominal region.

"That's four for the count already. How many more bodies are we still going to find?" Officer Jensen asked slowly while examining the nearby bushes for any traces of the weapon.

Inspector Ambrose got to his feet and shook his head slowly.

"Whoever else 'The Woodsman' has killed, he's gotten a head start. We need to get a handle on this situation and fast," he observed in a tense voice.

Steve Jensen nodded in agreement with this sentiment. Before, it had mostly been fun and games when he sent off those images to Paulene's phone earlier, like a game of Cluedo. But the stakes were even higher now, not withstanding a more sizable body count than what was previously known.

While the two of them pondered on their next move, Inspector Ambrose's police radio crackled loudly as Officer Bryce's voice came through the receiver. He hadn't checked the radio in over ten minutes while examining Gibby Gibson's body. After listening attentively to Officer Bryce's explanation for a few seconds, Inspector Ambrose's expression became livid.

"You mind running that by me one more time?!" he demanded angrily.

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 02:22**

Long after the interrogation had ceased, the heated arguments and loud calls of indignation had begun once more.

"How could you do this, Max?!" Carey demanded angrily, on the verge of tears once more.

"You know what Cody's like, Mrs. Martin. Once he gets an idea in his head, there's no stopping him. He was never going to sit back while his own brother was somewhere in the neighbourhood. It wouldn't have mattered if I had tried to stop them," Max protested vehemently.

"You still didn't have to give him and Bob a helping hand," Chad spat maliciously.

Sonny placed a soothing hand on his to calm him down.

"Max, Cody is just a kid! The police are handling this!" Kurt exclaimed curtly.

"The police? The police! We already know that Amber and Ashley are dead as well as Gibby and Bernie Quinn. That might not even be the entire body count so far for tonight's mass murder. The police are handling this? They don't have a clue what they're dealing with!" Max retorted furiously at Kurt.

"And neither do Cody and Bob. And you let them leave anyway," Grady quipped maliciously at Max.

"Stop it, Grady! That's enough, everyone!" Bailey shouted out abruptly, which took everyone by surprise.

She took a deep breath before speaking once more in a calmer tone.

"I know you're all upset about Cody and Bob and you want someone to blame for all of this. But Max is right, Cody would've left with or without her help. There's nothing he wouldn't do for Zack, even risking his life. Instead of turning on each other, we need to stay calm." Bailey concluded in a soft voice.

"Bailey's right. I'm sorry, Max." Chad apologised meekly, which amazed everyone, especially Sonny who was still standing at his side.

"It's okay, Chad." Max replied graciously.

"Bailey, I want to believe that everything will be okay. But I don't know what the future holds, or what will happen to my boys." Carey stated morosely, locking eyes with Bailey.

"No one knows what the future holds, Mrs. Martin. But Cody's made it through so far. And he can survive the rest of this nightmare. I have to believe that," Bailey answered firmly while putting a trembling hand on Carey's.

Carey didn't say a word, but gripped Bailey's hand tightly in her own. The only thing stopping Bailey from going insane herself with worry was the faint pressure of Carey's hand in hers. It reminded her of all the times that Cody had ever held her hand and reassured her that everything would be alright in the midst of a bleak situation. And so began the war of heart over mind. Her heart told her that everything would be okay. But her mind told her otherwise.

* * *

**Group 1 – 02:24**

Cody and Bob were heading in the direction of the East Gate, keeping to the Main Road as directly as possible. Anyone who would've seen this strange sight would've thought they were insane. But from Bob and Cody's perspective, keeping to the Main Road seemed like the most straightforward option. And they had weapons for just in case.

"No one else in sight. That's good, right?" Bob asked nervously of Cody.

"Uh, yes and no. Yes, because no one's tried to kill us yet. And no because we still haven't found anyone else." Cody retorted sardonically.

"How much further to the gate?" Bob asked casually while swinging the fireplace poker in his hand.

"A couple of meters." Cody answered with a shrug.

Bob was about to reply when he gave a sudden start, which caught Cody completely off guard.

"Bob, what's wrong?" Cody asked sharply, grasping Bob by the shoulder.

"I thought I saw something," Bob muttered hoarsely.

"Something or someone, Bob? Where???" Cody demanded impatiently.

"Over there, near those trees up ahead." Bob pointed out in a trembling voice.

"Did it look like someone wearing a green and silver mask?" Cody pressed urgently, watching Bob's expression.

"I don't know, man. Whoever it was ducked behind the trees before I could get a closer look." Bob explained rapidly.

"What do we do?" he asked anxiously of Cody.

Cody made up his mind after a few seconds of deliberation.

"Let's go check it out," he mumbled seriously, glancing dead ahead at the trees.

* * *

**Group 2 – 02:25**

"I'm sorry, Zack." Mikayla apologised mournfully.

"It's okay, Mikayla. Maybe whoever it was didn't see you," Zack responded graciously.

"Guess again," Gordo cautioned with a horrified look on his face and pointing straight ahead.

The six of them were hiding behind some trees and in some bushes. They stared ahead to where Gordo indicated. There were two figures standing in the Main Road a few meters from where they hid. Lizzie gasped softly when the two figures began moving closer towards them.

"Oh my God," she murmured in alarm.

"Lizzie, stay calm." Tawni cautioned tersely.

"What do we do?" Ronnie asked in a hushed voice.

"Just stay where you are while I think of something," Zack murmured back quickly.

All six of them couldn't stop the mutual shudders emitted from their bellies at the sound of someone calling out to them in a deep and booming voice.

* * *

**Group 1 – 02:26**

"Bob, what are you doing?!" Cody hissed in annoyance.

"I figured I'd call out to whoever's hiding behind those trees to scare 'em off. You know, show some male bravado or something," Bob replied in a would-be casual voice.

"Grab your poker, just in case" Cody suggested in a nervous voice, gripping the baseball bat tightly in his hand.

The closer they got to the trees, the clammier Cody's hands became while they gripped his meagre weapon.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" he asked quietly of Bob.

Bob looked at him and nodded slowly. Cody steeled himself for what was about to come and began speaking.

"Alright!" he yelled out, causing Bob to jump several inches in the air.

"I know you're hiding behind those trees. So, you'd better come out and face me like a man, you punk." He commanded in as threatening a tone as he could muster.

His and Bob's teeth began chattering violently when they heard the audible sounds of leaves and branches being separated as someone made their way out towards them.

A figure moved towards them, his footsteps noiseless against the dense gravel of the smooth road. Bob sucked in his breath when the latter's silhouette came into sharp focus against the backdrop of the street lamp shining overhead.

"Man, am I glad to see you, Cody. And once we get out of this hell-hole, I'm gonna kick your ass for calling me a punk." Zack promised with only a touch of menace in his words the closer he got to his twin and best friend.

Cody and Bob's eyes widened in astonishment at this unexpected twist in the story line of the night's events. And yet, it was a story that was both so poignant and familiar:

The return of the long lost brother.

* * *

**The Bolton Residence – 02:30**

"What do you think, Tudgman?" Ethan asked curiously.

Larry was giving Ethan's proposal a lot of consideration.

"How's your shoulder?" Larry asked evenly in return.

Ethan winced while he moved and flexed his injured shoulder gingerly.

"It still twinges a little. But I think I can walk, run if necessary." Ethan responded with a weak laugh.

Larry pursed his lips together while he thought it over.

"I'm sure that was a police helicopter that was flying overhead before. If it was, it might've landed on top of the hill." Ethan continued on in a business-like tone.

"The Savoy Estate's right at the top of the hill. The grounds are big enough for a helicopter to have landed." Kyle added pensively.

"Okay, we'll go and take a look. If there's nothing up there, we'll go back to the Greene Residence and get Kate and Claire. But we can't draw any attention to ourselves. Agreed?" Kyle asked seriously of Ethan.

Ethan looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Let's go out through the backdoor," Kyle suggested quickly.

Making as little as possible, they left their hiding place underneath the kitchen window and exited through the back door as they retraced their way back out into the unknown.

* * *

**Unknown – 02:31**

A lone masked figure lay hidden in a clump of bushes, waiting patiently for something he alone could see. He perked up instantly at the sight of two figures making their way slowly out of a darkened house and ascending slowly up the foot of the hill. He needed to cut them off before they could get help and he had to do it now. Retrieving the bloodied pick axe from his utility belt, he left his hiding place and began following them in painstaking fashion.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think you all know what my favourite part of the chapter was ; ) 'Reunited and it feels so good' Okay, no more singing. I also enjoyed writing the parts in the shed and Bob and Cody's entrance onto the scene. Sorry about the cliffhanger concerning the twins, you'll just have to find out next chapter where the gang heads off to next. 106 reviews so far, I am totally stoked. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last week, making the '100' mark possible. You know who you are : ) Thank you to everyone who's ever read and reviewed 'Manhunt', this story would be nothing without your input and support. Now I'm going to use up the last of the bandwidth on my laptop for my ADSL connection, 700 megabytes left to use on my account before the end of the month ; ) Tally-ho!**


	21. Paint Marks The Spot

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I've been barely been on Fanfiction this week because I've been busy banging out this chapter. I gotta warn you, this a loooong chapter. But I hope it delivers, I'll leave that up to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any of the TV shows represented in this story. If I was a rich girl...  
**

* * *

**The Main Road – 02:35  
**

"Cody, you seriously need to let go now," Zack persisted awkwardly.

Cody ignored his twin brother and continued grasping him in a tight embrace in the middle of the road for all to see.

"Shit, Cody. Are you crying?" Zack asked in disbelief with a light chuckle.

"Yes I am, and I don't care either. So shut up and hug me because we're both still alive, brother." Cody insisted fiercely.

Zack gave up and hugged his brother back. He was surprised to find that a lone salty tear had escaped his eye. He and his brother were finally reunited after everything that had happened tonight. Lizzie, Gordo, Mikayla, Bob, Tawni and Ronnie stared at the two of them: half in amusement, half in relief and half in exasperation.

"I hate to break up the bro-mance here, but we're kinda exposed standing in the road like this. We need to find a hiding place and fast," Mikayla pointed out hurriedly.

"Guys, it's okay. Save for Ned and his friends and Ethan & Co, everyone else is at the Pal Residence." Cody reassured them confidently.

"Come again?" Tawni asked dumbly.

Bob began to explain briefly to the group about how most of the Manhunt players had ended up at Principal Pal's abode in the wake of the night's events. To say that everyone was relieved at the news was grossly inadequate.

"Fuck, Cody! I never would have pegged you as the leader of a rescue mission!" Zack exclaimed in awe.

"Hello? Wilderness Scouts, Zack?!" Cody prompted emphatically with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, we should head over there and get undercover, right?" Lizzie asked eagerly.

"The rest of you should," Cody agreed sincerely.

Gordo and Ronnie caught the undertone in Cody's voice and turned to stare at him incredulously.

"You're not coming with us?" Gordo questioned shrewdly.

Zack stared at Cody, silent understanding passing between them in that moment.

"You guys should take Ronnie to the Pal Residence. He needs to get his shoulder and ankle bandaged up properly." Zack answered stoically.

"We're not leaving without the two of you," Mikayla fumed indignantly, coming to stand next to the twins.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Bob exclaimed angrily.

"Guys, four people have already died tonight as far as I know. Now that I'm out here again, I can't just go back to the Pal Residence in good conscience, knowing there are more people still in danger." Cody explained frankly.

"Four people?" Ronnie asked in disbelief.

"Cody's right. I got everyone into this mess, so I'm sticking with my brother until this nightmare is finally over." Zack declared vehemently, placing his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"So let me get this straight: the two of you are going to walk around the neighbourhood looking for the others, thereby increasing your chances of running into the killer as well?" Lizzie demanded in alarm.

"You can't do this alone. Zack, you promised that we would stick together." Tawni protested painstakingly while sobbing quietly.

"Tawni, it's gonna be okay. I promised you that I would keep you safe for as long as I could. And now you guys don't have to hide anymore, you can get help. Don't worry about me and Cody, we know how to get out of sticky situations." Zack responded with a reassuring smirk on his face.

"Don't do this." Mikayla attempted once more.

"Bob, you're in charge now. Get everyone safely to the Pal Residence." Cody instructed calmly.

"You know your mom's gonna kill me if I go back there without the two of you?" Bob asked morosely of the twins, who chuckled in return.

"She'll get over it. Come on, you guys have to go now." Zack persuaded rapidly.

Bob nodded at the twins and helped Gordo with steadying Ronnie.

"Thanks for everything. Be careful," Ronnie advised genuinely.

"Yeah um, thanks." Gordo added awkwardly.

"Please don't die," Lizzie begged dramatically.

Tawni came to stand next to Mikayla as they both regarded Zack.

"Whatever happens from here on out, I just want you to know how grateful I am that I stayed with you throughout the night." Tawni murmured before embracing Zack in a tight embrace.

Then it was Mikayla's turn as she faced Zack with a steady gaze.

"Just so you know, there are a lot of good things about you that I'll remember long after tonight." She murmured demurely.

Then she leant in and kissed Zack full on the mouth. She pulled away all too soon again, a silent ember burning in her eyes while Zack stared at her, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Guys, we have to go now." Bob urged anxiously.

With one final exchange of handshakes, smiles and waves, Bob led the group down the Main Road in the direction of the West Gate. Cody and Zack watched in fascination as their silhouettes became smaller with each passing second until they melted completely into the shadows. Cody turned to face Zack with an expectant look on his face.

"What?" Zack asked quizzically.

"Are you going to explain to me what just happened between you, Tawni and Mikayla? What the hell did I miss?" Cody asked laughingly.

Zack chuckled and put his hand over Cody's shoulder in a confidential manner.

"Where do I even begin?" Zack asked in a dreamy tone, which didn't fool Cody for one second as he rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 02:45  
**

A black SUV pulled into Principal Pal's driveway. After the engine finally cut out, Inspector Ambrose disembarked from the car and walked briskly through the open front door, flanked by at least five more policemen.

"How long ago did they leave?" he questioned of Officer Bryce, who stood awkwardly in the corner of the living room.

"More than an hour ago," Dan answered morosely while looking down at the floor.

"Shit." Inspector Ambrose cursed darkly.

Carey, Kurt and Spencer stood near the living room window, talking in low voices. Carey stopped speaking when she saw Inspector Ambrose enter the living room.

"Inspector Ambrose, have Zack and Cody been found?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Martin. But I've got every policeman in the neighbourhood with their description in hand on the look-out for them." Inspector Ambrose stated reassuringly.

"Could this night get any worse?" Kurt asked wearily while massaging his temples.

Carey came and stood next to him and put her arm around his waist while they continued talking with Inspector Ambrose.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt and Carey. If there's anything you need, just ask." Spencer responded kindly.

"Thanks, Spencer." Carey and Kurt murmured in unison, the both of them flashing him gracious smiles.

"What happens now?" Kurt asked carefully of Inspector Ambrose.

"For now, we wait. I have to go meet Chief McCauley soon. He's circling in a police helicopter over the neighbourhood as we speak, looking for 'The Woodsman' and other survivors. He should be landing on the Savoy Estate any minute now." Inspector Ambrose explained succinctly.

"I can't believe this is happening," Carly murmured despairingly through her fingers while she and the other teenagers sat in the living room eavesdropping on the adults' conversation.

"We can't give up hope, guys. The police will find everyone else. They have to," Miley pleaded earnestly with the rest of the group.

"What if they don't?" Grady asked slowly.

"I don't know," Max answered truthfully while staring up at the ceiling.

Archie, who had been conversing in a low voice with Dan for several minutes, suddenly gave a start and moved towards the door.

"What's with Sergeant Blow-Hole?" Sam quipped sardonically while watching Officer Smith's movements.

"No idea. He probably heard a squirrel moving outside." Chad remarked callously in an undertone.

Everyone in the living room Officer Smith utter something that sounded like 'son of a bitch' in a loud voice, which confused everyone to no end.

No one was left in suspense for too long when more people began filing into Principal Pal's home. It took Sonny several seconds to register that both Tawni and Mikayla were standing in the living room, looking a little worse for wear.

"Oh my God!" Sonny cried out in amazement, getting up abruptly from the sofa and moving towards her two friends.

Nico and Grady were hot on her heels as they approached Tawni.

"Sonny, oh my God!" Tawni exclaimed and enveloped Sonny in a tight embrace.

Sonny couldn't help smirking at Tawni's actions. This was the closest that Tawni had ever come to admitting just how much she cared for her. And she couldn't be happier.

"Tawni!" Nico and Grady called out in unison.

"Nico! Grady!" Tawni cried out happily as they came to her and embraced her rapidly.

Moisture crept into Sonny's eyes at the sight of Tawni's shoulders shaking while Nico and Grady did their best to comfort her while she sobbed against Nico's chest. Sonny was even more surprised when Tawni broke away from Nico and Grady and moved towards Chad, who was sitting on the sofa. Chad got up immediately and took up a protective stance, as if he thought Tawni was about to hit him.

"I see you came back to us in one piece, Cooper." Tawni began in a curt voice.

"Apparently I have staying power or something. Apparently, you do too, Hart. Glad to have you back with us," Chad answered as stoically as possible, extending his hand to her.

Tawni glanced down at his hand and stared back at him with an exasperated expression. Before Chad could stop her, she launched herself into her arms and hugged him tightly to her body.

"Whoa, watch the hair!" Chad admonished amidst Tawni's blonde luscious locks.

Tawni took no notice of him and continued hugging him. Nico and Grady looked at one another and shook their heads, but not in an unkind way.

Then it was Mikayla's turn as she and Sonny hugged one another.

"Mikayla, I'm so glad you're okay." Sonny murmured against Mikayla's shoulder blade.

Without warning, Mikayla hit Sonny sharply on the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" Sonny demanded in a scandalised tone.

"That's for scaring the shit out of me and for thinking you were dead. Don't ever do that ever again, Sonny Munroe, or I swear to God, I will kill you myself next time!" Mikayla threatened through a flow of angry tears.

Sonny shook her head laughingly and embraced Mikayla once more, cradling the latter's head in her hand.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Sonny promised, humouring her while they continued hugging.

Sam, Carly and Freddie watched the reunion with an undertone of bittersweet relief since their thoughts were still on Gibby.

Lizzie and Gordo came through the door next, supporting Ronnie between the two of them while he hopped on his good leg.

"Oh my God!" Miranda yelled out, sprinting towards the three people she loved most in the world.

"Get a paramedic down here now!" Inspector Ambrose barked at Officer Smith.

Officer Smith nodded in return and got on his police radio immediately.

After Spencer and Kurt came forward to help Ronnie to the nearest sofa, Miranda finally had a chance to hug her two best friends.

"Lizzie! Gordo! Thank God you're okay! I was so worried!" she murmured painstakingly while hugging them tightly.

"Right back at ya, Miranda." Lizzie murmured sincerely while she hugged the two people she loved most in the world.

"Miranda, there's something I need to say to you. About that boring documentary I made you watch on Salt Water Taffy-"

"Gordo, would you give it a rest already?!" Lizzie admonished exasperatedly, giving Miranda a knowing smirk, which the latter returned happily.

The worry look returned to Miranda's face while she glanced behind her at Ronnie.

"Go," Lizzie urged her seriously, letting go of Miranda's arms while Gordo nodded in understanding.

Miranda shot them a grateful look before going over to Ronnie.

"Oh my God, who did you this to you?!" Miranda asked in dismay as she knelt in front of Ronnie.

"A guy in a mask. I guess he wanted to play Manhunt too," Ronnie teased hoarsely.

"That's not remotely funny," Miranda replied reproachfully.

"I'm sorry. I should never have left you. I had a bad feeling all night and I ignored my better judgment. Can you ever forgive me?" Ronnie asked remorsefully of Miranda.

Miranda shook her head and let out a wry chuckle.

"You are the strangest boy that I've ever met, Ronnie Jacobs. Even stranger than Gordo," she mumbled before enveloping his lips with hers.

It didn't matter that Ronnie was drenched in sweat and blood and broken. All Miranda cared about in that moment was that she was finally reunited with the boy she loved.

"I love you so much," Ronnie murmured against her lips in a hoarse whisper with his eyes closed.

"I know," Miranda replied with a chuckle, cupping his frail head in her hands while she gazed at him steadily.

At first, no one had noticed that Bob had entered the room last of all. But then Carey and Kurt rushed towards him, followed by Max, who had hopped off the couch in her haste.

"Bob, thank God!" Max cried out eagerly, happy to see her best friend.

"Bob, where is Cody?!" Kurt demanded heatedly, rounding on Bob.

"Uh," Bob croaked out in bewilderment as every eye in the room fastened on him.

"Robert Hamilton Galecki!" Carey thundered furiously, her hands pursed on her hips.

"Yes ma'am?" Bob squeaked fearfully, forgetting momentarily that he was holding a weapon to defend himself with.

"Where are my boys?" Carey asked in a dangerously low voice, rounding on Bob.

"They're looking for the other kids in the neighbourhood," Bob answered hoarsely, hyperventilating at Carey's close proximity to his face.

Inspector Ambrose turned away from the group and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You idiot!" Max hissed exasperatedly while rolling her eyes at Bob.

"Zack's okay?" Carey squeaked out in surprise, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, he's fine, Mrs. Martin. So is Cody." Bob responded happily.

"So, both Cody and Zack are fine. Where are they now, Bob?" Kurt demanded through gritted teeth, gripping Bob's shoulder blades tightly.

"Last time I saw them, they were still on the Main Road." Bob squawked in a wheezy voice, his eyes looking strangely cross-eyed.

Inspector Ambrose shook his head once more and got on his police radio, informing the policeman on the other end of the latest developments. He pricked up his ears at something intriguing that the policeman said to him in turn. After he had signed off, Inspector Ambrose shrugged out his jacket, which threw his bullet proof vest into sharp relief.

"We may have a possible situation in the neighbourhood. I need to go speak to Chief McCauley right away," Inspector Ambrose announced abruptly.

"Come with me," he instructed rapidly to Carey and Kurt.

"Us??" the two of them chorused in confusion.

"If your sons are still wandering around the neighbourhood and get caught in the cross-fire-"

"Cross-fire? What's going on?" Kurt demanded worriedly.

"I just spoke to Officer Jensen. He's been patrolling around the neighbourhood. He thinks he may have caught sight of the 'The Woodsman'." Inspector Ambrose explained quickly.

Murmurs of exclamation, curses and gasps filled the entire living room.

"What?!" Lily exclaimed in shock.

"The cops have caught him already?!" Freddie added in amazement.

"No, they've lost sight of him again. I need to go speak with Chief McCauley to find out what our next move is," Inspector Ambrose explained quickly.

"But what about Zack and Cody? Shouldn't you head down to where 'The Woodsman' was last spotted first?" Carey questioned anxiously.

"Mrs, Martin. While I'm in charge of this investigation, I still have to follow protocol. We'll go speak to Chief McCauley and evaluate the situation from there. I'd like you to come along, just in case you have to…identify your sons." Inspector Ambrose continued delicately.

Kurt placed a hand around Carey's waist as she began crying softly. Bailey in turn gripped Max's uninjured hand while they began sobbing quietly. Bob stood near them wearing a grim expression on his face, which matched that of the rest of the inhabitants in the living room.

"We understand, Inspector Ambrose." Kurt replied in a slightly shaky voice.

He glanced down at Carey who nodded slowly.

"Principal Pal, perhaps you should come with me, in case we need to identify 'The Woodsman' too." Inspector Ambrose suggested rapidly.

Principal Pal nodded and made to put his rifle down when Inspector Ambrose stopped him.

"Maybe you should bring 'Old Quick Draw' with you, Irving. Just in case," Inspector Ambrose intercepted hastily.

"Whatever you think is best, Inspector." Principal Pal responded promptly.

"On second thoughts, I'd feel better if we brought along a few more policemen on this little expedition. Officer Bryce and Smith, you'd better come along too." Inspector Ambrose improvised.

"Inspector, wouldn't it be better if we stayed here?" Archie asked him wonderingly.

"Unlikely. This way, I can make sure nothing slips through the cracks again. The remaining policemen can stay with the children and Mr. Shay," Inspector Ambrose instructed tersely.

"With all due respect, Inspector Ambrose, um sir. If it's alright with you, I'd like to accompany you to speak with Chief McCauley." Spencer interjected quickly, rising from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Mr. Shay, your sister and her friends are already safe and sound. You don't have to identify another family member nor a serial killer. What possible reason could you have for coming with?" Inspector Ambrose demanded evenly, looking at Spencer steadily.

"Permit me to say this, but I was raised by a military man myself. Therefore, my good conscience wouldn't let me rest if I didn't do what I could to help or assist the police in a dire situation such as this. With your permission of course," Spencer answered stoically, looking Inspector Ambrose in the eye.

Principal Pal beamed with pride at the young man's words while Carly stared at her oldest brother in awe.

"Very well, Mr. Shay. You may accompany us. But I stress this: you must follow my instructions at any given moment. You'll stay with Mr and Mrs. Martin in one of the police vehicles on the scene at all times. Do you understand?" Inspector Ambrose questioned sternly.

"Understood, Sir." Spencer replied sincerely.

"Excellent, let's go. Keep me posted of all developments here. And don't let anyone leave this house under any circumstances." Inspector Ambrose commanded of the police officer that he was leaving in charge at the Pal Residence, who nodded silently in response.

Just as Spencer was about to exit the house, Carly grabbed his arm.

"Spencer, are you out of your mind?!" she demanded in a ringing voice.

"Carly, Kurt and Carey don't know if they're going to find their sons alive when this nightmare is over. They've done so much for me tonight; I want to be there for them now." Spencer answered reasonably.

"But this is crazy. You could get hurt!" Carly admonished, angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about me, Carly-Bear. I'm not gonna be a hero. I'm just going with for moral support," Spencer reasoned lightly.

His forehead creased at the sight of his baby sister's tears.

"Hey come on, Carly. You know I can't stand to see you cry. Nothing's going to happen to me. When this is done, I'm coming right back, I promise. I need you to be brave," Spencer persisted seriously, cupping Carly's face in his hands and looking her dead in the eye.

Carly launched herself into her brother's arms and sobbed quietly against his chest.

"I'll try," she promised weakly.

"That's my girl. Freddie, you're in charge of my kid sister now. Take care of her till I get back. I know where you live." Spencer warned with beady eyes before kissing Carly on the forehead and exiting the house.

Sam came behind Carly and took her hand, leading her back towards the living room sofa where Freddie sat waiting for them. Carly sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while Sam sat next to her, still holding her hand.

"It's gonna be okay, Carls." Sam murmured soothingly while she squeezed Carly's hand tightly.

Carly chanced a side-long glance at the rest of their companions in the living room, who were either fighting down tears or staring grimly off into space.

"I hope so, Sam." Carly responded bleakly, her moist orbs becoming hollow once more.

* * *

**Nelson Street – 02:47  
**

"Zack, would you mind telling me why we're going this way?" Cody demanded waspishly after swatting a mosquito off his arm for the umpteenth time.

"Hmm, can't say. But my gut's telling me that this is the right way to go if we're going to find everyone else." Zack answered pensively while pursing his lips together.

"That's not much of an explanation." Cody retorted impatiently.

"You're probably right, and I know that I've never been great at getting out of trouble as much as starting it. But I promise you, Cody. I'm gonna fix this, somehow." Zack declared vehemently.

"Zack, this isn't your fault." Cody told him quietly.

"Of course it is, Cody. I went to the costume store. I bought those stupid red and gold masks. I started Manhunt." Zack retorted flippantly.

"No, Zack. I'm the reason that everyone was out here tonight. I wanted my one night of cool, to prove to everyone that I'm not a complete loser. If it's anyone fault for getting us into this mess, it's mine." Cody responded firmly.

"Dare Night would've ended sooner if it weren't for me. We would've finished at 8pm and been back at school before curfew." Zack continued seriously.

"Knock it off, Zack! Let's just agree for now that we both screwed up with our plans for a cool Friday night." Cody interjected as firmly as possible.

"Fine, but don't say I never take responsibility for my actions." Zack teased lightly.

The grin dropped right off Zack's face in a heart beat and he grabbed Cody's wrist forcefully, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"What the-" Cody interjected angrily before Zack covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hold that thought for a second. Look over to the right dead ahead. What do you see?" Zack whispered rapidly under his breath.

Cody did what Zack asked and squinted his eyes in concentration.

"I can't see anything," he admitted slowly after about two seconds.

"Look carefully, near that clump of elm trees going towards the hill." Zack emphasised delicately.

Cody focused hard on looking ahead of him. It was lucky that Zack still had his hand over his mouth or he might've emitted a loud exclamation. Instead, his eyes dilated in surprise, followed by horror.

"Unless my eyes be deceiving me, it looks like we've found our mystery man," Zack whispered tensely, taking his hand off of Cody's mouth.

There was no denying it. Several meters ahead of them, crossing the threshold of Nelson Street from beyond the cul de sac of the Bolton Residence was a tall figure dressed in black walking in a deliberately stealthy manner. Even without seeing the mask on his face, Cody could make out what looked like a weapon in the figure's left hand.

"Holy shit," he cursed under his breath.

"You said it, brother. I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm guessing that he's not taking in the sights. He's walking slowly for a reason, because he's following someone." Zack continued tersely.

"Or several people," Cody choked out.

Zack nodded grimly in response.

"We've come this far, and this might be our only chance of busting this asshole. What say you, Codery?" Zack asked seriously.

"This may well be the first and last thing that we agree on, Zackary." Cody responded frankly.

"Then hold on tight to that bat. We've got a killer to catch." Zack declared ominously.

* * *

**The Savoy Estate – 02:50  
**

The entourage of policemen and concerned citizens with Inspector Ambrose at the forefront drove up Elm Avenue, which took them past the Claythorne Residence, the Greene Residence and finally the Savoy Estate. This was done to avoid the rugged terrain of the hill where the luxurious mansion stood stop which Inspector Ambrose's SUV might not have been able to withstand. As they drove through the iron gates which stood wide open for them, they were greeted by fluorescent lights flashing from several police vehicles and the police helicopter itself.

Though the helicopter was already grounded, the blades still swirled around in the air, causing the area to become unnaturally windy. The throng of people that exited the black SUV had to cover their eyes and faces in general while they made their way across the luscious green field of the Savoy Estate. Inspector Ambrose (who was leading the way), recognised the tall silhouette of the police chief standing near the door of the helicopter, conversing with an unknown person. Chief McCauley glanced up at Inspector Ambrose's approaching figure with a grim expression on his face.

"Chief," Inspector Ambrose called out loudly by way of greeting.

"Inspector, I see you've brought your own entourage." Chief McCauley greeted back knowingly.

"Chief McCauley, you obviously know Officers Archie Smith, Dan Bryce and of course Irving Pal, the chief witness for the State in the 'Chopsaw' case. This is Spencer Shay: his sister and friends were hiding in the neighbourhood and are now in a safe location. And this is Kurt and Carey Martin: the parents of Zack and Cody Martin, who are still missing in the neighbourhood. This is Chief McCauley, the police chief at West Roxbury Police Department." Inspector Ambrose introduced succinctly.

"Nice to meet you all, though I wish they'd been under better circumstances. This is Ronald Savoy and this is his property that he has so graciously allowed for police use." Chief McCauley greeted them all cordially while nodding in a professional manner at Officers Smith and Bryce. Ronald Savoy nodded at all of them, worry lines creasing his face.

"What's the situation as it stands?" Chief McCauley asked of Inspector Ambrose.

"As the situation stands, we've recovered 19 teenagers who were hiding in the neighbourhood throughout the night. There are still 12 teenagers that haven't been accounted for yet in the neighbourhood." Inspector Ambrose explained coherently.

"And the suspect?" Chief McCauley questioned grimly.

"Officer Jensen claims to have spotted him near Nelson Street approximately 5 minutes ago. But I haven't received confirmation on his exact whereabouts. What are your recommendations, Chief?" Inspector Ambrose asked seriously of his superior.

"Our best bet would be to cordon off that entire area, starting from the point where 'The Woodsman' was first spotted. If he was spotted, then I'll bet he was stalking more people in that part of the neighbourhood. We need to get down there immediately and try and head him off and bring him in." Chief McCauley stated frankly.

"What's our strategy for bringing him in?" Inspector Ambrose asked cautiously.

"Use weapons if necessary. But don't shoot to kill; I want him alive." Chief McCauley responded sternly.

The surrounding policemen all nodded in response while the Boston civilians gazed at one another in horror. Chief McCauley retrieved a police radio from his pants pocket and gave out a set of instructions to the other policemen in the neighbourhood.

"Chief McCauley, since the police vehicles will most likely have trouble negotiating the rugged terrain of the surrounding hilltop, might I suggest an alternative route? You can travel through the wooded area that will take you back to the Main Road, then back up to Nelson Street." Ronald Savoy stated in a refined English accent.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Savoy. That will help us a great deal. I'll have to recommend that the rest of you stay back as much as possible while the police close in on Patient 00517. This thing could get ugly fast." Chief McCauley remarked frankly.

"Chief McCauley, what about our sons?" Kurt asked anxiously of the police chief.

Chief McCauley in turn wiped off an audible bead of sweat from his forehead with an expensive handkerchief before answering.

"Mr. Martin, all we can do at this point is hope and pray that they don't get caught in the cross-fire." Chief McCauley answered as truthfully as possible.

* * *

**Nelson Street – 02:50  
**

"Man, this hill is hard to climb." Larry complained while his hands struggled to close around a rock to steady himself with.

"Try to steady yourself on that boulder. And hurry, Tudgman. I don't like standing around here waiting for someone to happen," Ethan whispered tersely.

"You just focus on climbing up the hill yourself with your injured shoulder. I'm a Physics Man, I'll figure this out," Larry shot back curtly.

Ethan shook his head and looked behind him once more to keep a look-out. His eyes widened in astonishment at the sight behind him.

"Tudgman, climb down now." He commanded abruptly.

"Would you make up your mind, Craft? This was your idea in the first place." Larry complained wearily.

"Larry, get down now!" Ethan yelled out hysterically.

Larry hopped down from the side of the hill and regarded Ethan with a suspicion expression on his face.

"Ethan what the fuck is-" Larry began exasperatedly before the words died on his lips.

Behind him and Ethan stood a masked figure regarding the two of them steadily. They glanced down at the gleaming pick-axe in his left hand, and then looked at each other in dismay.

"Oh shit," they murmured in alarm.

"Run?" Ethan asked of Larry fearfully.

"Run," Larry agreed heartily.

They began yelling at the top of their lungs as they sprinted away from the green and silver-masked figure, who took off after them in a familiar fashion.

Zack and Cody, who had been trailing their target very closely, watched in horror as the masked figure took off at top speed. They looked at each other in horror before looking ahead.

"Run!" they chorused in unison and began sprinting madly after the three figures running beneath the elm trees.

* * *

**The Tree House – 02:51  
**

"Can you see anything?" Claire asked curiously.

Kate had found a pair of night vision goggles in a cardboard box and was now using them to observe their surroundings. It was odd seeing the entire neighbourhood lit up in green without a single thing stirring. Then she noticed something moving slowly from the direction of the Claythorne Residence.

"Wait, there's something coming towards us from the direction of the school." Kate observed quickly.

She handed the goggles over to Claire who put them to her eyes. At first, she couldn't tell it was, but then it became clearer with each passing second.

"I think it's a car." Claire murmured pensively.

"What kind of car?" Kate pressed excitedly, leaning slightly out of the tree house.

"I thought I saw some lights flashing off of the top. It could be a police van." Claire responded quietly.

"The cops are in the neighbourhood. Is that good or bad?" Kate asked cautiously, glancing at her best friend.

"At this point, I'm not sure." Claire replied truthfully.

* * *

**The Guard House – 02:51  
**

Sheila Paxton had been on her cellphone continuously for the past two hours, consulting with her superiors back at headquarters, reassuring them that the situation in West Roxbury was under control. Harry, the technician, was busy checking the wires on the electrical box to make sure that everything was in order.

"Hey, Sheila. One of these wires look a little frayed. I'm gonna take a closer look," Harry said in a loud voice.

Sheila nodded hurriedly in his direction while she continued her conversation.

Harry retrieved a pair of thin pliers from his tool box and set to work on the frayed wire. But instead of trimming the wire like he planned, his hand slipped and cut through the entire wire, snapping it in half.

"Harry, what did you just do?!" Sheila thundered angrily, hanging up her cellphone sharply upon finishing her conversation.

"The wire broke," Harry responded haphazardly.

Sheila shot Harry an enraged look, which caused several beads of sweat to form on his forehead.

"Don't panic, I can fix this. The lights haven't gone off, which is a good sign." Harry pointed out optimistically.

"Not in this area, they haven't." Sheila fired back impatiently.

"Well, which part of the neighbourhood is in darkness then?" Harry asked in horror.

Sheila consulted her digital map of the entire neighbourhood that was saved onto her cellphone and sighed audibly.

"The 4-way traffic stop on Nelson Street." She answered ominously.

* * *

**The Rescue Party – 02:52  
**

"The power's gone out again!" Spencer exclaimed in amazement.

"Why are we stopping?" Carey asked in alarm as the black SUV came to an abrupt halt.

"We can't continue down this road without the street lights on. We'll need to get some flashlights and start looking for 'The Woodsman' from here on out." Inspector Ambrose responded quickly, disembarking from the car.

"Why can't we just put on the car's bright lights to help us see where we're going?" Kurt asked evenly.

"We need the element of surprise on our side, Mr. Martin. That's why I had Officer Bryce switch off the police sirens just as we got onto Nelson Street. If we're going to catch 'The Woodsman', then we can't alert him to our presence." Inspector Ambrose explained coherently.

"But won't that make it even harder to see where we're going?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"It mostly likely will, Mr. Shay. But in my experience fighting during war times, camouflage is our most valuable weapon at this point and time." Principal Pal replied reasonably.

"Well said, Principal Pal. Make sure you're all wearing your bullet-proof vests. Let's move in." Inspector Ambrose instructed calmly.

Another police vehicle pulled alongside Inspector Ambrose's SUV and became stationary. Officer Jensen got out of the vehicle and approached Inspector Ambrose.

"Officer Jensen, good. We're going to move in now. I need Mr. Shay and the Martins to stay in your vehicle until we resolve this. Principal Pal, you're a good shot right?" Inspector Ambrose asked carefully.

"The best my platoon had in Vietnam." Irving answered slowly.

"Our sharp shooter has been delayed in getting here. With your military experience, I'm gonna need your help in taking 'The Woodsman' down if necessary. Do you think you can do that?" Inspector Ambrose asked pointedly of him.

Principal Pal thought it over for a few seconds.

"If you can't do it, you need to let me know right now." Inspector Ambrose persisted sternly.

"I can do it." Principal Pal responded firmly, looking Inspector Ambrose dead in the eye.

"Good. Officer Jensen, get the other policemen in the area together and begin forming a perimeter." Inspector Ambrose instructed rapidly.

"Inspector Ambrose!" Carey called out.

He turned to face her in the ensuing darkness, not being able to see her face.

"Be careful," she instructed slowly.

He smiled even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Martin. I'll see you all soon."

The policemen came up to the front of the line while the civilians stayed behind in Officer Jensen's police vehicle. Then they began moving forward very slowly, guns poised and ready.

* * *

**The Claythorne Residence – 02:52  
**

"I definitely saw some flashing lights out there," Coconut Head observed quietly while the five of them continued staring subtly out of the kitchen window.

"The cops must be in the neighbourhood." Ned answered softly.

"But if it was them, why did their sirens go off?" Cookie demanded suspiciously.

"Whoever it was, they didn't want anyone to know they were there." Suzie put in shrewdly.

"I wonder what they're doing," Ned commented thoughtfully.

"If it's someone else, there's no way of knowing. But if it's the cops, I'd say they were tracking Mr. Chopsaw right now. They might be about ready to close in on him any minute now. That's why the sirens are off; they don't want him to know that they're hot on his trail. So while he's stalking another student, the cops are stalking him. They're playing their own game of Manhunt now." Moze declared in an ominously prophetic tone.

The remaining four teenagers glanced at her, having no idea how she would know that, but believing her all the same. Either way, there was no way of knowing the truth of what lay just outside the front door.

* * *

**The 4 Way Traffic Stop – 02:53  
**

"We're gotta head him off somehow!" Cody instructed, pushing the muscles in his arms and legs to their limit as he sprinted ahead.

"I'll be right with you once I've backtracked to pick up the lung I dropped back there," Zack quipped sarcastically, feeling an unmistakable burn in his chest while he continued running.

Just ahead of them, Dusty was slowly gaining on Ethan and Larry as they ironically got closer towards the Greene Residence: the place where their true journey had begun just hours ago.

"Do we have a plan here?" Ethan yelled out painstakingly.

"We've gotta get to the tree house and try and hold him off," Larry called out hurriedly.

"Then what?" Ethan demanded impatiently.

"I'm fresh out of bright ideas," Larry quipped dryly.

The Greene Residence was coming into full view now as the five figures ran steadily onwards. Unbeknown to them, the two young women in the tree house were keeping an uncanny eye out for their movements.

* * *

**The Tree House – 02:53  
**

"Kate? You know how you saw a car coming from below the hill a few minutes ago?" Claire asked tentatively of Kate who was inspecting what looked like a bee-bee gun in the corner of the tree house.

"Uh-huh," Kate responded distractedly.

"Well now there are about four people coming straight towards us from the left of Nelson Street," Claire remarked hastily.

"What?!" Kate exclaimed excitably and ran towards the balcony where Claire stood.

She took the night vision goggles from Claire's hand and trained them on where Claire pointed towards. Against the backdrop of luminous green, she could see the figures clearly from their vantage point: two in front, one in the middle and two at the back.

"What are they doing?" Kate asked in bewilderment.

"It looks like they're being chased." Claire answered slowly.

"By who?" Kate demanded in confusion.

"By the one in the middle. Look familiar?" Claire pressed delicately.

At first, Kate couldn't make out what Claire was talking about. But as she zoomed in with the digital lens of the binoculars, she gasped at the figure in the middle. There was no mistaking it; they were wearing a mask on their face. And where the mask should've been darker with red and gold, this mask was dark on one side and a lighter tone on the other side.

"Shit, it's him! What do we do?" Kate demanded in horror of Claire.

"Get help somehow," Claire answered resolutely.

* * *

**The 4-Way Traffic Stop – 02:53  
**

"Hey!" Cody and Zack called out hysterically, the closer they got to the masked figure as he edged towards the two figures in front of him.

Taking the masked figure completely by surprise, the twins shot right past him and came to join the two unknown figures in a defensive stance. They were now standing in front of the tree house in the middle of the 4-way traffic intersection.

"It's okay," Zack called out haphazardly to the two people he and his brother were about to save.

"Zack?!" Ethan and Larry asked in bewilderment.

"Ethan?!" Zack asked in confusion, recognising the older boy's drawling accent.

"Larry?!" Cody asked dumbly as they faced each other momentarily.

"Cody?!" Larry asked in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Ethan demanded hysterically.

"Saving your lives…or dying right along with you." Cody explained dubiously.

"Did you guys go get help?" Larry asked enthusiastically.

"Well, no. This was more of a 'spur of the moment' decision." Zack answered with a nervous laugh.

"Oh great, this is it. We're screwed." Larry complained in a whiny tone.

"I hate to break up the little pow-wow here. But the party's over, boys." Dusty announced in a low voice.

"I was afraid you might say that," Cody retorted hastily, watching the pick axe edging closer towards him.

"Do something, Cody! You've got a baseball hat in your hand!" Zack commanded impatiently.

Cody took aim and hoisted the heavy bat in the air. Dusty severed the baseball bat with one swing of his pickaxe, causing it to splinter along the middle and snap right in half.

"Never mind," Zack retorted sardonically.

"Oh shit," Cody whimpered in horror.

* * *

**The Tree House – 02:54  
**

"What's going on down there?" Kate demanded impatiently.

"I think it's Ethan and Larry down there, and maybe Zack and Cody." Claire mused thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" Kate asked curiously, straining her eyes to see through the darkness.

"Well for one, I recognise Ethan's 'I'm With Stupid' t-shirt. Talk about ironic." Claire quipped sardonically.

"Where's the car we saw a few minutes ago?" Kate questioned rapidly.

"It stopped near the exit on the alley in front of the Sudekis Residence. There are people walking towards the traffic intersection." Claire answered slowly.

"Who is it?" Kate pressed urgently.

"They look like cops. One of them near the front looks like he's carrying a huge rifle. But why aren't they moving quicker? The killer's right in front of them!" Claire fumed.

Kate was struck with a sudden disturbing thought in that moment.

"Maybe they can't see him. The lights are off by the traffic robot and they're groping around in the dark. They can't see him!" Kate announced wildly.

"Kate, you're right! Shit, what do we do? We have to warn them somehow!" Claire proposed hysterically.

Kate thought for a few painstaking seconds and then her eyes alighted onto the miniature paint ball in her hand.

"I've got an idea," she declared.

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 02:55  
**

"I wonder what's happening right now," Carly mused in a hollow tone beneath her hands covering her cheeks.

"I can't take this. Why haven't we heard anything yet?" Grady asked of a policeman standing nearby.

"Just because we haven't heard any news, doesn't mean it's bad news." The police officer responded in a soothing tone.

"Or they could have news that they don't want to tell us," Max retorted morosely.

"It's gonna be okay," Bob chided softly, squeezing Max's hand in his own.

Bailey stood in front of the hallway window, watching and listening for anything happening in the distance, trying to steady her erratic heartbeat.

Before anyone could react, Miley was in front of Mikayla with a steely glint in her eye.

"I have something I need to say to you," Miley began abruptly.

"O-kay. What's up, Miley?" Mikayla asked curiously.

"Lately…for a while, I've had issues with you that have made me like you less," Miley continued in a hesitant tone.

Oliver and Lily glanced at her, then at each other in horror, wandering what exactly Miley was about to say.

"Okay." Mikayla responded uncertainly, not liking where this conversation was going.

"But if tonight's taught me anything, it's that life's too short to hold a grudge, especially when you can't take it back in the end. So I'm sorry, and I hope we can still be friends." Miley concluded with a remorseful look on her face.

"Of course, even though I have no idea what you're talking about. But sure, we're cool." Mikayla responded graciously, pulling Miley into a warm hug.

Miley was even more surprised when she didn't pull away instantly or recoil from hugging her arch enemy. What she did feel was intense relief and contentment for the mean time. Oliver and Lily let out subtle sighs of relief in response.

"It's too quiet outside," Tawni remarked in annoyance, getting to her feet.

"I guess the clouds have moved on already." Freddie noted in a dull monotone.

"I told you it was no good with the lights on." Sam commented wearily.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked curiously.

"With the lights on, you can see everything, yet nothing at all. The lights distract you from what's really happening." Sam replied frankly.

"And what do you think is happening out there?" Ronnie asked quietly of Sam, regarding her with interest.

Sam stared back at Ronnie momentarily, noting how a good a job the paramedics had done with his injuries, bandaging up every cut and scrape. Then she looked away again.

"Right now, while we're sitting here, Mr. Chopsaw's still out in the neighbourhood with the cops closing in. Right now, someone could be on the verge of losing their life." Sam concluded menacingly, glancing at everyone in the living room, yet seeing nothing at the same time.

* * *

**The Rescue Party – 02:55  
**

The policemen were moving painstakingly close to their quarry without even realising it. The claustrophobic darkness was dulling their remaining senses more than awakening them.

"It's hopeless. We can't see a damn thing!" Officer Smith exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Wait! Can you hear something? It sounds like a commotion up ahead!" Officer Bryce called out exuberantly.

Inspector Ambrose retrieved a strange looking device from his pocket, which emitted a strange piercing noise, which startled everyone. As if in answer, yet another strange piercing noise could be heard from several feet away. Inspector Ambrose grinned to himself in the darkness.

"What was that noise? What's going on?!" Spencer called out haphazardly from the police vehicle. The three adults sat huddled together in the back seat of the police vehicle with all the car windows rolled down, trying to glean as much as they could from their vantage point.

Inspector Ambrose pulled out his police radio and began calling to the other policemen in the surrounding area.

"All units proceed to Nelson Street near the 4-way traffic stop immediately. Patient 00517 is in close proximity. I repeat: Patient 00517 is in close proximity. Ambrose out." He instructed and then signed off.

"What was that all about, Inspector Ambrose? We haven't even spotted 'The Woodsman'." Officer Smith stated wonderingly.

"True, but we all heard him." Inspector Ambrose returned devilishly.

"What do you mean?" Officer Bryce asked in confusion.

"That device I just used is used to locate a tracking device. According to Dr. Connor's file on Dusty Chopsaw, each patient admitted to Watertown's Psych Ward is fitted with a tracking device around their ankle. It's been offline for several hours, whether from the distance Chopsaw travelled between here and the hospital or the blackout, but it's back on now." Inspector Ambrose pointed out happily.

"That explains why the hospital couldn't track him sooner." Officer Bryce mused aloud.

"Hey, what's that weird flickering red light?" Spencer queried in bewilderment.

"I have no idea." Kurt answered slowly, straining his eyes to focus on the strange light.

"So we've got him?" Archie asked enthusiastically.

"Almost." Inspector Ambrose stated gently.

"What now, Chief?" Principal Pal asked quickly.

"We don't do anything until we can clearly identify him, understand? Move in!" Inspector Ambrose barked.

* * *

**The Guard House – 02:56  
**

"Whoa, gotta go! 'The Woodsman' may have been spotted near Nelson Street!" one of the policemen standing near Sheila announced abruptly and grabbed a bullet proof vest.

"Go ahead, we'll fix this!" Sheila called out as several more policemen left the guard house and got into their vehicles.

"For God's sake, hurry, Harry! This is a matter of life and death now!" Sheila barked impatiently.

Harry wiped a bead of sweat off his face with the back of his hand before continuing.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sheila." Harry promised rapidly, his teeth chattering loudly while he worked feverishly to repair the broken wire.

* * *

**The Tree House – 02:56  
**

"All set?" Claire asked quickly.

Kate nodded in response as she stepped forward, carrying a bee-bee gun in her arms fitted with several miniature paint balls.

"Think of Ethan's last birthday party," Claire urged.

"Urgh, he just had to drag us all to that stupid forest to play paintball. I ruined my French manicure." Kate complained exasperatedly.

"True, but you did take down at least four people during that game. Now, it's just one opponent." Claire chided confidently.

Kate looked at her one time and a silent moment of understanding passed between them.

"Give me the signal," she commanded softly, taking aim.

* * *

**The 4-Way Traffic Stop – 02:56  
**

Zack, Cody, Ethan and Larry were moving around in a slow circle, as if they were in a trance. Dusty was trying to stall them, hoping to back them into a corner on the Greene Property.

"What's with that weird red flickering light?!" Larry asked suspiciously.

"He probably got it as an induction gift into Lunatics Anonymous!" Cody shot back flippantly.

"Well, that club's not so anonymous anymore. Look, you'd better make up your mind fast about which one of us you want to kill first. We haven't got all night!" Zack retorted callously.

"What are you doing?!" Larry hissed indignantly.

"I'm trying to distract him," Zack explained rapidly.

"No offence, dude. But your plan sucks." Ethan pointed out frankly.

"He can't help himself sometimes," Cody added wearily.

"Look guys, I know this is lousy timing. But Cody and I are really sorry we got you into this mess in the first place." Zack continued in a more serious tone as the four of them faced off against their attacker.

"It's okay. I'm just sorry you're gonna die with us too," Larry responded morosely, glancing at Zack and Cody momentarily.

"Yeah, man. Thanks for trying to help us, for what it's worth." Ethan agreed with a wry smile.

"This is it, we're gonna die." Cody whimpered in terror as Dusty took aim.

_  
What's the hook, the twist within this verbose mystery?_

_I would gladly bet my life upon it_

_That the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out_

_Without hope  
_

Larry and Ethan began backing away from the masked perpetrator, their eyes dilated with fear.

"This is it. Shit, this is it," Ethan continued muttering in a hoarse whisper.

"Remember what you said, Ethan? We're going down fighting." Larry murmured in a resolute voice, never once taking his eyes off the perpetrator.

"Don't give up on your six-month plan with Bailey yet, Codery. Just like I'm not gonna give up on finding Ms Right after this nightmare is over." Zack added encouragingly.

"A gorgeous celebrity who can't commit to more than a cellphone plan either?" Cody asked with a weak laugh.

"Exactly." Zack smirked in familiar fashion.

"Alright, you want some of this, huh? Well you got it, you coward. Take your best shot, I dare you." Zack taunted deliberately, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Say your prayers," Dusty intoned threateningly.

"Gladly," Cody agreed all too willingly.

* * *

**The Hallway Window – 02:56  
**

Bailey drowned out all the voices in the living room, focusing alone on what lay outside in the persistent darkness. She closed her eyes and placed her hands together. Her trembling lips were the only visible parts of the body that seemed remotely alive now.

* * *

**The Tree House – 02:57  
**

"Come on, just a little closer." Claire urged painstakingly, training the night vision goggles on the masked figure, who now had his back to the tree house as he advanced on Cody.

The figures below were all still moving around each other, like planets gravitating towards the sun.

Kate gripped the paint ball gun tightly in her hand. If she missed, they were all as good as dead.

_  
We're the empty set just flowing through wrapped in skin_

_Ever searching for what we were promised_

_Reaching for the golden ring we'd never let go_

_Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**The 4-Way Traffic Stop – 02:57  
**

Dusty brought the pickaxe high up into the air, waiting for a split second as it made its way downwards towards its target.

* * *

**The Hallway Window – 02:57  
**

A lone tear escaped from Bailey's eye, cascading slowly down her cheek as she stared ahead.

* * *

**The Tree House – 02:58  
**

"Now!" Claire shouted fiercely.

Kate took aim and fired off a round from the gun in her hand, praying against all hope and reason that their plan worked. The paint balls left the chamber of the gun noiselessly and headed straight for the masked man's back. Her prayer was answered as the paint balls splattered mercilessly against his back. He turned around sharply to see where the disturbance had come from.

That was all the distraction that was needed before he was thrown back onto his stomach by a well-timed bullet which embedded itself into his shoulder. Without warning, the lights came back on in that part of the neighbourhood, which was now overpopulated with persons of every size and age. Ex-principal Pal came sauntering forwards with a shot-gun in his hand, his posture like that of a former war-veteran which was evident in every stride. The look on his face was scarier than anything the teenagers had witnessed that night as he stared down at Dusty Chopsaw bleeding out of his shoulder with unrepressed loathing.

"Principal Pal, how nice to see you again," Dusty Chopsaw greeted through gritted teeth as he bled out onto the street.

"It's over, Dusty." Principal Pal concluded in a hard voice.

The light on the traffic robot now shone with a deep red, flickering ominously on the scene in front of it.

* * *

**The Pal Residence – 02:58  
**

Everyone had risen to their feet at the sound of a rifle's refrain in the distance. Their hearts were in their throats as they all looked at one another. Bailey came towards them, her cheeks stained with fresh tears.

* * *

**The Claythorne Residence – 02:59  
**

"What the hell was that?!" Ned demanded hysterically, getting to his feet.

"It sounded like gunfire." Moze answered slowly.

"Oh my God," Suzie whimpered, cupping her mouth with her hands.

They were interrupted a second later by the sounds of a crash and heavy footsteps coming from the front door. In a matter of seconds, they were completely surrounded by policemen wearing bullet proof vests and carrying hefty looking guns.

"Everyone down on the ground now!" one of the policemen barked out in a no-nonsense tone.

The five teenagers all fell down to their knees with their hands on their heads.

"Holy shit!" Cookie shrieked in alarm, cowering from head to toe.

"What's going on?!" Coconut Head asked in amazement.

"West Roxbury Police. We're here to apprehend 'The Woodsman'." One of the policemen offered in a booming voice.

"Took you long enough." Moze quipped in an undertone.

**Musical References:**

**1) Miss Murder - AFI**

**

* * *

**

**Phew, it took a while to get this all down. Alright, let me have it: what did you guys think? Were the ending scenes too jarring or did the various perspectives work? I had to rearrange a lot of things to make this chapter work, so I hope it makes sense. I had a good laugh at Carey 'middle-naming' Bob, parents are funny that way, aren't they? I couldn't resist putting in that kiss scene between Mikayla and Zack, it was a spur of the moment thing. What did you think of the overall reunion between the twins? Next chapter is the farewell chapter before I proceed to the two flashback chapters and finally, the epilogue. Then 'Manhunt' will officially be over. Okay, now I put this chapter out extra early instead of waiting till the weekend. So, I'm counting on you to do your part and review por favor : ) You'll be doing my ego and self esteem a huge favour. Thank you so much everyone, hope you all have a great day.  
**


	22. Moments Of Silence

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is nearly a week late in being posted. I meant to complete it last weekend, but I was having such trouble with the detail in this chapter. If you've noticed, this is officially the longest chapter in the story. This is the last chapter before the two 'flashback' chapters and the epilogue. I'm finished typing up the entire story now, so it's the two 'flashback' chapters tomorrow, then the epilogue on Sunday for all of you to look forward to. Since I'm a few hours ahead of you readers because of the time difference, you should get the final 4 chapters pretty early when you log onto Fanfiction. Anyhoo, there's a lot to get through in this chapter. Hope you like...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series, Sonny With A Chance, iCarly, Hannah Montana, Lizzie McGuire and Ned's Declassified's. **

**Alas...  
**

* * *

**West Roxbury, 14 November 2009 – 05:42  
**

After the events of Friday the 13th, the soft drizzle falling from the greying clouds overhead came as an unforeseen relief.

_If it keeps on raining, levee's going to break_

_When the levee breaks, have no place to stay  
_

The group of survivors stood in a huddled clump along the Main Road. It felt strange to find themselves in the place where they had first dispersed into the night, some of them destined never to return.

_Don't it make you feel bad?_

_When you're trying to find your way home_

_You don't know which way to go  
_

Along with the forlorn teenagers stood Carey, Kurt, Spencer, Principal Pal, Inspector Ambrose, Officer Bryce and Officer Smith. West Roxbury's remaining police force were still scattered around the neighbourhood, tending to the various crime scenes.

Amidst the silence, the throng of people couldn't stop their eyes from wandering over to Ned and his friends, who stood slightly apart from someone else, indulging in their own private grief.

_Crying won't help you, praying won't do you no good_

_When the levee breaks, you got to go  
_

After being found hiding in the Claythorne Residence, they were taken to Principal Pal's home where they were reunited with the others and able to rest for a few hours. But before leaving the Main Road early that morning, Moze had made an arduous journey of her own in the direction of the police van holding Dusty Chopsaw after his arrest sometime just after 3am…

_She had deliberately asked the rest to stay back while she did this. They would've gladly gone with her, but none of them had any desire to speak to the monster that had brutally murdered Billy and Martin. Under other circumstances, Jennifer might've felt the same way. But she needed to confront Mr. Chopsaw once and for all. _

_Officer Jensen followed closely behind her just to be on the safe side, but Jennifer ignored him as she walked forward, her sneakers making no sound against the gravel road. Officer Jensen moved past her and opened the passenger door of his police vehicle where Dusty sat in handcuffs, glancing down at the floor. He looked up sharply at her approach, and then looked straight at her. Jennifer stared steadily back at her former mentor, trying desperately to find the answers in his eyes. But they were just as hollow as the rest of his features. She decided to use a more direct approach. _

"_Hello, Jennifer." Dusty greeted slowly. _

"_Why did you do this, Mr. Chopsaw?" Moze demanded curtly. _

"_Are you asking why I did all of this or are you just asking why I killed Loomer and Kwerly?" Dusty countered shrewdly. _

_Moze's jaw was set in a hard line at the sound of her friend's names uttered from his lips. She willed herself not to lose herself right then and there, but to look him dead in the eye. _

"_Okay, I'll bite. Why did you kill Billy and Martin?" she asked seriously of him. _

_Dusty pursed his lips together before answering. Whether he was really focusing on how to phrase his answer or simply feigning concentration was anyone's guess. _

"_I would've thought that killing Billy was obvious. He was a bully, Jennifer. When I think about it, you were probably the only other kid at James K. Polk that everyone else feared, including Billy. But unlike you, Billy used his influence to lord it over everyone else. I put him in his place once and for all." Dusty concluded simply. _

_Moze nodded in response, having some inkling that this might be the reason behind Loomer's death. _

"_What about Martin?" she pressed. _

_She was alarmed to find that Dusty had exploded into an outburst of loud chuckles at her question. _

"_Because the kid never shut up. If I didn't kill him, someone else would have just to get him to stop talking." Dusty wheezed through raspy laughter. _

_Moze stared in amazement at his complete disregard for human life and her entire body began convulsing with slow and pulsing fury. _

"_And what about Amber and Ashley? Did you need to shut them up too?!" she thundered in a towering rage, which caught Officer Jensen off guard. _

"_Oh come on, Jennifer. Those two aren't worth crying over either. You wouldn't believe the things they said to each other right before I killed them. No one's going to miss them. Even I could tell that they weren't very nice people. The world doesn't need any more spoiled rich girls." Dusty explained callously. _

"_That still leaves Gibby. He wasn't a bully or a spoiled rich kid. Why'd you kill him?" Moze demanded angrily. _

"_He was a weakling. He was never going to amount to anything; he was never going to be taken seriously. I did him a favour." Dusty concluded swiftly. _

"_You make me sick. I don't know who you are, Mr. Chopsaw. I don't think I ever did." Moze spat malevolently. _

"_Yes you do, Jennifer. You knew who I was back then and now you know exactly what I've become. Back then, I knew exactly who I was. My work mattered; I mattered. I did this so that I wouldn't fade into oblivion." Dusty responded soberly. _

"_Do you even regret what you've done? Are you even sorry about the families you've torn apart because of your actions?" Moze demanded morosely. _

_Dusty stared back at his favourite student, his eyes giving nothing away. _

"_No. I did what I had to do to survive, to give my life meaning again. Maybe one day, you'll be faced with the same choice and you won't shrug it off quite as easily as you think you would. It's easy to be brave when you're not staring down the barrel of a gun." Dusty murmured frankly. _

_Moze shook her head as the tears began falling more freely down onto her cheeks. She wiped them away hastily and faced him with a steely glint in her eye once more._

"_That's where you're wrong. I'd stare down the barrel of the gun and rather pull the trigger than ever make that choice. Ironically enough, I learnt that from you. And now I hate you for it." _

"_Goodbye, Mr. Chopsaw." _

_And with that, Jennifer Mosely turned her back on her favourite teacher and walked away from him in painstaking fashion. She gazed straight ahead as she rejoined her friends, more than eager not to stare too intently at the elm trees alongside the road…  
_

It took all of Moze's power to remove herself from these troubling thoughts. She needed to remain in the present, however impossible that seemed. Her friends and her classmates needed her to be present in every possible way. Dusty Chopsaw had already damned himself to a place to which no one could rescue him from. There was nothing more that she could do for him.

"We need to begin," Inspector Ambrose stated sombrely.

And so began the makeshift funeral procession. As a special favour, the survivors had asked Inspector Ambrose if they could be allowed time to view the bodies of the victims before they were to be carted off to the morgue. While the request was highly unusual, Inspector Ambrose granted it readily, knowing too well how important closure would be for the days to come. This had been somewhat of an odious task in the cases of the first few victims since they had been discovered earlier in the night. As for the bodies of Billy Loomer and Martin Kwerly, the police hadn't had yet an opportunity to remove them from the crime scene since they had only been discovered when Ned and his friends had shed light on the matter.

_  
At night they would go walking till the breaking of the day_

_The morning is for sleeping  
_

Most of them had retrieved flashlights from their pockets or any device that would suffice as a form of light. Bob could been seen in the middle of the procession, waving his luminous green glow stick high in the air while others without flashlights pulled out their cellphones or even cigarette lighters in some instances. The Manhunt group carried their red and gold masks along with them, Ronnie flanking them while he hobbled along on two crutches.

* * *

**The Alley – 05:52  
**

_Through the dark streets they go searching to see God in their own way_

_Save the night time for your weeping  
_

The first stop was the alleyway between the Miller, Parker and Sudekis Residences. The alley seemed even more barren and lifeless by day than it did at night. It didn't take them long to come to the dead end in the maze where Amber and Ashley lay. For those who had not seen the bizarre position of the bodies the night before, the scene was a strange one indeed.

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only just began to form crop circles in the carpet_

_Sinking feeling  
_

Sonny cupped her mouth with her hands and began sobbing loudly, feeling a mixture of revulsion and pity. Chad let her rest her head on his shoulder while she continued crying softly. Freddie and Carly looked on at the scene, their thoughts clouded with guilt and regret. The people nearest the front made room for Miley, Oliver and Lily to come through to pay their last respects. While Oliver and Lily carried an assortment of flowers that they had picked for the occasion, Miley carried Amber's bejewelled shoe in her hand. The three of them knelt down and placed the flowers around the two bodies in an oval. Then Miley bent over Amber's body and placed her shoe back on her left foot carefully with a gloved hand.

_Spin me round again and rub my eyes_

_This can't be happening_

_When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold_

_Their heads heavy  
_

"Here lies Amber Addison, one of the most ambitious girls that I've ever known. Had she lived longer, her God-given talents would've insured her success at anything she endeavoured to achieve. Though we were not friends, I am saddened by her untimely death. May she rest in peace." Lily began soberly.

"Here lies Ashley Dewitt. She wasn't the brightest student or the most talented girl that I've ever known. But she was the most loyal friend you could ever hope to have. Though we were not friends, I am saddened by her untimely death. May she rest in peace." Oliver added in a low voice.

"I am saddened that when I was given the opportunity to rights the wrongs of the past and to extend my hand in friendship and forgiveness, I chose not do so. Amber and Ashley were the best of friends of life and remained so in death. If nothing else, we should learn from them and treasure the ones we love before they leave this world. To Amber and Ashley, wherever you are right now, I hope that you'll never be parted. May you rest in peace." Miley concluded solemnly.

After that, each person stepped forward and sprinkled flower petals onto Amber and Ashley's bodies. Zack, Cody, Bob and Max went next and stood a while longer in silence. They were followed by Tawni and Mikayla, who wept quietly at the sight. Once the ceremony was complete, they left the lonely alleyway and moved onto their second destination: the forest. Soon after their exit, the paramedics moved in once more and removed the bodies, a few remnants of the petals clinging to the stretchers.

* * *

**The Forest – 06:06  
**

They walked slowly down the Main Road, West Roxbury Prep looming on their left. As Bailey stepped forward just past the Guard House, she hesitated slightly as she dwelt on the night's events. Then Cody's hand was in hers, as he smiled down at her.

"It's okay, I'm right here." He murmured softly while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She smiled up at him and squared her shoulders as she moved forward. They were followed by Miley, Oliver, Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer as they weaved their way through the bramble, bushes and trees.

_  
Teardrop on the fire_

_Fearless on my breath  
_

Being in the forest was oddly peaceful, with the birds whistling in the trees and the crisp cool air wafting through the branches. The morning drizzle made the smell of grass, tree bark and soil all the more potent and rich, as if you could smell every living breathing thing in the forest. It seemed ironic that they were entering what looked like a safe haven for all living creatures when someone had perished in its confines just a few hours ago.

_  
Black flowers blossom_

_Fearless on my breath  
_

They had finally reached the forlorn campsite, the soil and the trees now a darker shade of brown. Sam's breath caught forcefully in her throat as she gazed down at Gibby's body lying on its side. She had been preparing herself mentally for this very moment all night long. But nothing could compare her for the sheer force of her emotions threatening to break the surface. There were all right there with her in the forest: rage, disbelief, shock, remorse, sadness, loneliness. Sam had the strangest urge to laugh, as if the noise would somehow lift her from this nightmare where she was falling endlessly down a bottomless hole. The sensation caused her hands to tremble violently at her sides as they reached out blindly for something to grab onto.

Shock coursed through her body when she felt a warm hand grasp her hand forcefully, yet assuredly and give it a tight squeeze. She whipped around to find Freddie standing behind her, his eyes reflecting the same emotions coursing through her own body as he held on tightly to her hand. She shook out of his grasp eventually, but not unkindly as she knelt down beside Gibby's body. Freddie came to sit on his haunches next to Sam, followed by Carly who was sobbing bitterly with Spencer's arm around her shoulder.

_  
Water is my eye_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Fearless on my breath  
_

"I'm so sorry, Gibby. We let you down, buddy; we shouldn't have left you. There was no better guy than you out there. Thank you for being my friend, Gibby Gibson." Freddie began solemnly, his eyes strangely moist under the dim light of the rising sun.

Then it was Carly's turn as she came and knelt on the other side of Sam and took her hand to steady herself.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Gibby; you didn't deserve it. You were just too good. We'll always have the Cheesecake Warehouse, you lazy sack. Goodbye, Gibby Gibson." Carly sobbed while wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

A few seconds passed before Sam could speak. Every eye in the forest was on her, even the birds that had perched themselves atop some of the hanging trees branches overhead.

"Hey, Gibby. I don't really know what you're supposed to say at a time like this. It just seems so pointless to say anything at all, but I'll try. I'm sorry I picked on you last night and every other time before that. I didn't hate you…I don't hate you. You saved my life, so I guess that makes me your bitch now, huh? I'm sorry this happened to you, I should've stayed with you when it…happened. You don't have to stick around; you can go in…peace or something. Wherever you are right now, I hope they let you take your shirt off since you're happiest that way. So um, goodbye for now, I guess." Sam concluded as optimistically as possible, but found that her words still felt hollow somehow.

_  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Fearless on my breath  
_

Freddie shrugged out of the t-shirt which covered his long-sleeved sweater, pulling it over his head. Then he knelt down beside Gibby's body and placed it over his friend's bloodied midriff.

"Bye Gibby," Freddie muttered slowly, patting his chest gently as he spoke.

"Goodbye, Gibby." Carly repeated once more in a hoarse voice, leaning over his body to close his eyelids.

"You look good, Gib." Sam concluded seriously after she had ruffled his hair tentatively.

_  
Stumbling a little_

_Stumbling a little  
_

Cody let go of Bailey's hand as she strolled forward along with Chad, Miley and Oliver as they knelt over Gibby's body too.

"I'm really sorry, Gibby. I don't know what else to say. Rest in peace." Bailey whispered painstakingly.

"I'm sorry, dude. Thanks for complimenting my flashlight. You're pretty cool too. Peace out, Gibby." Chad added sadly.

"You're a hero, Gibby. Thank you for what you did." Oliver stated sincerely.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you better, Gibby. You sound like you were an amazing guy. You won't be forgotten." Miley concluded slowly as she got to her feet once more.

A few more people gathered around to pay their last respects to Gibby Gibson.

"Come on, it's time to go." Sam instructed tersely, her face concealed by an impenetrable mask once more.

The paramedics were standing in place as the small crowd moved away from the campsite, their movements making shallow footprints on the damp ground as they left the peaceful forest to its own devices. They were back on the Main road again, crossing the path of the school once more as they began steadily making their ascent up the hill.

* * *

**The Skate Ramp – 06:20  
**

_Today is_

_Today is_

_Today is quiet in my town  
_

Ned, Moze, Suzie, Coconut Head and Cookie struggled not to look at the skate ramp where they had hidden the night before it as it loomed before them in stark contrast against the red and orange sun beaming down on them. Then they were back amongst the dense vegetation surrounding the outskirts of the Savoy Estate. Even under the sunlight, it still looked repressive and claustrophobic in its wake.

The paramedics hadn't yet had time to remove the bodies since the police had only completed a thorough search of the area where Billy and Martin had been found just 20 minutes before. Everything had been left exactly as it had been found. The crowd moved along the rugged path quietly, as if they were afraid to break the silence.

"This way," Cookie announced slowly, gesturing with his hand to where Martin lay.

_Today I heard that someone left this earth_

_That someone disappeared_

_Left no mark here  
_

Ned and Cookie remained silent when they finally came upon Martin lying motionless on the ground, their initial shock having finally worn off. But for Suzie, Moze and Coconut, the shock had only begun to set in. The girls broke down into convulsive tears while Coconut Head's face was distraught and fraught with intense sadness. He didn't stop the tears from falling down his face several seconds later at Martin's body which lay crumpled in the dirt. Principal Pal put a hand on Coconut Head's trembling shoulder, the wrinkles more prominent on his own face while he stared forlornly down at Martin.

_Today I heard that someone just got up and left himself_

_Lying on the ground  
_

"Oh my God, Martin." Moze choked through her salty tears burning through her eyelids.

Suzie sobbed quietly next to her, clasping her hand to her mouth. Ned came and stood in-between Suzie and Moze. Cookie came and put an awkward hand on Coconut Head's shoulder while more tears ran down his damp cheeks. It was hard for any of them to believe that Martin would never talk again.

_  
Somebody say something_

_Somebody say something_

_Somebody say something to me  
_

"I'm sorry, Martin. But I don't have a guidebook for how to survive this. For the first time in my life, I'm fresh out of ideas." Ned admitted slowly to the figure slumped over in the dirt.

"I'm sorry, Martin. You were a good kid and you didn't deserve to die like this. You were supposed to graduate from high school and make more memories with your family and friends. I'm grateful that I had the chance to know you and watch you grow up. Know that your amazing spirit and zest for life have left its mark on those you loved and those that loved you in return. I hope that you'll find eternal rest. Go in peace, son." Principal Pal concluded sadly as his hand rested on Martin's forehead.

Ned willed himself not to take his eyes off of Martin's motionless orbs, hoping against all things impossible that they would flutter or blink just once. But they just gazed back at him in an endless staring match that only Ned could pull out of now. He felt two warm hands on either side of him reach out and grasp his hands and he held on for dear life. Principal Pal knelt forward and closed Martin's eyelids. That action alone made the hollow feeling in Ned's chest even more distinct. The remaining crowd gazed on in silence, feeling as if they were intruding on something innately private and sacred.

_  
Somebody say something_

_Somebody say something_

'_Cause I can't take this silence anymore_

_Anymore  
_

"I want to see Billy," Suzie announced in a steely tone.

Ned and Cookie glanced at each other momentarily, knowing exactly what to expect for the first time in 24 hours. Ned let go of Moze and Suzie's hands as he and Cookie led the way once more further into the dense vegetation. They approached the outskirts of the Savoy Estate at a steady pace, the bars of the massive iron gates looming ahead. They were almost upon the tree where Billy was propped up against. For Ned and Cookie, the image of Billy's mangled body was less ominous than it had been under the glare of their flashlights, but still inescapable.

_  
Today two boys disappeared without no noise_

_And I wish that I was them flying somewhere overhead  
_

Suzie emitted a strangled noise from her throat which could best be described as a piercing scream that had been choked into submission by shock and dismay. It was too late to catch her when her legs gave way and she fell onto her knees. Moze moved towards her and gripped her shoulders while Suzie wailed loudly amongst the trees. Miranda felt a lump creep into her throat at the sight and she gripped Ronnie's hand tighter. Then Suzie was half stumbling, half crawling towards Billy's body, her entire body quivering from head to toe.

"No, no." she whispered continuously, shaking her head repeatedly.

Her head dipped towards the ground as her shoulders slumped forward and she began sobbing in hard gasps. After several tense seconds where no one said a word, she finally looked up at Billy's disfigured face and gripped it firmly in her hands. Then she leant in and kissed him on the lips and on the side of the face which wasn't crushed. When she turned away from the body, Ned was directly behind her with a morose expression on her face. Suzie got to her feet and launched herself into Ned's open arms, crying bitterly against his chest. For the onlookers, it was impossible to look away and not succumb to the intensity of her grief.

"Billy, I'm terribly sorry about all of this. I'm an old man and I've seen a lot of death in my time. But I never thought I would live to see the day when some of my favourite students would be killed in front of my eyes. I know that underneath your strength and your bravado, there was a young boy desperate to gain love and acceptance. I'm sorry that you didn't get your chance to become the kind of man I always knew you could be. You will be sorely missed. Go in peace, son." Principal Pal concluded solemnly, touching Billy's cheek gently with a crinkly calloused hand.

Moze stood apart from them, knowing full well that Ned would support Suzie in her time of need and she would have to bide her time a little while longer. When the time was right, she would tell Ned how she really felt. But that time hadn't come yet, and could only be written when the world once more had colour and wasn't dampened by grief and death.

"Suzie, we have to go now." Ned instructed quietly, but firmly.

Suzie glanced up at him and nodded slowly. Then she placed her hand in his and moved away from Billy while the rest followed.

_  
Today I heard the sound of birds_

_And I wish that I was anywhere but here_

* * *

**The Guard House – 06:32  
**

This particular visit took a relatively short period of time. Not everyone was able to stand inside the small guard house where Bernie Quinn lay atop a stretcher in a body bag just outside. Only Miley, Oliver and Moze were brave enough to step beyond the threshold and glance up at the wall where Dusty's Chopsaw bloodied message gleamed ominously against the paint. Moze clasped her mouth in horror at the names of the trees which stood out in stark contrast against the rest of the room. When she had seen it hours ago on Cookie's cellphone, it had seemed like a bad dream. But now, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the startling truth of it all.

The blood thankfully, had been cleaned off on the floor, so Miley was able to stand barefoot on the cold tiles. She had discarded of her bloodied flip-flops hours ago in the nearest trash can. They stepped outside of the guard house and stood next to the stretcher where Bernie lay, staring at his pallid face which looked almost blue under the early morning light.

_  
When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed  
_

"Sorry about everything and making fun of you, Bernie. You weren't that bad," Oliver began awkwardly.

"Yeah, Bernie. We're sorry that we were never appreciative of you. You didn't deserve this," Miley added sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Bernie. I'm sorry that Mr. Chopsaw did this to you. I feel like this is my fault; you had nothing to do with any of this. Thank you for trying to protect us last night." Moze concluded morosely, feeling tears stinging her eyes as she moved away from the body.

_  
And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory  
_

More of the teenagers murmured similar sentiments while the paramedics waited patiently for them to finish. Tawni had picked several flowers while they were up on the hill and she stepped inside the guard house where she laid them across Bernie's desk where his head usually lay while he slept whilst on duty.

_  
Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

* * *

**West Roxbury Preparatory – 06:40  
**

Walking through the forlorn wooded pathway outside the Savoy Estate had left them all damp and claustrophobic. A few of them were still thinking about the way that Bernie Quinn's face disappeared slowly while the paramedics had zipped up the body bag with a loud shredding sound. But now that they were back outside the school once more, that feeling of being trapped wouldn't leave them. It was as if they had been living down in a cave for hundred of years and experiencing sunlight for the first time. It was Carey who was the first to break the silence.

"You've all have been through a terrible night that no one your age should ever have to go through and you've been incredibly brave throughout. But you don't have to protect yourself right now. Some of you have lost people that you love last night. If you need to cry and be sad, that's okay. But it's also okay to express your sadness in other ways. Either way, no one will think any less of you. It's not okay right now, but it will be in time." Carey chided in that maternally soothing manner of hers that could set anyone at ease.

Of their accord, some of the groups linked arms, held hands, embraced while some stood by themselves, content to grieve on their own terms. Some stared ahead while others caught one another's eyes, the silence becoming deafening amongst them. It was finally broken by the shedding of tears, some sobbing quietly and in mournful tones while others cried out in sharp wails shuddering through their chests. Some of them chose not to cry, but took to yelling furiously at the sky overhead as a way of escaping from their overwhelming anger at the man who had wronged them and stolen their livelihood for the time being. But whatever transpired, no one outside of the group survivors and onlookers was the wiser.

Inspector Ambrose (along with the remaining policemen) stood apart from the civilians, feeling completely separate from their congregation. He was supposed to feel elated at Dusty Chopsaw's capture. But all he felt in that moment was repressive failure and futility of the human condition hanging over each of them. But he took comfort in the fact that this moment still existed for each of them together before they would go all their separate ways and the media frenzy would finally begin.

_  
It's too quiet_

_It's too quiet_

_It's too quiet_

_It's too quiet in my town  
_

Suzie, who had been embracing Ned tightly finally disentangled herself and looked at him.

"I have to call Billy's parents and tell them about all this. But I can't do it, Ned. I-I-I just c-can't." Suzie confessed in a shuddering tone while blinking through her tears.

"It's okay, I'll call them." Ned promised gently as he grabbed his cellphone from his jeans pocket.

Moze came towards them and transferred Suzie's trembling body onto her chest and patted her back soothingly while Ned began dialling Billy's home number.

"Hi, Mr. Loomer. This is Ned Bigby calling; I'm a friend of Billy's at James K. Polk. I'm sorry to call so early in the morning, but I'm afraid I have some bad news," Ned began mournfully, feeling a lump enter his throat at the prospect.

Standing close in proximity to Ned was Coconut calling Martin's mother.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kwerly, it's Coconut Head. Something's happened to Martin…" he began hoarsely, forcing himself to stay in the present while he gave Martin's parents the worst possible news.

"Where will the bodies go, Inspector Ambrose?" Miley asked softly.

"Down to the morgue at VA Medical Center, until any family members come to identify and claim them." Inspector Ambrose answered woefully.

"I'd better make sure that Amber and Ashley's parents know that since their flight will be landing soon and they won't have time to check," Miley noted swiftly.

"I'm glad that you called them, Miley. It would've been worse if they'd heard it first from a stranger." Lily chided sincerely, wrapping her hand around Miley's waist.

"I had to do it, Lily. My karma's depending on it." Miley joked hoarsely.

"It'll be okay, Miles. Just give it some time." Oliver responded kindly, leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I completely forgot about calling Gibby's mom to tell her what's happened." Freddie began reproachfully after overhearing part of Miley's conversation with her two best friends.

"A lot happened after we got to Principal Pal's house before we ourselves even knew what was going on. It's been a long night." Carly chided gently while rubbing Freddie's arm soothingly.

"I'll do it," Sam announced abruptly to Freddie and Carly's amazement.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked blankly while gauging her expression.

"I'm sure." Sam declared firmly while retrieving her cellphone and opening the qwerty key pad with a loud click.

She barely seemed to flinch as she dialled Mrs. Gibson's number in one fluid movement. Carly and Freddie could only slightly make out the muffled sounds of someone clearing their throat on the other end and answering the phone in a somewhat groggy voice.

"Mrs. Gibson?" Sam asked expectantly.

"Yes? Who is this?" Mrs. Gibson asked in a raspy voice.

"Mrs. Gibson, this is Sam Puckett on the phone. I go to Ridgeway with Gibby; I'm a friend of his." Sam explained patiently.

"Gibby? Is everything alright? Is Gibby okay?" Mrs. Gibson demanded in a hurried sequence.

Sam closed her eyes and steeled herself for what she was about to do. She owed Gibby this much.

"Mrs. Gibson, I'm really sorry I had to wake you. But something's happened to Gibby. Something bad." Sam began, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

Carly's hand tightened around Sam's free hand while Sam listened to Gibby's mother begin outlining the worst case scenarios, none of them close to the truth at all.

More people got out their cellphones or borrowed their friends' cellphones to contact their family members and other friends. The out-of-towners were making arrangements to leave Boston as soon as possible.

"Daddy and Jackson will be landing in 40 minutes. Then they're coming to get us." Miley explained to Lily and Oliver.

"I guess we'd better go and pack," Oliver replied glumly.

The three of them sauntered off from the rest of the group and made their way up to their dorm.

"Margot, you need to keep a low profile coming from the airport. The entire neighbourhood is crawling with reporters," Mikayla went on in hurried tones while she spoke to her manager on her cellphone.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm about 5 minutes away. In the meantime, don't talk to them under any circumstances until I get there, okay?" Margot asked rapidly of her favourite client.

"Okay," Mikayla answered slowly, feeling completely worn out from the entire affair.

"Esteban's kindly offered to send over a car to take us back to the Tipton once we're through here. He's also offered to let us stay in the penthouse suite next to London's." Carey explained to Zack, Cody and Kurt.

"We get a whole suite to ourselves? What's wrong with our old suite?" Zack asked quizzically.

"It's so we can recuperate temporarily, and to guarantee us some privacy. The media's going to be hounding us for a while. So we might as well live it up a little. Besides, you don't expect your Dad and me to snuggle together on that tiny sleeper sofa together?" Carey teased lightly.

Kurt turned to face her with a look of surprise.

"You want me to stay?" he asked wonderingly.

"I couldn't have gotten through this nightmare without you keeping me calm last night. The boys need you; I need you. Do you think you can stand being around me for more than 24 hours?" Carey asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

"I think I can handle that," Kurt answered, matching her smirk as they gazed intently at one another.

Zack and Cody smirked knowingly at one another as their parents engulfed one another in an intimate embrace that lasted for a long time.

"Any word from your folks?" Cody asked curiously of Bailey, who had just hung up her cellphone.

"They're still on standby for a flight out of Kettlepod. I'll guess I'll just have to stay on campus till they get here." Bailey replied anxiously.

"No you won't. You're gonna come stay with my family at the Tipton until your parents get here. I'm sure we can talk to Esteban about getting them a room for the night if necessary." Cody interjected firmly.

"Cody, that's really sweet of you. But the Tipton's a 4-star hotel and my parents couldn't afford it." Bailey answered sadly.

"Who said anything about paying? Esteban's practically family. Besides, after all the times that Zack and I have stopped Mr. Moseby from firing him, he owes us a favour. Of course, we were also the reason that he almost got fired every time." Cody joked, causing Bailey to laugh for the first time in hours since they first parted ways.

"You always know exactly how to cheer me up, Cody Martin. I guess your flashlight wasn't the only thing that saved me last night." Bailey murmured softly, coming to stand closer to Cody.

Cody was about to answer when both he and Zack were suddenly bombarded by much of the female population of their summer school programme.

"I know I was kinda a jerk to both you and Bob last night when you pulled me to safety. But I just wanted to say thanks, Cody. If you guys hadn't come when you did, I'd probably be dead. So um, thanks." Lily stated gratefully.

Cody's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she leant in and kissed him on the cheek.

"And you say you're not a hero, Zack Martin? 'Owl' beg to differ," Tawni joked lightly before kissing Zack on the cheek and embracing him once more.

Sonny came towards Cody and enveloped him in a warm hug too.

"You guys saved my life, I'll never forget it. If you guys ever wanna come visit Condor Studios, I can pull some strings." Sonny promised to the twins.

"For real?" Cody asked wide eyed.

"You mean I'd finally get to meet Portlyn from McKenzie Falls?" Zack asked in with unrepressed delight.

Sonny winked at the two of them before rejoining Chad, who was standing off to the side.

"So I kinda gave you two a lot of flack last night when our lives were in danger. But I just wanna say how glad I am that you're both not dead." Lizzie ventured uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it, Lizzie. Water under the bridge," Zack replied evenly.

"You're not expecting me to kiss you, right?" Max demanded suspiciously of both Cody and Zack.

"Not if you don't want to," Cody remarked politely.

"Good, 'cause I am grateful, just not that grateful," Max returned with a grimace.

"Anyone else you need to lock lips with right about now?" Bailey demanded of Cody in a decidedly flippant manner, which made him smirk broadly.

"Bailey, are you jealous?" Cody asked in amazement.

"W-what?! I am so not jealous. I'm just saying that not every girl you saved last night has to thank you with a kiss. I thanked you without feeling the need to jump you in public-"

Cody cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, his hands moving towards her petite waist. At first, she was too stunned to respond, but slowly, her hands wrapped around Cody's neck as she began kissing him back with more fervour.

"Whoa," Zack murmured in surprise at this sudden display of affection.

"Wow," Carey commented uncertainly.

"Attaboy," Kurt congratulated heartily with a seedy smirk on his face.

A few people dared to wolf-whistle when Cody and Bailey finally broke apart, both of them sporting noticeable blushes on their cheeks.

"Hey, whaddya know? Bailey does like the 'beaver'." Chad mocked airily, which earned him a punch from Sonny on the arm.

"What was that for?" Bailey asked dumbly.

"To get you to shut up. But mostly, I've been dying to do that for a really long time, six months to be precise." Cody answered simply.

"I guess a lot does change in one night." Bailey murmured with a small smile on her face.

"Tell me about it. Mom, Dad, is it okay if Bailey stays with us at the Tipton while she waits for her parents to come get her?" Cody asked of his parents.

"Of course," Kurt answered good-naturedly.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Bailey. Your parents too if need be," Carey answered kindly, smiling broadly at the young girl.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Martin. You've both been so good to me since this nightmare started." Bailey responded graciously, her hand finding Cody's and grasping it tightly.

A few people crowded around Kate and Claire as they relayed their own thrilling tale. While the night had been terrifying and uncertain, the two girls were certain that they were enjoying the attention being paid to them.

"I can't believe you shot Dusty Chopsaw with a paintball gun." Ethan stated in awe of Kate.

"Oh, that was nothing. It's like second nature to me." Kate responded, feigning bravado and nonchalance.

"Cool. Then we've totally gotta play paintball sometime just like on my birthday, once I get out of this stupid sling" Ethan continued enthusiastically while gesturing to his shoulder sling.

"No!!!" Kate exclaimed abruptly, which caused the crowd surrounding Claire to stare at her confusion.

"I mean, let's just hang out somewhere quiet instead and like, talk. Last night was pretty intense." Kate clarified seriously.

"Yeah, pretty intense." Ethan agreed, matching her tone while they stared intently at each other.

"What you did was really brave," Nico noted while talking to Claire.

"I don't know about that. I was just mostly concerned with staying alive. Not like you; you got yourself, Grady, Sam, Freddie and Carly to safety." Claire responded seriously.

"I guess, but taking down the bad guy and saving the day is pretty cool. In fact, I think it's kinda hot." Nico admitted suavely while biting his bottom lip.

Claire stared at him in wonder. Normally, a guy who openly flirted with her usually didn't appeal to her, much less a guy like Nico. But after everything she'd been through in 24 hours, Claire felt strangely content with him for the mean time. A coy smile curled on her lips while she studied his appearance more closely. He was tall and statuesque in all the right places with a chiselled face and a cute smile. Not bad, not bad at all.

"Really?" she asked tentatively.

"Absolutely." Nico replied assuredly.

"Well I happen to think that guys who know exactly what to say to get a girl interested are pretty hot too," Claire admitted demurely, regarding him from beneath her long eyelashes.

"What a coincidence. I happen to know a guy exactly like that." Nico offered smoothly, bending his head slightly towards Claire's.

"Lucky me," Claire returned softly while she and Nico continued their flirty banter.

"I can't believe we have Kate and Claire to thank for saving the day." Lizzie complained wearily while watching Kate and Claire's antics of heroism from a few feet away.

"I'm never gonna live this down," she muttered more to herself while Gordo laughed audibly and kissed her forehead.

Inspector Ambrose had spent much of the night before and the morning after informing those hiding unawares in the neighbourhood of what had transpired.

"I just can't believe all of this happened last night and we had no idea," Lizzie murmured pensively.

"I am never playing Manhunt ever again," Ned responded frankly.

Along with the help of numerous testimonies, Inspector Ambrose had slowly begun to formulate a picture of what had transpired the night before and Dusty's movements throughout the neighbourhood. But there were still a few unanswered questions left to resolve. Miley, Lily and Oliver had just returned from their dorm rooms in time for one question in particular that Inspector Ambrose's was aching to know the answer to.

"Someone made a 911 call from the East Gate, which told the police where to find Bernie Quinn's body. Which one of you made the call?" Inspector Ambrose asked in a professional tone while he made notes.

Everyone glanced at everyone else in confusion until Miley stepped forward.

"I did, Inspector Ambrose." She admitted bravely.

Inspector Ambrose looked her up and down before asking the burning question on his lips.

"Miley Stewart…are you Hannah Montana?" he asked delicately.

For a few seconds, it felt as if time had stopped as every eye in the vicinity fastened on Miley, including that of her best friends. The three of them hadn't gone over what Miley should say if she was asked that question directly. For the moment, they were just as much in the dark as everyone else.

"I'm afraid not." Miley answered after a pregnant pause.

"Huh?" Lily asked dumbly.

"Say what?!" Oliver demanded in confusion.

"I lied earlier. I'm not really Hannah Montana. I just said that because I hoped the cops would take me seriously and get down here right away after Oliver and I found Bernie's body. It just kinda slipped out," Miley explained apologetically.

"Yeah, it slipped right out! Miley loves pretending to be Hannah Montana in her own little fantasy world. It's crazy, she can't even sing at all!" Oliver joined in with a goofy grin on her face.

"Overkill, Oliver." Miley quipped in an undertone without moving her lips while smiling nervously back at Inspector Ambrose.

"Oh man, this sucks!" Ethan wailed loudly.

"Why, dude?" Gordo asked curiously.

"That would've been so cool if Miley were Hannah Montana. I've always wanted to meet her," Ethan explained in disappointment.

Gordo held back a snigger while patting Ethan sympathetically on his uninjured shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about lying, Inspector Ambrose. Am I in trouble?" Miley asked nervously.

"Not at all. If anything, you saved a lot of lives because of what you did. You were very brave, Miley." Inspector Ambrose responded kindly, causing Miley to swell with blushing pride.

"You're in the clear, Dan." Archie murmured in an undertone.

"Huh?" Dan asked quizzically.

"You're in the clear. You can go and tell Katie that Hannah Montana will be at her concert tomorrow night." Archie responded with a broad smirk on his face.

Dan rolled his eyes while Archie began chuckling loudly and glanced up at the sky.

Oliver subtly steered Miley away from the crowd and Lily followed them closely so that they could talk privately without any eavesdroppers.

"Miley, I can't believe you dialled 911 as Hannah Montana! What were you thinking?!" Lily demanded indignantly.

"I was thinking that there was a potentially dangerous lunatic on the loose who killed Bernie and wrote a threatening message on the wall in his blood! When Oliver and I first checked the gates and realised they'd been electrocuted, I realised I had to do something to get the cops here to save us. It was the only way, Lily." Miley reasoned vehemently.

"I'm not saying that what you did was wrong. But you almost gave your secret away." Lily persisted in a calmer tone.

"Almost being the operative word. I knew that the cops would eventually ask whether Hannah Montana really made the 911 call. I had my cover story ready for just in case." Miley responded calmly.

"Which you coulda let me in on a _leetle_ sooner by the way," Oliver quipped dryly.

"Guys, you know I would never be so careless with my own secret. Besides, do you really think it's worth dying over?" Miley asked seriously.

"Well now that the psychopathic serial killer is back in a padded cell, we can go back to pretending that's true," Oliver retorted teasingly, which caused Miley and Lily to chuckle automatically.

"You are such a donut, Oliver." Lily remarked flippantly with a smirk on her face.

"Daddy was able to make reservations at the Tipton. I need to get some sleep for the concert." Miley remarked pensively.

"Oh my God! Hannah's concert! I totally forgot!" Lily exclaimed in alarm.

"Miley, you're not seriously thinking of performing tomorrow night?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"You heard the police, Oliver. If Hannah doesn't show for her concert tomorrow night, my alibi's toast and they'll know that I lied about not being Hannah Montana."

"Miley, who cares what the cops think?! How can you even consider performing after what you've been through last night?!" Lily demanded angrily.

"That's why I have to do it, Lily. Even if my dual identity wasn't in jeopardy, I can't disappoint my fans. Some of them have been queuing at arenas and buying tickets online for months in advance for my world tour. I can't let them down," Miley persisted sincerely.

"Even if you don't agree with my decision, I'd really appreciate your support anyway," she added seriously of her two best friends.

Lily and Oliver glanced at one another, rolled their eyes and regarded Miley with reluctant expressions.

"Fine, we'll support you on performing tomorrow night. But if you collapse during a routine, then Lola Luftnagle's bursting onto that stage to revive you with a pair of Jackson's putrid socks." Lily promised firmly.

"Yeah, and Mike Stand will be right behind Lola…making up dope rhymes to distract the crowd with. Freaky freaky fresh!" Oliver called out comically and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh sweet niblets." Miley responded dryly, while she glanced at Lily and Oliver with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

They returned to the throng of people gathered around Officer Jensen, who had begun going over the costs for the damage done to certain property in the neighbourhood that had already been calculated. Ronnie and Sonny in particular paled at the prospect.

"I guess I owe the Sudekis Family a new window," Sonny remarked with a nervous laugh.

"Me too." Ronnie put in glumly while digging into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

They caught one another's eyes and looked away sheepishly.

"I broke one of their baseball bats. Well, Dusty Chopsaw broke it. But I borrowed it in the first place." Cody added sheepishly.

"We broke into the Claythorne Residence." Ned explained hastily.

"Broke into the Bolton Residence," Ethan and Larry chorused.

"Broke into the Danforth Shed and used some of the tools and the disinfectant." Lizzie offered haphazardly.

"I took a fireplace poker and a spoon," Bob remarked facetiously.

"And we broke into that little shed outside the school gates. But I don't think anyone really cares about that." Max added quickly.

"Save for borrowing Principal Pal's hunting knife, I'm in the clear for once." Sam announced cheerfully.

"Who would've guessed that between the two of us, you'd turn out to be the twin that breaks all the rules in one night?" Zack asked lightly of Cody while putting an arm around his shoulder.

Cody rolled his eyes in response. Without warning, Zack shoved Cody out of the way as Mikayla approached him. She had already packed up most of her belongings in her dorm and said goodbye to everyone else.

"Here's my private number back in L.A. Call me sometime." Mikayla suggested demurely, handing him a slip of paper.

Zack glanced at it in wonderment before turning to face her once more.

"Aren't you worried that I'm going to cut into your busy schedule?" Zack asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

"It's not my schedule that you have to worry about for the next few weeks, it's yours, Zack. You've made the headlines, not me." Mikayla pointed out, matching his smirk.

The smirk disappeared right off of Zack's face, only to be replaced with a frown.

"Why the sad face?" Mikayla queried concernedly.

"I'm no hero, Mikayla. I'm nobody; I'm just Zack Martin, a teenage boy that wanted to have a fun night with his friends. I didn't ask for this," Zack explained soberly.

"I know you didn't, but at least you'll have a choice long after everyone stops caring about what happened last night. Whatever you do after this is up to you," Mikayla answered seriously.

Then she leant in once again and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'd better go, Margot's waiting for me in the car. Whatever you may think about your part in all of this, you're still a hero. Goodbye, Zack Martin."

And with that, Mikayla left the neighbourhood of West Roxbury far behind her while she walked towards her private car, her long black hair blowing in slight wisps against the downpour.

"So…are you gonna call her?" Cody prompted knowingly.

"Only time will tell, Codery." Zack answered truthfully, watching as the black car exited the East Gate and made its progress across the long stretch of road ahead.

"Well, I think that's everything. Normally, I'd tell you all not to leave town in case I have more questions. But since that's going to be an issue, I'll be in touch with any of you if need be." Inspector Ambrose explained nonchalantly.

Suddenly a commotion could be heard from the East Gate.

"What's going on?" Grady asked anxiously.

The police, who had been patrolling the East Gate, were slowly being overrun by overzealous members of the media who had finally found their way inside the neighbourhood.

"Whoa," Ethan murmured in alarm.

"Hey, look who it is," Cookie observed, nudging Ned in the arm.

Paulene Dickenson could be seen at the forefront of the menagerie, walking in cool and calm strides with her tape recorder in her hand. Before the survivors could take a step backwards or defend themselves, they were simultaneously overwhelmed by the blinding sensation of the cameras flashing and snapping away at them. Each flash sounded like a booming thunder clap, bursting through their ear drums and dulling their senses. With it came the flood of voices, yelling and making incessant demands.

_  
If you are who you say you are_

_A superstar_

_Then have no fear, the camera's here_

_And the microphones_

_And they wanna know_

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

"Inspector Ambrose, has 'The Woodsman' been captured?" Paulene Dickenson demanded exuberantly.

"What's the body count of victims as it currently stands?" another news reporter demanded urgently.

"No comment!" Inspector Ambrose yelled out angrily, trying to shield some of the civilians from the intruding members of the press.

"What is Watertown Medical Facility's position on their lack of appropriate security mechanisms?" Paulene Dickenson questioned in a derisive tone.

"This is a restricted area. Step back!" Officer Bryce barked furiously, forcing a few of the reporters back with his baton.

"How was it possible for Patient 00517 to gain access to such a secluded neighbourhood like West Roxbury?" one of the reporters asked urgently, shoving her microphone right in Inspector Ambrose's face.

"No comment," Inspector Ambrose muttered tersely.

"Is it possible that Dusty Chopsaw was aided by someone on the 'inside' to commit these horrendous murders?" Paulene Dickenson asked grimly.

"No one who was trapped in this neighbourhood or who entered the neighbourhood after the blackout last night aided Dusty Chopsaw. These civilians are all victims!" Inspector Ambrose spat furiously.

"But where was West Roxbury's security detail during the course of the night? How is it that approximately 30 teenagers were all roaming around the neighbourhood late at night with a killer on the loose? Who is responsible for this gross negligence?!" Paulene Dickenson demanded indignantly.

"Stop!" Zack shouted angrily.

This caused everyone to stop yelling as they began paying more attention to the blonde haired teenage boy.

"This isn't the police's fault or the security detail in West Roxbury. Bernie Quinn, the head of security detail in the neighbourhood, was the first person that Dusty Chopsaw murdered. You want someone to blame? You wanna know whose fault this whole mess is? It's mine, okay!" Zack screamed furiously.

"Zack, what are you doing?!" Cody exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm taking responsibility for my actions." Zack responded resolutely.

He made an appeasing gesture to his parents and Inspector Ambrose, who were about to intervene.

"My name is Zack Martin and I'm responsible for what happened last night," he began ominously.

_  
And you'd better wear your shades_

_The spotlight here can burn holes through the stage_

_Down through the basement_

_Past the Indian graves, where the dinosaurs laid_

_And out through China, nearly misses airliners_

_Magnified times five_

_This is pointed at the rhymer_

_Ricochets off the moon and sets the forest ablaze  
_

"What is he doing?!" Lizzie hissed tersely in Miranda's ear while they looked on in horror.

The members of the press began chattering and murmuring loudly which resembled the humming of a productive beehive.

_  
The audience ain't fazed_

_And they ain't gon clap and they ain't gon praise_

_They want everything back that they paid_

'_Cause they been waiting since ten to see the lights get dim  
_

"I'm not confessing to killing anyone. But you wanted to know why all these kids were roaming around the neighbourhood so late at night. It was because of me. I convinced them to play a game of 'Manhunt' and to hide in different places around the neighbourhood. They would've been safe and no one would've died if not for me. You want someone to blame? Then I'm your guy. Take your best shot." Zack challenged with a steely look in his eye.

_  
And then it hit me_

_Standing outside of heaven waiting for God to come and get me_

_I'm too uncouth_

_Unschooled to the rules_

_And too gum shoe…_

_Go back, whatever you did, you undo_

_Heavy is heaven_

_The devil on me two tonnes too  
_

Paulene Dickenson regarded him with an unfathomable expression before answering the challenge.

"Zack Martin, were you acquainted with Dusty Chopsaw before last night's events?" she demanded, shoving her tape recorder in her face while the cameras continued flashing.

"Well no, but I-"

"Are you acquainted with Nelson Duckworth?" she pressed impatiently.

"Who's Nelson Duck-"

"In proposing that your classmates play this game 'Manhunt', did you have any inkling of what was happening right under your nose?" Paulene continued in a determined voice.

"Of course not-"

"How will you face the families of your friends who were murdered or those who were injured in the aftermath of your own admission of negligence?" Paulene questioned frankly.

Zack couldn't answer her anymore. Paulene Dickenson's voice was dissipating into a droning hum flickering through his ear drums. He was hypnotised by the lights of the camera flashing onto him momentarily. His features stood out in stark contrast against the bright lights; his blonde hair was yellow and pallid under the glare, his eyes were bloodshot and his white t-shirt was smeared with dried blood.

_  
So just take me home where the mood is mellow_

_And the roses are grown_

_M&M's are yellow_

_And the light bulbs around my mirror don't flicker  
_

Before Zack could croak out an answer, Kurt's hand was on his arm, steering him away from the crowd and into Carey's arms. Then Kurt turned to face the reporters with a livid expression.

"That's enough. My son may accept responsibility for what happened last night, but he is not to blame in any way for this tragedy. He is just as much a victim as the rest of these kids. The person who is responsible for this is behind bars and he'll get what's coming to him. So I suggest you all go back to your cubicles and leave us alone. These kids have been through enough for one night." Kurt concluded in a calm voice, even though his blood was boiling in his veins.

_  
If you are what you say you are_

_A superstar_

_Then have no fear, the camera's here_

_And the lights are on_

_And they want a show_

_Oh oh oh oh  
_

The press were herded back as more policemen came to assist Inspector Ambrose. Officer Jensen and Paulene Dickenson caught one another's eye and a silent moment of understanding passed between them. Paulene nodded and turned her back on him and began walking towards the East Gate. She had nearly made it back to her car when a voice called out to her.

"Paulene Dickenson!"

She whipped around to face five teenagers who were regarding her with unfathomable expressions.

"Yes?" she asked carefully, preparing herself for a fight.

"You're the creator of the 'Crime Watch' website. We read it while were hiding in the neighbourhood. You're Eneluap Nosnekcid." The boy in front of her declared assuredly.

"You read it while you were hiding? I thought all the power went out in the neighbourhood last night," Paulene answered suspiciously.

"It did, but I had internet access on my cellphone phone. I found your article online and deciphered the pseudonym. It's your name spelled backwards."

"Impressive. What's your name?" Paulene asked in awe.

"Simon Nelson Cooke. Dusty Chopsaw was our Woodshop Teacher." Cookie announced calmly.

Paulene Dickenson stared at the group in front of her with renewed interest.

"You kids attended James K. Polk? You must've known Nelson Duckworth then?" Paulene prompted shrewdly.

"We did," Coconut answered, fixing her with a steely expression.

"You wanna know who else we knew? Martin Kwerly and Billy Loomer, whose deaths you just turned into a joke." Moze hissed angrily with her arms folded across her chest.

"Murder is a terrible thing. I would never joke about that." Paulene replied seriously.

"You don't care about what's happened here. All you care about is getting your big scoop. If you did care, you would've gotten help sooner instead of cashing in on it." Ned spat furiously.

"The police were already here when I arrived on the scene as well as West Roxbury Municipality. They were working on the gates to try and get to you. I'm not the bad guy here." Paulene persisted defensively.

"You may not be the bad guy, but you're not a hero either. Zack Martin is. He saved lives last night. What did you do, besides dragging the names of good people through the mud?" Suzie demanded coldly.

"Do you count Dusty Chopsaw as a good person too?" Paulene questioned pointedly.

"Whatever Mr. Chopsaw has become doesn't even begin to compare to you. At least he's upfront about being a bad person and having an agenda." Moze responded maliciously.

"Last night doesn't matter anymore. As for today, I'm going to tell the story." Paulene answered slowly.

"Well, you can tell it without our help." Cookie responded coolly as he turned to walk away.

"What kind of person are you? I don't know how you look yourself in the mirror." Suzie added callously, her face beet red.

"Come on guys, let's go. She's not worth it." Coconut Head advised gently, his hand on Suzie's shoulder.

Suzie and Moze gave Paulene one final withering look before stalking off. Ned and Cookie both wore similar expressions of loathing before following them. Coconut Head looked neither angry nor indignant, just tired. He shook his head before walking off after his friends. Paulene watched the five teenagers walk back into the neighbourhood with a lump in her throat. It didn't take a genius to figure out what these kids had been through last night. And she wasn't as heartless as she seemed in public; on some level, she did care about what had happened. But that wouldn't stop her from writing the story. The truth had to be told. With that thought foremost in her mind, she got into her car and started up the engine. Within a few seconds, she had reversed back into the street, swivelled the steering wheel and driven away from the waste land that was West Roxbury.

The time came for more goodbyes as the remaining survivors began to disperse. Cookie's parents, who had been on a business trip in Washington, flew to Boston to come pick him and his friends up to take them back home. Billy and Martin's families were scheduled to arrive in Boston soon after to visit the morgue. Suzie approached Zack and Cody tentatively.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Suzie." Cody stated genuinely.

"Thank you, Cody. You too, Zack. Don't listen to Paulene Dickenson, she's just a camera-hungry bitch. You're a hero; both of you are. Take care of yourselves."

Suzie leant towards both of them and hugged them for a few seconds before pulling away abruptly and walking away.

"Don't worry about the tips, bro. They'll come back in time." Zack assured Ned kindly as they knocked fists.

"Thanks, Zack. I appreciate it." Ned answered sincerely.

"Hey, Moze. Try not to knock out any more teeth in Dodge Ball." Zack teased as he said goodbye to Moze.

"Ignore him," Cody advised tersely, slapping his forehead with his hand at Zack's insensitivity.

He was amazed that instead of glowering, Moze was smiling broadly at Zack's comment.

"I'll do my best," she responded before punching Zack in the arm, causing him to wince.

Lily and Suzie were crying softly while they hugged one another for the last time.

"Thank you Lily, you saved my life." Suzie murmured through her tears.

"I'm gonna miss you," Lily admitted morosely while she blubbered haphazardly.

"We'll see each other again. It's gonna be hard for a while, but we'll make a plan one way or the other. I promise." Suzie responded firmly.

"Take care of yourself, Crabgrass. I'll be thinking of you." Lily stated sincerely when they broke apart.

"I will, you too. Goodbye, Truscott." Suzie greeted with a small smile before rejoining Cookie's mother, who placed a hand around her shoulder.

"See ya around Cookie, Coconut Head." Cody greeted, shaking both their hands in a gesture of solidarity.

"See ya around, Cody." Cookie greeted back with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Good luck." Coconut Head responded genuinely.

The five of them waved at everyone as they got into the Cooke Family's Range Rover and drove away slowly.

Carly came towards the twins and their family next, followed by Spencer, Freddie and Sam.

"We'd better go before we miss our flight back to Seattle." Carly interjected awkwardly.

"Yeah, my Mom's already waiting for us at the 'Arrivals' gate at Seattle-Tacoma International as we speak." Freddie joked lightly.

"Thank you for all your help and your support, Spencer. You're a wonderful man." Carey gushed as she enveloped him in a grateful hug.

"Gee, I don't know about that – well alright," Spencer mumbled unabashedly, a pleased smirk playing on his face while he hugged Carey tightly.

Freddie smirked at the exchange while Carly and Sam rolled their eyes at Spencer's antics.

"Oh brother," Zack mumbled in embarrassment while he glanced at his mother.

Kurt came forward till he was standing inches away from Spencer.

"I wanna say thank you too, Spencer. You're alright in my books." Kurt offered sincerely, extending his hand towards Spencer.

Spencer grinned back at him and shook his hand readily.

"No worries, Kurt. If there's anything your family ever need, just say the word." Spencer added warmly.

"I guess we'd better get going before Freddie's Mom gives birth to hobos in the airport. Next time you guys invite me to play a game of 'Manhunt', remind me to say no." Sam stated by way of greeting in a bland voice.

"O-kay." Cody replied uncertainly.

"But 'Assassin' is an entirely different story. Mama plays to win." Sam added with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Zack grinned at her appreciatively, knowing and liking the game she was referring to.

With one final wave, the iCarly trio and Spencer got into a cab that would take them to Logan Airport. Spencer had already called ahead to the Tipton to ask someone to bring his suitcases to the airport so that there wouldn't be any further delays.

Zack and Cody were taken aback slightly when Miranda hugged them close to her own body.

"You saved my boyfriend's life, thank you." She murmured gratefully.

"You're welcome." Cody wheezed painfully.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Or squeeze my ribcage either," Zack groaned painstakingly.

Zack and Cody stepped forward and knocked fists with Ronnie, who hobbled forward on his crutches to meet them.

"I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you guys. I owe you." Ronnie murmured appreciatively.

"Don't worry it, Ronnie. You did most of the work in saving yourself." Zack replied sincerely.

"Take care of yourself, get better soon." Cody greeted back slowly.

"So thanks for saving our lives when Dusty Chopsaw came to attack us a second time by the tree house. That was really cool of you." Larry offered while he ran a self-conscious hand through his hair.

"Yeah guys. It would've worked better if you called the cops on your way over. But it worked out alright in the end. You guys rock." Ethan added enthusiastically, knocking fists with Zack and punching Cody haphazardly in the arm, causing him to whimper subtly.

"Give us a call sometime if you need us to save the day again." Kate suggested imperiously.

"Next time, we're charging for our services." Claire agreed superciliously.

Lizzie and Gordo rolled their eyes in response to Claire's statement as they approached the twins.

"How do you deal with that on a regular basis?" Cody questioned in disbelief while watching Kate and Claire flicking hair out of their faces.

"I'll be sure to ask my therapist next time I see her, which I'm guessing will be pretty soon." Lizzie remarked sardonically with a wry smile on her face.

"Thanks for not dying." She added in a softer tone filled with affection.

"Next time, we're playing 'Pick-Up-Sticks'." Gordo responded matter-of-factly, which caused everyone to chortle loudly.

Miley, Lily and Oliver began loading their bags into the car that Robby-Ray and Jackson had arrived with a few minutes ago.

"Sweet niblets, don't scare me like that ever again, Miley-Bear. Are you all alright?!" Robby-Ray asked anxiously of Miley and her friends.

"Miles, thank God!" Jackson exclaimed as he hugged Miley tightly.

Miley smirked against Jackson's shoulder at his mushy behaviour. For once, thing felt like they were going to be okay now that her dad and brother were there.

"Daddy, Jackson, we're okay, really. I just wanna go say goodbye to Zack and Cody." Miley informed them before walking over to the twins.

"We have to get to the airport. I'm really sorry about all of this, but thanks for everything. I'll see you guys around." Miley stated graciously and enveloped them both in a warm hug.

"See ya Miley." Zack greeted back with a small smile on his face.

Lily came back towards Zack and Cody and hugged them again.

"Thanks for saving my life," she murmured and then went to hug Max and Bob, who were standing nearby.

Oliver knocked fists with both Zack and Cody and fixed them with a wry smile.

"I told you that 'Dodge Ball' was better than 'Manhunt'." He mused slowly.

Zack and Cody chuckled slightly as Oliver went over to Bailey to give her a hug. Miley went to hug Chad, then Bailey as they prepared to leave.

"Bye," Lily choked out slightly.

Miley caught Zack staring at her intently and she frowned.

"What is it, Zack?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm a little bummed that you aren't Hannah Montana." Zack admitted.

"Don't worry, Zack. I'm sure you'll get another chance for her to eat cake off of you." Miley responded with a sly chuckle before departing.

As Miley got into her private car, Zack was struck by something odd.

"Wait, I never told you that I ate cake off of Hannah Montana. How did you know that, Miley?!" Zack yelled out after her.

Whether Miley had refused to answer or was just out of earshot range was anyone's guess. But the car pulled away all the same, driving steadily through the East Gate and out of sight.

"Weird," Zack muttered pensively to himself while he thought it over.

The last of the out-of-towners to leave were Sonny and her friends. Mr. Condor had sent a limousine to come pick them up to take them to the airport where they would catch the next flight back to L.A. Sonny enveloped Cody in a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad it was you guys that found me last night. There are no other three people I would've rather spent my time with. Thank you for finding Tawni too. Thank you so much." Sonny murmured while she hugged Zack as well.

She turned to Max and hugged both her and Bob, leaving a stunned Bob with a red lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Take care of yourselves," Grady offered as he shook hands with Zack and Cody.

"Next time we play 'Manhunt', I'm not letting myself get caught so easily. That way, no one can mistake me for a masked psychopath again." Nico murmured sardonically.

Tawni came towards Zack once more and hugged him again.

"So, thanks for keeping me safe last night. You're officially my favourite person, after Zac Efron of course." Tawni began sincerely.

"You should give Mikayla a call," she added more seriously.

"Tawni," Zack began, but she interrupted him.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it. It wouldn't have worked between us anyway; I'm just way prettier than you." Tawni explained with the smallest of smirks on her face.

"Owl bet I'm prettier than you," Zack teased, which caused Tawni to chuckle.

"You wish, Zack Martin. No one's prettier and everything else quite like Tawni Hart." Tawni concluded confidently, slapping his chest in a deprecating way.

Zack chuckled as he watched her rejoin Nico and Grady.

Bailey and Chad regarded one another with grim expressions before breaking out into smiles.

"I'll see you around, Mrs. Beaver. Send me an invite to the wedding." Chad teased with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Take care of yourself, Mr. Chuckle-City. Don't waste any more time with her," Bailey replied seriously while glancing surreptitiously at Sonny laughing with the twins.

Chad followed her gaze and he felt a swooping sensation at the elated look on Sonny's face.

"Don't worry, I won't." Chad replied slowly.

He surprised Bailey by enveloping her in a warm hug, which she returned eagerly. Cody looked at the two of them, expecting to feel envy or jealousy. But now that he knew that Bailey felt the same way about him, there was no need for such misplaced feelings after everything they'd all been through together. Chad disentangled himself from Bailey and walked back to Sonny, who looked as though she was experiencing at least one of the emotions that Cody had expected himself to feel a few seconds ago. Once again, Chad did something completely out of character and wrapped his hands around Sonny's shoulder from behind her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Let's go sit in the car," he suggested demurely.

"O-kay." Sonny answered while blushing and giggling profusely.

Chad watched in delight as Sonny placed her hand in his and they walked off together. Bailey smirked at the sight and turned to face Cody once more, feeling like someone had knocked the breath out of her at the smile he had reserved just for her. Soon after, Tawni, Nico and Grady followed after them and got into the car. And then they were gone too, leaving the twins to stand alongside their parents, Bailey, Bob and Max.

Bob's mother had finally come to get both him and Max to take them home. The four friends looked at one another like they weren't going to see each other for a while.

"I'm really sorry about everything, about the way I acted last night. You were right about the serial killer, I was a jerk." Bob apologised meekly.

"It's okay, Bob. It's already forgotten. You more than made up for it in full by having my back last night. Thanks," Cody replied sincerely before they both hugged one another tightly.

Max rolled her eyes at Zack's smirk as he watched his brother and best friend hugging it out.

"Maybe Zack is too cool to hug you guys, but I'm not. I wouldn't be standing here right now if you two hadn't come when you did." Max murmured appreciatively before joining Bob and Cody in their hug.

Zack began to feel uncomfortable when it looked like the trio had no intention of stopping any time soon.

"Well, if everybody's getting a hug…" he mumbled uncomfortably before joining the group hug tentatively.

But once Zack started, he too found it difficult to let go. When they finally disentangled themselves, Max's cheeks were stained with tears.

"This is so stupid, you guys. We're probably gonna see each other tomorrow." She murmured haphazardly while she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her good hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. My mom will probably lock me up in my room for a year." Bob remarked glumly.

"It'll be okay, guys. I guess we'd better go," Cody stated in what he hoped was an upbeat manner.

The four of them glanced around the rest of the neighbourhood in pensive silence for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I guess this is it." Zack remarked dully.

Without warning, Max reached for him and hugged him again. Zack was surprised when he continued holding her for a few seconds longer. Before long, the four of them had reached out again and hugged one another one last time.

"Bye guys," Bob greeted as he took Max's hand in his.

"Bye," Max greeted weakly, her eyes still moist with tears.

"Bye Max, Bob." Zack greeted in a croaky voice.

"See you guys soon," Cody greeted as optimistically as possible.

With one last look behind them, Bob and Max walked towards Bob's mother as they got into the car. As Zack and Cody watched as they drove off, Carey and Kurt came up behind them.

"Come on boys, it's time to go." Kurt stated gently, putting a hand on Zack's shoulder while the Carey did the same on Cody's arm.

The twins looked at one another and nodded. In addition to walking next to Carey, Cody took hold of Bailey's hand once more as they walked towards the car. As they drove away, Zack looked back to see Inspector Ambrose standing in the exact same spot where they had left him, staring after them with a blank expression in the rear view window. And then they were leaving West Roxbury far behind as they reached the intersection of Washington Street and West Roxbury Parkway, which was cluttered with early morning traffic as per usual. The twins felt a sense of relief at leaving the suffocating neighbourhood of West Roxbury. But they also felt a sense of overpowering fear at what lay ahead.

Officer Bryce came to stand next to Inspector Ambrose as they watched the Martin Family exiting the East Gate.

"You've caught a serial killer and probably gotten promoted all in one night. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Dan asked curiously.

While Inspector Ambrose thought it over, he felt a sinking sensation in his chest.

"Crap! It's my nephew's birthday tomorrow. I still have to get him a present!" he exclaimed in alarm while clapping a hand to his forehead.

Dan chuckled loudly as he watched James sprint off in the direction of West Roxbury Prep where his van was parked.

"Always on the job," he mumbled more to himself as he walked off back down the Main Road.

* * *

**Downtown Boston – 08:04  
**

"Driver, we have to stop!" Zack exclaimed abruptly.

"What is it, Zack?" Carey demanded in alarm, placing a hand over her chest where her heart was hammering loudly.

"That's the costume store where I got the red and gold masks from yesterday. I want to return them," Zack explained quickly.

"Zack, can't it wait till later?" Kurt asked wearily.

"No it can't. I don't wanna keep the masks any longer than I have to. Besides, there's a 24-hour return policy on all rentals." Zack answered.

"Fine. Driver, can we please stop for a moment? My son needs to stop by that costume store across the street." Carey explained politely.

"You got it," the driver responded in a low voice as he made a u-turn.

Ignoring a few disgruntled Boston drivers, the chauffeur found a parking space with a meter adjacent to the intersection where 'Pamplona Costume Emporium' stood. Zack sat for a few seconds more and took a deep breath, remembering earlier that morning when he and Dusty Chopsaw had locked eyes for the first time since he had been apprehended:

_Dusty was rolled onto his side, his cheek shoved against the cold gravel while Inspector Ambrose handcuffed him. Officer Smith and Bryce grabbed Dusty roughly under the arm pits and dragged him upwards till he was standing with his hands behind his back. Inspector Ambrose strode towards him and ripped the silver and green mask from Dusty's face and tossed it aside savagely. Even though his shoulder was slumped forward from the injury done to it by Principal Pal and his entire face was bathed in sweat, Dusty Chopsaw began laughing uproariously. Zack finally got a look at his face and gasped sharply. He recognised him instantly and his eyes widened in astonishment. Dusty caught Zack's eye and stopped laughing abruptly. His face took on a new expression as he regarded Zack with a look of surprise and unexpressed delight. _

"_So, we meet again, blue-eyed boy." Dusty greeted ominously before he began laughing manically once more…  
_

"Zack?!" Bailey called out loudly.

"Huh?" Zack asked stupidly, reviving from his stupor.

"I asked you if you want me and Cody to go inside with you." Bailey repeated patiently.

"No thanks, I'll be okay." Zack responded quickly.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll be right back." Zack reassured them all with a weak smile before exiting the car.

He negotiated the busy intersection with less fervour than the previous day. The 'closed' sign was still upon the door, but Zack could see the cashier who had helped him sitting at the counter checking the till. He rapped loudly on the door till he got the cashier's attention. Normally, the cashier would've just told whoever it was to come back later when the store was open. But when he looked up and saw Zack staring at him through the glass door, his eyes flickered in recognition. He got up from behind the counter and came to unlock the door, letting Zack inside.

"Hey, you're that kid from yesterday with the red and gold masks." The cashier announced in recognition.

"Yeah, that's me. I came to return them and get my deposit back." Zack responded tiredly.

As Zack removed the red and gold masks from his backpack, the cashier glanced down at Zack's chest and noticed the blood stains visible on his white t-shirt.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" the cashier demanded in alarm.

"Let's just say that the game of 'Manhunt' got a little out of control. On second thoughts, keep the deposit. The last thing I want is blood money on my hands." Zack stated hurriedly and zipped up his backpack.

The cashier opened up the cash register and placed the money back inside once more as Zack left the store hurriedly, the bell above the door tinkling slightly. While the cashier went to hang up the red and gold masks on the wall, he heard the muffled sounds of the news coming from the TV behind the counter. The beaming face of a young teenage boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes flashed onto the screen and the cashier did a double-take. It was the picture of the kid he had just served, the one who had rented the red and gold masks. What was he doing on the news?

The cashier turned up the volume on the TV and caught the gist of the report.

"…Seven lives lost at the hands of a madman. It's just shocking, truly shocking that something like this could happen in such a secure neighbourhood as West Roxbury." A news reporter identified as Tracy Stewart continued in an awed tone.

"I hear you, Tracy. To think that these kids were playing a game in the neighbourhood and being stalked by 'The Woodsman' all through the night when outside help was slow in coming. It's amazing that only seven people perished." An anchorman named Dave Lowell added morosely.

"We're here with Paulene Dickenson of the Boston Herald, who was first on the scene sometime last night. Paulene, what can you tell us about this tragedy?" Tracy asked cordially of Paulene Dickenson who sat adjacent from both her and Dave.

"Well, Dave and Tracy, one hardly knows where to begin. I received an anonymous tip-off from a source that a blackout had occurred in West Roxbury last night and that it was believed that 'The Woodsman' had escaped from his confines at Watertown Medical Facility. From there, the events of what will now be known as 'Black Friday' rapidly escalated into a night of turmoil, terror and bloodshed." Paulene began wearily.

"Were you able to interview Zack Martin: the boy that inadvertently is at the centre of this entire affair?" Dave prompted of Paulene.

"Admittedly, he was quite distraught when he was ambushed by members of the press. But he was quite adamant about being responsible for what transpired last night right before he was whisked away by his parents and escorted out of the neighbourhood in a private car." Paulene explained succinctly.

"Poor kid. This has been a terrible blow for him and his friends…" Dave continued, but the cashier had tuned out as his eyes widened in horror.

"Holy shit," he murmured slowly.

Zack stood outside of the costume store, lost in thought while he watched the swirling traffic as cars and pedestrians gathered around the busy intersection where he stood. After running and hiding for hours, standing in plain sight seemed very strange indeed.

_  
If you are what you say you are_

_Then have no fear  
_

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) When The Levee Breaks – Led Zeppelin**

**2) Cemeteries of London – Coldplay**

**3) Hide And Seek – Imogen Heap**

**4) Teardrop – Massive Attack**

**5) Quiet In My Town – Civil Twilight**

**6) Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

**7) Superstar - Lupe Fiasco  
**

* * *

**I couldn't resist throwing in a Cody/Bailey kiss near the end, it was only fair, not to mention hinting at several other possible future couples ; )This is technically the end of the official 'Manhunt' story, but there's still three additional chapters including the epilogue to look forward to. Thank you so much for the countless reviews and fabulous input for this story. A quick shout-out to a few reviewers that came to mind while I wrote this chapter:  
**

**Elianna22 - Paulene Dickenson's banter was reserved just for you**

**XxLadyStrengthxX - You inspired the birth of Bob's 'glowstick'**

**Woundedhearts - The police helicopter wouldn't have entered the story if not for your valuable input  
**

**The music in this chapter came straight out of my 'Creepy Playlist' on iTunes : ) Thank you so much to all of you out there for making this story as amazing as it could be.  
**


	23. FB: The Nightmare Begins

**Alright, here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. The first of the two 'flashback' chapters that I've been plugging for about the last month. The time where the missing moments in the night are explained. And I'm going to shut up now : )**

**

* * *

**

**Watertown Medical Facility - 13 November, 2009**

**12:01**

_  
Underneath the bridge_

_Top has sprung a leak_

_The animals I've trapped_

_Have all become my pets  
_

"Patient 00517, it's time for your meds." The male orderly called out sharply as he entered the padded room.

_  
Been living off of grass_

_And drippings from the ceiling_

_It's okay to eat fish_

'_Cause they don't have any feelings  
_

Patient 00517, formerly known as Dusty Chopsaw, sat atop his single bed, hugging his legs closely to his chest. He took no notice of the orderly who placed a plastic cup of four tablets and capsules in total on top of the lone pedestal alongside the bed. The orderly in turn took no notice of Dusty, content only to leave the forlorn room as quickly as possible.

No one really paid Dusty Chopsaw any attention, save for Dr. Connor. Even the other patients in the Psych Ward knew to keep well away from him. There was something about his eyes that told of horrifying tales that were better left unsaid. Dusty himself made no attempt to interact with the other patients, content to stay in his padded sanctuary, staring blankly at the four walls day in and day out.

_Something in the way_

_Something in the way  
_

He attended his sessions with Dr. Connor regularly where the two of them discussed at length the events that led to his incarceration and journey to this squalid place. Some days, Dr. Connor felt as if he were really making progress with Dusty; on other days, he silently wondered if he had done the right thing advising Judge Wargrove to place Dusty in a medical facility instead of prison. On certain occasions, he got the distinct impression that Dusty was not as remorseful as he should be for attacking a young teenage boy. Though he kept these thoughts to himself, Dr. Connor couldn't shake the feeling that if given the opportunity, Dusty might try to break out of his padded prison and seek revenge.

While Dr. Connor dwelt on these troubling revelations at his mahogany desk, Dusty sat on his bed several floors below, his fingers drumming a familiar beat against his chin. He had suffered through a fitful sleep the previous night, culminating in a nightmare which had left him feeling on edge. It had been the same nightmare he'd been dreaming for the past two years. The dream always began and ended the same way.

He was dressed in black, wearing a patented silver mask stalking Nelson Duckworth down a darkened alleyway. Nelson never ran from him, always opting instead to jog silently ahead to the end of the alleyway, where there was no escape. When Dusty approached him, Nelson never once showed any fear whatsoever, but smirked broadly back at Dusty. In his rage, Dusty found himself reaching for the gleaming axe standing at the ready in his tool belt and hacked savagely at Nelson's body. Even while torn flesh and blood mingled together into a grotesque collage, Nelson continued smiling which infuriated Dusty even more. Sometimes, it was only him and Nelson alone in the alleyway. On other nights, much like the previous night, some of his other former students from James K. Polk were present too: Moze, Ned, Cookie, Loomer, Coconut Head and Suzie Crabgrass. When they attempted to intervene, Dusty swung his axe in every direction, the scene slowly turning into a ferocious frenzy of unrepressed carnage.

He had woken on the floor that morning, his entire body drenched in sweat so sticky that it could've been mistaken for blood in the dark. As he sat in his hunched over position, he clutched tightly at the cut-out of a newspaper clipping that he had procured a few days ago. It wasn't even one of the leading newspapers in the city, but a school newspaper. Dusty remembered vaguely that one of the patients in the Psych Ward had a son or daughter that attended West Roxbury Preparatory, some well-to-do private school in the city and had thrown the newspaper into a trash can in the dining area. He had grabbed it on an impulse, thinking inwardly that it had been a long time since he'd had any news of the outside world, much less within the confines of a school. If he only had known what would make the front page of the diminutive school rag.

After returning to his padded room with the newspaper in hand, a photograph on the front cover had caught his eye. If only he had looked away, then so much could've been avoided. The frail newspaper trembled violently in his hands when he recognised some of the faces of the students that featured in the main article. The smiling faces of the children in the picture as they hugged one another made him want to retch.

"…_These young teenagers have given the West Roxbury Preparatory's Summer School Programme its due credit with their creativity in their submission for the annual Science Fair…__**From left to right: Ned Bigby, Jennifer Mosely and Simon Cook."  
**_

It hadn't been the same since Jennifer Mosely and the rest of his favourite students graduated from middle school and left James K. Polk far behind. And what had he been left with? A bunch of unruly kids who neither liked him nor respected his life's work. He had become known as 'the crazy teacher who makes weird bird houses'. He had become a laughing stock.

They had all deserted him, every last person he knew. They had abandoned him to this hell hole where there was certainly no escape. A burning flame began pulsing through Dusty's bones and he balled his fists as the heat increased through his body. He'd be damned if he rotted away in this dungeon another minute longer.

He got his chance 30 minutes later when the male orderly returned to check that he had taken his daily medication.

"I hope you've taken your meds, Patient 00517. Dr Connor wants you to be well rested and calm before your next session with him." The orderly announced briskly.

Dusty took no notice of him, sitting with his legs curled up against his chest, his head buried in his arms as he sat atop his bed. The orderly approached the pedestal and gazed into the plastic cup, expecting to find it empty. The four pills that he had given to Dusty were still there.

"What the-" he murmured in bewilderment.

Before he could react, Dusty had hopped off the bed and grabbed him from behind, his hands closing around his throat. The male orderly put up a struggle, swinging and flailing his arms wildly in an effort to throw Dusty off. But whether Dusty had always had powerful hands or his sudden burst of energy and malevolence had merely aided his efforts was anyone's guess. He continued applying pressure to the man's neck and throat, watching in fascination as the orderly gurgled and spat in his vain effort to continue breathing. He was steadily turning blue as the blood ceased to run through the veins and arteries in his throat. After a few more tense seconds, the orderly collapsed against Dusty's chest, his entire body slackening with ease.

Dusty checked for a pulse. After finding none, then he began hastily undressing the orderly, replacing his patient's garb with the orderly's white uniform and sneakers. He dressed in the pristine uniform, feeling slightly out of place, but assuring himself that he wore his true costume underneath: a black pants and sweater ensemble. He adjusted the orderly's white peak cap that he often sported when off the clock, hoping that his scraggly beard resembled the orderly's, albeit slightly more unkempt. As long as he kept his face hidden, he would be able to pull this off. He placed the orderly on his bed, wearing his patient's garb, closing his eyelids to give the impression of sleep. And then he shut the door, walking down the lonely hallway as calmly as possible, whistling softly.

* * *

**  
13:08**

It took a relatively short time for Dusty to escape from the confines of Watertown Medical Facility once he was clear of the parking lot. All he had to do was tip his hat at the security guard in a way that he noticed the male orderly did each time he arrived and exited, which was more than enough proof of his identity. He found himself staring at the busy intersection ahead, relishing the various smells lingering in the air and the hustle and bustle of the crowd. He had never been outside of the hospital since he had first been transported to Boston for psychiatric evaluation. Before he set his plan in his motion, he was going to savour the moment. He made sure to keep his face and eyes well covered with the white peak cap before pushing open the doors of 'Pamplona Costume Emporium'.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?" the slightly obese curly-haired cashier asked of Dusty.

"Nope, just looking around." Dusty answered as politely as possible, wanting to be left alone.

The cashier nodded and resumed his post behind the cashier's desk, awaiting the next customer.

Dusty wandered around the small space, gazing in awe at the various masks hanging on the walls. It brought back memories buried long ago of when he used to go trick-or-treating in the neighbourhood where he grew up every Halloween. While the other boys his age opted to wear the scariest masks, Dusty always chose the most intricate-looking mask to wear each year. His secret passion for 'The Phantom of the Opera' had drawn him towards the more artistically gilded mask. He found that there was more to fear from something that aesthetically appealing. Even fear and cruelty resided deep within beauty.

That's when he finally saw what he was looking for. Initially, the red and gold masks had caught his eye, the tapered mouth on the face intriguing him the most. But the colours were all wrong; the gold merged with red was far too disconcerting. The shadow of the mask adjacent to the red and gold one flickered in his line of sight. The shape and design was exactly the same as that of its red and gold counterpart. But the green and silver colours were far more soothing; it cool and crisp aura had a calming effect on the frenzy occurring in his mind, for now at least. He grasped it in his hands and sniffed it surreptitiously, savouring the smell which promised confidence and action.

He was almost oblivious to the blonde haired boy that entered the costume store two minutes later, grinning from ear to ear with devilish optimism. The teenager made a beeline for the hanging masks, looking too like he knew exactly what he was searching for. Before Dusty could make his purchase, the blonde imp beat him to it and addressed the cashier, asking if he could rent out 36 red and gold masks. The cashier stared at him quizzically, but finally acquiesced by going through a door behind the cashier counter to 'check in the back'. He returned a minute later, carrying the masks in both arms and setting them down onto the counter. Dusty eavesdropped on the conversation from behind a stand containing birthday party favours, catching phrases like 'Dare Night', 'West Roxbury Prep' and 'Manhunt' being emitted from the teenage boy's mouth as he explained his plans to the cashier.

Something about the boy intrigued him, seconds even before he had heard the words 'West Roxbury Prep'. Something about this boy convincing his classmates to venture out into a virtually empty neighbourhood late at night all for the purpose of a silly game amused him. If only he'd had those kind of chops at that age. He heard the unmistakable sound of the cash register opening and closing and the teenager bidding the cashier adieu. He stepped out of his hiding place and accidentally bumped into the young boy. Dusty suffered through a tense moment where he felt sure that the blonde blue-eyed boy knew that he had overheard his words. The moment passed when the boy grinned at him in a shifty way.

"Sorry, dude." Zack apologised for bumping into the tall stranger and exited the costume store with his purchase.

Dusty watched him briefly before moving to the cashier counter and paid hurriedly for his purchase.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The cashier greeted politely.

"Oh, you bet I will," Dusty responded, smirking from underneath his hat.

He exited the store in time to see Zack standing a few paces away from him, contemplating crossing the busy intersection to take a bus back to school. Dusty made sure to follow him at a safe distance as he boarded the crowded bus, being sure to get a seat on the aisle. Since he'd never had a proper tour of the city, this bright-eyed kid was his ticket into the secluded neighbourhood of West Roxbury.

* * *

**  
18:25**

It was fast approaching sunset. Dusty was resting against an elm tree located on the intersection between Washington Street and West Roxbury Parkway, closing his eyes as if he were asleep. But in actuality, he was waiting for sunset, when he would have the perfect cover to execute his plan. He had been watching the neighbourhood of West Roxbury for several hours now. It appeared to be relatively quiet, save for one solitary security guard who sat in the small guard house located along the East Gate. He wouldn't be a problem; the obese security guard appeared to enjoy nap time more than performing his duties. But before he could successfully access the iron gates, he would need some tools.

* * *

**  
21:12**

After picking the lock, Dusty let himself into the garage. He inched past the station wagon parked in the cavernous expanse, making sure that he didn't make a sound. The garage he had broken into belonged to a house situated closest to the East Gate in a position where he might be able to access the East Gate. While the security cameras were activated, Dusty might be able to bypass them by crossing through their 'blind spot': a section in the middle of the wall which curved into a corner, providing enough space to disguise a person's silhouette for a few seconds.

Dusty found a flash light on a wooden shelf and used it to find what he was looking for. After several minutes of searching, he came across three objects he could make use of: a jack hammer, a medium-sized pick axe and a medium sized pairing knife. Now all he required was a tool belt and a blanket. He found a leather tool belt in one of many toolboxes placed next to an old washing machine in the corner of the room. He found an old dog blanket on another wooden shelf, which he grabbed hold of.

* * *

**  
21:21**

After exiting the garage, he made his way towards the 'blind spot' of the East Gate Wall. Like the iron gates which adorned the front entrance, the walls too were lined with metal spikes that were several centimetres high and wide along the edges. Unlike the iron gates, the walls itself weren't electrified, making it easier to climb the wall once you negotiated your way across the spikes. Being rather tall, it was relatively easy for Dusty to hoist the thick woollen dog blanket atop the wall, effectively covering the sharp spikes. Using the balls of his heels, Dusty made use of the subtle indentations along the wall as he scaled its contour, making his way to the top. Unbeknown to him, the occupant of the house he had just broken into had approached the front window of her home.

Mrs. Esther Rosenbaum approached the front window, clutching her cat firmly in her arms. Her husband was supposed to have been back from the hardware store at least 30 minutes ago. She always became anxious when he wasn't home after dark. The Rosenbaums were an elderly retired couple who had very few set habits and routines. And where Friday nights were concerned, Esther and Jeremiah Rosenbaum played bridge together religiously. But a pipe in their bathroom had burst and her husband, who was quite handy with fixing things, had insisted on running out to the hardware store to purchase a new pipe instead of waiting for a plumber to arrive the following day.

"Where could that husband of mine be, Dorothy?" Esther asked her cat anxiously while staring out into the night sky.

"He should've been back by now. I know Jeremiah means well, but I really wish he wouldn't take so long. On a night like this, this blasted neighbourhood has all the ambience of a graveyard. I do wish Jeremiah would hurry home. At least I have you here with me, my lovely kitten." Esther purred softly while stroking the soft fur on the back of her beloved cat.

A noise like something scraping against a wall caused Esther to stare out of the window again. For a moment, she couldn't quite place what she thought she had just seen. It took a few seconds before it registered in her mind and she had set the cat down in her haste. Then she moved towards the phone in the kitchen and began dialling the police frantically. She ignored her hasty decision and the ridicule from her friends she was certain would ensue if her suspicions were unfounded. But she'd be damned if her eyes had made a fool of her.

For just a second or two before, she thought she had seen the dark silhouette of a man climbing over the wall of West Roxbury's East Gate. Before she could verify it, the man had disappeared as if into thin air. And right before he had turned towards the wall, Esther felt sure she had recognised his face, as if she had met him recently. Her eye fell on the newspaper the paper boy had dropped off that afternoon and her eyes widened. The man that she thought she had seen was the mental patient that the police were currently looking for, the one that had escaped from Watertown Medical Facility just hours ago. When she was put in touch with an officer on duty, Esther began telling him of her suspicions. Little did she know that just minutes before, Dusty Chopsaw had broken into her garage and would later make use of her husband's tools to execute his sordid plan.

* * *

**  
21:25**

Dusty had negotiated his way across the menacing metal spikes along the eastern wall and dropped down onto the other side safely on a soft patch of grass. He kept to the shadows as he crept slowly towards the guard house. He needn't have worried. Bernie Quinn was fast asleep as per usual and there wasn't anyone else in sight for several meters. He kept a good hold on the door already slightly ajar and opened it further in case it should creak. Then he stepped over the threshold of the guard house and walked slowly towards Bernie's desk where he sat with his head propped atop it facing away from him. Dusty retrieved the knife from the tool belt around his waist and walked around Bernie, till he was looking down at his sleeping chubby face.

_  
Filthy mouth, no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Shotgun opera lock and load_

_Cock it back, then watch it go  
_

With one hand, he grabbed a fistful of Bernie's hair and brought his head up from the desk. This woke Bernie up immediately, his brow initially furrowed in bewilderment at the sight of a masked figure standing above him. Then his expression became that of horror when he saw the sharp pairing knife. Before he could prevent it, Dusty struck at his exposed throat, making a long incision across the middle. Bernie emitted a strange squeal before Dusty let go of his head, causing it to thump against the top of the wooden desk. Bernie's eyes were as wide as saucers as the thin trail of blood steadily flowed from his throat, running over the edge of the desk, into his lap and ending on the floor. It wasn't long before the blood had formed a circle around the hunched over security guard.

_  
I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away  
_

Then Dusty had a burst of sudden inspiration. He remembered from many of his favourite slasher films that the serial killer usually liked to scrawl a message next to or above the body of his victim as a type of signature to show they had been in the vicinity. Dusty repeated the names of his three favourite trees, thinking this might be appropriate. He had taken on the pseudonym 'The Woodsman' long ago when he had stalked and attacked Nelson Duckworth; the names of trees would alert everyone to the fact that he had been here tonight. If he was successful, he wanted everyone to know about it. But instead of just writing out the names of his three favourite trees, he decided to give the message a new twist, something more sinister. He grabbed a small step-ladder standing in the corner of the room and dragged it across the floor, placing it against the wall in front of where the security guard's body sat. Then he bent over the pool of blood, scooped up a handful and climbed onto the step ladder, being careful not to let any drip out of his hand. Then using the other hand, he dabbed his index finger into the blood and began tracing it along the wall till they formed the letters 'D', 'I' and 'E' in thick strands, one beneath the other. Then he slowly filled in the remaining letters till the finally message read '**D**ogwood, **I**ronwood, **E**lm'.

_  
Mama help me, I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him, he knows he works  
_

With unexpected revulsion, Dusty tipped the remaining blood in his hand back onto the pool of blood on the floor and wiped his hands repeatedly against his pants to rid himself of the sticky sensation. Then he made his way outside towards the electricity box, opening the plastic cover with ease. Using his borrowed flash light, he observed where each multi-coloured wire fitted into to give electricity to the entire neighbourhood. He then switched a few of them around, watching in fascination as one of them sparked slightly. He had just rerouted the wire on the electric fencing to give it a little bit more juice. According to the instructions on the inside of the panel, removal or substitution of the wires would result in a temporary blackout, which would occur in just a few minutes. That was all the time he needed.

"Let the games begin." Dusty murmured to himself with satisfaction as he began walking away from the guard house slowly.

He thought that the best place to wait for another victim would be along the Main Road. According to the blonde boy, there would be a bunch of scared and jumpy teenagers running around the neighbourhood till midnight. That was plenty of enough time to have a little fun. Dusty sighed in satisfaction as he continued walking towards his destination.

* * *

**  
21:38**

"Are you ladies excited about this?" Max asked eagerly.

"Actually, I kinda am." Sonny admitted with her signature grin on her face.

Mikayla looked between the two of them and shook her head while chuckling loudly.

"Guys, it's just a game of Manhunt, not a movie premiere. It's only been 20 minutes. Nothing's even happened yet," she pointed out knowingly.

"Sure, but I've got a feeling that this is going to be one thrilling night." Max stated confidently, rubbing her hands together in satisfaction.

"Whatever you say, Max." Mikayla conceded, deciding to humour her.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sonny asked suddenly.

"Nearly 21:40. Why?" Mikayla asked curiously.

"Max, aren't you supposed to meet up with Cody and Bob now?" Sonny asked casually.

Max glanced at her cellphone and clapped a hand to her forehead in dramatic fashion.

"Crap! I totally forgot I was supposed to meet them by the Claythorne Residence. I'd better get going." Max observed sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay going over there by yourself?" Sonny asked concernedly.

"Of course, I know the neighbourhood pretty well." Max replied confidently.

"You want us to walk with you?" Mikayla asked of Max in a genuinely gracious tone which surprised even her.

"Nah, it's cool. You guys should go find a good hiding place before we all get caught out here by the Manhunt Group. Thanks for letting me bunk with ya," Max responded gratefully.

"No problem," Mikayla replied stoically.

"Alrighty then, see you later!" Max called out and began jogging towards Elm Avenue.

"Be careful!" Sonny called out automatically.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Mikayla asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"No I can't," Sonny conceded with a dry chuckle.

Mikayla shook her head as they continued walking together. They walked straight ahead and turned off the right behind the Parker Residence onto Elm Avenue. Mikayla watched in fascination as Sonny continued telling a story about life in Wisconsin. In a million years, Mikayla would never have pictured herself walking somewhere in Boston with someone like Sonny. Her good-girl image alone would've been a turn-off under normal circumstances. But Mikayla found herself becoming increasingly fond of Sonny Monroe. The girl didn't have a single bad bone in her body; she was as genuine as can be. Mikayla found her quirkiness and sincerity a refreshing change after hob-nobbing with every fake in Hollywood since becoming a celebrity.

Sonny in turn realised that every one had was wrong with Mikayla. Sure, she had an ego when it came to her musical talent, but she really wasn't all bad. She could actually get along with other people when she put her mind to it. And she seemed to like her, that was enough. For the life of her, Sonny couldn't understand why Miley in particular seemed to dislike Mikayla so intensely. Maybe she was a Hannah Montana Fan. Mikayla and Sonny had been talking animatedly about past boyfriends and current love interests when the scene in front of them changed abruptly. They both gave a start when the fluorescent light of the street lamps in front of them went out suddenly.

"What the," Mikayla murmured in astonishment.

"I think it's a blackout," Sonny responded pensively while glancing at the rest of the neighbourhood, which was also shrouded in darkness.

"Does that happen here often?" Mikayla questioned in bewilderment of Sonny.

"I don't know," Sonny answered truthfully.

"Fuck Manhunt, let's head back to school and wait for everyone there." Mikayla instructed quickly.

"I'm with you on that," Sonny agreed readily.

Just as they were about to continue forward, they stopped dead in their tracks. Someone had just appeared in front them from the back of the Danforth Residence.

Dusty cursed to himself as he trudged along the dark road. He knew he had made a wrong turn after continuing along the perimeter of the East Gate. This didn't look like the Main Road. He should've turned off to the right and continued on instead of going towards that cul de sac. Under the moonlight, he could make out that the street name was 'Elm Avenue'. He could've guessed that just from the sheer amount of elm trees scattered along the wide road; he could make out their shapes and contours even in the dark. He gave a slight start at the sight of two figures just a few feet away from him. They both stared back at him in bewilderment. He cocked his head to the side and moved closer to them.

"Shoot, it's someone from the Manhunt Group," Sonny complained in disappointment.

"Maybe we can convince him to head back to school." Mikayla suggested in an undertone.

"Hey…whoever you are. Listen, Sonny and I totally admit that you caught us fair and square. But can't we just head back to the school and wait for the others? I'm really not wearing the right clothes for Manhunt," Mikayla stated by way of greeting in her sweetest voice.

"Now that's a shame," Dusty answered slowly, retrieving his axe from his utility belt.

"I was so looking forward to playing the game," he concluded in a soothing demonic tone before swinging violently at Mikayla with the pick axe.

Mikayla mercifully ducked in time and looked back at Dusty with a livid expression on her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Mikayla exploded furiously.

"Mikayla, look at his mask! It's green and silver, not red and gold! He's not one of us!" Sonny exclaimed frantically.

Mikayla glanced at his mask and realised that Sonny was right. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers at what was coming next.

"Shit! Sonny, run!" Mikayla commanded in horror.

They turned on their heels and went back the way they had come, sprinting wildly amongst the picturesque elm trees. Dusty was in hot pursuit of them, holding the axe in one hand while he ran. Hearts in their throats, they rounded the corner of the Parker Residence.

"Which way?" Mikayla asked rapidly.

"Let's go through the alleyway!" Sonny suggested haphazardly.

He was gaining on them now, the muscles in his arms and legs sounding as if they would never tire. In their haste to escape the masked man, Sonny and Mikayla became confused and forgot to continue straight through the alleyway, which would bring them back out onto the Main Road. When they approached a fork in the alley, Sonny lost her balance and fell onto the ground.

"Sonny, come on!" Mikayla roared in a frightened voice, backtracking towards Sonny to help her to her feet.

Dusty had caught up to them and took yet another swing at Mikayla and Sonny, missing them by inches as the blade embedded itself into a nearby wooden telephone pole.

"This way!" Sonny commanded in a ringing voice.

Because Mikayla couldn't see where Sonny was pointing, she mistook that to mean turning right while Sonny ran to the left. Mikayla didn't notice at first that Sonny wasn't right behind her because she was using every last bit of energy in her body to propel her body forward. She reached the end of the passage and glanced wildly around her while trying to catch her breath.

"Sonny?!" Mikayla called out in horror through the ensuing darkness.

Sonny was nowhere in plain sight.

"Sonny?! Oh God," Mikayla called out in alarm.

Then she heard running footsteps which didn't sound like Sonny's velvet padded pumps. With her heart thudding wildly in her chest, Mikayla saw an opening in the alleyway to the right and sprinted through it. She was back on the Main Road running like her life depended on it with Dusty Chopsaw in hot pursuit.

Sonny in the meanwhile had sprinted towards the side of the Sudekis Residence. She stopped for a few seconds and caught her breath.

"Mikayla, are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"Mikayla?" Sonny asked in alarm, glancing around her wildly.

That's when she realised that Mikayla must've gone the wrong way.

"Shit! Mikayla!" Sonny called out frantically, willing herself not to cry.

She could hear the sounds of running footsteps echoing off the gravel from every direction. In a panic, Sonny managed to squeeze through an opening in the wall leading onto the Sudekis Property. She turned off to the right and found herself in front of the house. After a few seconds of deliberation, she picked up a rock on the ground and walked up the front door. Wrapping the rock securely in her jacket, she made contact with the glass and hoped to God that the noise would be significantly muffled. She gasped as the shards fell haphazardly over the welcome mat. She threw the rock away from her and moved her hand gingerly through the broken window towards the door. After several tense seconds, she heard the satisfying click of a lock yielding to her hand as she pushed it to the side. She grasped the door handle firmly and opened the door, hearing it creak softly as it swung to the side. Shuddering, she closed the door gently behind her and made her way into the empty house.

In the meanwhile, Mikayla had woven her way in-between bushes and trees to throw the masked figure off of her scent. She was careful to avoid the wide Main Road for fear the moon's beams might give her away. But the nightmare was far from over.

It was just the beginning.

**  
Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) Something In The Way – Nirvana**

**2) Bleed It Out - Linkin Park  
**

* * *

**First flashback chapter out of the way, what did you guys think? I hope the maze sequence in the alleyway scene wasn't too confusing. This took me forever to write simply because the times started to clash a little bit with the first sequence of attacks. Next time I write a 'flashback' chapter, I'll do it before I start writing the entire story first ; ) Eh, you live and learn right? ****Thank so you much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter****, you're far too kind. Now I'm off to watch 'Saturday Night Live', cheerio!  
**


	24. FB: Blood Makes The Clock Tick Faster

**The second installment to the long awaited 'flashback' chapters in the 'Manhunt collection'. There was going to be a third flashback chapter, but I thought this would be unnecessary since the reader's a little more clued in with the action that happens after the first few murders. So without further ado, let the blood spill...  


* * *

**

**21:40  
**

"Ew, what did I just step on?" Amber complained dramatically, already having a miserable time.

"Okay, what was that?" Ashley fretted nervously at the sound of an owl hooting in the distance.

Carly and Freddie glanced at one another and rolled their eyes as they continued walking. They had found Amber and Ashley wandering near Soldier's Walk, stumbling around trying to find a good hiding place. In their compassion (what they would later call stupidity) they had offered to let Amber and Ashley hide with them in a group. Now they groaned aloud at just how obnoxious and annoying Amber and Ashley were. If only they could get rid of them and meet up with Sam instead to do their rehearsed script for their special episode of iCarly. They were getting closer towards the Ingram Residence, the avenue illuminated by the bright street lamps.

"Relax, Ashley. It was probably just an owl." Freddie murmured wearily.

"And you probably just stepped on a pebble, Amber." Carly pointed out grumpily.

"Probably? You're gonna have to be way more specific. I can't step on anything that could ruin my shoes." Amber retorted waspishly.

"If you were afraid of damaging your heels, then why did you wear them during a game of Manhunt?" Carly demanded exasperatedly, feeling thoroughly worn out with Amber in a matter of minutes.

"Because I'm Amber Addison. And as an Addison, it's my duty to show off my best assets: my body and my money. And right now, that includes my taste in shoes. Something you wouldn't know anything about," Amber responded maliciously, glancing down pointedly at Carly's black and white checkered Ice-Cream sneakers.

"What's wrong with my shoes?" Carly demanded heatedly, glancing down at her own feet.

"Honey, you look like you belong in a Tony Hawk video game." Ashley answered plainly.

"And everyone knows that skaters are yuck-worthy. Not to mention their helmet hair." Amber added callously.

"Ooh," she and Ashley chorused in high-pitched tones, touching their index fingers together.

"Hey, leave Carly alone. There's nothing wrong with her shoes. I happen to think they're really cool!" Freddie retorted angrily, coming to Carly's defence.

"You would, wouldn't you, Tech Nerd? How sweet, Carly Shay has her very own lap dog. I hope you taught him a few neat tricks. Too bad you can't teach him anything about fashion either." Amber quipped cruelly while she glanced meaningfully at Freddie's cargo pants and white long-sleeved shirt covered by a bright yellow t-shirt.

"What is your problem? Freddie didn't do anything to you!" Carly exclaimed indignantly, her cheeks turning bright red as she got right in Amber's face.

Amber and Ashley took no notice of Carly and continued cackling in high-pitched tones.

"Ooh, I think you hit a nerve, Amber! Little Miss Perfect has a crush on her geek Labrador!" Ashley chortled unkindly.

Before Carly could answer, they were interrupted by the sound of something scurrying around in the bushes nearby.

"What was that?" Amber demanded nervously, her eyes darting around her.

Ashley emitted a frightened squeal when the noise persisted.

"It sounded like a bear to me," Freddie announced pensively.

Carly turned back to face him with a quizzical expression. Her eyes widened when he smirked deviously back at her, which went unnoticed by both Amber and Ashley.

"A bear???" Ashley squeaked in alarm.

"Don't listen to him, Ashley. There aren't any bears in Boston." Amber interrupted disdainfully.

"Says you. There's a nature reserve not too far from this neighbourhood. According to my research, several bears have gotten free of their cages and wandered right into West Roxbury undetected." Freddie answered cryptically.

Ashley's eyes dilated with fear while Amber openly scoffed.

"That is the dumbest thing that I've ever-"

As if on cue, they all heard the sounds of scurrying and something heavy falling onto the gravel road. Carly and Freddie jumped slightly and Amber and Ashley began shrieking loudly.

"Bears?!" Ashley yelled out dramatically.

"Let's get out of here, Ashley! Let the bear kill the ugly people first!" Amber called out frantically.

Carly watched in confusion as Amber and Ashley's figures grew smaller as they ran haphazardly back up the hill in the direction of the Main Road while Freddie laughed openly, clutching his stomach.

"Out of curiosity, what did make that crashing noise?" Carly asked calmly of Freddie.

Freddie pointed laughingly to a hefty-looking tree branch, which had taken that moment to dislocate itself from the tree on which it hung and crash onto the gravel road. Then he directed Carly's attention back to the bushes.

"There's Amber and Ashley's 'bear'. Say hello to Mr. Squirrel." Freddie introduced happily, pointing to an adorable brown squirrel with an acorn clutched tightly in its paws.

Carly couldn't help but laugh sincerely along with Freddie, glad to finally be rid of Amber and Ashley.

"Shall we?" Freddie asked demurely, holding his arm to her.

Carly chuckled and hooked her arm with his.

"Absolutely." She replied genuinely, smiling broadly at him as they began walking down the hill.

Unbeknown to them, the lights would soon leave the neighbourhood. And their lives would be irrevocably changed.

* * *

**21:52**

Amber yanked at the iron chains on the main gate of West Roxbury Prep impatiently while cursing loudly at the sky.

"Shit, the school gates are already locked! And now we're stuck in the middle of a blackout! This is all your fault, Ashley!" Amber spat venomously while glaring at her best friend.

"Um, how is this my fault?!" Ashley demanded hotly.

"We would've gotten here sooner before the gates closed if your short midget legs didn't slow us down in the first place," Amber explained tersely, turning to face Ashley.

"My midget legs?! How 'bout your giraffe legs that have absolutely no coordination when running at top speed?!" Ashley fumed callously, turning red in the face.

Amber gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Giraffe legs?! How dare you?!" Amber exclaimed indignantly.

"It's the truth! And while we're at it, everyone thinks you're a bitch! Oh yeah, I went there! And bought property!" Ashley retorted malevolently, watching Amber squirm with some satisfaction.

Just as Amber was about to retort, she felt the strangest sensation sweeping across her forearms, like clammy goosebumps. Someone was standing close by to where she and Ashley stood. As if they were thinking the same thing, both Amber and Ashley whipped around to face the intruder. He stood a few feet away from them, clad in dark clothing and wearing a green and silver mask. In his efforts to chase after that wily young girl, Dusty had ended up right back where he had started, somewhere near the East Gate. He had made his way dejectedly to what looked like a large school, only to be stunned into astonished silence. He may have lost two possible victims down Elm Avenue. But he had inadvertently stumbled onto another pair of teenage girls that were ripe for the taking. He grinned happily beneath his mask.

_  
Stranded in this spooky town_

_Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down  
_

"Who the hell are you?!" Amber demanded imperiously, facing the man with her hands on her hips.

"I'm the guy that's about to kill you and your friend," Dusty answered casually, a smirk playing beneath his mask.

Ashley's widened at the axe in the stranger's hand, gleaming ominously against the glare of the moonlight. Dusty took aim and swung at Amber midriff. Amber dodged the blade just in time and shrieked in terror.

"Run, Amber!" Ashley shrieked wildly.

The two of them took off at top speed, not caring about their previous argument or the fact that they were both wearing high heels. Amber barely noticed that she had misplaced her left shoe in front of the school. They had no idea where they were going, focusing only on two things: self-preservation and survival.

_With the moon I run_

_Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

It was a matter of seconds when they haphazardly turned off the Main Road into the alleyway located between the Miller and Parker Residences.

"Come on! There's an exit that will take us straight to Elm Avenue!" Amber instructed tersely while leading the way.

Ashley nodded and followed her obediently.

In actuality, there were several twists and turns within the tiny alley. There were in fact two exits that would lead to freedom and safety: one where you cut across the Parker Residence (which Mikayla had inadvertently taken), which carried on towards the north-western border of the West Gate onto Elm Avenue and another which led you to the back of the Sudekis Residence (which Sonny had inadvertently taken) and onto the Main Road once more. Amber was referring to the former option. But this was a tricky task if you were a visitor to the neighbourhood. Anyone who lived in West Roxbury knew that you had to take the second fork to the left. The first fork led back onto the Main Road while the second fork continued onto the Parker Residence. In their hasty fear, Amber and Ashley missed all three forks and carried on straight through the alley. They stopped dead in their tracks when they came to the corner of the alleyway, which was lined with broken wooden crates and an imposing brick wall.

"Shit, Amber! It's a dead end!" Ashley shrieked in horror, glancing around her wildly.

"No, no, no." Amber mumbled over and over again while she sprinted haphazardly towards the brick wall and began pounding on it violently.

"Help! Help!!!" Amber shouted at the top of her lungs.

Dusty had picked up the tall girl's dazzling shoe just outside the school and began sprinting after them. The shoe was a perfect item for his collection. He had always regretted not being to kill Nelson and keep the wrist band that he had procured from him. All those weeks of stalking him and no payoff. He wasn't going to leave without a souvenir this time.

But in his haste to go after Amber and Ashley, he dropped the bejewelled shoe just outside the alley, where Cody and Bob would later find it. He too made the mistake of turning off at the first fork on the left, then part of the way through the second before realising the girls' mistake. He turned back and began walking straight towards them with an easy swagger.

Amber felt a sudden stinging sensation in her stomach. She glanced down and gasped. She hadn't been as quick as she initially thought when the masked figure had first struck at her with his axe. True enough, she had dodged the brunt of the assault. But the blade had still managed to cut through part of her expensive blouse and across her belly. The blood flowing from the shallow cut was seeping and soaking onto her clothing and had dripped down steadily onto her left foot, where her left high heel should've been. Amber couldn't stop herself from wondering idly whether she had gotten any blood on her perfect shoes and what had happened to her left shoe. Amber and Ashley watched with paralysed fear as the masked figure got closer and closer, the weapon in his hand becoming impossibly bigger the closer he approached.

"Time's up," he murmured slowly, glancing at each of them in turn.

"P-p-please don't kill me. Do you know who I am? I'm Amber Addison, do you know what that means? I come from m-money, I have money. I'll give you money…kill Ashley instead!" Amber implored vehemently, wringing her hands together while she pleaded.

Ashley turned to face Amber, completely thunderstruck.

"Amber," Ashley murmured in awe.

She was looking at Amber as if meeting her for the first time.

"I guess the scales really have fallen from your eyes," Dusty stated in an amused tone, recognising the look of betrayal in Ashley's eyes.

"But you don't get to choose, _princess_," Dusty added in a derisive tone while speaking to Amber, who had begun sobbing quietly.

"Daddy can't save you now. It's just the three of us. And I'm going to enjoy every moment of this," Dusty concluded, licking his lips with relish.

Amber let out a strangled yelp as Dusty approached her in quick strides. He too had noticed the blood forming around Amber's stomach; that would be the best place to strike. Before Amber could make any movement whatsoever, Dusty lifted the axe high in the air and brought it down with brute force against her belly. This time, the weapon did its job, slashing at her vital organs and rupturing a few arteries and muscles in its wake, causing blood to spurt haphazardly from the wound. Ashley's scream was muted against her lips as she watched her best friend fall onto her back against the cold gravel.

Amber tried to grasp at her bleeding torso with her trembling fingers, but found that the pain was too intense to do anything. Her sight was beginning to waver as the images of Ashley's face and her murderer started swimming before her eyes. She could only see Ashley's lips moving and the tears leaking profusely from her best friend's eyes. All Amber could think of in that moment was that she couldn't possibly die in this miserly alley amongst the rotting debris and rodents. She was an Addison for God's sake. That had to count for something, even though the end was just seconds away. Just as her erratic heart beat began to dull, she finally realised that being rich, popular and beautiful had never counted for less than in this particular moment. She was still going to die alone. With one final shuddering gasp at this mournful thought, Amber's eyes rolled momentarily in their sockets before returning to their initial position, her brown orbs wide and motionless.

_Driven by the strangled vein_

_Showing no mercy I do it again_

Ashley cried out to the heavens, pressing her grubby hands against her tear-streaked cheeks, her body shaking from head to toe. Then she turned to face Amber's murderer, her moist eyes wild and enraged.

"You killed my best friend," she began in a slow and accusing tone.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining her soon wherever she's going." Dusty promised in a steady tone.

He placed the bloody axe in his utility belt once more and took out the jack hammer instead, grasping it firmly in his hands. Then he moved closer towards Ashley. She backed away from him, knocking against a trash can that stood in the alley, her breathing coming out of her mouth in shallow gasps of terror.

_Open up your eye_

_You keep on crying, baby_

_I'll bleed you dry_

_The skies are blinking at me_

_I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

Ashley put up her hand lamely in defence as the masked figure struck at it in full force, aiming for her face and shattering the bones on impact. Without blinking, the jack hammer sliced through the air again and struck at Ashley's head, crushing her skull instantly. She was lifted clean off her feet and fell backwards onto the gravel with a resounding thud. She was still alive, just barely, as he continued staring at her. He shook off the initial impulse to hit her again. She would die soon enough, just like the rest.

She watched him step away from her slowly, the jack hammer once more attached to a loop in his tool belt. Her whole head was on fire with the sheer agony of the blow to her skull. She knew it was already too late; she couldn't even cry out. Seeing Amber lying just a few feet away, Ashley stubbornly began crawling painstakingly towards her dead friend. Even while she laid spread eagled on the gravel, her body torn and battered, Amber still looked grotesquely exquisite, her legs perpendicular to her open lids, her eyes wide with dilated shock. Ashley managed to place one of her crushed hands across Amber's belly. Her head collapsed against Amber's warm chest and her vision became blurry with each passing second. She felt momentarily guilty for smearing blood from her head onto Amber's already ruined blouse. She knew she was dying and didn't want to be alone in that final moment. If she had to die, she wanted to do it with her best friend in this life. It was only minutes later when Cody and Bob found them laying together, cold and still, when nothing more could be done for them.

_  
And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

For the moment, Dusty couldn't leave. Something about the scene ahead disturbed and moved him all at once. The girl named Ashley's actions in her last seconds of life had surprised him. The girl named Amber had had no trouble with the idea of saving her own life if it meant that her supposed best friend would die instead. And still, the girl named Ashley had turned to the girl named Amber in her final moments of life in spite of it. It was in this exact position of contemplation that Max found him just a minute or two later.

* * *

**21:58**

Max had searched in vain for Cody and Bob near the Claythorne Residence just a few minutes before. That's when she had stomped back impatiently to the Main Road, inwardly wishing that she had stayed with Sonny and Mikayla instead. Just when she had been on the verge of taking out her cellphone to call either Bob or Cody, she heard what sounded like a scream coming from the alley behind the Miller Residence.

In that moment, she was forcefully reminded of the times when her mother would tell her to look both ways before crossing the street. She could almost hear her mother telling her in that patronisingly stern way of hers not to go and inspect a place where she had heard weird noises coming from. Max got along fairly well with her mother, but she did get tired of her always being so neurotic and bossy. And she wasn't here in any case. Shrugging off that small voice inside her head that always sounded like her mother, Max walked briskly into the alley, determined to get some answers.

Oh to be blissfully ignorant again. Max stared in confusion at the scene ahead. She had gotten close enough to the end of the alleyway that finished in a dead end to see a tall figure standing with his back to her. He clearly hadn't heard her movements because he hadn't turned around at her appearance. At first, Max couldn't make out what he was looking at. But slowly, her eyes began to make out the shapes of two figures lying on the ground, blocked partially from view by the stranger's presence. The moon played a role in aiding Max in deciphering who those two people were. But it was ultimately the glare of the moonlight which shone against Amber's neon yellow shoe, making it visible even in a blackout that caused Max to cry out sharply in shock.

_  
In the shadowplay acting out your own death_

_Knowing no more_

_As the assassins all grouped in four lines_

_Dancing on the floor_

The figure turned around abruptly on the balls of his feet to face Max. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mask on his face, the colours visible to her against the backdrop of the moon. Her heart caught in her throat at the sight of the pick axe and the jack hammer on the masked figure's person.

"Oh my God," Max murmured in fright as he began walking towards her.

She backed away from him slightly and got the feeling back in her legs as she began moving in the direction of the Sudekis Residence. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing Amber and Ashley's maimed bodies lying before her that caused Max's legs not to function normally. She couldn't make them move any faster or as coordinated as usual.

It didn't take Dusty much time to catch up to her and grab her around her shoulders. While she convulsed weakly in his arms, he loosened his grip and threw her savagely away from him. Max's back hit the adjacent wall of the alley, just inches away from where Sonny had escaped through. Max touched the back of her smarting head and drew it back, feeling sticky blood smeared against her hand. She stared upwards at the tall figure standing above her, the colours of his mask mind-numbingly vivid in its proximity.

"W-w-what do you want?" Max asked helplessly while gazing back at the masked figure.

She gasped in fright as the masked figure's hand clasped her cheeks roughly, pulling them till her lips were pursed tightly together.

"I want you to keep your mouth shut about what you just saw. And I know exactly how to ensure that," Dusty whispered in a menacing tone.

He let go of her face and swung the jack hammer high in the air. It collided with Max's arm along the forearm and elbow. She cried out sharply as the bone in her elbow joint separated from her arm in reverberating waves of pain and shock. She gasped out in shallow breaths as Dusty towered over her once more, preparing to swipe at her again. Max couldn't stop a few tears from escaping her eyes from the severity of the pain while she gazed dumbly up at her attacker.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked weakly, trying not to look at the blood flowing steadily from her arm onto the ground of the lonely alleyway.

"So that I won't be forgotten," Dusty answered slowly and seriously.

_  
And with cold steel_

_Odour on their bodies made a move to connect_

_I could only stare in disbelief as the crowds all left_

Max could feel her body going into shock as she struggled to focus coherently on the surrounding scene. A part of her was grateful. The last thing she wanted was to keep her eyes trained on the man who was about to end her life slowly and torturously. She scrunched her eyes shut and tried to keep her breathing level, in spite of her racing heart. She felt and heard the swish of the jack hammer as it sliced through the air, but then it stopped mid-way as if someone had stopped it in its progress downward. She opened her eyes and saw that the masked figure was glancing about him in a frantic manner.

Then she heard it too: footsteps approaching the mouth of the alley in hurried movements. She watched his stance as he stood frozen for a second or two. Then before she could blink, her attacker had moved away from her body and slipped away through the second fork in the alley to the left, which would take him back to the Main Road. Somewhere between silently praying and crying in relief, she might've emitted a low whimper while she cradled her injured left arm in her uninjured hand as best as she could. Two figures nearly tripped over her sprawled out body several seconds later. She could've yelled for joy when a luminous green light shone onto her pale face. Bob stared down at her in disbelief and fear, his shock of red hair looking blacker under the light of the glow stick in his hand. And then Cody's face towered over hers too, coming into sharp focus.

Then Max murmured Cody's name to the night sky, which would become the first of many words contributing to her strange tale.

* * *

**22:52**

Dusty had made his way to the edge of Soldier's Walk, a few metres away from the forest entrance in close proximity to the East Gate. He rested his hand against a nearby tree while trying to catch his breath. Things hadn't gone according to plan in the alley. He had come so close to murdering his fifth victim when someone had interrupted him. And that girl was bound to tell her friends that he was roaming around the neighbourhood. He had been counting on using the element of surprise to trap his victims. Suddenly, Dusty was struck with an errant thought. The teenagers were all hiding in various places across the neighbourhood. Even if the girl told her friends, they wouldn't be to find everyone else in time. He would still be able to sneak up on a few unsuspecting ones. Putting these kids on their guards might prove advantageous to him after all.

While dwelling on these thoughts, he craned his ears at the sound of a commotion. He walked through the shadows until he could make out the silhouettes of two figures in the midst of a heated scuffle. The moon was up ahead, making it easy to see that the fight was evenly matched. Only when they were both on their feet once more did Dusty realise that it was a teenage girl and boy facing off with each other. Curiosity egged him on and he stepped closer, catching the last portion of their argument. At first the chubby boy stared intently at the girl (who had her back to Dusty). But then the boy stared over her shoulder and locked eyes with the stranger. Dusty couldn't say how he knew this, but he felt that this boy knew why he was there and knew exactly what he was about to do. He heard the chubby kid call out the girl's name and she whipped around on the balls of her feet to face him. In that moment, he realised that he wasn't looking at an ordinary girl. Whoever this girl was, she was tough. He liked a little fight and struggle in his victims. She would make this all the more interesting.

Then the two kids took off at full force in the direction of what looked like the outskirts of a forest, leaving Dusty standing there. He chuckled slowly to himself; why did they have to make this exceedingly hard for themselves? Just as he was about to take off after them, he heard what sounded like echoing laughter. He cocked his head to the side and noticed a clump of neat shrubbery in front of a house several meters away. Craning his ears, Dusty began moving steadily forward towards it, gravitating slowly towards the sound. The closer he got, the quieter things became. He had a suspicion that there was someone hiding just behind those shrubs. If he could just step over the threshold…

"What are you doing you idiot?!"

Dusty turned around and saw someone coming towards him at a rapid pace. With a start of surprise, Dusty realised that this person was wearing a mask as well. It took several seconds before Dusty discerned what was going on. While this teenage girl (she had a shrill and bossy tone) rambled on about looking for people, Dusty realised that she was part of the blonde kid's group and they were still playing Manhunt in the neighbourhood. And this girl (who was frankly, beginning to get on his nerves) had mistaken him for someone named Nico. There was that name 'Sam' again, the one the chubby kid had mentioned. Did this girl really want him to go after those two that had taken off in the direction of the forest? Maybe it was a good thing that this girl had turned up when she did; he had gotten distracted by the strange noises in the bushes.

He regarded her more attentively and shook off the impulse to whip out his jack hammer and smash her head open. He had to focus on the element of surprise at this particular moment and this diva was going to help him do just do that. She was going to spread the word that one of them (this kid named Nico) was going around killing the other kids hiding out in the neighbourhood. Boy, would she be in for a surprise when she found out the truth. Then he'd come back here and shut that pretty mouth of hers for good.

* * *

**22:56**

At first, it was difficult to make his way through the thick bramble and messy terrain of the outskirts of the forest. Dusty had to watch his step or he might end up rolling down the hill. He had nearly given up hope of catching those two kids when he heard the strangest sound not too far from where he stood. It sounded like someone was deliberately making a noise in the forest. It sounded like the chubby kid. Grinning to himself, Dusty made his way into the forest.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the musky scent of the surrounding trees. This felt like home somehow. All the subtle scents and sounds of the forest made him feel free, more alive. He pricked up his ears at the sounds of rapid and hoarse breathing, like someone hyperventilating in close proximity. He kept his flashlight trained on the scene ahead and followed the sounds.

_  
Pearls and swine bereft of me_

_Long and weary my road has been_

_I was lost in the cities_

_Alone in the hills_

_No sorrow or pity_

_For anything I feel yeah_

Dusty reached what looked like the centre of the forest where logs had been laid out in a circle, creating a camp site bon fire. The chubby kid stood across from the wooden circle, breathing in hard and fast. He had expected the kid to be hiding, not facing him like an equal.

"Where's your friend?" Dusty asked cordially of him, watching him intently.

"She's safe," the chubby kid answered back in a confident voice.

"What's your name, kid?" Dusty asked him seriously.

"Gibby Gibson." The kid replied slowly.

"Well, Gibby Gibson, let me tell you something. Your little friend, Sam was it?" Dusty asked softly, knowing this would set the kid off in some way.

It worked like a charm as Gibby balled his chubby hands into fists at his sides.

"She's not safe, Gibby. Neither are the rest of your little friends. Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna get Sam too." Dusty promised in a low voice.

"Then you don't know Sam. She's no push-over." Gibby responded frankly, his eyes boring into the masked figure.

"If she's such a tough cookie, then why isn't she here protecting you?" Dusty questioned scathingly.

Then Dusty understood. The loud squawking noises, Gibby running into the forest alone.

"I get it. You sent her off in a different direction, Gibby. You came into the forest hollering and squawking like a bird to throw me off her scent, to give her time to hide somewhere safe. Impressive," Dusty conceded sincerely.

"You in love with this girl?" he asked in a taunting voice.

"Sam is my friend." Gibby answered steadily, the dried blood on his nose illuminated by the glare of the flash light.

"She didn't look like a friend from where I was standing earlier. It looked to me like she was trying to kick your ass. Gibby, poor Gibby, you need to face facts. Girls like Sam will never love boys like you. She doesn't beat on you and press your buttons because she secretly loves you back. It's because you're a pathetic excuse for a human being. The sight of you makes her sick to her stomach. I know what I'm talking about, Gibby. I used to be just like you: bright-eyed, sappy, pathetic. I was the kid that the bullies ate up for breakfast on a daily basis. But then I grew up." Dusty went on in a conversational voice, circling around Gibby while he spoke.

"Into what? You're an old crazy guy who preys on kids. What's your name?" Gibby demanded heatedly, standing his ground.

Dusty bristled at the insult. So, this was the kid's game. Alright then, he would play along.

"Alright, I'll tell you my name. And then I'll tell you why I'm going to kill you. My name is Dusty Chopsaw. I'm going to kill you because you remind me a little too much of myself. And just like your _friend_ named Sam, I'm gonna rip that sappy pathetic look right off your face." Dusty warned, stepping agonisingly close into Gibby's personal space.

_I am not your rolling wheel_

_I am the highway_

As Gibby gazed up at his would-be murderer, his gulped in his last remaining breath. His body and clothing were completely soaked in sweat from running and now standing still in front of a killer. He remembered his father telling him that there would come a time in his life when he would become a man and cease to be a little boy. He feared that moment had finally come. He had just imagined that it would come when he turned 18, graduated from high school or lost his virginity. Not in the last minutes of his life. In an already hopeless situation, his last remaining hope was that Sam and everyone else got away safely as well as Carly and Freddie. His thoughts stayed mostly on Sam in those last few seconds and on his mother. He loved his mother dearly and he knew this would hurt her. He just hoped in time that they would all understand. For the first and last time in his life, he was about to become a martyr.

He shuddered in horror as Dusty Chopsaw drew out a gleaming pick axe and pressed it light against his chest.

_  
I am not your carpet ride_

_I am the sky_

"Are you afraid, Gibby?" Dusty asked calmly, taking the axe away from his chest and drew it back slowly.

"No," Gibby lied in spite of his hammering heart.

"I don't believe you. But I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Goodbye, Gibby Gibson."

With that, Dusty swung sharply at Gibby's body. The brunt of the blade swept across Gibby's chest and stomach, shattering several ribs, bursting numerous arteries and ripping through muscle and tendons. Gibby fell to its knees while the blood spurted wildly from his wounds. His entire body felt like it was on fire from the sheer intensity of the pain, rendering him speechless momentarily. All he could do was breathe in shallow gasps while he glanced up at his attacker.

_  
I am not your blowing wind_

_I am the lightning_

"I'm not a victim. I'm a martyr." Gibby intoned hoarsely to himself as the searing inferno began to paralyse him.

Dusty didn't let his victim recover from the pain coursing through his veins. Gibby yelled out in agony when Dusty struck at his legs. Gibby collapsed onto his side, his eyes wide and dilated. Some of the blood from his various fatal wounds had sprayed onto his face, making it nearly impossible to see. He tried to close his eyes, bracing himself for the next attack. But it never came.

_  
I am not your autumn moon_

_I am the night_

Dusty stepped back from Gibby's body, watching his slow death momentarily. The picture was quite revolting, but not because of the blood and gore; it was the boy himself. It was as if Dusty had murdered a part of himself; a harmless baby. He retreated even further until he was backing away from the campsite.

_Friends and liars_

_Don't wait for me_

'_Cause I'll get on all by myself_

Then he started running as far away from the dying boy as he could till he came out the other end of the forest, where Sam would later call in vain for Gibby's safe return. Then he slipped beyond the Bonthrap Residence through Soldier's Walk and back towards the Main Road before anyone could spot him.

_I put a million miles under my heels_

_But still too close_

_To you I feel_

Gibby laid gasping and panting hoarsely on the forest floor, shrouded in overwhelming darkness. He could literally feel the blood draining out of his body as it began meshing with the grass and soil. The feel of his own blood against his own skin made him feel indescribably warm, as if he would wake from a hazy dream on a hot summer's day.

"Sam," Gibby croaked one final time before his body and eyes became motionless.

_Put me inside flesh that is dying_

_A ghost that wanders without rest_

_Buried by desires and weakness_

_I understand_

His head fell limply onto its side and Gibby Gibson breathed no more. The time was now 23:03. Unbeknown to his lifeless figure, Sam had woken from her befuddled stupor at the bottom of the hill, as if answering his impossible call.

* * *

**23:37**

Dusty wasn't quite sure where he was heading to. All he knew was that he had ascended up the hill, which he assumed would overlook the rest of the neighbourhood. An impressive mansion with large spacious gardens encased in black iron gates stood before him. Dusty didn't need a flashlight to tell him how lavish this house was. He was just about to give up and proceed back down the hill when he heard laughter and chattering coming from somewhere beyond the thick patch of unruly bushes and tree stumps littering the pathway.

_Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze_

_Feeling any foe with my gaze_

He switched off his flash light and stuck close to the trees to give some camouflage. There was it again: noise emitted from a person that sounded more like manic derisive cackling rather than exuberant laughter. Dusty recognised that laughter and his heart rate quickened with each passing second.

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time, in the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

He finally came upon his quarry, grouped around a large wooden structure that resembled a skate ramp. His curiosity and patience had finally been rewarded. It was his former students from James K. Polk, some of them at least. They had a flashlight of their own, its light gleaming from a hat on someone's head. Another glance told him it was Simon Nelson Cooke playing with yet another one of his gadgets. Then there was that kid with the weird bowl-shaped haircut, Coconut something. Then he spotted Moze sitting atop the wooden structure with another girl next to him. He recognised Ned Bigby's scrawny silhouette standing next to the skate ramp scribbling something furiously into a small notebook. And finally, he made out the silhouettes of two teenage boys wrestling on the ground. Dusty realised the manic laughter coming from one of the boys, the one wearing a black leather jacket. So Billy Loomer was here too. Dusty had never liked that kid; bullying punk that thought he owned James K. Polk just because he could knock out half the students (and faculty) with one swing of his fists. Dusty would fix him good so that he never bothered anyone ever again.

The only question was how to proceed; he was outnumbered 7 to 1. The problem was presented with an untimely solution when Loomer and the kid he'd been scuffling with broke free of the rest of the group and sprinted deeper into the wooded area. He heard the rest of the group calling out to them, pleading with them to come back. Dusty took this as his opportunity as he made through the numerous trees and hanging branches.

He could see them clearly against the moonlight that had flitted over this part of the neighbourhood momentarily. Loomer stood facing a shorter kid with a spiky hairdo that was chattering haphazardly. Now Dusty remembered who he was; it was that kid, Martin Kwerly, who never shut up. He also irritated Dusty a great deal.

"What the hell is your problem Kwerly?!" Loomer demanded in a huff with a mean look on his face.

"I-did-what-I-had-to-do-to-get-you-to-stop-you-were-cutting-off-my-air-supply-Loomer," Martin spat out in an angry tone.

"You're gonna pay for that, Kwerly." Loomer promised in a menacing voice as he moved closer towards him.

Before he could do anything, Dusty stepped out from his hiding places.

"Not on my watch," Dusty murmured in a low voice.

The two boys whipped around and stared at Dusty in confusion and surprise.

"Wh…" Martin mumbled in a stupor.

"Nice going, Kwerly. You got us caught by the Manhunt group." Loomer quipped sarcastically.

"Sorry, boys, it's the end of the line." Dusty responded cryptically while slipping his hand into his utility belt and pulling out the pairing knife he had procured earlier.

"Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. At least we get to wear cool masks so we can terrorise the rest of the group still hiding." Loomer stated with a shrug, brightening up already.

"You like terrorising other people, don't you?" Dusty asked flippantly of Loomer.

"Excuse me?" Loomer prompted in a defensive voice, not liking the tone of the newcomer.

"You thrive on terror; you get a rise out of other people's fear. It gives you a thrill, doesn't it?" Dusty pressed tantalisingly.

"Who are you?" Billy demanded suspiciously while narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

While Dusty and Loomer were facing off with words, Martin was staring more intently at masked stranger. For a second or two, he couldn't figure out what it was that made him uneasy about the latter. He impulsively reached for his wrist watch, which contained a small flashlight on it and switched it on. He shone it abruptly into Dusty's face and gasped. His mask wasn't red and gold, it was green and silver. Then the light fell onto the knife in the stranger's hand.

"Oh my God! Billy, run!" Martin commanded in a hollow voice.

Before Martin could sprint away, Dusty caught him roughly by the arm and kept him in place. Then he threw him savagely back onto the ground.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Loomer asked indignantly for the second time in about 3 minutes.

Martin gasped when Dusty reached out and grabbed him by the hair till he was kneeling on the ground.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Martin gasped out in horror, his eyes dilated with fear.

"Shutting you up for good," Dusty breathed right before slitting his throat deftly with a slice of his pairing knife.

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I've got nothing for you to gain_

Martin emitted a strangled yelp before collapsing back onto his knees and falling onto his side. Billy stared down in horror at Martin's lifeless body lying splayed out on the ground, blood oozing haphazardly from his neck.

"Fuck," Billy gasped in horror and stared back at the masked figure.

Then Billy took to his heels and sped off further through the clump of bushes, heading towards the Savoy Estate. Dusty was hot on his heels, the bloodied blade clutched tightly in his right hand. Billy was almost near the tall metallic gates when Dusty tackled him to the ground. Before Billy could fight him off, Dusty lifted him off of the ground with one hand, grasping him tightly by the hem of his leather jacket. Then he pushed Billy up against a tree, one of his hands going around his neck and keeping him in place.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but please…p-please d-don't kill me." Billy begged hoarsely while he struggled to breathe beneath his attacker's grasp.

"Ah, but you do know who I am, and I know who you are. You're William Brody Loomer: king of the world, tough guy, a bully." Dusty began in a calm voice, tightening his grip on Billy's throat all the more, enjoying the sound of his soft whimpers.

"I bet you're not afraid of anything or anyone. You only answer to yourself. But this time, you're gonna answer to me. You're gonna take responsibility for every bad thing you've ever done in your life." Dusty promised hoarsely.

"Who are you?" Billy demanded in alarm while he continued struggling.

Dusty released his grip on Billy's throat and took a step back. Billy watched in horror as he removed his mask.

"Mr Chopsaw???" Billy asked in amazement and horror.

"That's right, Billy. And this time, I've got your number. You're not getting off that easily." Dusty responded venomously while clutching the bloodied pairing knife in his hand.

_I seek you out, flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

"Wait, Mr. Chopsaw, let's talk about this. You know me and I know you. And I know that you don't wanna do this. You were once my teacher and I was your student, remember? Didn't I always enjoy your classes?" Billy questioned of Dusty in a vehement voice, the sweat dripping persistently down his face.

"I remember you taking my classes. But I also remember you being the sack of shit that kept disrupting Woodshop and making me look like an idiot. Well, no more of that. It's time to say your prayers, Loomer."

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_

_I see right through you in the hour_

Dusty ignored Billy's last remaining pleas and stabbed at him ruthlessly. Billy cried out sharply into the night as he fell against the tree, trying in vain to ward off Dusty's assault. Like a machine, Dusty drew back his arm each time and continued plunging the blade deeper and deeper into Billy's chest until his white vest beneath the leather jacket ripped and tore into shreds, the blood seeping through the cracks. Billy wasn't putting up as much of a struggle now as his limp body slumped against the tree, all the fight knocked out of him. In a sudden fit of rage at Billy's lack of fervour, Dusty brought out the jack hammer from his utility belt and began smashing it into the right side of Billy's face. He revelled in the sound of the jack hammer repeatedly crashing against bone and muscle.

When he had finally calmed down, he took a deep breath and stepped away from Billy's body. He looked on in disgust at the grotesque picture and it reminded him forcefully of his own father, who had abandoned him and his mother a lifetime ago. His own father had been a bully long before he had been a coward. All bullies were cowards at the end of the day. Right before Dusty melted into the darkness once more when he heard approaching footsteps and yells, he thought to himself that the world was a better world without the likes of his father and Billy Loomer. He'd find Ned and his friends later. There were still more lives to smite.

More blood to be spilled.

Little did he know that he would find himself on a losing streak three hours later, lying alone on his back on a cold gravel road, blood pouring out of a gash in his shoulder. Then he would know for certain that time was up and the game was over.

And he had lost.

**Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) Closer – Kings Of Leon**

**2) Shadowplay – The Killers**

**3) I Am The Highway – Audioslave**

**4) Don't Take Your Love Away - Vast**

**5) Eyes On Fire – Blue Foundation**

* * *

**Ha ha, Miranda isn't a killer, nah nah nah nah nah ; ) Sorry if anyone out there is disappointed by that fact. I'm also sorry that I couldn't burst your bubble sooner about the 'one killer/two killer' theory. If I'd been smart, there would've been more than one killer, but alas, I was not so clever this time. Alright folks, the flashback chapters have officially come to an end. I was so scared none of it was going to make sense by the time I was through. You'll be better judges of that ; ) I must give due props to two of my favourite TV shows, 'One Tree Hill' and 'Gossip Girl' for inspiring most of the music playlist in this chapter and chapter 22. My favourite scene: the face-off between Dusty and Gibby. I felt the worst about killing off Gibby, so I tried to give him as much face-time as possible in these final chapters. What did you think about Amber and Ashley's final scene? I was trying to paint as accurate a picture of what might've transpired when they were confronted with impending death. As for Billy and Martin's scene, that needed to be done relatively quicker to stay true to the chapter where Ned and Cookie find their bodies. I promise, the epilogue is way shorter than this and chapter 22, the record-breaking chapter ; ) Thanks for following this story and supporting it. I'm still in awe.**


	25. Epilogue: Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note: this is it, the epilogue. 2000 words minimum, that has to be a record or something, right? I can't believe we're finally at the end of this 4-month journey. It's been amazing and I have all of you out there in Fanfiction Land to thank for making it such a success. But I've gotta be honest: I probably won't be doing such a massive cross-over like this in a hurry. If I ever come up with a sequel for this story, I'm dropping at least 3 TV shows worth of characters ; ) One more time for the disclaimer before the curtains close:**

**I don't own Suite Life, Sonny With A Chance, iCarly, Hannah Montana, Ned's Declassified's, Lizzie McGuire or Dusty Chopsaw ; )  
**

* * *

**13 December, 2009  
**

**The Tipton Hotel - 03:42  
**

Cody stared around him, his entire being filled with indescribable terror. The scene itself was nothing to fear. But in this immense void where he stood, Cody knew exactly what was coming. He was coming for him.

The green and silver of his mask shone like a beacon of despair as the scene changed dramatically to that of a blackened alleyway. Cody began sprinting wildly away from him, sidestepping the debris and trashcans in his way. But his legs felt like they were filled with lead; they didn't seem to want to move of their own accord without encouragement. Dusty Chopsaw was gaining on him now, the bloodied pick axe making swooping noises as it slashed through the air as he ran forward.

In no time, he had caught Cody by the scruff of his collar and thrown him against the cold back wall of the alley. Cody felt like he was on the verge of collapsing onto his knees from the sheer fear that gripped his very bones. Dusty Chopsaw had him in a vice-like grip, his massive hand closing around Cody's throat as he held him in place. Cody closed his eyes, his teeth chattering madly in his mouth as he heard rather than felt the pickaxe swinging towards his body.

But before it could make contact, he felt a torrent of salty tasting water engulf both him and Dusty as the wall behind him crackled and toppled into oblivion, sending them flying backwards where they were met with more torrents of water swirling around them. Cody tried to ignore the stinging sensation of salt burning his eyes as he tried to search in vain for the source of the water. But it was no use; it was all around him, threatening to overtake him in one fell swoop.

He watched in horror as Dusty Chopsaw, who had been floating not too far from him, disappear beneath the sudden waves. Cody cried out when he felt something tug at his ankle and yank him down into the depths. Try as he might, he couldn't break free from Dusty's iron grip on his ankle as he dragged him further down into the abyss surrounding them both.

Dusty had already disappeared, but he had accomplished what he'd set out to do; he was killing Cody slowly. And Cody knew it too as his eyes gazed up longingly at the water's surface overhead. The water was slowly filling his lungs until he felt sure they would burst from sheer pressure. His arms, which had been flailing about wildly seconds before, were beginning to lose vital blood circulation till they hung limply at his sides. This was it, he was going to die. Just as he was beginning to lose consciousness, he heard Zack's voice calling out to him as if from a long distance, but still painstakingly clear amidst the dense water:

"Cody!"

_We only spun the web to catch ourselves_

_So we weren't left for dead  
_

Something about his brother's voice gave Cody's renewed strength as he felt his limbs coming to life once more. He kicked out his legs sharply beneath him and felt his calf muscles pushing him slowly upwards.

_I'm not dead_

_Just floating_

He broke the surface with a loud gasp, his head bobbing upwards against the crashing waves. He gulped in life-saving breaths of air that went through his chest and straight into his brain. His breathing came out rapidly from his nostrils, his entire body shivering all over.

_I'm not scared_

_Just changing_

He steadied his breathing while kicking his legs out for balance. Without warning, the pickaxe found its way from beneath the waters and sliced through Cody's head.

That's when Cody woke up, bathed in sweat and yelling at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Suffolk County Jail – 03:42  
**

Dusty Chopsaw lay atop the cramped single bed in a foetal position, his entire body trembling violently. His eyelids were half-closed as his eyes flickered open rapidly in succession while he tossed and turned in the wake of his vivid nightmare.

_Like last night_

_They're not like tremors, they're worse than tremors_

_There are these terrors_

_And it's like, it feels as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and…_

He was back in the forest, searching hungrily for his prey. But the pressure of the weapon in his hand was all wrong. It didn't empower him at all; the heavy feeling in his hand from its sheer weight made the desire to throw it away all the more tempting.

He had finally cornered Nelson Duckworth off near the campsite. His body trembled with delight at the thought of being able to kill him finally. But no matter how he tried, Nelson kept dodging his attempts to strike at him. With each elusive movement, Nelson became cockier and began laughing more openly at Dusty's futile weapon. Dusty glanced down at his hand, expecting to find the pickaxe, but glared in shock at the blunt chisel in his hand. In his fury, Dusty struck at Nelson's laughing face, but missed yet again. Nelson was everywhere: in front of him, to his left, to his right and sometimes behind him. The laughter began ringing in Dusty's ears like an incessant siren till he thought his head might burst from the sound.

_Don't you breathe for me_

_Undeserving of your sympathy_

'_Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did  
_

Then Nelson was in front of him, no longer laughing and cocking his head off to the side, regarding him with fascination. This face abruptly morphed into that of the chubby kid that he had murdered in the forest. Gibby Gibson began laughing openly while his hand clutched his bloodied torso all the while. Dusty's eyes began darting around him as more figures appeared by the solitary camp site. His first victim, the orderly, came to stand next to Gibby and shook his head solemnly while folding his arms across his chest. Dusty recognised the hollow expression of the security guard that he killed as he strolled towards him. Then there were the two girls from the alleyway, walking confidently forward on their glittering high heels. And finally, Martin and Loomer approached him from the left; Martin was chattering happily and completely oblivious to the blood running steadily down his throat. Billy regarded Dusty with a hungry expression similar to his own as he cracked the bones in his knuckles. Dusty started backing away slightly as they began closing in on him from every side.

_  
A drink for the horror I'm in_

_For the good guys and the bad guys_

_For the monsters that I've been_

_Three cheers for tyranny_

_Unapologetic apathy_

'_Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again  
_

"Stay back," Dusty commanded hoarsely as the bloodied figures formed a tight circle around him.

"We can't, Dusty. It's time for your come-uppance." Gibby responded with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I have a weapon. I'll kill all of you." Dusty promised in a raspy tone, trying to dispel his fear that rang in every breath.

Amber began laughing uproariously right before she fixed him once more with a cold stare.

"How can you kill us when we're already dead?" she demanded frankly, taking yet another long stride towards him.

Amber grabbed the feeble chisel from Dusty's hand, closed her fist around it and broke it into little metal shards before tossing the pieces onto the ground.

"Wait," Dusty pleaded weakly at their close proximity.

"No. You didn't listen when we pleaded with you. You didn't wait for us," Ashley pointed out simply.

"Can we kill him now?" Billy asked eagerly.

"Not yet, Loomer. We have to draw this out for as long as possible. We'll break his spirit bit by bit. And then we'll kill him." Martin promised in a whisper laced with anticipation.

They were so close to Dusty now that only the length of his neck and head (which towered over his attackers) could be distinguished from their surrounding bodies.

"Wait, stop. Please." Dusty attempted once more, his heart hammering in his chest.

His eyes widened in horror as Bernie Quinn held a shiny pick axe in his chubby hands. To his right, Gibby Gibson produced a jack hammer from behind his back. Martin Kwerly carried a bloodied pairing knife in his hand. Amber, Ashley, Billy and the orderly's ghostly hands stretched out towards Dusty in a threatening stance.

"He's a wily one. Hit him where it really hurts," the orderly suggested with a devilish grin on his face as he opened his hand out towards Dusty, revealing several multi-coloured capsules resting in his palm.

Dusty watched in horror as fists and weapons crashed against his frail body with the intention to crush him into oblivion. As bone and metal crunched against his skin and steady warm blood flowed from out of him, Dusty felt a searing flame erupting through his entire body, as if he were being burned from the inside out. He cried out to the heavens, knowing full well that no answering cry of redemption would come.

_So shut your eyes_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep_

_Just sleep  
_

* * *

**The Tipton Hotel  
**

About two seconds after his scream, Cody heard his bedroom door open and footsteps coming to a steady halt in front of his bed. Then he felt two hands wrap around his neck and head to calm him down. Cody heard Zack's voice whispering and murmuring incoherent words that were supposed to soothe him.

"Zack," Cody murmured painstakingly, his throat feeling parched.

"Ssh, it's okay, Cody. I'm here." Zack responded soothingly while he rubbed Cody's back in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, Cody. You're safe now." Zack whispered over and over again in Cody's ear.

When Cody had gotten part of his breathing back, he realised that he was no longer underwater. He was in his bed in his family's temporary penthouse suite at the Tipton Hotel and it was nearly 4am. It had been a month since Dusty Chopsaw had tried to kill him, his brother and his friends while they attended summer school. The nightmares had begun on the first night that Cody had returned from West Roxbury with his family.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Cody asked anxiously of Zack as his twin brother handed him a glass of water.

"They're still fast asleep in bed. They didn't hear you this time." Zack explained while Cody took a long sip from the glass of water in his hand.

"I'm really sorry, Zack. I didn't mean to wake you up." Cody apologised meekly.

"Don't worry bro, you didn't wake me up. I never went to sleep." Zack responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

That's when Cody noticed the baseball bat that Zack held in his hand.

"What's that for?" Cody asked suspiciously, his eyes locked on the obvious weapon.

"I'm keeping watch. I told you before, Cody. No one's coming near our family ever again. I'll make sure of that." Zack promised with a determined look on his face.

"Go back to sleep," Zack urged in a kinder tone.

Cody obeyed and laid his head back on his pillow, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling. Zack didn't move a muscle, but continued sitting at the foot of Cody's bed, his hands grasping the baseball hat firmly and assuredly.

* * *

**Suffolk County Jail  
**

Dusty nearly rolled off his bed as he literally jerked back to reality. His heart thudded violently in his chest and his entire body was clammy with sweat. He wiped some of the beads off his forehead with the back of his hand and readjusted his legs so that they now hung off the side of the bed. He had started having the same nightmare right after he had been arrested in West Roxbury and sent here. Yet another lengthy trial awaited him, but Dusty felt sure that he wouldn't return to Watertown Medical Facility once more. He was almost confident that his current jail cell would become his permanent home.

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something  
_

Dusty had even heard some of the prisoners whispering amongst themselves that he might not go to jail after all; perhaps the District Attorney might opt for the death penalty instead. He shuddered at the thought, already imagining himself seated in the electric chair and gasping at the metallic taste of electricity coursing through his veins. If there was any comfort in this thought, death would at least be swift. It wouldn't be drawn out and there wouldn't be enough time to dwell on the faces that he had come to fear the most.

_I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

Dusty cleared his throat, feeling desperately thirsty. But there was no water in his cell to quench his thirst with. There was no one to rub his back soothingly and tell him that it was just a dream and to go back to sleep. He was well and truly alone in every way imaginable. As the four walls closed around him with agonising silence, Dusty found it ironic how he had set out months ago to lay a perfectly intricate trap for his unsuspecting victims so that he could finally execute his long-preserved revenge. It was ironic that a game of Manhunt had been his downfall. In the midst of soiling his hands, Dusty Chopsaw had watched in dismay as the trap that he had so meticulously laid out had closed around him instead. He was no longer 'The Woodsman'.

He was the prey.

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you_

**  
Musical References (in order of appearance):**

**1) Sleep – My Chemical Romance**

**2) I'm Not Dead – Pink**

**3) Sweet Dreams (Eurhythmics Cover) – Marilyn Manson**

**

* * *

**

**Firstly, I have two more people to give a special mention to: **

**PerennialKillJoy - Thanks for giving me 'Agent L' and 'Manhunt' as two amazing story concepts to begin with. I couldn't have written either one without that amazing creative brain of yours. You get all the royalties when I finally start writing the sequel to 'Agent L'.**

**Woundedhearts - I hope you enjoyed Dusty Chopsaw's final demise and had your shotgun raised high in the air.**

**To anyone else that I haven't mentioned, thank you so much for reading 'Manhunt'. To anyone who reads this in the future, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Cheerio!  
**


End file.
